Total Drama: Class is in Session
by ZeusHasSpoken
Summary: -SEASON 2 is here: [/s/11835307/1/Total-Drama-Fame-Games]- This series will follow characters created by fans during a high school themed competition, hosted by none other than Chris McLean and the loyal Chef Hatchet. Each episode will end with a beloved character getting the boot.
1. Student Roll Call!

-Before I start this chapter, I just want you guys to know that due to a last minute influx of characters, some of you guys who I told would be admitted did not get the spot and were replaced, however, you will still get to see your character throughout the series in more creative ways.-

Chris: Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION! We have gathered teens from across this mighty country to compete in a competition that will make them face the toughest challenge in their life… HIGH SCHOOL! I know, I know, marvelous idea-

Chef: I came up with that!

Chris: Moving on. Now this is a special episode of the show where we will let the viewers get an exclusive look at the cast list for this upcoming season. We'll be taking a look at some behind the scenes footage of contestants as they await to learn that they have been admitted into the competition. Blaineley is there at the Total Drama studio with thirty-two contestants, and she will reveal the sixteen who will be moving on to the competition.

Blaineley: That's right Chris. I'm quite far from the set, broadcasting to you all live! Around me are the thirty-two hopefuls for this season of Total Drama but only half of them will make it in. Let's see who the first lucky contestant will be… and it's…..NEVI!

Nevi: WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Blaineley: Now Nev-

Nevi: WAHOOOOOOOOO!

Blaineley: I have to interv-

Nevi: WAHOOOOOOO!

Blaineley: Well we can tell that she's excited to be on the show.

Graham: No, she's been doing that all day.

Chris: Yes, Blaineley, that's Nevi, "The Sugar Rush." That girl has a special relationship with candy. It makes her bounce off the walls!

Nevi: [Talking very fast] Now I wouldn't really say bounce, more like hop along the walls and just move in the specific trajectory, no angle, is there a difference between trajectory and angle? Am I saying trajectory right? What is this on the floor? What is-

Blaineley: Okay, that's enough of you. It's to announce our second contestant that has been admitted which is… STEVEN!

Jody, Porsha, and Rayna: Huh… he's so dreamy!

Elsa and Trinity: Ew. [Glances at each other in approval] I like you.

Steven: I am truly honored.

Elsa: I am truly disgusted.

Steven: Someone's upset that they didn't make the cut.

Jody: Yea, don't let her get to you Steven… you're great.

Elsa: Seriously..?

Jody: I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!

Chris: That there's Steven, "The Teen Heartthrob," capturing the hearts of millions with his soulful voice. So humble, starting off with nothing but a youtube audience, but from there becoming a star, enchanting us all with his beautiful-

Blaineley: Sorry to ruin your fangasm Chris, but we have a reality show that we need to get back to. The third admitted contestant is… RAYNA!

Rayna: That's what I'm talking about! OH YEA! HIGH FIVE GUYS!

Nevi: [High fiving Rayna] Woohoo!

Porsha: [High fiving Rayna] You go girl!

Estaban: [High fiving Rayna] Get it' Honey!

Marie: [Focusing closely on her book while Rayna awkwardly sticks her hand in Marie's face] ..I rather not.

Rayna: [Unfazed by Marie's stern scolding] Thanks Blaineley!

Chris: That's Rayna, "The Life of the Party." She's a great, fun-loving, people-loving, wonderful girl… and I can't wait to see her break after this season, MWAHAHAHA!

Chef: Ummm… Chris?

Chris: MWAHAHAHAHA!

Blaineley: Well, while Chris has his moment, let's introduce our fourth contestant which is…..ELI! I said, ELI! ELI! Hey big guy, with the eye patch, yea, you scary looking biker guy, YOU'RE IN! SHOW SOME ENTHUSIASM!

Eli: [Looking out the window] The sun's setting right now. You ever take time to appreciate something like this.

Rayna: [Jumping over Eli's shoulder to look out window] Oooh pretty.

Blaineley: You're all hopeless!

Chris: Well here's Eli, "The Gentle Giant," wait the gentle giant? Ummmm I thought you were a bad guy that did some dangerous stuff… I could've sworn I had a paper here that said something about him being a-

Eli: Chris… sometimes we have to learn to let go.

Rayna: So poetic!

Blaineley: Now for our fifth admitted contestant we have…..JENNA!

Jenna: Wait… really?!

Chrs: Yes, that's Jenna, "The Tenacious Titan!"

Jenna: I still can't believe you guys chose me.

Chris: Every season needs a contestant that has been to prison!

Porsha: Gasp [She literally says gasp]

Jenna: I haven't actually been to prison, this is a misunderstanding, did you read my entire application?

Chris: The first line was good enough for me.

Jenna: No, no, no. You don't understand, I worked for a pri-

Mayhem: Did ya stab a guy?

Jenna: No I didn't stab a guy!

Mayhem: Did ya stab a girl?

Jenna: No, wait, this is insane!

Mayhem: [To Josh] She totally stabbed a guy.

Josh: And she's a terrible liar. You can see all the guilt on her face.

Blaineley: Our sixth admitted contestant will be ….. JOSH!

Josh: That's great! I feel like a million bucks already!

Chris: Josh here is our, "Tragic Comedian-"

Josh: Not as tragic as those wrinkles, you might as well sleep in a casket at this point, clock's ticking Chris!

Chris: You little twerp! Can we pick somebody else?!

Blaineley: Nope. Moving on to our 7th admitted contestant, it's….MARIE!

Marie: How wonderful….

Chris: Sorry the little nerd Marie is "The Bookworm," and poor little geek ahtes to have her reading disturbed.

Marie: I'm reading a book called, How to Turn Everyday items into a Semi-Automatic. Chris… you think this book might come in handy?

Chris: [Gulps]

Chef: Hahaha! I like this one.

Blaineley: The eighth contestant to be admitted is…AJ! Now little AJ here got his voicebox messed up in this really bad accident, so he has to speak through this little tiny machine that doesn't even work all that well.

AJ: ACTUALLY I FIND THAT THE MACHINE THAT REGISTERS MY THOUGHTS INTO SOUNDS WORKS REMARKABLY. I CAN COMMUNICATE JUST FINE!

Blaineley: He's so inspiring. He has so much hope, even though he sounds like a mindless robot. Doomed to never even walk again.

AJ: I CAN ACTUALLY WALK PERFECTLY FINE. YOUR INFORMATION SEEMS TO BE COMPLETELY FLAWED.

Chris: AJ here is "The Detroit Daredevil," and this little guy may be small in stature, but he claims to be able to parkour anything. Too bad his legs are completely broken, preventing him from jumping from building to building, all because of one parkouring mistake! Fade lights to black.

AJ: FOR THE LAST TIME, MY LEGS ARE FINE AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET INTO A PARKOURING ACCIDENT! THE ACCIDENT WAS COMPLETELY UNRELATED.

Blaineley: The ninth admitted contestant is… ELSA!

Steven: Awww, look who made the cut. Good for you.

Elsa: Don't patronize me jerk!

Porsha: Now is that anyway to talk to the great, STEVEN ORLAND! Like, who do you think you are?!

Josh: Rowr, catfight!

Chris: Elsa, "The Daring Vocalist," you all may know her better as Kayla Storm, lead snger of the Storm Troopers!

Porsha: OH MY GOD, IT'S THEEE KAYLA STORM!

Trinity: She can't possibly be serious…

Elsa: Yes, Kayla Storm is my stagename. But I'd like to just be Elsa during this competition.

Calvin: I'm still kinda lost… whose Kayla Storm again?

Josh: The Elsa chick that is constantly arguing with Steven Orland.

Calvin: Oh, ok.

Blaineley: Now for our tenth admitted contestant….. DRE!

Dre: AYYYE WASSUP Y'ALL!

Blaineley: This hunk of a man is the bad boy this show needs. Tall, dark, handsome, and edgy.

Dre: Thank ya, thank ya. I appreciate that ma! But I don't really consider myself a bad boy

Chris: Correct, Dre is our "Goody2Shoes." He has a full ride to a great school for his amazing talents.

Rayna: Oooh what sport do you play, basketball?

Dre: I wish! I suck at basketball.

Chris: Dre here has an academic scholarship for Harvard for his amazing talents regarding scientific experiments.

Dre: My plan is to eventually become an astronaut, it's gone be sick y'all!

Rayna: He's still super dreamy though!

Dre: Oh and sorry ma, I'm gay.

Rayna: Why does this always happens to me…

Josh: Wait, getting rejected by a gay guy is a common thing for you?

Blaineley: Our eleventh contestant to make the cut is….. MARINA!

Marina: Oh thank my lucky stars! I can't believe it! I actually made it on!

Chris: Marina is "The Makeshift Magician" her magic act is said to dazzle millions!

Marina: Wait.. really?!

Chris: No.

Marina: Oh…. Hey Blaineley, can I show the viewers a quick magic trick?

Blaineley: No.

Marina: Oh.

Blaineley: It's started to get interesting. Look at the nerves on these aspiring contestants as we begin to get down to the wire. The twelfth admitted contestant is….. OLIVER!

Oliver: No, no, no, I really don't want to be a part of this show. No, ym friend put me up to all this, please don't make me do it.

Chris: That's what makes you perfect. Oliver here is "The Shy Guy" and this show's gonna help him come out of his shell.

Oliver: No, no, no. I like my shell. It's safe, it's warm, please no.

Chris: That's the spirit Oliver, I'm sure you'll knock em dead!

Blaineley: Two female spots left. The thirteenth contestant being admitted is…..TRINITY!

Trinity: It's about time you called my name.

Chris: At the age of seventeen, she's already a professional model. She learned how to drive a motorcycle before a car. And she has a black belt in Taekwondo.

Trinity: Just call me, "The Badasss Barbie."

Chris: Actually, that's not the name we really picked for you-

Trinity: I know, but I'm sure it was gonna be something lame like, the Femme Fatale or some shit.

Blaineley: Hey, I picked that!

Trinity: I hope this is the only episode you're going to be a part of.

Blaineley: You don't know anything!

Nevi: Where's the popcorn when you need it.

Esteban: Yea, she's digging into her like nobody's business.

Blaineley: HMPH! Anyways, the fourteenth contestant to be admitted is…CALVIN!

Calvin: YAAAAAAY! I'm going to draw a Manga of this very moment.

Chris: That's entirely unlikely. Calvin here is "The Manga Maniac," an aspiring manga artist and writer, but his brain is so discombobulated that he can never finish a story once he starts creating a character.

Calvin: You don't know that. I'll be great, you here me!?

Chris: No.. because you're short.

Blaineley: Now let's get back to the real dramatics! Only one female spot left…. And it's…between Porsha and Jody!

Porsha: What, I'm up against this loser! And I was worried, HA!

Jody: …Well, at least I tried.

Josh: So is this the part where the adorable loser triumphs over her bullies and tormentors, and you announce Jody as the fifteenth contestant?

Blaineley: No. Porsha gets in, Jody's out.

Jody: I knew it…

Chris: Wait, Blaineley, stop that freak! Look at that pathetic little face, and those chubby ankles, and oh my god, that chin, I can't tell if she has a neck or not!

Jody: Okay… I get it!

Chris: We have to let her in. Every show needs its own "Easy Target." Blaineley we got our girl.

Porsha: But what about me?

Marie: [Peeking from her book] What about you?

Jody: So I'm in!

Blaineley: Sure fatty, why not.

Jody: YESSS! I promise I won't let you down!

Blaineley: Too late.

Rayna: Oh that's cold. Well I for one am excited to have you on the show with me.

Blaineley: It's time to reveal the final contestant. It is between our fabulous prince Esteban, and the maniacal Mayhem? Our final contestant is …..MAYHEM!

Mayhem: YESSSSSSS! WOOT! WOOT! IN YOUR FACE QUEER!

Dre: What?

Mayhem: Oh shit… bro, I didn't mean it like that.

Josh: Way to ruin a moment, dufus.

AJ: HOMOPHOBIA IS NEVER OKAY.

Marina: I should use one of my spells to whisk you away!

Mayhem: Guys wait, I really-

Elsa: I think you've said enough.

Chris: Mayhem, "The Black Sheep," kinda makes a lot of sense now. But what can I say, Mayhem is bringing the drama early!

Blaineley: Chris there you have it, your sixteen contestants for-

Chris: TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

Blaineley: Let's take a look at those contestants one more time!

Nevi "The Sugar Rush" by OppsieDasi

Jenna "The Tenacious Titan" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows

Marina "The Makeshift Magician" by Totsalu

Elsa "The Daring Vocalist" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

Jody "The Easy Target" by TechniqueFantasy

Trinity "The Badass Barbie" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Marie "The Bookworm" by Andro02

Rayna "The Life of the Party" by TheDaffodilQueen

Steven "The Teen Heartthrob" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

AJ "The Detroit Daredevil" by Zorbo678

Eli "The Gentle Giant" by Falcon56

Dre "The Goody2Shoes" by Gayy4Animee

Oliver "The Shy Guy" by Pokerox27

Calvin "The Manga Maniac" by Totsalu

Mayhem "The Black Sheep" by Linkonpark100

Josh "The Tragic Comedian" by Meowth's Toon Dragon

-Thanks for viewing the first episode guys. The games really get started in the next episode. But remember I side this season will have gameplay impacted by the viewers. This is your first chance to throw a twist into the game, please vote for which character you want to receive a 'Saved by the Bell,' it is a hidden trinket that a character can use to stop themselves from getting voted off. It's like a second chance gift, and you get to vote on who gets it. You can vote for up to three people, or one person three times, through either pm or review. The biggest rule is that you cannot vote for an o.c you created at all! Enjoy and watch out for next episode!-


	2. Eat Paintball, Bitch!

Chris: Welcome to another exciting episode of TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

Elsa: Is it really necessary to scream that so loud this early in the morning.

Nevi: [Pouring sugar in a cup of coffee] I feel great and I haven't even finished my coffee yet!

Chris: CAN I HAVE MY SHOW BACK?! Thank you… Like I was saying, this beautiful morning brings us to the McLean School of Drama, where you all will be living and battling it out for 1 million dollars. Forced to vote someone off every episode through lying, cheating, and a whole host of other things I've got planned for you.

Oliver: Wait.. do we really have to live in the school?

Chef: What did the man just say?!

Chris: Yes, in fact, follow me, and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping [Cast walks inside the school peering at the colorful classrooms and dangerous looking exhibits until they get to a hallway stretching a corridor on both sides] Down your left will be Homeroom A or better yet Team In-Crowd, and on the right will be Homeroom B, better known as Team Outcast.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Please tell us the brilliant way you decided to divide us into teams.

Chris: It was simple. Nerds like you who are busy reading books all day go to Team outcast, and the people who actually could survive high school-

Josh: You mean the people that piqued in high school, like you.

Chris: JEALOUS! They go to Team In-Crowd. So Team In-Crowd is obviously, Elsa, Trinity, Rayna, Jenna, Steven, Eli, Dre and… and.. and..

Josh: And…

Chris: Ugh… Josh.

Josh: I knew it! Everyone loves the class clown!

Chris: And that leaves Team Outcast with Marie, Jody, Nevi, Marina, AJ, Oliver, Mayhem, and Calvin. Now go to your homerooms and unpack. I've got a lot of torture waiting for you! MWAHAHAHA…

Chef: Not this again.

Elsa: WAIT! I refuse to be on a team with that jerk!

Steven: I'm not too interested in sharing a space with you either princess, but you don't see me complaining.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Are you two in love or something?

Elsa: I have a boyfriend! And he's amazing, much better than this jerk!

Steven: Ya know what, if it means that I don't have to deal with an earful of this, I'll gladly switch teams with anyone from the otherside.

Chris: Fine then! Does any guy on Team Outcast not want to be associated with their fellow losers? [AJ, Calvin, and Mayhem, all raise their hands] That means you're the lucky one!

Oliver: Wait me.. no I'm fine.

Chris: Just switch sides with Steven already.

-Confessionals-

Oliver: Wait.. I'm sorry, I didn't know that this handicap stall was being sued as the confessional. I come in here to hide from my problems. Team In-Crowd is gonna eat my alive.

Steven: I honestly cannot handle Elsa. We've been bitter rivals for years. She's just jealous of all my fame and adoration.

Elsa: Steven is clearly jealous of all my fame and adoration which is precisely why he would be too toxic to be on the same team with me.

Jenna: [On her knees scrubbing the toilet] This bathroom is filthy! It's like no one here has ever seen a broom! Ugh no one values hardwork these days!

Jody: [Reading letter] Congratulations, fans have selected you to be the winner of the 'Saved by the Bell' award. Wrap this tiny bell around your neck and ding it before the votes are read at an Expulsion Ceremony and every vote cast against you will not count. You may choose to tell others about your advantage or keep it secret. [Putting away letter] Wow… this is remarkable!1 I've enver won anything before! I can't believe it, I have to tell- [Tries to jump up for joy but realizes her but is stuck in the toilet] No… It's like freshman year all over again!

-End Confessionals-

-Team In-Crowd (Homeroom A)-

Elsa: Oh my God… they're making us sleep on cots like we're in kindergarten

Jenna: Be grateful, it's a lot better than what other people have.

Rayna: [Jumping on Eli's back] Hey Eli, let's take the cots next to the window so we can watch the sun set and rise every night. Wouldn't that be awesome?

Eli: [Blushing] Yea.. awesome.

Dre: Hey so, Oliver-

Oliver: Don't worry, I already know the drill. I'll drag my cot to the corner and get it out of your way.

Dre: What? Stop trippin yo. I was gone ask you if you could grab the cot next to mine. Between you and me, girls give me the creeps, Eli looks like a snorer, and Josh already told me he sleepwalks sometimes.

Oliver: You want me to sleep next to you?

Dre: Whoa, whoa, calm down there, Olly. You're gonna have to marry me before you start talking like that. Haha, you don't hang around much, do ya?

Oliver: Is it that obvious?

Elsa: Okay, everyone. I think we need to come together as a team and lay down a framework.

Trinity: A framework for what? We just got here.

Elsa: I know, I know. But luck favors the prepared. A few team rules that we stick by will make us a really cohesive group. It works for the band when we go on tour. It keeps everybody in line.

Trinity: Word to the wise miss Kayla Storm, I'm need a big fan of being kept in line.

Elsa: Well there's no need to get all sassy, Trinity.

Rayna: [Still on Eli's back, oblivious to how hard it's making Eli blush] Guys, can't we all just get along?

Josh: In a competition where we have to vote each other off for more money than we all have ever had combined, yea, unlikely.

Jenna: You know what, I think a few houserules would do us some good. I'm with Elsa on this one.

Trinity: Fine, we can lay down some houserules. But I get to make rule #1.

Elsa: That's fair. Compromise. What is it?

Trinity: Rule #1, stay the fuck out of my way.

Elsa: Wow, harsh much?!

Dre: See Olly, that is exactly why I don't date girls.

-Confessionals-

Trinity: Poor little Elsa. I guess she's used to being the leader of a band and she can't put the torch down. I'm just trying to push her into going full bossy mode. Everyone hates a bitch like me. It's inevitable. But people hate a bossy bitch even more. I just need to press a few more buttons before she's babbling to everyone about what they need to do and why they HAVE to vote me off. Then all I have to say is, "Are you just gonna let her tell you what to do?" It's like these losers didn't even read the contracts. The audience is watching and their influence can change the course of the game. Having a celebrity like Kayla Storm buzzing around here is too dangerous.

Oliver: I haven't been called Olly since I lost my Grandmamma. But I won't get my hopes up with trying to make friends. Dre's a smart guy. He's probably thinking I'm an easy vote to have on his side. I got to stay firm. I don't want to be here, but I also don't wanna get played for a fool.

-End Confessionals-

-Team Outcast, (Homeroom B)-

Nevi: OOOOOOH COTS! I wonder if they're the really bouncy ones from those sketchy late night commercials! You bounce with me!

Jody: I really don't think I should be jumping on anything.

Nevi: [Grabbing Jody by the arm and running towards the nearest Cot] NONSENSE!

Jody: [Jumping frivolously with Nevi] Oh this is actually pretty fun- [Rips a whole in the cot while she's coming down and gets stuck in the middle] No, no, no! Guys I think I'm stuck. Nevi can you lend a hand.

Nevi: Maybe you shouldn't be bouncing on the cots.. And that's your cot, since ya broke, that one's yours.

Mayhem: So, I've been meaning to ask you, what's your beef with Kayla Storm?

Steven: Sorry, I don't really talk to homophobes.

Mayhem: Oh c'mon! You guys can't still be mad about that?

Steven: Some of my biggest Youtube fans are gay guys.

Calvin: Drip Huntskull, the captain of the Armagedodn force in the Zozogon manga is gay, and he's the coolest dude ever.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Eh… I kinda don't care.

Marina: How can you say that? Using demeaning words should never be okay.

Marie: That's the problem. He said 'queer.' Which when you think about it, isn't all that demeaning. It means strange or different, which is the reason we were put on this team. We're the different people, and instead of being embarrassed by our weirdness, we should embrace the very thing that makes us who we are. If anything, it was a compliment. Now leave me alone, I'm at the best chapter

AJ: **UMMM, THAT'S A GUN MANUAL.**

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Duh.. and everyone knows the best part is when they explain the rich history of the firearms. This one could have been one of those exclusives to the PRIME MINISTER!

Steven: You know what, I think Marie raises a really good point.

Marie: I WAS RIGHT! This brand was Prime Minister exclusive!

Steven: I think the important thing for us to embrace each other's flaws and quirks as Team Outcast. We shouldn't be pushing Mayhem away because he's a little brash of the tongue sometimes, instead we should embrace our comrade. Now I know, I didn't have to put up with the same crap as you guys in high school but I wouldn't trade this team for the world. Let's show those In-Crowd jerks and especially ELSA what the OUTCASTS are made out of!

Jody: Can someone please help me out of this thing…

AJ: **PLEASE DON'T INTERRUPT HIS SPEECH. THAT IS SO RUDE.**

 **-** Confessionals-

Mayhem: I'm really grateful to Marie. She saved my butt back there.

Marie: [On the phone] ..Hello, is this the Guns R' Us Emporium…. Yes, I would like to order the gun from the Prime Minister Package listed in your manual…. What do you mean I need to be eighteen! I'm sorry, have the liberals stolen your brain you communist scum! ..Hello…hellooo

-End Confessionals-

-At Challenge-

Chris: Welcome students to HISTORY CLASS!

Josh: Is this what you call a classroom.. it looks like a dump.

Jenna: I've seen prisons better than this.

Chris: Precisely my wise students! We are here to reenact the most interesting parts of your boring history class... WAR!

Marie: [Sitting book down] You have my undivided attention.

Chris: That's what I thought. Now here's how the challenge is going to work. Teams will be placed at bases opposite of one another and one by one, teams will send someone to the middle to capture a country, i.e these heavy puzzle pieces in the center. All the while, the other team will be pelting those in the middle with paintball guns.

Oliver: So wears the safety gear.

Chris: You don't get safety gear. Just the gun.

Oliver: But that's going to hurt!

Chris: I know, and I can't wait! The objective is to bring home the most puzzle pieces. We will tally the score after every teammate has had their chance running towards the center. Now are we ready to start or what?

Marie: Yea, yea, yea, just hurry up and gimme the paintball gun.

-Confessionals-

Oliver: I may actually die today.

Marina: [Waving around a wand] Presto get me outta here-o! Take me somewhere elsa-adabra! …Huh.. I'm screwed

-End Confessionals-

Elsa: Okay, I think we should send people out in a very specific order. We don't want to waste our best athletes up against someone easier to take down.

Trinity: So why don't you go out there and set a good example for us, miss Team Leader.

Josh; Wait, who decided you could be team leader?

Trinity: Good question, Josh, who decided you should be our leader?

Elsa: YOU JUST DID!

Trinity: So you think, I want you bossing me around?

Elsa: You know what, this is insane. I'll just go first.

-Meanwhile… on the other side-

Steven: So who wants to run out there first? [Looks at everyone's disapproving face] Okay, I guess I'm up.

Chris: Students, are we ready? Round 1 let's go!

Elsa and Steven: [Running out and seeing each other] YOU!

Elsa: YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!

Steven: Everything isn't about you princess.

Marie: Yawn, eat paintball bitch!

Elsa: [Getting hit in the face by paintball] OH MY GOD! THAT'S FUCKING PAINFUL!

Trinity: Two can play at that game! [Strikes Steven in the neck with a paintball]

Steven: I can't breathe….

Chris: This is pathetic, someone take them out of the center. Can the next group actually get to the center and score a point.

Trinity: Thanks a lot for that screw up Elsa.

Elsa: It still stings…

Trinity: I'm going in next.

Calvin: Scissor beats paper, you lost fair game Marina.

Marina: Best 7 out of 9?

Chris: Get ready… Round 2… BEGIN!

Marina: [Crawling] See, I'm being smart Trinity, by crawling, I can't get hit with paintballs.

Trinity: [Kicks sand in Marina's face] yes, you're so very intelligent. [Picks up blinded Marina and uses her as a human shield]

AJ: **WHY ARE YOU STILL SHOOTING MARIE, YOU'RE HURTING MARINA.**

Marie: She's a casualty of war.

Marina: WHAT'S GOING ON? I CAN'T SEE! EVERYTHING HURTS!

Trinity: [Picking up puzzle piece] Just consider yourself my magical force field. [Runs it back and scores a point]

Chris: That's one point for Team In-Crowd!

Marie: That's it, put me in the ring.

Elsa: IT STILL STINGS!

Josh: Ya know what's funny? No one cares anymore.

Jenna: Ya know what's funny? YOU'RE GOING NEXT!

Josh: I don't think I get the joke…

Chris: Rev your engines for ROUND 3… GO!

Trinity: Ugh, it's that gun loving freak! SHOOT HER DOWN WITH NO MERCY!

Elsa: NO PROBLEM!

Dre: WAIT, YOUR FACE IS STILL COVERED IN PAINTBALL MA! You gone miss!

Elsa: Eat paintball bitch! [Shoots paintball]

Josh: [Getting hit in the back of the head and toppling over] OWWW! Great aim there Kayla Storm!

Marie: [Grabbing puzzle piece and making her way back] You're all idiots…

Chris: Score 1 for Team Outcast!

Mayhem: Okay, I'm there next!

Dre: Don't worry Josh, no gun loving conservative is gonna get the jump on me!

Josh: Elsa just try not to shoot your own teammates again.. Eli please tell me it isn't bad.

Eli: [Picking paint out of Josh's hair] Hold still.. almost done [Rips huge chunk of Josh's hair from the back]

Josh: YOWZA!

Eli: All done.

Chris: Let's get round 4 started and… GO!

Dre: Hey, you're that homophobic jerk!

Mayhem: Oh shit…

Dre: Olly, throw me your paintball gun!

Oliver: Okay sure…

Dre: Lights out for you, homeboy! [Shoots Mayhem repeatedly with the paintball gun and having the last shot hit his crotch]

Mayhem: AAAAAGH!

Dre: That one was for the queers!

Chris: As fun as that was to watch, using a gun while in the center is cheating, I'm gonna have to give Team Outcast that point.

Dre: Worth it. Here's your gun, Olly, thanks.

Jenna: I'm going in next!

Calvin: AJ, you wanna jump in there.

AJ **: I'M SAVING MY TALENTS FOR LAST. THIS KIND OF STUFF IS EASY FOR ME. YOU GO ON AHEAD.**

Calvin: [Gulps] Here goes nothing.

Chris: Let's start up ROUND 5…GO!

Jenna: [Crawling army style] Slow and steady wins the race, Jenna. Keep your head in the game.

Calvin: [Getting shot by paintballs repeatedly] OW, OW, OW! STOOOOP! It's time to break out one of the superheroes I've been saving… CAPTAIN CANADA [Quickly changes into a white a red soldier like uniform with a maple leaf on his chest] Captain Canada is ehre to save the day in the new manga I'm writing, CAPTAIN CAPTURES THE PUZZLE! BEWARE EVIL DOERS, FOR CAPTAIN CANADA-

Jenna: I already got the puzzle piece!

Calvin: Awww barnacles.

Rayna: If it helps, you've got a really cute costume!

Chris: That's a point for Team In-Crowd!

Rayna: I wanna turn guys! This is starting to seem like fun.

Josh: If you think senseless abuse is fun, then yea, I guess this is a real powwow of an evening we're having here!

Nevi: I ran outta candy guys!

Jody: If you go next, I'll give you a tootsie roll!

Nevi: DEAL!

Steven: You can't just keep postponing the inevitable, Jody.

Chris: Round 6… LET'S GO!

Rayna: Goodluck Nevi! [Nevi speeds down to the center and returns with the puzzle piece in the blink of an eye]

Nevi: Goodluck to you too!

Rayna: [Dumbfounded] Wait… what just happened?

Trinity; Just, don't even question it.

Chris: That's another point for the Outcasts.

Rayna: Oh Eli, did I mess up really bad?

Eli: No.

Rayna: I think I messed up really bad. I didn't even get to play. [Crawling atop of Eli's back] I didn't even get to play, Eli.

Eli: [Taking Rayna off his back] Stay here. I'll be back.

AJ: **I'M GOING LAST JODY, SO IT'S NOW OR NEVER FOR YOU.**

Jody: So wait, never's an option?

Marie: [Pushing Jody into the battlefield] Not really.

Chris: Round 7….GO!

Trinity: FIRE EVERYONE AT ONCE!

Rayna: WEEEE! Shooting is fun when you do it with friends!

Jody: [Being pelted by several paintballs with one knocking off her glasses] NOOOOOOOO!

Marie: Fire back at them guys, EVERYONE AT ONCE!

Eli: [Walking calmly while being pelted by paintballs but it's as if he doesn't feel a thing] [Grabs puzzle piece and returns with it] For you, Rayna.

Rayna: OH SO SWEET ELI! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

Chris: And that's a point for the In-Crowd! We're tied, next point wins!

Oliver: Guys, I don't think I can do this.

Josh: You don't have much of a choice.

Oliver: Guys, I'm serious. I don't know how I'll pull out a win for us.

Trinity: You better figure it out because I'm not in the mood to get my ass handed to me by a team of losers!

Dre: Olly don't sweat it! You'll do your best, right?

Oliver: Well yea but-

Dre: Then we ain't gotta thing to worry about. Olly, all we ask is that you give it your all. And win or lose, you've got a team right here watching your back.

Josh: Yea, yea, yea, all that good stuff. Just try not to get hit in the face like our fair lady over here.

Elsa: It still stings!

Josh: For the hundredth time, WE KNOW!

AJ: **HERE GOES NOTHING EVERYONE. IT'S MY TIME TO SHIEN AND SHOW OFF MY SICK PARKOURING SKILLS.**

Chris: It's the final round, let's get it started. GO!

Trinity: SHOOT THIS WANNABE NINJA DOWN!

Dre: FOR OLLY!

AJ: [Dodging everything effortlessly with his parkouring skills] **YOU GUYS ARE NO MATCH FOR MY STAMINA.**

Oliver: [Huddling along the floor] Can this please be over already!

Jody: Wait, if AJ's handicapped, should he really be doing all that moving and jumping?

AJ: [Turning around angrily] **I'M NOT HANDICAPPED!**

Dre: Olly, go! I got your back! [Shoots AJ in the leg while AJ notices last minute and tries to dodge but then gets shot in mid-air and lands on his ankle with a screeching, cracking sound]

Oliver: [Running to get a puzzle piece and running] I'm so sorry, AJ.

AJ: **GUYS MY ANKLE HURTS. A LITTLE HELP. I DON'T THINK I CAN STAND UP ON MY OWN. IT'S BROKEN. OH NO, IT'S BROKEN.**

Chris: Well it looks like Team In-Crowd wins and are safe from the expulsion ceremony tonight. As for Team Outcast, I'll see you guys in Detention where one of you will take the walk of shame out my school and board the Bus of Losers. Happy voting.

Steven: Thanks for that Jody, you put our best teammate out of commission.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I would really hate to be you right now.

Jody: Oh dear.

-Confessionals-

Oliver: I can't believe I actually won it for my time! I feel this rush of confidence just surging through me!

AJ: **I VOTE OFF JODY. A MILLION TIMES JODY. JODY. JODY. JODY. I CAN'T VOTE HER OFF ENOUGH.**

Nevi: Ya know, Jody never gave me that tootsie roll she promised. GOODBYE AND GOOD RIDDENS!

Jody: I guess I'm gonna have to vote off AJ, he can't really compete in challenges since he's been recently handicapped and all. Now I have to go apologize for the mess I made [Tries to get up and realizes her butt is stuck in the toilet] Huh.. not again…

Chris: Welcome students to the Detention Hall. Behind that bullet ridden door, is a dark dimly lit hallway that you'll walk through to get to the Bus of Losers. That is the fate for those who do not receive their diploma today. Having your diploma means you are still in the game, but if your diploma is shredded here tonight, you are expelled from the McLean School of Drama…never to return. Now any last words..

Jody: Ummm yes… I would like to use my 'Saved by the Bell' advantage.

Chris: Well you know what that means… any vote cast against Jody does not count. Here is your diploma Jody.

Mayhem: What? How'd she even get that?

Chris: This season is full of twists and turns! You've got to be prepared.

Jody: I'm sorry guys, I really want to be here. And if you guys just give me a second chance-

AJ: **WHY IS THIS CHEATER STILL TALKING TO US?**

Jody: Huh… I shoulda just let myself get eliminated…

Chris: Now the other diplomas go to… Steven.

Steven: Whew.

Chris: Nevi.

Nevi: WAHOOO!

Chris: Marie.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Obviously.

Chris: Calvin.

Calvin: IT'S CAPTAIN CANADA!

Chris: Marina.

Marina: The magic lives on!

Chris: Now it's down to Mayhem and AJ. The homophobe or the cripple...

AJ: **I'M NOT A CRIPPLE.**

Mayhem: You kinda are crippled now, dude.

Chris: The diploma that is being put in this shredder is… AJ. [SHREDS DIPLOMA]

Mayhem: WOOOOHOOOO! I mean sorry man, that really sucks.

Jody: The least I can do is help you down the hallway.

AJ: **DON'T TOUCH ME! I'LL DO IT MYSELF.**

Jody: But you're handicapped…

AJ: **I'M NOT-** [Chris pushes his wheelchair down the hallway with one forceful shove]

Chris: Tune in next time for my cut throat drama, twists, and awesome exits on TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Thank you all for reading this episode, I had a lot of fun writing it. And your reviews really motivate me to write and produce better episodes, so give all of your feedback and help that you can! Also, the Saved by the Bell trinket has been used, so vote for someone else to receive the Saved by the Bell trinket. You can vote up to 3x and vote for the same person 3x or 3 different people. But you just can't vote for a character you created. Also, you may pm votes if you are more comfortable with that. Here's the current list of players: [Zorbo678 please pm me if you would like to conduct AJ's Total Drama: After Class interview with Blaineley using your own words instead of mine. I can ask you the interview questions directly and you can respond in the way AJ would.]

 **The In-Crowd**

Jenna "The Tenacious Titan" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows

Elsa "The Daring Vocalist" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

Trinity "The Badass Barbie" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Rayna "The Life of the Party" by TheDaffodilQueen

Eli "The Gentle Giant" by Falcon56

Dre "The Goody2Shoes" by Gayy4Animee

Oliver "The Shy Guy" by Pokerox27

Josh "The Tragic Comedian" by Meowth's Toon Dragon

 **The Outcasts**

Marie "The Bookworm" by Andro02

Jody "The Easy Target" by TechniqueFantasy

Marina "The Makeshift Magician" by Totsalu

Nevi "The Sugar Rush" by OppsieDasi

Steven "The Teen Heartthrob" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

[16th Place] - AJ "The Detroit Daredevil" by Zorbo678

Calvin "The Manga Maniac" by Totsalu

Mayhem "The Black Sheep" by Linkonpark100


	3. There's a Dirty Joke in There Somewhere

Chris: Previously on Total Drama: Class is in Session… We split the students into two teams based on their social ranks in high school. But even then, the contestants couldn't get along, thankfully. Trinity went at Elsa and Steven went at Mayhem, and after all was said and done, both teams went at each other in an exciting war themed challenge. Some like Marina and Rayna were instant flops while others like Eli and Nevi rose to the occasion. But despite Team Outcast's best efforts, they were a major flop thanks to Jody distracting AJ, leading to his handicapping. In the end, Jody used her Saved By the Bell Award to dodge elimination and AJ paid the ultimate price as he rolled his way to loserdom. Who will be boarding the Bus of Losers next? Find out on this exciting episode of TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Cafeteria (Breakfast)-

Elsa: Chef, now I'm not trying to get labeled as a snobby rich girl or anything, but I think it's fair to complain about my food moving off of my plate.

Chef: Are you trying to say you don't like my mobile cuisine?

Josh: No, we just can't enjoy it if it keeps running away.

Chef: [Stabs unnamable dish with hatchet] There, now eat up.

Elsa: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Jenna: Stop whining. Food is food.

Josh: Umm, I don't think our definitions of food are the same.

Jenna: See, look at Eli, he's eating it no problem.

Rayna: [On Eli's back as he scarfs down unnamable food] Is it really that good, Eli?

Eli: No.

Rayna: Then why are you eating so much of it?

Eli: Nothing else to eat.

Rayna: Oh, I guess you're right. I've changed my mind. I will have some of Chef's mobile cuisine then!

Jody: So are you guys really not going to talk to me?

Calvin: CAPTAIN CANADA endorses justice, and using that twist was a dirty trick. It breaks the Canadian code of honor.

Steven: It just doesn't seem fair as all.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] So no one gets it confused, I'm not talking to her because I don't feel like talking. I really don't care about AJ being sent home.

Jody: Thanks for having my back, Marie.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I never said I liked you. I voted you off like everyone else. I just don't care that much about either of you.

Jody: Oh... how reassuring.

Chris: Gather around students, get ready to begin your next challenge.

Marina: Already… I may be magic but even magician's need a second to rest.

Trinity: Yea, take a fucking chill pill, Chris. Some of us didn't get to lay in luxurious mattresses imported from Spain

Chris: France, my mattresses are imported from France.

Josh: Do you practice being this unbearable or does it just come naturally to you?

Chris: You guys have an hour before the challenge. MAKE IT COUNT!

-Team In-Crowd (Homeroom A)-

Dre: Congratulations again for winning that challenge for us, Olly.

Oliver: No, don't thank me. I just got super lucky.

Dre: Why do you do that?

Oliver: Do what?

Dre: Reject compliments. Every time someone compliments you, you find some reason to make sure the compliment isn't deserved. No matter what it was. Why do you do that?

Oliver: I never really noticed it.

Dre: You're an awesome person, Olly.

Oliver: You're just saying that.

Dre: We'll try it again… You're an awesome person, Olly.

Oliver: Ummm….

Dre: Ummm, what?

Oliver: Thank you, I guess.

Dre: You guess?

Oliver: No. Thank you. Just, thank you.

Dre: Now was that so hard?

Oliver: The scary thing is.. yea, it was.

-Confessionals-

Oliver: I'm still trying to figure out Dre's angle. This dude is good. I can feel myself trusting him, but I have to remember… it's a game, it's a game, it's a game. No one is here to make friends. People are here to win a million dollars.

Eli: [Stares at camera blankly] ….. [ Wipes, then flushes]

-End Confessionals-

-Homeroom B (Team Outcasts)-

Jody: Okay, guys, I really wanna make it up to you so I got you all something that you might like.

Steven: You can't just win us over with gifts.

Jody: Here's a poster of you that I photoshopped with the greatest singers of all time. I used to hang it up in my room, but I think this is the perfect way of showing how great you are. You should have it.

Steven: Flattering but- [Looking at poster] OH MY GOD! The production value on this poster is amazing. It's like I was actually there shaking hands with Michael Jackson.

Jody: For you Nevi, I brought you a whole bag of tootsie rolls. I owed you.

Nevi: You've won me over, thanks. [Takes tootsie rolls and runs off into the corner with them]

Jody: Marie, I bought you a new magician hat since your other one got ruined by paintballs.

Marina: ABRAKADABRA! That's just so nice of you.

Jody: For you, Marie-

Marie: [Peeking up from book] The only thing I want from you is silence.

Jody: That's why I'm giving you my noise cancelling headphones… and this mp3 player. I've already downloaded an audio file of the next three issues of your favorite gun catalogue.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] You're not all that bad…

Jody: Calvin, I mean, Captain Canada for you, I made this costume. If you would let me, I would like to serve as [Switches into Captain Canada themed Costume] The Canadian Cadet!

Calvin: Well soldier, looks like you have a promising future ahead of you under the guidance of CAPTAAAAAIN CANADA!

Jody: And for you Mayhem-

Mayhem: No need, Jody. I know what it's like to be at the bottom of the totem pole. You all forgave me, so I forgive you.

Jody: Well…. Thank you, Mayhem.

-Confessionals-

Steven: Jody just bribed everyone and it worked. I'm going to have to keep my eyes on that one.

Jody: Dad… I'm sorry for some of the credit card debt we just piled up… but it will be worth it in the end. I promise!

Calvin: What's this? [Opening letter] Oh my WORD! Captain Canada just received the Saved by the Bell Award… well, this is a moral dilemma worse than the one RedGone had to face in the second installment of the RedWatcher manga.

-End Confessionals-

-At Challenge-

Chris: Welcome students to Geometry Class! Today we have a challenge that will test the limits of your teamwork and endurance. If you look at where Chef is standing, you will see a maze decorated with common geometric shapes and patterns. Your team must work together to find five pieces of a puzzle inside this maze. The first team to put that puzzle together will win. But be warned, this maze is equipped with trap doors and booby traps lurking everywhere that can put many of your teammates out of commission. You'll be starting at opposite ends.

-Confessionals-

Josh: This maze thing Chris set up looks like something Satan made when he decided one particularly Monday wasn't awful enough. And where did he get the money to make this? This maze is around the size of a mini zoo!

Mayhem: Puzzle challenges are like my Achilles' heel. I'm not the sharpest crayon in the toolbox… I really hope no one thinks I'm dumb.

-End Confessionals-

-Team In-Crowd-

Josh: Anybody notice that we are on a glorified scavenger hunt?

Jenna: You ever notice that your jokes sound more like constant complaining than actual jokes?

Dre: Dang, that's cold ma.

Oliver: Ummm, guys.. I think that there's a puzzle piece over there on that big circle.

Elsa: It's a trap.

Trinity: Definite trap.

Jenna: Well someone's gotta go get it. [No one moves an inch] Fine.. I'll go.

Dre: Goodluck, ma.

Jenna: [Moves over to big circle pad and hops on] See, it's not a trap. [Picks up puzzle piece and the circle spins rapidly, flinging her off]

Oliver: Ummm…. Where did she just go?

Rayna: JENNA? Jenna? Can you hear us, Jenna?

Elsa: I think it's like Chris said. We're gonna have to work as a team to get this done. We might have to sacrifice a teammate in order to get each puzzle piece.

Eli: Hmm?

Elsa: Basically, there's a way to get each puzzle piece, but it will cost a teammate in order to do it.

Eli: Oh.

Oliver: So someone has to hang on long enough to throw the piece to us. But who can do that?

Eli: [Walks towards circle. Jumps on, making circle rock a bit]

Rayna: Oh, you're so brave, Eli!

Trinity: Get ready to catch it!

Eli: [Picks up piece and flings it to Rayna before being tossed off]

Rayna: THANK YOU ELI! Wherever you are…

Trinity: Four more to go, let's get a move on.

-Team Outcast-

Steven: Anybody find a puzzle piece yet?

Mayhem: Nope.

Marina: Diddlysquat!

Calvin: You know who this is a job for?

Jody: Captain Canada and his sidekick, The Canadian Cadet?!

Calvin: No, I don't feel like writing that manga anymore. This is a job for [Quickly changes outfit into an exaggerated Sherlock Holmes trench coat, complete with a Batman style utility belt surrounding it] DEMON DETECTIVE! It's a new manga I'm writing about a demon that investigates paranormal crimes committed in hell!

Mayhem: I'd actually watch that.

Calvin: Follow me everyone, I think I have a clue.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] This should be good.

Calvin: OBSERVE EXHIBIT A!

Steven; Calvin, I mean Demon Detective, no offense, but this is a slide. A slide that goes to nowhere at all. You can't even see the ground.

Calvin: To the untrained eye, it's just a slide leading to nowhere. However, DEMON DETECTIVE, knows much better than that. This slide is a series of angles where there lies a puzzle piece at the end.

Steven: Let's say this is true. Whoever goes down there wouldn't be able to come back up. It's way too slanted.

Calvin: Precisely my handsome friend! One teammate would have to take the plunge down this end and slide the puzzle piece up manually.

Jody: But who's gonna test this theory?

Nevi: [Jumping on slide excitedly] WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! [Disappearing into darkness]

Steven: Nevi… do you see a puzzle piece? …Nevi?

Jody: I don't think she can hear us. [Puzzle piece flies up the slide and Jody catches it] Thanks Nevi!

Marina: Wow, good job Calvin… I mean, Demon Detective.

Calvin: No thank you's are needed. It's all in a day's work for the DEMON DETECTIVE!

-Confessionals-

Jody: The good thing about Demon Detective, he's a lot more helpful in challenges than Captain Canada was. On the downside, I made this Canadian Cadet costume for nothing, and I'm stuck wearing it all day.

-End Confessional-

-Team In-Crowd-

Josh: Does anyone else feel like we're going in circles?

Trinity: They don't call it a maze for nothing.

Rayna: Oooh look! Pretty diamonds. It's a diamond pool! [Dives into the diamond pool]

Dre: Ma, I don't really think that's a good idea.

Rayna: Look guys, I'm swimming! [Backstroking through the obviously fake diamonds]

Josh: And so is something else-

Elsa: RAYNA BEHIND YOU!

Oliver: It's a glitter shark!

Rayna: AAAAAH! [Trying to swim away from robotic shark swimming in the diamonds] It's so pretty yet so evil!

Dre: [Extending hand over diamond pool but not daring to go in] Grab my hand, ma!

Rayna: I'm going as fast as I can!

Trinity: Wait, its tail… there's a puzzle piece attached to it. Rayna, you've got to get that puzzle piece.

Rayna: Oh… guys, I'm really scared of sharks. I don't think that I can do this. Someone, please help me!

Dre: Don't worry ma, I'm coming [Dives in]

Rayna: Get away from me you big meanie! [Dre pushes Rayna aside and gets between her and the shark]

Dre: Ah shit.. [The shark starts to swallow Dre whole and turns around, satisfied]

Rayna: DRE!

Trinity: It's going the other way, this might be our only chance, get the puzzle piece off of its tail.

Elsa: The poor girl is scared, Trinity.

Trinity: I'm sorry but none of us can swim through diamonds fast enough to make it to that thing before it goes back under. Rayna's got to be the one to do it.

Rayna: [Swimming towards glitter shark hesitantly] Happy thoughts, Rayna, happy thoughts, Rayna, happy thoughts… [Plucks puzzle piece off shark's tail without it noticing] I DID IT!

Trinity: SHHH! Just come back with the piece before it notices you and turns back around.

Josh: Better yet, grab some of those diamonds first; we can make a fortune!

-Confessionals-

Rayna: So I'm using this diamond to make myself a badge. My parents never let me join Girl Scouts so I like to make myself my own badges when I accomplish something. This is my 'Facing My Fears Badge,' pretty neat, huh?

-End Confessional-

-Team Outcast-

Steven: Everyone, keep your eyes peeled for that next puzzle piece.

Mayhem: [Looking directly up] I think I already found it.

Marina: It's dangling from that bar up there.

Steven: Well that's not too high. Can anybody climb up and get it?

Marie: [Peeking up from book] No, that was something AJ was good at.

Jody: …I have an idea. Why don't we all stand on each other's shoulders to get it?

Marie: The likelihood of that actually working-

Calvin: It's worth a try! Have no fear, your resident DEMON DETECTIVE, will make sure we execute this plan smoothly. All we have to do is stack people from heaviest to lightest. Jody that means you're on the bottom.

Jody: ….I'll try not to be offended.

Calvin: On her shoulders, Steven.

Steven: I'm deeply sorry for this. [Climbing on Jody's shoulders]

Calvin: Steady, steady, keep your balance guys. Now Mayhem, your go. Be very careful though.

Mayhem: [Climbing to the top of Steven's shoulders and stretching out his arms] I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!

Steven: Mayhem if I fall, I promise that every vote I cast for the rest of the season will be your name.

Jody: Guys, this is starting to hurt…

Calvin: Good, now I can climb up. Just hold still everyone. [Climbs to top] Your turn Marina, then you go Marie.

Marina: [Climbing to the top] This doesn't feel all that safe guys.

Jody: This is really, really, hurting now guys. Can we hurry up?!

Marina: C'mon, Marie! It's your turn!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] No, sorry, not doing that. Not in the mood to die today.

Calvin: No matter. DEMON DETECTIVE has another solution. Everyone, on the count of three, we're all going to jump directly up. Marina, I want you to grab that bar when we all jump because we're all going to go toppling down after that.

Marina: Got it.

Calvin: Now, 1…2..

Jody: THREE! [Jumping spontaneously]

Marina: [Catching the pole with one hand, barely] Whew… That could have been an abracatastrophe!

Calvin: GREAT JOB, MARINA! Now grab the puzzle piece and jump down, we'll catch you.

Marina: [Grabs the puzzle piece and tries to let go but can't] Guys… I'm stuck.

Calvin: Don't worry, Marina. You can trust the DEMON DETECTIVE. We'll catch you.

Marina: No, I'm actually stuck. This bar is super sticky, I can't move my hand. I'm dropping the piece down to you guys, but you'll have to go on ahead without me. [Releases puzzle piece]

Calvin: Poor soldier! We shall remember you valiantly!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Can we please move on now…?

-Team In-Crowd-

Josh: Oh look, there's a safe, how subtle.

Trinity: Let's hurry up and crack it so we can get our puzzle piece.

Rayna: How do you crack a safe exactly?

Oliver: You don't crack it. We'll have to find a key.

Rayna: Maybe, it's across this bridge!

Mayhem: Look guy's it's the other team!

Trinity: They're catching up to us! We must be moving too slow! Rayna, cut the bridge!

Rayna: What?

Josh: How are we supposed to get across if she does that?

Mayhem: [Running across bridge] YOU'RE NOT CUTTING ANYTHING!

Trinity: We don't have time for this! [Trinity runs to the bridge and pushes Mayhem off into the darkness below]

Steven: Oh my God! What did you do?! [A key is tossed up from the darkness below and Steven catches it] Huh… what is this for?

Trinity: That's the key we need! Elsa, make sure that he doesn't open that safe! I'm going down [Jumps into the darkness]

Elsa: With pleasure!

Steven: Let's try to act civilized, Elsa.

Elsa: Rayna, remember those fake diamonds from the diamond pool?

Rayna: Aww, they're fakes? I guess I don't need them anymore.

Elsa: No, pass them out to everyone. We're gonna pelt them, and we're gonna pelt them hard!

Josh: There's a dirty joke in there somewhere.

Calvin: No matter what, we have to protect that key!

Jody: Here, give it to me. I'll put it where no one can get it.

Steven: What did you have in mind? [Hands Jody the key]

Jody: [Puts it in her bra] Boom baby!

Josh: Ewww, now it's personal. [Starts throwing fake diamonds at the Outcast team]

Calvin: Everyone, on the floor, DUCK!

Rayna: [Sees a key get tossed into the air from the darkness underneath] Oooh, I'll catch, I'll catch it! [Grabs it and unlocks safe, securing the puzzle piece] We've got it, let's go guys.

Jody: [Rushing pass Team In-Crowd] We don't have much time left! [Unlocks safe and grabs puzzle piece]

[Someone suddenly pauses the screen as Nevi stands in front of the screen with a banjo followed by an angry Chris]

Chris: GET BACK IN THE BASEMENT!

Nevi: [Completely ignoring Chris] I'm tired of just watching everything go on from that dark room so, IT'S MONTAGE TIME! Allow me to explain the rest of what happened, through SONG!

Chris: Who let her in the editing room!

Nevi: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _Jody, Steven, Calvin, and Marie_

 _Rushed to a beautiful diamond sea_

 _Marie's team was losing, making her bitter_

 _So she angrily wrestled the shark covered in glitter_

 _Threw Jody the puzzle piece_

 _As glitter shark had his feeeeeeast!_

 _Meanwhile on the other side_

 _Oliver learned that he could glide_

 _Rayna, Josh, and Kayla Storm_

 _Sent Olly flying out of the norm_

 _Threw him harshly into the air_

 _He got stuck, on the pole there_

 _But he dropped the piece, so they didn't caaaare!_

 _Demon Detective tried to pluck the piece_

 _But circle sent him flying to the East_

 _Fortunately Steven could catch_

 _The very last piece of the batch_

 _Rayna then enjoyed the slide_

 _Sent the piece back up the angle ride_

 _Jody and Steven tried to solve real fast_

 _The five piece puzzle to win at last_

 _Poor Elsa, confused as well_

 _Neither she, Jody, or Steven could ever tell_

 _But Josh oh Josh, the comedic prick_

 _Solved the puzzle, fast and quick_

 _Elsa rubbed it in even though she hardly helped_

 _My team still lost and then Chris yelped…_

Chris: GEEEEET OUUUUUUTTT!

Nevi: Now back to your regularly scheduled program

-At the dinner table that night-

Steven: So where were you guys?

Mayhem: That jerk Chris had us locked in the basement.

Marina: Not me.. I was stuck on that pole for hours.

Josh: [Screaming from across the tables] THERE'S A DIRTY JOKE IN THERE SOMEWHERE!

Marina: Ya know, we coulda gotten that puzzle piece without me getting stuck if you would have helped us back there.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Oh, I hadn't noticed.

Chef: MARIE GET IN THIS KITCHEN!

Rayna: Ooooh you in trouble…

Marie: Can you tell me from right here?

Chef: NOW!

-In Kitchen-

Marie: What was so important that-

Chef: You hush your mouth! I'm trying to help you. You're well on your way to getting the boot!

Marie: How do you figure?

Chef: For someone who thinks they are so smart, you sure are clueless. Look, you're my pick to win this thang, and I could help you get there for a small cut.

Marie: Why me?

Chef: What other pansy kid out there am I gone get to help me!?

Marie: True. So what exactly do you want?

Chef: For one… learn to shut your mouth sometime. And two, remember that envelope you found? We may be able to flip the script on tonight's elimination.

Marie: You have my undivided attention.

-Expulsion Ceremony-

Chris: The Outcasts. The big losers. The biggest group of losers this game has ever seen. Losers that are so loser-like they can't-

Steven: We get it! Let's move on.

Chris: You all know the drill. A diploma means safety, if yours gets the shred tonight, you will walk down the Hallway of Shame and board the Bus of losers. The first diploma goes to Calvin

Calvin: THE DEMON DETECTIVE STRIKES AGAIN!

Chris: Jody.

Jody: REALLY?!

Chris: Steven.

Steven: Thanks.

Chris: Nevi.

Nevi: WAHOOOO!

Chris: Mayhem

Mayhem: I'm moving up in the world!

Chris: Whose diploma will get the shred… Marina or Marie? Marina… or Marie… Marina… or Marie… The last diploma goes to… Marie!

Marina: WAIT, WHAT?!

Calvin: This is a job not even the Demon Detective can make sense out of.

Steven: You can stop the act now, Marina. We saw the Saved by the Bell Award under your cot. You're busted.

Marina: But I didn't even-

Chris: CHEF! Can you get sorceress supreme out of here!? She's ruining the show's running time!

Chef: [Grabbing a stunned Marina and tossing her on the Bus of Losers] Goodbye and good riddens!

Chris: Tune in next time to see what other drama is in store for our conflicted little Outcasts on TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Confessional-

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I got to hand it to Chef. 'Misplacing' Calvin's reward behind his back was genius. Maybe, Marina will think twice before she throws me under the bus again!

-Thank you all for watching another episode. Zorbo678 I still need you to pm if you want to conduct the Total Drama: After Class interview yourself. The same for you Totsalu if you make an account. I appreciate all reviews and you letting me know how you're liking it or if I am not adequately portraying your character. Since the Saved by the Bell advantage wasn't used we cant vote on that this time, so see ya next episode!-

 **The In-Crowd**

Jenna "The Tenacious Titan" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows

Elsa "The Daring Vocalist" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

Trinity "The Badass Barbie" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Rayna "The Life of the Party" by TheDaffodilQueen

Eli "The Gentle Giant" by Falcon56

Dre "The Goody2Shoes" by Gayy4Animee

Oliver "The Shy Guy" by Pokerox27

Josh "The Tragic Comedian" by Meowth's Toon Dragon

 **The Outcasts**

Marie "The Bookworm" by Andro02

Jody "The Easy Target" by TechniqueFantasy

 **[15** **th** **Place] -** **Marina "The Makeshift Magician" by Totsalu**

Nevi "The Sugar Rush" by OppsieDasi

Steven "The Teen Heartthrob" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **AJ "The Detroit Daredevil" by Zorbo678**

Calvin "The Manga Maniac" by Totsalu

Mayhem "The Black Sheep" by Linkonpark100


	4. Don't Underestimate Me!

Chris: Previously on Total Drama: Class is in Session, Jody made amends after her Saved by the Bell Award put her in hot water, then Calvin won that same award. The students arrived in geometry class where they travelled a geometry themed maze, learning the power of team work. Some like Marie, couldn't stack to the challenge, while others like Eli, went in full swing. In the end, went no one had enough sense of how to put together a five piece puzzle, Josh won it for Team In-Crowd, and Marie's lack of participation put her in the hotseat. But in a dramatic turn of events, Marie framed Marina using Calvin's Saved by the Bell award and Marina disappeared from the game. Who will be boarding the Bus of Losers next, on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Homeroom A (Team In-Crowd)-

Rayna: GO ELI, GO ELI, GO!

Dre: You got this, MA! Bring it home, bring it home!

Josh: LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUUUUMBLE! In the Blue Corner weighing 216 pounds, it's the GENTLE GIANT, ELIIIII!

Rayna: WOOO ELI!

Josh: In the pink corner, weighing 145 pounds, it's the TENACIOUS TITAN, JENNNNAAAAAAAA!

Dre: YOU GOT THIS, MA!

Josh: LET THE ARM WRESTLING WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH, BEGIN!

Eli: [Not even trying] Jenna… You've got nothing to prove. We already know you're strong.

Jenna: [Sweating, tensing up, and trying so hard to keep her arm from being pinned that you can see the veins in her hand] You just focus! I've taken down bigger guys than you!

Josh: Look at the intensity in our competitors' faces! We haven't seen anything quite like it!

Oliver: [Coming back from bathroom] Ummm… what's going on?

Elsa: Jenna mentioned that she used to work in a prison and can now beat anyone in an arm wrestling match.

Josh: So I called bullshit!

Elsa: And now Jenna is arm wrestling Eli to prove herself.

Trinity: I get that it's a pride thing, but breaking your arm just to prove that you're 'not that typical girl' doesn't seem all that worth it to me.

Jenna: [Really pushing herself and sweating harder] DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! [Suddenly pinning Eli's arm with great force]

Eli: Ow.

Josh: WHOA….

Dre: THAT WAS EPIC, MA!

Elsa: WOW! That was incredible Jenna! I'd hate to be up against you in a challenge.

Trinity: [Dumbfounded] …Yea, me too.

-Confessionals-

Jenna: Life's not about being the biggest, the baddest, or the meanest. It's about hardwork and determination! When you have that, anything is possible.

Trinity: So much for me being the toughest chick on the team…

Rayna: I'm gonna ask Eli to teach me how to arm wrestle. Then I'll be super strong like, Jenna. [Pulling out can of Spinach] I once saw this show that said spinach makes you super strong. My training starts with this new spinach diet!

-End Confessionals-

-Team Outcast-

Jody: So does anyone wanna play a board game?

Marie: [Peeking up from book] No.

Jody: Come on guys, we have to do something as a team. You can cut the tension in here with a knife.

Steven: You raise a good point, Jody. We do need to come together as a team.

Calvin: Well…. The Demon Detective knows a way to bring us all closer.

Steven: There we go, Calvin! What did you have in mind?

Calvin: In Sherozu Ninjas 7, The Vroturi Clan came closer together by sharing a secret about themselves that they were embarrassed by. It helped the team to feel closer together and started to crack that heavy wall everyone had up.

Jody: I think that's a great idea! I'll start. I don't tell many people this, but I want to be a programmer.

Mayhem: Like with computers?

Jody: Yea. I'm a bit of a tech geek. It's just another thing added to the long list of things that make me a nerd.

Mayhem: I actually think that's kinda cool. I want to be a DJ but my family's super rich and money obsessed, so they think I'm a stupid loser for wanting to be a DJ.

Nevi: …Okay, I'll admit…. There's a vegetable out there that I love more than some candies…

Jody: Really?!

Nevi: I LOVE SWEET POTATOES! I know it's basically me cheating on my precious candy, but I just can't help myself!

Calvin: I've never been able to finish writing a manga… ever. I just get this really bad writer's block, and my drawing isn't consistent… I may never be a manga writer.

Steven: You see guys, that's exactly what our team needed. I feel closer to my team already.

Mayhem: You still didn't go, Steven.

Steven: Well neither did, Marie.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I'll go if you go.

Steven: ….Ummm….well… ummm

Nevi: I'M GETTING IMPATIENT! Spit it out already!

Steven: Okay… but you guys can't tell anyone.

Jody: Fingers crossed.

Steven: I've never told anyone this before-

Marie: [Peeking up from book] You're stalling.

Steven: [In a low mumbling whisper] …I may or may not have a crush on Kayla Storm.

Mayhem: Wait, say that again?

Steven: …I have a crush on Kayla Storm. Always have.

Jody: Whoa…

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I knew it.

Steven: You guys have to promise to not tell anyone!

Jody: We promise, we promise.

Steven: Now it's your turn, Marie.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] …Sometimes, I just put a book in my face so people don't talk to me. A lot of times I'm not actually reading it. Just eavesdropping.

Steven: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Marie: No, you idiots. Now leave me alone so I can read.

-Confessionals-

Calvin: Unfortunately, the DEMON DETECTIVE'S plan to solve the mystery of the mistaken malice towards Marina, did not pan out too well. Marie, my prime suspect, didn't disclose the truth that I needed her too. I need to know how Marie found out about my award and how she managed to frame Marina behind my back! Also- [Marie barges in] What are you doing in here?!

Marie: Keep it down… I'm trying to help you, Demon Detective. Your award, people are on to you. Well, at least they were. But you're too good an asset of the team to get the boot. Let me hold on to it. Just in case the others want to check and make sure that award left with Marina.

Calvin: Good idea! [Handing over trinket] You see, the DEMON DETECTIVE always learns the truth one way or the other. ..But wait, why frame Marina over everyone else?

Marie: Look we don't have time to talk about that now, Demon Detective. Stay in touch, I'll talk to you later.

-End Confessionals-

-At Challenge-

Chris: Welcome students to Culinary Arts! But that's enough from me. I'll have our leading culinary expert take over from here.

Chef: LISTEN! For today's challenge you will be helping me with my new cook book called, 101 Prison Recipes to Keep Inmates in Line. Each team will have to produce a different meal each round, using the ingredients in the shelves of the classroom. They will then serve a helping of that dish to each person on the other team. If you puke, can't swallow, eat it too slow, or refuse to eat the meal put in front of you, you are out! The last person remaining wins for their team. UNDERSTOOD! Good. Get started!

-Team In-Crowd Cooking Station-

Dre: So anybody got any ideas?

Rayna: [Climbing up Eli's back] I WANT TACOS!

Oliver: We're supposed to make something gross, not good, Rayna.

Rayna: Well then gross tacos! Either way, you can't go wrong with tacos.

Josh: Words to live by.

Elsa: Well there are taco shells up here. And they feel pretty stale.

Trinity: Great, what are we going to put in them?

Eli: [Picks nose, rubs it on the taco shell]

Elsa: I'm not doing that…

Jenna: You're doing it.

Rayna: TIME TO DIG FOR GOLD!

Elsa: Can I sneeze it into a tissue at least?

Jenna: [Picking nose furiously] Stop your whining and get to work! We've got six of these things to fill.

-Team Outcast Cooking Station-

Steven: Guys, I have to admit… this is not a challenge I'm looking forward to.

Mayhem: Don't worry. I've got the perfect plan to knock a bunch of them out at once.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] This ought to be good.

Mayhem: Get the chicken from the freezer. Cut all the meat off. We'll just serve them the bones!

Steven: You're an evil genius.

-Dining table-

Mayhem: Team In-Crowd, we have served you our delightful dish known as Bone Appetit [Passing out dish] Enjoy.

Jenna: [Chewing through bones] Don't just stand there…eat!

Elsa: You can't expect us to just eat bones…

Trinity: [Eating bones slowly] Look, I'm also in the entertainment industry. I understand what eating shit like this does to your figure and your career. I'm a model for crying out loud! But you got to suck it up and eat the shit!

Elsa: I'm sorry, but no. Eating straight bones… I just can't. I'm dropping out of this challenge.

Josh: [Dropping bone he was going to eat] If she's dropping out, I'm dropping out. I'm not letting that Princess get off that easy.

Rayna: Well I'm not eating it either!

Jenna: UGH! Pampered cowards! Thank you everyone else for actually being a member of the team and eating what's in front of you.

-Confessionals-

Oliver: To be honest, I wanted to drop out of that one really bad. But I don't have the luxury to get put that low on the totem pole. I feel like I'm already in danger of going home. Can't just make that even worse for myself.

-End Confessionals-

Eli: [Passes out dish for everyone, ignoring their utter disgust upon seeing it] Buggar tacos.

Mayhem: Everyone, buckle down and eat. The In-Crowd has more members than us and we can't afford to lose any-

Steven: [Barfing from the sight of the tacos] …Ewww

Mayhem: That's just great.

Jody: Maybe if we just pretend it's steak, it'll go down easier... [Biting into taco] This is definitely not steak.

Nevi: [Eating taco really fast] …Ew.

Calvin: How'd you do that so fast?

Nevi: When stuff doesn't have sugar in it, my tongue has a hard time even being able to taste it. It just goes right through me.

Calvin: ...Amazing… here goes nothing I guess. [Eating taco hesitantly]

Mayhem: [Finishing taco] How'd we do guys?

Jody: Pretty good. Stomach hurts, but only Steven couldn't finish it.

Chef: Alright maggots! Back in the kitchen time for round 2! Five men left standing on both teams!

-In Crowd Cooking Station-

Jenna: It's time to crank it up! We had way too many crew members abandon ship last round.

Oliver: Well there's an onion in here. We can do something gross with an onion.

Dre: Or just make them eat an entire onion like an apple.

Jenna: That could actually work… How many onions are there, Oliver?

Oliver: Exactly enough.

Trinity: Eat an entire onion. I'm liking the way you think, Dre.

-Team Outcast Cooking Station-

Mayhem: Maybe we can serve them deep fried snot?

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Or just pour them a glass of the grease. There's more than enough of it.

Jody: I don't think that's legal.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I just had to eat a buggar taco. I'd make them drink my great grandma's ashes if I could.

-Dining table-

Marie: I hope you all enjoy a tall glass of premium vegetable oil. [Passes out glasses]

Dre: I'm pretty sure this can kill us.

Trinity: This is where I cross the line.

Jenna: [Gulps it down] Done! That's the best you got?

Dre: Well, Olly, bottoms up! [Drinks grease]

Oliver: Yea… [Tries to drink grease and pukes it up] …I'm sorry guys, I really tried.

Jenna: Great, now there's only three of us left.

-Confessionals-

Jenna: I'm starting to realize more and more that I'm on a team full of punks!

-End Confessionals-

Dre: Today, we've brought you guys and guyettes, something a lot more healthy than grease. A vegetable, an ONION!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] You seriously expect me to eat an entire onion… I'm out.

Mayhem: [trying to eat onion, but crying profusely] C'mon guys… it's good for you.

Nevi: Ewww, vegetables are gross and inhumane. No way, Jose.

Jody: [Struggling while trying to chew] It's like an apple… except it's an onion. And it sucks… and this is miserable. And this will likely bring the doctor to us instead of keeping him away.

Calvin: Okay… you can do this… you can do this… just eat it… just eat it… I can't do this!

Jody: It's okay Demon Detective, can't win them all… or any of them I guess.

Calvin: But wait… I know who can… [Changes quickly into a sumo wrestler costume that shows off his skinny frame even through the abnormally large fat suit] …SUMO BRUNO! A new manga I'm creating about a heavy set sumo wrestler that can eat ANYTHING! He travels Japan fighting crime with his KUNG FU BELLY! [Eats onion in one bite] SUMO POWAAAAAH!

Chef: Okay maggots get back to the kitchen for ROUND 3! The current score is 3 men left standing on both teams!

-Confessionals-

Calvin: BELLY PUNCH! [Punches stall camera with belly making the camera freeze up and static]

-End Confessionals-

-Team in Crowd Cooking Station-

Jenna: Any more ideas, team?

Dre: There might be bugs in the cereal boxes up there.

Eli: [Retrieves cereal boxes and pours all of the cereal into the garbage] Box.

Jenna: Can we even do that? Just make them eat cardboard?

Dre: Well, it was one of the things on the shelf.

-Team Outcast Cooking Station-

Jody: There's some fish in here. We could cook up the eyes.

Mayhem: Don't even cook it. Just take the entire frozen fish and put it on the plate.

-Dining Table-

Jody: Frozen fish…enjoy I guess. [Passing out fish]

Jenna: You're making this too easy. [Digs into the fish]

Eli: [Eats fish quickly then burps]

Dre: That's the spirit. Finish it fast so the taste don't last. [Tries to eat it quickly and pukes it as a result] Dang man! I'm sorry, ma…

Jenna: Well, I hope they enjoy their cardboard.

Mayhem: JUST CARDBOARD! That's not even edible!

Jody: Ummm… here goes nothing. [Tries to eat cardboard but she begins to choke on it forcing Calvin to squeeze her belly to get it out]

Chef: That counts as throwing it back up, she's out!

Jody: NO FAIR!

Calvin: SUMO POWAAAAH! [Eats all of the cardboard in one bite]

Mayhem: I can't chew it… this is impossible…

Chef: TOO SLOW! YOU'RE OUT!

Mayhem: BUT IT'S NOT EVEN FOOD!

Chef: Back to the kitchen! In Crowd has two members still standing while Team Outcast only has one!

-Team In Crowd Cooking Station-

Jenna: We need something that that freak won't just devour…

Eli: [Shrugs] No clue.

Jenna: [After pondering for a moment] Whatever, let's do this. [Cuts off large chunks of her long hair and puts it on a plate] Go big or go home.

-Confessionals-

Jenna: So what, I've got short hair now. Years of growing that hair just wasted, but you have to be willing to make sacrifices to win. The easy route is the route to failure. You'll see, my hardwork is going to pay off soon!

-End Confessionals-

-Team Outcast Cooking Station-

Calvin: Hmmm… [Picks up salt and just dumps it on a plate]

-Dining Table-

Jenna: It's my hair… enjoy!

Calvin: SUMO POWAAAAAH! [Devours hair like noodles]

Jenna: HOW?!

Calvin: BECAUSE SUMO BRUNO IS THE GREATEST! Your turn… [Passing out a plate of salt]

Eli: Too dangerous.

Jenna: Don't turn into a pansy on me. It's just some salt. [Eating a spoonful of salt]

Eli: You can't do everything, Jenna.

Jenna: Whatever! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I used to work in a prison. This is nothing!

Eli: Jenna… you've got nothing to prove. We already know you're strong.

Jenna: I'm not gonna go down without a fight, like you. If I work hard enough I can overcome any obstacle. I can beat you in arm wrestling and I can beat a sumo wrestler in over eating [Starts to pour salt into her mouth and manages for a moment until she starts coughing profusely and throws up with a hint of blood] ….No. …I couldn't do it.

Eli: [Picking up Jenna and carrying her in his arms] It's okay, let's take you to the health center.

Calvin: SUMOOOOOOOOOOO POWAAAAH!

Mayhem: YES! FINALLY A WIN!

Chris: Looks like Team In Crowd lost their first challenge. Let's get to the confessionals and start voting off your first teammate.

-Confessionals-

Trinity: Wow, that girl Jenna is one tough cookie. I should just axe her for being such a threat. But seeing how Elsa is the weakest link and all, this is the perfect time to get rid of her. I'm like a kid in a candy store. So many options! I wish I could just vote off everyone!

Jenna: I had to go to the emergency room for this team, while pansies like Elsa just quit in the first round! GOODBYE!

Oliver: I know I'm not the strongest but I at least tried, which is more than can be said for some people like Josh, Elsa, and Rayna, who quit without even trying.

Elsa: I can't have Jenna just throwing my name all around the school. If she's gonna put a target on my back, I don't care how helpful she was today. I have no choice but to vote her off.

-End Confessionals-

-Expulsion Ceremony-

Chris: You guys have never been here so allow me to explain. In order to win, you have to be the last student left to graduate McLean's School for Drama with a diploma. But if you're voted off, I shred your diploma and you walk down the Hallway of Shame and board the Bus of Losers. Since, I have a spa appointment tonight, I'll try to make this as quick as possible. I've got diplomas for Eli, Dre, Trinity, Oliver, Josh, Rayna, and Elsa!

Jenna: Wait… where's mine?

Chris: In the shredder… getting shredded.

Jenna: No, no, no, no! There has to be a mistake! I cut off my hair! I went to the emergency room! THIS TEAM WOULD BE STUPID TO GET RID OF ME!

Chris: Ummm... SPA APPOINTMENT! Does anyone care that I have a spa appointment I'm running late for?! Why can't anyone make a timelier exit?!

Jenna: I refuse to leave until you re-tabulate the votes!

Chef: [Dragging Jenna away as she puts up a huge fight to escape his grasp all the way down the hallway] Okay... Someone has a hard time letting go…

Chris: Tune in next time for even more drama on, TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION! Hurry up Chef! We're gonna be late for our manipedis!

-Confessional-

Trinity: Bye, bye, Jenna. Say hello to the new toughest chick in the game. Like I would ever take the risk of going up against her in the merge. So, all I had to do was convince Josh, Rayna, and Elsa that Jenna was targeting them for being the first to quit, Eli is gonna vote to protect Rayna, then boom, you've got 5 people voting against the other 3 to eliminate Jenna. But she thought she was so invincible, well bitch… don't underestimate me!

-Thank you all for reading. The next episode will be The After Class Episode where the eliminated contestants, AJ, Marina, and Jenna, get interviewed. There's a segment called FAN QUESTIONS, so in your reviews, please leave any questions that you may want to ask the eliminated contestants. Also Mostawesomefanoftvshows, if you would like to conduct Jenna's interview yourself, please pm me soon. And thanks again. Your reviews really encourage me to write and produce episodes faster, so I want to thank you all for leaving your thoughts and comments all the time. It definitely helps-

 **The In-Crowd**

 **[14** **th** **Place] -** **Jenna "The Tenacious Titan" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows**

Elsa "The Daring Vocalist" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

Trinity "The Badass Barbie" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Rayna "The Life of the Party" by TheDaffodilQueen

Eli "The Gentle Giant" by Falcon56

Dre "The Goody2Shoes" by Gayy4Animee

Oliver "The Shy Guy" by Pokerox27

Josh "The Tragic Comedian" by Meowth's Toon Dragon

 **The Outcasts**

Marie "The Bookworm" by Andro02

Jody "The Easy Target" by TechniqueFantasy

 **[15** **th** **Place] -** **Marina "The Makeshift Magician" by Totsalu**

Nevi "The Sugar Rush" by OppsieDasi

Steven "The Teen Heartthrob" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **AJ "The Detroit Daredevil" by Zorbo678**

Calvin "The Manga Maniac" by Totsalu

Mayhem "The Black Sheep" by Linkonpark100


	5. After Class: An Illuminati Conspiracy

-Backstage-

AJ: **GOT ANY 7'S?**

Marina: Go fish. Got any 4's.

Jenna: [Handing over card] Dammit…

Marina: YAY! I WIN! Let's play another round!

Jenna: God no, I suck at this game [Blaineley enters suddenly]

Blaineley: THAT YOU DO!

AJ: **IS IT TIME TO START THAT INTERVIEW THING ALREADY?**

Marina: I'm ready to show off my new magician hat!

Blaineley: Sit down dweeb… The producers want you all to bring in the show… ya know, talk about what happened on the last episode, introduce this episode… we trained you for this for hours! HOURS!

Marina: [Excitedly stepping in front of the camera] PREVIOUSLY ON TOTAL DRAMA CLASS IS IN SESSION-

Jenna: Sixteen students made the mistake of getting admitted into this crap show.

AJ: **JODY SNAKED ME AFTER A RIVETING GAME OF DODGE THE PAINTBALL.**

Marina: Marie framed me and left me stuck to a pole-

AJ: **THERE'S A DIRTY JOKE IN THERE SOMEWHERE.**

Jenna: It wasn't funny when Josh did it. It's not funny when you do it.

Marina: Then the In-Crowd got to enjoy the awful taste of defeat where Jenna was axed because… umm… ummmm… Jenna why'd you get voted off again?

Jenna: I told you all a million times. I don't know. I think Chris counted the votes wrong. Dumbass.

Blaineley: And we'll be learning about that and more on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA: AFTER CLASS!

-In front of live audience-

Blaineley: Hello everyone, I'm your incredible host Blaineley and today we're going to be getting the dish on the never before seen drama from Total Drama: Class is in Session with our candid interviews of the eliminated contestants.

M: BOOOO YOU SUCK!

Blaineley: [Squinting at the large audience] Excuse me, little girl, who are you?!

Graham: [Coming to Blaineley and whispering in her ear] That's a big business exec's daughter. He does work to keep our producers in business and he scares away lawyers so the show can get away with things like feeding the contestants plates full of salt. Just let her say and do whatever she wants or you're finished… [Walks off]

Blaineley: One of my interns has recently told me that we're going to have a new segment called, THOUGHTS BY… what was your name again?

M: M! That's all you need to know, GOT IT!?

Blaineley: Yea whatever… THOUGHTS BY M! M, the floor is yours.

M: Well, I think that Blaineley sucks as both a host and a person. Back to you, Blaineley.

Blaineley: Very insightful, M. Now I think it's time we introduce our first guest for today. He's known as the Detroit Daredevil, he has to speak through weird software, and we all love to call him handicapped whether he's handicapped or not, let's welcome, AJ! [AJ walks on the set and does a back flip to show off to the audience before sitting down] A little much don't you think?

AJ: **AFTER BEING ON THE SHOW, I FOUND THIS WEALTH OF NEWFOUND CONFIDENCE IN MYSELF. I'M A REALLY SHY PERSON BUT ALL OF THE ATTENTION I'VE BEEN GETTING AND ALL THE FANS ASKING ME TO DO A FLIP FOR THEM HAS REALLY MADE ME COME OUT OF MY SHELL.**

Blaineley: Yea, yea, whatever, that's great. Let's take a look at some of the moments from you short stint on the show.

* * *

 _Chris: AJ here is "The Detroit Daredevil," and this little guy may be small in stature, but he claims to be able to parkour anything. Too bad his legs are completely broken, preventing him from jumping from building to building, all because of one parkouring mistake! Fade lights to black._

 _AJ:_ _ **FOR THE LAST TIME, MY LEGS ARE FINE AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET INTO A PARKOURING ACCIDENT! THE ACCIDENT WAS COMPLETELY UNRELATED.**_

* * *

 _Calvin: AJ, you wanna jump in there._

 _ **AJ: I'M SAVING MY TALENTS FOR LAST. THIS KIND OF STUFF IS EASY FOR ME. YOU GO ON AHEAD.**_

* * *

 _AJ: [Dodging everything effortlessly with his parkouring skills]_ _ **YOU GUYS ARE NO MATCH FOR MY STAMINA.**_

 _Oliver: [Huddling along the floor] Can this please be over already!?_

 _Jody: Wait, if AJ's handicapped, should he really be doing all that moving and jumping?_

 _AJ: [Turning around angrily]_ _ **I'M NOT HANDICAPPED!**_

 _Dre: Olly, go! I got your back! [Shoots AJ in the leg while AJ notices last minute and tries to dodge but then gets shot in mid-air and lands on his ankle with a screeching, cracking sound]_

 _Oliver: [Running to get a puzzle piece and running] I'm so sorry, AJ._

 _AJ:_ _ **GUYS MY ANKLE HURTS. A LITTLE HELP. I DON'T THINK I CAN STAND UP ON MY OWN. IT'S BROKEN. OH NO, IT'S BROKEN.**_

* * *

Blaineley: Well, it seems to me that you weren't all that humble in those clips.

AJ: **ADMITTEDLY, I GOT A LITTLE CARRIED AWAY IN THE COMPETITION.**

Blaineley: So AJ, how does it feel to be the first person eliminated? It's gotta sting, right?

AJ **: I MEAN IT HURTS, I WISH I COULD'VE WENT LONGER, BUT MY MAIN FOCUS IS MY RECOVERY. MY ANKLE IS PRETTY MUCH 100% AT THIS POINT, NO THANKS TO JODY.**

Blaineley: Ahhh Jody... If she was right here in front of us, what would you say, better yet, what would you do?

AJ: **I WOULD PERSONALLY THANK HER FOR THE PAIN SHE HAS CAUSED ME. HOWEVER, THE PAIN HAS WENT AWAY, AND I'M PARKOURING AGAIN, SO NO RAGE.**

Blaineley: None... not even a teeny weeny bit?

AJ: **NO. IT'S SAD THAT SHE SAVED BY THE BELL'D ME, AND I HOPE TO GET A SECOND CHANCE, BUT NOPE. I JUST WANT HER TO UNDERSTAND THAT THE MONEY WASN'T FOR ME. IT WAS FOR MY HOME.**

Blaineley: This interview is pointless. GIVE ME SOMETHING BETTER! Something more dramatic! I'm tired of listening to you and your monotone voicebox machine thing!

AJ: **WHERE'S GEOFF, THE GOOD HOST?**

Blaineley: Enjoying his Ridonculous Race winnings, unlike the both of us -_-

AJ: **YOU KNOW I GOT ASKED TO BE ON THE NEXT SEASON OF THAT SHOW. SOMETHING ABOUT ORPHANS BEING RATINGS GOLD.**

Blaineley: Oh yes, the handicap things is so in this year. That's why you were cast to begin with. The orphan thing not so much. Practically all of the show's applicants were orphans.

AJ: **AND YOU ONLY GOT CAST BECAUSE BRIDGETTE WASN'T AVAILABLE.**

Blaineley: I've dealt with enough of this… Let's go to Porsha who is live at McLean's School for Drama to get some on the spot interviews with the [Staring down at AJ] NON ELIMINATED contestants.

-At School Swimming Pool-

Porsha: Yes, Blaineley. I'm here live at McLean's School for Drama while all of the current students are enjoying their day off. Excuse me, Jody, do you mine giving us your thoughts on your former teammate, AJ.

Jody: Oh ummm… this is really awkward.

Porsha: There you have it Blaineley. Jody just admitted that she purposely handicapped AJ as a part of an Illuminati Conspiracy, live on Total Drama: After Class.

Jody; WHAT?! I'm not even the one that hit AJ. It was Dre!

Porsha: Back to you on set, Blaineley.

Blaineley: Thank you, Porsha. Well that's all the time we have for you today, AJ. I hope you enjoyed your fifteen minutes of fame.

AJ: **LIKEWISE… MILDRED.** [Leaves a bit annoyed]

Blaineley: Let's introduce our next contestant, she's known as The Makeshift Magician, she can be described as everything but magical, and her hat endured some nasty paintball stains, it's MARINA! [Marina walks in cheerfully and bows]

Marina: [Showing off her new hat] See look guys, new hat. Even better than the one Jody gave me.

Blaineley: Before we start, let's see some clips of you doing… well, mostly nothing interesting.

* * *

 _Chris: Marina is "The Makeshift Magician" her magic act is said to dazzle millions!_

 _Marina: Wait.. really?!_

 _Chris: No._

 _Marina: Oh…. Hey Blaineley, can I show the viewers a quick magic trick?_

 _Blaineley: No._

* * *

 _Marina: [Crawling] See, I'm being smart Trinity, by crawling, I can't get hit with paintballs._

 _Trinity: [Kicks sand in Marina's face] Yes, you're so very intelligent. [Picks up blinded Marina and uses her as a human shield]_

* * *

 _Marina: [Catching the pole with one hand, barely] Whew… That could have been an abracatastrophe!_

 _Calvin: GREAT JOB, MARINA! Now grab the puzzle piece and jump down, we'll catch you._

 _Marina: [Grabs the puzzle piece and tries to let go but can't] Guys… I'm stuck._

 _Calvin: Don't worry, Marina. You can trust the DEMON DETECTIVE. We'll catch you._

 _Marina: No, I'm actually stuck. This bar is super sticky, I can't move my hand. I'm dropping the piece down to you guys, but you'll have to go on ahead without me. [Releases puzzle piece]_

* * *

Blaineley: I love to watch that clip of you and Calvin. It makes me wonder… was there some spark there?

Marina: Well… ummm… a magician never reveals her secrets.

Blaineley: Well, I've got some secrets I want to reveal. The first being, Calvin was the only person on your team that did not vote you off.

Marina: I figured as much.

Blaineley: Did you figure that it was Calvin's Saved by the Bell Award that was found on your cot?

Marina: WAIT... WHAT!? This is an abracatastrophe! Did Calvin frame me? I thought it was Marie?!

Blaineley: Let's go to Porsha for the inside scoop.

Porsha: I'm still here at the pool, and with me is Sumo Bruno, who has admitted to being a part of the Illuminati.

Calvin: SUMO POWAAA- Wait… did you just say the Illuminati?

Porsha: Back to you, Blaineley.

Blaineley: There you have it everyone. Calvin and his tragic misdeeds conspiring against Marina.

Marina: I can't believe this [Starting to tear up into her palms] I am such a fool…

Blaineley: Yea, yea, yea… you're staining the new couch. Take that backstage. [Marina leaves in a crying mess]

Blaineley: It's high time that we introduce our last guest of the day. You know her as The Tenacious Titan, she's an ambitious force to be reckoned with, she does not care much for your whining, and she worked in a prison, please welcome, JENNA! [Jenna walks out, obviously uninterested] Well, don't look so excited…

Jenna: I signed up for this show to win. Not for the fame. This part of it… it's pretty unappealing to me.

Blaineley: Yea, yea, yea… Let's get to the drama! Who do you hate the most!?

Jenna: Currently… you.

M: I CAN'T SIT THROUGH THIS!

Blaineley: I AM TRYING TO-

M: WHO YOU RAISING YOUR VOICE AT?!

Blaineley: No one. [Cowers behind couch]

M: [Coming on the stage and taking Blaineley's mic] Let's conduct a real interview.

Jenna: I like you.

M: Now I have to say, you were one of my favorites.

Blaineley: [Still behind couch] Mine too-

M: SHUT UP! …I was really rooting for you to win and you can tell just how much hard work you put into it. Let's take a look at some clips from your time on the show.

* * *

 _Chris: Yes, that's Jenna, "The Tenacious Titan!"_

 _Jenna: I still can't believe you guys chose me._

 _Chris: Every season needs a contestant that has been to prison!_

 _Porsha: Gasp [She literally says gasp]_

 _Jenna: I haven't actually been to prison, this is a misunderstanding, did you read my entire application?_

* * *

 _Josh: LET THE ARM WRESTLING WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH, BEGIN!_

 _Eli: [Not even trying] Jenna… You've got nothing to prove. We already know you're strong._

 _Jenna: [Sweating, tensing up, and trying so hard to keep her arm from being pinned that you can see the veins in her hand] You just focus! I've taken down bigger guys than you!_

* * *

 _Eli: Too dangerous._

 _Jenna: Don't turn into a pansy on me. It's just some salt. [Eating a spoonful of salt]_

 _Eli: You can't do everything, Jenna._

 _Jenna: Whatever! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I used to work in a prison. This is nothing!_

 _Eli: Jenna… you've got nothing to prove. We already know you're strong._

 _Jenna: I'm not gonna go down without a fight, like you. If I work hard enough I can overcome any obstacle. I can beat you in arm wrestling and I can beat a sumo wrestler in over eating [Starts to pour salt into her mouth and manages for a moment until she starts coughing profusely and throws up with a hint of blood] ….No. …I couldn't do it._

* * *

M: That last scene brings me to tears every time.

Blaineley: Me too-

M: SHUT UP!

Jenna: Yea… It was hard to just sit and watch again. But I've taken something from the show… I don't always have to prove myself. It's good to push yourself but it's also okay to know your limits.

M: What was going through your head when you were eating that salt, and you realized that you just couldn't do it?

Jenna: I remember thinking that, hard work is gonna pay off, just stay at it, Jenna, just stay at it. Then it got to the point where I was choking on salt to convince myself not to cough it up and at that point I heard Eli in the background. I was just like, look at this, look at what I'm doing. This is ridiculous.

M: And don't get me started on the part where you just cut your hair and sat it on the plate! SO BADASS!

Jenna: I guess. But the short hair girl thing works better for me anyways. I feel more mobile, more free.

M: You said it girl, short hair rocks! Now why is it do you think your team voted you off?

Jenna: I don't think they did. I think Chris was just in a rush and did something stupid.

M: Well… I'm sorry to tell you this, Jenna. But your team truly did vote for you to go. Well, most of them did anyways. We're gonna go live to Porsha to see what's up.

Blaineley: Hey... I do that part!

M: If I have to tell you to shut up one more time…

Porsha: Yes, M, I'm live at the pool with Trinity here. Trinity do you know why it is that you've given your soul over to the Illuminati?

Trinity: Because the Illuminati promised me millions if I did their bidding, mwahahaha!

Porsha: Well you heard it here live- WAIT, WHAT?!

Trinity: Yes… I am a part of the Illuminati and we will destroy anyone in our path!

Porsha: OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

Trinity: [Pushing Porsha into the pool and taking her mic] No, you fucking idiot. But Jenna, I do have a message that I want you to here… live. Are you listening, dear?

Jenna: …Make my day, bitch. Make my day.

Trinity: I want you to know, Jenna… from the bottom of my heart, and to the tips of my toes, and I want you to know and get this message of how sincere and open I'm being right now…. [Leaning in close so the other contestants don't hear her] …Fuck you. Fuck everything you stand for. Fuck your hard work. Fuck your sacrifices. Fuck your strength. You act like you're tough, but you're really just a scared little girl who thinks she has to do better than anyone else just to feel worthy. And that's why you're weak. And that's why you and your little 'hardwork' is in studio B and I'm still here in the competition. [Being loud enough for everyone to hear her again] AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A LOVELY DAY, MISS YOU, BYE!

Jenna: [Becoming enraged in the face] …That lousy little…

M: Don't pay her no mind. She's just jealous of girls like you. Who does something like that other than jealous little bitches!?

Jenna: She's gonna go down and she's gonna go down hard. People like that get their karma quicker than everyone else. I'm not worried. She'll get what's coming to her soon enough.

Blaineley: FINALLY SOME DRAMA!

M: DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!? [Jumps behind couch and begins to beat up Blaineley]

Graham: [Running out onto the stage] Ummm… Total Drama: After Class is having some technical difficulties, we'll be back after these commercial messages!

-Confessionals-

Trinity: Are you seriously asking me if I regret what I said about Jenna!? Of course I don't! Haven't you ever seen one of these Total Drama shows? Jenna could very well come back. So it's not enough to just get her sent home. I have to crush her spirit as well. I have to make sure she never wants to do anything associated with this show again. I have to send her back to the little prison she works for where she'll feel safe and more secure. Personally, outside of this game, Jenna and I may have been good friends. But oh well, I'll wipe my lonely tears with that million dollars that I plan on winning.

-End Confessionals-

Blaineley: [Really battered and bruised] After all the chaos, we're back with all of our guests from today to end off on a high note, answering some fan questions. AJ, Andro02 asks, 'how exactly did you break your voicebox?'

AJ: **WHEN I WAS LITTLE, THERE WAS A REALLY BAD HOUSEFIRE… IT WAS A VERY TOUGH DAY, THE DAY I LOST MY PARENTS. I INHALED SO MUCH SMOKE THAT IT PERMANENTLY RUINED MY VOCAL CHORDS.**

Blaineley: Andro02 asks to you, Marina, 'why did you decide to become a magician?'

Marina: OH! I used to watch it on T.V and go to magic shows all the time as a little girl! I loved all of it so much!

Blaineley: Finally, Andro02 asks Jenna 'what was it like to work in a prison?'

Jenna: Simple. Clean. Wash. Stay out of everyone's way. Kick someone's ass every now and again to remind them not to mess with you. I wish I could say it was that simple to be on this catty show.

Blaineley: Well that's it everyone! Join us next time for more drama and more behind the scenes extras on TOTAL DRAMA: AFTER CLASS!

 _-_ Thank you everyone for reading another episode. I really enjoy making these things a lot. It just makes me very happy to sit down and write this stuff, especially when I know that you guys enjoy reading it just as much. I should be back soon with another episode, and thank you to all participants that continue to read despite their character's elimination. Your participation, views, and reviews, makes this super fun for me to continue to make!-


	6. Flamingo or Pelican?

Chris: Previously, on Total Drama: Class is in Session, Blaineley took us backstage with the Total Drama: After Class special. AJ learned that no matter what he'll still be handicapped in my heart where it matters, Marina learned that Calvin may not be the stand-up guy that she thought, and Jenna learned something about Trinity that she should have learned a long time ago… the girl is EVIL! Illuminati level drama! What drama will the students bring next? Find out on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-The In Crowd Table at Breakfast-

Dre: Goku, obviously!

Rayna: Is that the one from that show where they're all named after vegetables?

Josh: I'm telling you, dude. Superman would win. Watch the YouTube video.

Dre: If Superman wins in it, then I'm not watching that crap! Goku would win! Period.

Trinity: I'm sorry, I thought we were supposed to be the table full of non-nerds. Am I on the wrong team?

Josh: Okay, how about… Batman or Iron Man?

Dre: IRON MAN!

Josh: WHAT?! Batman is like the greatest strategist in the history of media!

Dre: Yea, but Iron Man is a genius too. Plus the suit gives him super strength.

Elsa: I'm with Dre. Iron Man.

Josh: You can't just say that without any reasoning.

Elsa: I don't know… Tony Stark is cuter.

Trinity: Comments like that make me really miss Jenna. Thanks for making feminism look bad, Elsa.

Dre: So can you tell these people, Iron Man over Batman.

Trinity: Look, I'll entertain this nerd nonsense just this once and only once. Batman wins because Iron Man is an egomaniac who isn't focused enough to out-strategize Batman. That's my final answer.

Josh: BOOM! You just got schooled on comic books, by a model! How do you feel, right now?

Dre: Olly, throw me a bone here.

Oliver: I think… Iron Man.

Dre: Thank you!

Oliver: If Batman was really that good, wouldn't they put him on the movie with The Avengers?

Dre: Oh no…

Josh: And the biggest loser award goes to…

Rayna: Ooooh I wanna do one. Ummmm… flamingo… or …pelican?

Josh: That's not how… nope, nevermind. I'm just letting this one go.

Rayna: [Crawling to the top of Eli's back] It was a good one, right?

Eli: [Thinking profoundly for a moment] …Pelican.

-Confessionals-

Oliver: I really tried to help Dre out back there… but I don't know that much about comic books and stuff. I actually kind of assumed, Dre didn't either. Maybe Dre's a bigger nerd than I'm giving him credit for. He may look really tall and athletic, but he told me he goes to space camp every year. He also skipped a few grades before getting into college. And he's always at the top of his classes. And he's gay… OH MY GOD… DRE'S AN OUTCAST! He's just as big of a nerd as me and the people on the Oucast team. Maybe even bigger. This is really blowing my mind.

Trinity: I'm just counting down the days until the merge. Losers… losers everywhere.

Elsa: I don't know if I'm letting the competition get to me, or if it's just Trinity's wise cracks getting under my skin but I'm really missing my boyfriend right now. I haven't been cuddled in so long. He says he's gotten so into watching me on the show that he's gonna start an application for us on the new Ridonculous Race season.

-End Confessionals-

-Team Outcast at the Breakfast Table-

Calvin: Feed me your table scraps. WATCH SUMO BRUNO'S BELLYTASTIC POWER IN FULL FORCE! [Cleaning everyone's plates]

Mayhem: I was actually planning on eating today.

Nevi: As long as that thing doesn't eat my candy!

Steven: Has anyone seen Marie at all today?

Jody: I think she's in the kitchen doing chores. It's punishment for her buying all those guns online while she was here. That's what she told me.

-In the Kitchen-

Chef: Did you secure his award or not?!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Don't worry. I have it. He just still thinks it's in his possession as all.

Chef: So what are you going to do when he wants it back?

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I haven't thought that far ahead.

Chef: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU HAVEN'T THOUGHT THAT FAR AHEAD?!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Keep your voice down! Do you want to get us caught?! I have this under control. Don't worry.

-Confessionals-

Marie: [Holding a new gun she just bought] … Yes my little precious baby, you're not like people. People are stupid and idiotic and destroy everything they touch. You only do as I command you. You're my perfect little Gunny! [Hugs it tight and accidentally shoots it. The bullet speeds past her hair startling her and shoots a hole through the roof] …That's okay… everyone makes mistakes. [Hugs gun even tighter]

-End Confessionals-

-At Challenge-

Chris: Welcome students to ASTRONOMY CLASS!

Dre: WAIT! Did he just say, astronomy!? He just said, ASTRONOMY! YESSS! [Hugs Oliver super tight] I'M SO READY FOR TODAY!

Chris: …You like space, we get it. For today's challenge you will all be putting on these virtual reality helmets. The game simulates a big space adventure where you will all have to capture the infinity emerald in all of the other 7 planets and bring them back to Earth. There is only one Infinity Emerald per planet so which ever team's space ship comes back with the most Infinity Emeralds wins the challenge. Now as you're putting on your headgear, I want you all to choose a commanding pilot.

Dre: CAN I DO IT? CAN I DO IT? Please, please… I'M BEGGING YOU, CAN I DO IT?!

Trinity: Literally, no one cares Dre. You can be captain.

Dre: YES! THIS DAY IS AWESOME!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Do these spaceships come with guns?

Chris: Space guns. A lot of space guns…

Marie: You have my undivided attention. I'll be the pilot for our spaceship.

Chris: Alright everyone, let's get those helmets on. Your first stop is Mercury. The Infinity Emerald should be nearby. Be the first to capture it and run to the ship.

-Virtual Simulator, Mercury-

Dre: This is absolutely incredible! It feels so realistic.

Trinity: DRE! Focus. We are not here to satiate your inner nerd. Find the stupid emerald and let's get out of here.

Steven: It doesn't make sense for the emerald to be this hard to find if Chris said it would be nearby.

Jody: Well… maybe the DEMON DETECTIVE can help us search faster. [Pleading towards Calvin]

Calvin: [Completely oblivious] SUMOOO POWAAAAH!

Jody: Well I tried…

Dre: Wait, I got it!

Trinity: I swear to God Dre if you have another nerd outburst-

Dre: Nah ma, it ain't like that. You see, Mercury's close proximity to the sun keeps Mercury from spinning as quickly as it should which leaves Mercury with two opposite sides. One bitter hot and one dark and cold-

Oliver: Which would mean that the emerald is on the pitch black side that no one is checking. [Starts feeling around on the dark side] I got it!

Mayhem: MAN! They got the first emerald.

Marie: Quick, to the ship. We have to make sure they don't beat us to Venus.

-Confessionals-

Dre: This is the best day of my life, yo! THE SIMULATOR IS SICK! I haven't felt this good since Harvard sent me my acceptance letter.

Mayhem: After getting our first taste of victory, I'm really not in the mood to start losing again. The Outcasts need to pick up the pace on this challenge. We need to get back on an even playing field with Team In Crowd.

-Team Outcast Spaceship-

Marie: [Ready to fly ship] Are we all buckled up and ready to engage for take-off?

Nevi: ZOOM! ZOOM, ZOOM!

Marie: I'll take that as a yes. Let's start this thing up.

Calvin: WAIT! Flying the ship seems like it would be a job for…. [Quickly changes outfit to look like a sleek, futurist, astronaut suit, with robotic equipment and artillery sprinkled throughout it] AVIATOR X! It's a new manga I'm writing about a futuristic Airforce Pilot that commands the toughest battleship on Earth to fight an intergalactic war!

Marie: I don't give a fuck what you're writing, I'm the captain of this ship.

Calvin: But my expertise mandates that-

Marie: Shut up, buckle up, and enjoy the ride.

Steven: Look, you know how Calvin gets with his characters. He could be a huge asset right now. Just let him fly the ship.

Marie: But I called dibs on captain-

Mayhem: Marie, we don't have time for this. The other team is already ahead of us. Just let him fly the ship so we can move on.

Marie: [Grabbing her book and angrily leaving the pilot chair] Whatever. Just don't screw up!

Calvin: This crew is in good hands, or my name isn't, AVIATOR X!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] It isn't…

-Team In Crowd Ship-

Trinity: [Irritated and impatient in her seat] Can we fly off to Venus, this year maybe?

Dre: We'll get there, ma. We'll get there. I'm just checking all the gadget on this rad thing. [Clicking random buttons] Look ma, it has windshield wipers, like space windshield wipers!

Josh: Whoa… windshield wipers… the future is amazing… -_-

Oliver: Ummm Dre, I get that you're excited and all but maybe we should-

Dre: HOW'D YOU LIKE ME NOW, DAD! Your worthless son is piloting a spaceship! This is so awesome. Isn't this awesome, Olly?!

Oliver: Dre! We have to go! We're gonna lose because of you!

Trinity: YES! Oliver's right. Get out of your nerd fantasy and actually do something productive!

Dre: [Breaking out of his 'nerd fantasy'] …Oh yea... the challenge. I'm sorry y'all. [Starts lifting the plane for takeoff] I'm sorry. I get it. Real men get the job done. Fags lag behind.

Oliver: Wait Dre… I didn't say all of that. I just meant-

Dre: Don't sweat it, Oliver. I'm cool. I just got lost in the moment for a sec. We good now.

Oliver: Oliver…?

-Team Outcast Spaceship-

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I told you idiots, someone should have went with her.

Calvin: Marie, you have to have trust in your team. Nevi's got this under control.

Nevi: [Speeding back on the ship] I GOT THE EMERALD!

Calvin: Great job, Nevi! Onwards to Mars!

Nevi: WAHOOOOO!

-Team in Crowd Ship-

Elsa: Dre, they're leaving Venus, we got to catch up with them at Mars.

Dre: I know, ma. I'm trying my best.

Trinity: Well your best isn't good enough, Dre. Speed up! I don't want to be associated with losing again!

Dre: [Turning around to Trinity] CHILL OUT, DAD! I'M TRYING MY BEST!

Oliver: Dre… are you okay?

Dre: I'm cool… I'm cool.

Trinity: You're obviously not!

Elsa: Trinity, leave him alone!

Trinity: I don't give a shit about Dre's personal fucking issues! I care about winning! If I would've known he would make us lose by acting like a nerd, I would have just steered the ship!

Dre: WELL EVERYONE AIN'T LIKE YOU, MA! Some of us don't want to play basketball seven days a week! Or got to basketball camp! Some of us just like space camp! Is that too nerdy for you!? I'm sorry, I didn't grow up to be KOBE FUCKING BRYANT!

Trinity: Turn around and steer the damn ship, DRE!

Dre: KISS MY ASS! [Pushes the gas and speeds towards earth, crashing the ship near virtual Chris]

Chris: Back so soon… [Dre runs out of the ship]

Oliver: Dre!

Trinity: [Getting up and taking over as captain] Don't chase after him, Oliver. We have a challenge to win.

Oliver: Guys… just wait five seconds. Give me five minutes, I'll see if I can get him.

Trinity: You get three minutes. Hurry up. [Oliver flees after Dre]

Elsa: So what are we supposed to do now? Just sit here?

Rayna: Ummmm…. Flamingo or pelican?

Eli: [Giving it careful thought] ….Flamingo.

-Team Outcast Ship-

Calvin: And then I said to the Gorknog, you can't joust with a level seven Berragoat, you can only dance with one! Hahahaha!

Jody: …Haha… I don't get it.

Nevi: [Runs onto ship with Emerald] GOT IT! WAHOO!

Calvin: Alright, play time is over. Back to business everyone! To Jupiter!

-Back on Earth-

Oliver: Dre… Dre…

Dre: [Sitting next to a pond skipping rocks] Leave me alone…

Oliver: What's going on with you, Dre?

Dre: You here to lecture me about how I ruined the challenge with my nerdness?

Oliver: So what, you're a nerd, Dre. Does it matter? I still think you're cool.

Dre: You're just saying that.

Oliver: …Why do you do that?

Dre: Do what?

Oliver: Reject compliments. Every time I compliment you, you find some reason to make sure it wasn't deserved.

Dre: So you remembered that word for word, huh?

Oliver: Yes, and I'll never forget it. You know why…?

Dre: Enlighten me.

Oliver: Because you were right. I realized that I spend too much time trying to impress people and not enough time just doing what makes me happy.

Dre: You trying to say, I do stuff to make other people happy. Like crash land a virtual ship in the middle of a virtual challenge?

Oliver: I don't think it's us you're trying to prove yourself to. But, I do think you're trying to prove yourself to somebody. Is there somebody you keep failing to impress…?

Dre: I don't think you want to hear that long, boring story.

Oliver: We already lost the challenge, Dre. I think we have time.

-Team Outcast Space Ship-

Mayhem: So do you really think my DJ-ing skills are good enough?

Steven: Mayhem… did you just hear yourself beatbox!? That was incredible. First thing after the show, I'll call my agent. You've got a lot of talent.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I've heard better…

Steven: Ignore the haters. You just do you.

Mayhem: Thanks bro… you're alright.

Nevi: [Running back onto ship] I'VE GOT THE EMERALD!

-Team In Crowd Ship-

Josh: Okay, I get why you would say pelican because of the fish catching and stuff. But flamingos don't need to catch fish so therefore flamingos are already better!

Eli: …Pelican.

Josh: You can't just change your mind to pelican without giving a reason! Trinity what do you think, flamingo or pelican?

Trinity: [Getting frustrated while trying to get ship to start] I really don't give a shit. I'm trying to get this damn thing to work! Why is this so overly complicated!?

Elsa: Maybe if we just wait for-

Trinity: I'M NOT WAITING FOR DRE!

-Team Outcast Ship-

Jody: Saturn's rings are so beautiful guys! Just look!

Calvin: Ahhh, I remember these days, cruising Saturn's Rings with the love of my life while I was still in the academy. Those were the good ole days. The days before war gripped us all with fear and terror.

Steven: That was oddly poetic…

Nevi: [Running back onto the shape] I'VE GOT THE EMERALD!

-Back on Earth-

Oliver: So wait's your Dad seriously-

Dre: Yep.

Oliver: That's like the biggest basketball star… ever! You're royalty, Dre! You're basketball royalty!

Dre: …Yeah. At least I was supposed to be. Since I always disappointed my dad by not being good at basketball and just flat out not liking it, we didn't have a close bond. My dad just was mad that he raised a nerd. And once he found out he was raising a gay nerd… well it was history.

Oliver: …He left?

Dre: Yeah, the jerk left my mom. Said she was enabling me, and he started another family with another woman and now I have a half-brother that I never met who is a basketball prodigy. I guess he got what he always wanted. Dropping his loser family was the smartest decision that he ever made.

Oliver: Are you kidding me, Dre? You're a child prodigy. You skipped like four grades. You're in Harvard on a full ride scholarship! You're not a loser by any means! Okay, so you're not good at basketball, or dating chicks, or getting very far in reality shows. But you're good at science, you're good at school, and you're going to be a damn good astronaut!

Dre: Tell that to my dad. It's like, I can never live up to his standards, ya know. I was never good enough for him.

Oliver: I'm sorry, but your dad is dumb! You can't expect a fish to climb a tree and say it's not good enough because it isn't good at what you want it to be good at. You're not good at being your dad, but you're really good at being Dre. That's just a nerdy, friendly guy, that geeks out at windshield wipers and calls all women, ma. And I wouldn't want Dre any other way.

Dre: Thanks Olly… you're an amazing person.

Oliver: …Thanks, I know.

-Team Outcast Space Ship-

Jody: That is so immature, Mayhem!

Mayhem: Just look at it. Uranus is so huge! Why is Uranus so big?! I bet you could fit a lot in Uranus!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] It stopped being funny twelve jokes ago.

Nevi: [Running into ship] AND NEVI GETS ANOTHER ONE! WAHOOOOOOOO!

-Team In Crowd Ship-

Trinity: I GIVE UP! This is absolutely hopeless. This machine is too stupid to function. Not that any of you care at all!

Elsa: [Ignoring Trinity completely] The flamingo is so beautiful though. It's too majestic to get beaten out by a pelican.

Eli: …Flamingo.

Josh: Judging it based on looks makes no sense!

Elsa: But we're agreeing with you now.

Josh: No. I change my vote to pelican.

Elsa: You can't just change your vote.

Josh: Eli has been changing his vote this entire time!

Eli: ….Pelican.

Josh: SEE!

Rayna: I made the contest so I'll decide the rules… and I say that you are allowed to change your vote. That's final!

Eli: …Flamingo.

-Team Outcast Spaceship-

Jody: I don't think I'm all that comfortable with you guys having this conversation.

Mayhem: C'mon, Steven be honest, Rayna, Elsa, or Trinity?

Steven: I'm sorry, Kayla Storm, every time.

Mayhem: But you hate her!

Steven: That doesn't mean she's ugly.

Mayhem: I'm going Rayna, all the way! Rayna is smoking…

Steven: Every man is entitled to his own opinion, I guess.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Trinity.

Jody: What…

Marie: [Peeking up from book] …Am I not allowed to have an opinion?

Jody: Well umm.. yea, sure then, I guess.

Nevi: [Running back on ship] GOT THE LAST EMERALD! WAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Calvin: Alright then Crew! Buckle up, and let's head back to earth, bringing home the easiest win ever!

-Team In Crowd Space Ship-

Trinity: Eww, why would you pick an ugly pelican over the beauty and grace of a flamingo?!

Josh: Because it isn't about beauty! It's about survival and I bet pelicans survive way longer than flamingos!

Rayna: Do you have a new stance, Eli?

Eli: I'm thinking…

Dre: [Re-boarding the ship with Oliver] What's up homies!

Trinity: Were we supposed to be excited to see you?

Dre: I'm just glad y'all didn't ditch me.

Trinity: Wasn't our choice. No one knows how to fly the thing.

Eli: It's not fair…

Elsa: What?

Eli: It's not fair…

Trinity: See, even Eli agrees with me. You're a jerk for ditching us, Dre.

Eli: Flamingo or pelican? It's not fair.

Trinity: Nevermind.

Eli: They're both birds. But both very different. They're great at what they do differently, so it's not fair to compare them based on what the other one can do well. It's not fair.

Josh: That's a total copout Eli!

Dre: Well technically speaking he's right. The ecosystem would go to shit if we lost either the pelicans or the flamingos. We really need both in the grand scheme of things. [Suddenly having an idea] Guys! I think we can still win this challenge.

Trinity: While, I'm glad your temper tantrum is over. You should probably just get voted off gracefully.

Dre: Everyone buckle up! Remember, Chris said it's whoever BRINGS HOME the most emeralds. If they come home without them, then we can still win! [Starts ship and engages in the laser cannons] Let's win us a challenge y'all!

-Team Outcast Ship-

Mayhem: I'm so stoked! This is gonna be the easiest win ye- [Ship suddenly sparks after taking a hit] WHAT WAS THAT?!

Calvin: THE SHIPS BEING ATTACKED BY ENEMY FIRE! W E LOST A WING!

Steven: WELL, SHOOT BACK AT THEM!

Calvin: I DON'T KNOW HOW!

Jody: But Aviator X, you're the greatest pilot this generation has ever seen!

Calvin: YEA, BUT I'M CALVIN! That's just a persona! I only know how to fly this thing from a space simulator I used to play. Which one is the missile button?! HELP!

Mayhem: You know about guns, Marie. Tell us how to shoot!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Oh… so now you want my help? Tell Aviator X to do it since he wins so many challenges for us.

Jody: Guys… big problem.

Steven: A problem worse than the one we're dealing with now?!

Jody: They just shot at our luggage compartment. Our emeralds are flying away into the distance.

Nevi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Calvin: EVERYONE STRAP IN! WE'RE GOING DOWN! [Plane crashes with brute force in front of Chris while the In Crowd cheers loudly and presents Chris with the sole remaining emerald]

Chris: [While everyone takes off their simulator headgear] It looks like Team In-Crowd is back on their game. See you at the Expulsion Ceremony, Outcasts.

-At the Dinner Table-

Calvin: [Whispering to Marie] Do you see the stares they're throwing our way. Are they for me or you?

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Who knows?

Calvin: I'd just feel safer if I used my Saved by the Bell Award tonight. Where is it?

Marie: [Peeking up from book] You want me to just give it to you here, so they can definitely vote you off? Relax Aviator X, I'll give it to you at the Expulsion Ceremony. Play it last minute just to be safe.

Calvin: Oh yea, smart idea. Thanks, Marie.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Don't mention it.

-Confessionals-

Nevi: I'm voting for Aviator X because he wasted all my hard earned EMERALDS! An entire sugar rush, wasted!

Mayhem: Marie's really just no good for the team. My vote is for her, easy.

Calvin: Hmmmm… I guess I have to vote off Jody. She isn't really as big of a help as everyone else. Aviator X out!

-End Confessionals-

-Expulsion Ceremony-

Chris: You all know how this works by now. Diploma means you're still in the game. If yours gets shredded tonight, you walk the Hallway of Shame and you board the Bus of Losers. Now the first diploma goes to-

Calvin: WAIT! I would like to play my Saved by the Bell Award!

Steven: What?!

Chris: Okay… where is it?

Calvin: [Sticking out hand] Marie…

Marie: [Peeking up from book] …What are you looking at me for?

Calvin: MARIE!

Chris: MOVING ON! The first diploma goes to, Nevi.

Nevi: WAHOOO!

Chris: Mayhem.

Mayhem: YES!

Chris: Steven.

Steven: Delightful.

Chris: Jody.

Jody: WHEW!

Chris: And the final diploma goes to…..

Calvin: [Crossing fingers] Please, please, please, please-

Chris: MARIE!

Marie: You have my undivided attention.

Calvin: NO!

Chris: Well, Aviator X, it looks like your ship has sailed.

Chef: C'mon on kid. Let's go.

Calvin: No! Aviator X shall leave with dignity. I bid farewell to my fellow competitors. This has been a worthy battlefield. Ado!

Chris: Well that's it for today's craziness. Tune in next time to see the next awkward ride on the Bus of Losers on TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Thanks for reading guys! It took me a little longer to write this one. I napped a lot this weekend. But here's the episode. I just want to personally apologize to Adro02 because I have been referencing this person incorrectly this entire time. It is Adro02 and not Andro02. Thank you for understanding, and I do sincerely apologize. I hope you all enjoyed the episode. And I know Calvin was a fan favorite but it's Total Drama, familiar faces can always show up again right?

 **The In-Crowd**

 **[14** **th** **Place] -** **Jenna "The Tenacious Titan" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows**

Elsa "The Daring Vocalist" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

Trinity "The Badass Barbie" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Rayna "The Life of the Party" by TheDaffodilQueen

Eli "The Gentle Giant" by Falcon56

Dre "The Goody2Shoes" by Gayy4Animee

Oliver "The Shy Guy" by Pokerox27

Josh "The Tragic Comedian" by Meowth's Toon Dragon

 **The Outcasts**

Marie "The Bookworm" by Adro02

Jody "The Easy Target" by TechniqueFantasy

 **[15** **th** **Place] -** **Marina "The Makeshift Magician" by Totsalu**

Nevi "The Sugar Rush" by OppsieDasi

Steven "The Teen Heartthrob" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **AJ "The Detroit Daredevil" by Zorbo678**

 **[13** **th** **Place] -** **Calvin "The Manga Maniac" by Totsalu**

Mayhem "The Black Sheep" by Linkonpark100


	7. Stupid Steven!

Chris: Previously, on Total Drama Class is in Session, students were taken to Astronomy Class! Dre geeked out and freaked out, causing his team to take an early plunge while Calvin ruffled Marie's feathers, stepping up as Aviator X. Nevi nearly secured the win for Team Outcast until Oliver convinced Dre to get back to his senses and take down the other team's spacecraft, STAR WARS STYLE! Which meant it was curtains for pilot, Aviator X. Who will go out with a bang next? Find out on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Homeroom A (Team In Crowd)-

Oliver: [Entering with a bunch of letters in his hand] THE LETTERS FROM HOME ARE HERE!

Rayna: [Rushing over to Oliver] Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!

Oliver: [Passing out letters and reading his] Ohh, it's from my twin sister. Dear Oliver, you're doing so well. We are all really proud of you. Too bad I lost fifteen bucks. I thought you would go home first. But no seriously, keep up the great work. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. [Putting away letter] Awww, I miss you too, Olivia.

Dre: Olly, I didn't know you had a twin sister.

Oliver: Yea... she's nothing like me though. You gonna read yours, Dre?

Dre: If y'all insist. [Reading letter] Dremarion Dajoseph Jones, you left this room a hot ass mess. Your telescope and shit all over the floor. Didn't I tell you to cleanup before you got to the airport! But anyways, big momma love you. Keep your head in the game, momma wants a new car.

Trinity: Your mother is hilarious.

Dre: Don't forget embarrassing, ma.

Trinity: You think that's bad? [Reading letter] Trinity. I am very disappointed in you. Your team should be winning more challenges. Do better, I refuse to raise a loser. Mom. [Crumbles paper and throws it in the garbage] Whatever. What are you geeking about in the corner over there, Elsa?

Elsa: You guys won't believe this but Dillon, he actually, he actually proposed! He proposed to me! BEST LETTER EVER! Says he misses me so much and doesn't want to go a day without me again! He proposed guys!

Rayna: [Climbing atop of Eli's back] Who is Dillon?

Eli: ….[Shrugs]

Josh: I got a letter from my little brother. [Reading letter] I miss you so much big brother. It's so funny to watch you on the T.V. I don't even have to watch cartoons no more. You're my hero Joshy. Love you. [Tears up while putting down letter] I miss my brother…

Trinity: Wow, I've never seen you display an emotion other than smartass.

Josh: [Feeling irritated] And I've never seen you display an emotion other than being a bitch.

Trinity: Good. And don't expect that to change anytime soon.

Rayna: [Still on Eli's back] MY TURN! MY TURN! [Reading letter] Hey baby girl. Daddy misses you. You're always out there doing something crazy. I hope you're having a lot of fun and making new friends. I can't wait to hear all the stories you're gonna never stop telling us. Just remember, stay true to who you are. Money isn't worth losing good friends or losing what it feels like to be a good person. Love, Daddy.

Eli: Sweet.

Rayna: It's your turn, Eli. Read us your letter!

Eli: No letter.

Rayna: You didn't get one?

Eli: No.

-Confessionals-

Rayna: [Surrounded by a clutter of paper, glue, crayons, and color pencils] Hey guys! I'm writing my friend Eli a letter since he didn't get one. Everyone should get a letter from a loved one. It's only fair. Now I wonder if he spells Eli with a Y or an I… I'll just put a Y. Y's are cuter in cursive. Looky. [Holds up picture of 'Ely' 's name and it looks like a cute third grade art project]

Elsa: This has got to be the happiest moment of my life. Dillon! I love you baby! Can't wait to see you!

-End Confessionals-

-Homeroom B (Team Outcast)-

Nevi: [Rushing in quickly and passing out letters] GET YOUR LETTERS! FRESH LETTERS FROM HOME! GET EM WHILE THEY'RE HOT!

Jody: Guys let's read our letters to each other! Mine says [Reading her letter] Dear Jody, your family misses you. We are constantly proud of you and we are hoping you do very well. If things ever get too rough, know that we have your back here at home and think about us to help yourself endure. I'll keep you in my prayers, Love Dad.

Nevi: MY TIME TO SHINE! [Clearing throat as if to she was going to make some important speech… long dramatic pause]

Jody: Umm Nevi-

Nevi: Shhh. Not yet. [Pauses with a really blank and stern face for an entire six minutes before beginning to read letter] Yip. Yipp yipp yipp yipp yipp yipp. Yippity. Yipp yipp. Yipp yipp yipp. YIPP!

Mayhem: [Dumbfounded and confused] …Does it really say that?

Steven: [Peeking over Nevi's letter] …It's not… it's not English. It's no language that I have ever seen. Nevi... what is this?

Nevi: Geez Louise! You guys are so nosey! [Stuffs letter in bra] I'll read that for motivation later.

Mayhem: I guess I'll read mine's. [Reading letter] Dallas, we have taken up the liberty of cleaning your room. We have removed all of that distracting DJ-ing equipment nonsense so now you can focus on more important matters like our family business and your schooling. When you get home, we are expecting some real change. –Dad [Crumbling paper in hand and growing infuriated] THEY DUMPED MY GEAR!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Your real name's, Dallas?

Mayhem: I can't believe they would do that to me! I saved up my own money to get that! This is so frustrating!

Steven: Is there anything we can do to help?

Mayhem: No... I'll be fine, I guess. I'm just not going to be looking forward to going home anytime soon.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I'm not too psyched about going home either.

Mayhem: Oh, yea, I'm sorry. What did your letter say?

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Oh no, my parents love me just fine. I just don't want to go home because that means I lose 1 million dollars.

Steven: Well, I'll read my letter. [Reading letter] O-M-G Steven you're so hot. I just want to lick the sexy off of your abs and… [Putting away letter] That's enough of that.

Mayhem: Your mom's kinda weird, Steven.

Steven: No. God no. That was from a fan. I wanted a letter from my family. Not fan mail. But I guess, without the fans I would not be here, so I'm still very appreciative.

Mayhem: Man… I wish I was famous like that. Girls drooling all over me.

Steven: It's not about fame... It's about the music.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Yea, that fan was all about the music.

Steven: Okay, some people get carried away but that doesn't mean the music ever comes second.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I'm sorry that I have to be the person to tell you this tough truth but your appeal isn't your melodic voice or those crappy songs you write about falling in love with everyone you see. Your appeal is that you're cute and you like to play guitar with your shirt off. If you were ugly, no one would waste their time with you.

Steven: I sing amazing, gut wrenching songs! Guys back me up!

Jody: YOU'RE AMAZING... AND DREAMY…

Mayhem: Sorry dude. I never heard of you until I got here. I like music with a little more substance. No offense.

Nevi: Ya suck… a little offense. But you're not too shabby to look at.

Steven: I can't believe this… my entire career is a lie.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] You know who makes real, raw, and emotionally provoking music that you should probably study more?

Steven: Who?

Marie: [Putting down book and laughing a bit maniacally] Kayla. Storm.

-Confessionals-

Steven: I just can't believe that my entire musical career has been a sham. I thought my music really reached the core of how people felt. _Yea baby, shake your lovin for me, shake, shake, your lovin for me!_ Are people trying to say that they can't relate to my lyrics about love and teenage relationship trauma?

Mayhem: MY PARENTS ARE THE ABSOLUTE WORST! What gives them the right to can my stuff like that?!

-End Confessionals-

-At Challenge-

Mayhem: OH MY GOD, IT'S A STUDIO!

Elsa: AND THERE ARE MICS!

Nevi: AND THERE'S A BANJO!

Steven: It's the challenge I've been waiting for!

Elsa: No, it's the challenge I've been waiting for. Let the real musicians get excited about this.

Steven: I AM A REAL MUSICIAN!

Elsa: Oooh, did I just get under your skin YouTube boy.

Steven: Lots of amazing musicians started off on YouTube… like Justin Bieber!

Mayhem: Dude, you're not helping your case.

Elsa: That's your big inspiration? Justin Bieber? Wow… you really wouldn't have a career if thirteen year old girls didn't find you attractive.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Told you.

Chris: Yes everyone, it's MUSIC CLASS! For today's challenge, each team will compose their very own song and then perform it live for the judges, which will be me, Chef, and our guest judge… [Trent enters] TRENT!

Trent: Wassup guys. Just let the music come naturally to you all and I'm sure you'll do great.

Chris: Each team has been allowed different studios on the opposite sides of the school so you can really focus and make a wonderful song. The time starts now, go!

-Team In Crowd Studio-

Elsa: I am so excited to be able to perform with you guys. Today, I am not Elsa. Today I am, KAYLA STORM! AND YOU ARE ALL THE STORM TROOPERS!

Trinity: That's cute and all. But no one here knows how to play an instrument except you.

Rayna: That's not true! I can play the triangle!

Elsa: Don't sweat it! I'll play the instrument. Anyone here know how to sing?

Eli: [Clears throat] _I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!_

Elsa: [Astounded by the deep and beautiful pitch of Eli's voice] Wow… Eli. Wow.

-Confessionals-

Eli: …I like singing in the shower.

-End Confessionals-

-Team Outcast Studio-

Steven; Okay, here's a little sample song I just thought up. _Girl you make me wanna love you! Wanna touch your body!_

Mayhem: I'm sorry dude. But we're not singing that.

Nevi: Yea, and I wanna play my banjo!

Jody: I thought it was great. It really spoke to me.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] You are the last person that that song was speaking to.

Mayhem: You gotta make some music from the heart. Not that trash, uber pop stuff, about girls… and well, you only sing about wooing girls basically.

Steven: Okay, I'll find something! I won't let this team down!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Too late.

-Confessionals-

Steven: My entire career is on the line here. I'm going to lock myself into this bathroom until I think of meaningful and raw song lyrics! [Elsa is pounding on the door] WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

Elsa: [From Outside the Door] IS THAT YOU, STEVEN! Hurry up you talentless hack!

Steven: YOU'RE A TALENTLESS HACK! That's why that magazine said I was the music of a new generation, and you're just some whiny brat trying to sound relatable to goth kids, you poser!

Elsa: [From Outside the Door] POSER?! OH, IT'S ON STEVEN! See you on the battlefield!

-End Confessionals-

-Team In Crowd Studio-

Rayna: [As Elsa re-enters the room] Hey, Elsa. While you were gone, we thought of a really cool idea for a song!

Elsa: t's Kayla Storm, now! And I know exactly what we're doing for a song.

Dre: You gotta hear this, ma. It's so dope!

Elsa: Look, leave this to me! I can kinda say I know what I'm doing. Everyone grab a pen and paper. Jot down these lyrics. We're going to bring STEVEN DOWN!

-Team Outcast Studio-

Steven: Guys, I really tried to think of something, but Elsa started screaming at me, and I was just a big jumbled mess. I don't think I can-

Mayhem: Dude… relax. You're stressing out too much over making a good song. When you're raw and open, the lyrics should just come to you. Don't sing about what you think people wanna hear. Sing about something that's on your mind. Something honest. Something you're feeling right now that you can't shake. What's that thing you need to get off your chest?

Steven: Well, right now, I just feel confused. And stupid. I have a crush on this girl THAT I CAN'T STAND. This beautiful, talented, girl with an entire boyfriend, that I've dedicated my life to surpassing in every single way.

Mayhem: Well, write about that. Write about those frustrations. Sing about that confusion. When it comes to you, just go in for it. I'll back you up on the soundboard and Nevi will follow with her banjo. Bro, we can do this. You can do this.

-Team In Crowd Studio-

Elsa: So be honest guys, how did you like it?

Rayna: Well, it just sounds a little mean.

Elsa: Well that's rock music, Rayna. It's unapologetic! And it's in your face!

Trinity: These are some harsh words, Elsa-

Elsa: It's Kayla Storm!

Trinity: I don't give a fuck! I'm not supporting this garbage! If you want to get on stage and sing this, sing it without me!

Dre: Yea, ma. I'm with Trinity on this one.

Elsa: Well just quit then! I'm a rockstar! If you guys can't understand that, then what use are you? Go on, quit! I don't need any of you.

Trinity: You don't have to tell me twice. [Exits with the rest of the team members]

-Team Outcast Studio-

Mayhem: Wow… that's amazing, Steven!

Nevi: My banjo feels the music!

Steven: Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without your help. Whether we win or lose today's challenge, I'm very proud of what we created here.

Mayhem: I'm so excited! I can't wait to tear up the stage with my DJ-ing skills. This would be my first real gig!

Steven: Yea, Mayhem. You're amazing at that. Don't let your parents distract you from the stuff that matters. Like all of that talent you have!

-At the Concert Stage-

Chris: Welcome competitor's. Allow me to reintroduce the judges

Chef: I am Chef. I was forced to be here.

Trent: Hello everyone, I'm Trent. I just want to see all of you get on the stage and do your best.

Chris: And I am your most honorable judge, Chris. Owner of this school. Now up first let's have, TEAM IN CROWD! [Elsa walks on stage by herself] Ummm… where's the rest of your team?

Elsa: They flaked on me. But that doesn't matter because I've got a song to rock your socks off.

Chris: Fine then, let's hear it.

Elsa: I am Kayla Storm, and this song is called, Stupid Steven!

 _Stupid Steven!_

 _You filthy heathen!_

 _You're a big dumb mess!_

 _You can't sing!_

 _You can't do anything…_

 _Especially, when you're next to the best!_

 _Stupid Steven!_

 _You gotta be insane!_

 _Cause your lyrics are dull_

 _And your voice sounds lame!_

 _Stupid Steven!_

 _You're a talentless hack_

 _Your music's so stupid_

 _And your fans are so whack!_

 _Stupid Steven!_

 _You just can't compare_

 _To all the good musicians making music out there!_

 _You're just a Justin Bieber wannabeeeeee!_

 _And even if you were, you wouldn't be, better than me!_

 _You just suck!_

 _You need to throw in the towel!_

 _The only people that like you are little girls on the prowl!_

 _I don't know who convinced you to make a song_

 _But you really need to stop cause you sound so wrong!_

 _You're just dumb_

 _Like everything you do!_

 _I'm so glad, I'm engaged to a boy not like you!_

 _Cause you suck, you suck, you suck!_

 _You suck really hard!_

 _Stupid little Steven is just a fucking FART!_

Thank you! Thank you!

Chris: A bit harsh… I LOVE IT!

Chef: Sounds good to me.

Trent: It was your honest thoughts, I can definitely say that…

-Confessionals-

Elsa: AND KAYLA STORM STRIKES AGAIN!

-End Confessionals-

-Concert Stage-

Mayhem: Don't let that psych you out, Steven. You got this. And we got your back, 100 percent.

Chris: Team Outcast are you ready? Steven, how do you plan on responding after that?

Steven: Well… Chris. I mostly agree. This song is titled, Maybe You're Right.

Elsa: BOOO! What a lame title!

Steven: Here goes nothing…

 _They say I'm just a pretty face_

 _Pretty abs, and pretty waste_

 _They say I'm just one awful tune_

 _And I got one more, coming soon_

 _They say my voice was made_

 _For the preteens I serenade_

 _And to be honest I just can't disagree…_

 _Stupid voice, stupid heart, stupid me…_

 _Maybe you're right_

 _Maybe I've seen the light_

 _Maybe the moon is turning tables and I can see the sun at night_

 _Maybe you're right_

 _Maybe I ain't so bright_

 _Maybe I'm so confused because I can't keep you out my sight_

 _If I'm such a pretty man_

 _How come bad women paint my woes?_

 _Help me to understand_

 _The way this crazy story goes!_

 _My heart being abused_

 _Because my mind is too confused_

 _What is it about you?_

 _That make these Adele songs sound too true_

 _Maybe you're right_

 _Maybe I've seen the light_

 _Maybe the moon is turning tables and I can see the sun at night_

 _Maybe you're right_

 _Maybe I ain't so bright_

 _Maybe I'm so confused because I can't keep you out my sight_

 _Maybe you're right_

 _Maybe I've seen the light_

 _Maybe the moon is turning tables and I can see the sun at night_

 _Maybe you're right_

 _Maybe I ain't so bright_

 _Maybe I'm so confused because I can't keep you out my sight_

 _I sing songs of love_

 _Cause I ain't got much to say_

 _But you're who I'm thinking of_

 _In an ironic kind of way_

 _Things I'll never have_

 _Entertain myself, I sit and laugh_

 _What a stupid thought_

 _What a worthless dream I bought_

 _And I don't know why_

 _My heart ain't got the memo_

 _It can't comply_

 _No reason for this confusing love_

 _But I guess I'm stupid and that's because_

 _Maybe you're right_

 _Maybe I've seen the light_

 _Maybe the moon is turning tables and I can see the sun at night_

 _Maybe you're right_

 _Maybe I ain't so bright_

 _Maybe I'm so confused because I can't keep you out my sight_

 _Maybe you're right_

 _Maybe I've seen the light_

 _Maybe the moon is turning tables and I can see the sun at night_

 _Maybe you're right_

 _Maybe I ain't so bright_

 _Maybe I'm so confused because I can't keep you out my sight_

 _Maaaaaybeeeeeee…_

 _You are…._

 _Riiiiight!_

Thank you.

Trent: Wow… dude. That was amazing. Completely resonated with me. That's kind of the way I feel about Gwen now.

Chef: [Wiping tears] So raw… so true

Chris: Well, it looks like Team Outcast managed to pull out their second victory of the season. CONGRATULATIONS!

Mayhem: OHMAGOD! WE DID IT DUDE!

Nevi: Yep… It was all the banjo!

Steven: YES! YES! YES!

Elsa: Oh, bullshit! That was just more of him being a whiny loser complaining about some irrelevant bitch that broke his heart!

Chris: Don't forget to tell your team to meet me at the Expulsion Ceremony.

-Confessionals-

Elsa: Okay, so I know I messed up today. However, if I play my cards right, I can convince the rest of the team to eradicate the real cancer that has been plaguing us. The super-bitch, Trinity. Josh and Dre should be on board in no time.

Trinity: Ahhh, I'm casting my vote for Elsa. It just feels so amazing!

Josh: I'm voting off the biggest bitch on our team. Period.

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Welcome Team In Crowd to the Expulsion Ceremony. Diplomas will be given to those students who still carry admittance to this fine academy. While, tonight, one of your diplomas will be shredded, forcing you to walk down the Hallway of Shame and board the Bus of Losers. The first diploma goes to…Eli.

Eli: Thanks.

Chris: Rayna.

Rayna: [Climbing to the top of Eli's back and catching diploma] YAY!

Chris: Dre.

Dre: That's wassup.

Chris: Josh… unfortunately.

Josh: Hateeeer!

Chris: Oliver.

Oliver: That's a relief!

Chris: The final diploma goes to…..

Trinity: Just give me my diploma already!

Chris: Actually, your diploma is going in the shredder!

Elsa: HA, BYE TRINITY! I wish I could say it was nice knowing you, but it wasn't.

Chris: Lol JK. Here, Trinity.

Trinity: it's about time.

Elsa: Wait what? But… but… but….

Josh: Ugh… can you please leave already! I hate people who try to act like they're all nice and sweet when in reality, they're just boogie little divas. At least Trinity is up front with her bitchiness.

Trinity: Respect. [Trinity and Josh dap each other]

Elsa: Well….. TIME TO GO GET MARRIED TO MY DILLON! BYEEEE! [Elsa runs off excitedly]

Rayna: Who is Dillon?

Chris: All those questions and more will probably go unanswered on the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Thank you all for reading yet again! Your reviews really do keep me going. I really enjoy the feedback. Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart please pm me, if you want to conduct Elsa's After Class interview yourself. I also apologize, I know you're not a fan of Steven's revelation, but once I already said it, I had to use it. Now I think his hate can rage out even harder and that part of his emotions is officially gone. Welp, see you all next time!-

 **The In-Crowd**

 **[14** **th** **Place] -** **Jenna "The Tenacious Titan" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows**

 **[12** **th** **Place] -** **Elsa "The Daring Vocalist" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart**

Trinity "The Badass Barbie" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Rayna "The Life of the Party" by TheDaffodilQueen

Eli "The Gentle Giant" by Falcon56

Dre "The Goody2Shoes" by Gayy4Animee

Oliver "The Shy Guy" by Pokerox27

Josh "The Tragic Comedian" by Meowth's Toon Dragon

 **The Outcasts**

Marie "The Bookworm" by Adro02

Jody "The Easy Target" by TechniqueFantasy

 **[15** **th** **Place] -** **Marina "The Makeshift Magician" by Totsalu**

Nevi "The Sugar Rush" by OppsieDasi

Steven "The Teen Heartthrob" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **AJ "The Detroit Daredevil" by Zorbo678**

 **[13** **th** **Place] -** **Calvin "The Manga Maniac" by Totsalu**

Mayhem "The Black Sheep" by Linkonpark100


	8. Nobody's That Fucking Perfect

Chris: Previously, on Total Drama: Class is in Session, the students had to attend music class. Elsa went full force Kayla Storm while Steven learned that he kinda sorta… well sucked. On the stage, Elsa was left alone to sing her heart out about how much Steven sucked and Steven… well he did the same thing, making beautiful music in the process, and sending Elsa flying back to her husband to be. Who will take a walk down loser aisle next? Find out on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Homeroom A (Team In Crowd)-

Rayna: It's done, it's finally done!

Josh: [Intensely watching chess board] Shhhh! I'm trying to focus, here!

Dre: Sorry bro, but I've never been beaten at chess. It just ain't finna happen.

Josh: I'm gone wipe that smug look off of your face. Thirteenth time's the charm, right?

Oliver: Go on ahead, Rayna. I'm listening.

Rayna: Wait, where's Eli?

Josh: He had a nightmare again. He's doing his usual routine.

Rayna: Wait… what?

Josh: You know, when he wakes up in the middle of the night terrified, so he goes to sleep in the confessional booth so his screams don't wake anyone up. He always comes back before you wake up so- Ohhh… you really have never seen this happen.

Dre: You kind of a deep sleeper, ma.

Rayna: I know. But I wanted to get up early enough to finish my project before the challenge. When does Eli usually get back?

Trinity: Possibly never…

Dre: Don't listen to her, ma. He should be back pretty soon. [Checkmating Josh] Ya lose again, Joshy boy!

Josh: [Flips board] WHATEVER! This game is a cheat! I bet you can't beat me like this in Checkers.

Dre: I've never lost a game of that either.

Josh: Poker then!

Dre: Never lost a game of that either, I count cards.

Josh: You're literally no fun.

Eli: [Enters room with blanket and pillow] Morning.

Rayna: ELI! [Running and jumping on Eli's back]

Eli: Early bird, today.

Rayna: [On Eli's back] Eli, I wrote something for you. It's a letter from home. I thought it would be nice if you got a letter from home.

Trinity: Even I have to admit how cute that is.

Eli: Read it.

Rayna: [On Eli's back] Dear Ely, you're super awesomesauce. But not like the regular awesomesause that you can only use for spaghetti. You're that multipurpose awesomesauce that you can put on fries and tacos. And you can't go wrong with tacos-

Josh: Words to live by.

Rayna: You're my super great friend that doesn't mind when I forget about people's personal space sometimes, and you've always got my back… so that's why I'm always on yours. Love your friend, Rayna.

Eli: I like it. I love it. Thank you.

Rayna: YAY! Oh and Eli… Why do you have nightmares? The others told me you have nightmares, a lot. Why? Are you scared of the dark? We can put in a night light!

Eli: I think it's time for breakfast…

-Confessionals-

Eli: [Picking something up] I left my toothbrush…

Trinity: Wow… I really didn't realize how close Rayna and Eli were. Rayna's literally the sweetest person I know. She's just perfect! There has to be a crack in that personality somewhere. I just have to find it. I can't risk going up against her in the finals. Who would vote for me to win, over her?

-End Confessionals-

-Breakfast Table (Team Outcast)-

Mayhem: All I'm saying is that her community service hours should have been done by now.

Steven: Are you suggesting that she's secretly working with Chef or something?

Mayhem: Well, it wouldn't be the first time!

Jody: I'm pretty sure that Chef would have learned his lesson by now.

Steven: And Marie isn't exactly the type of person to get along with anyone… ever.

Mayhem: Guys, I just have this hunch!

Nevi: BLABBITY BLABBITY BLAH! All any of you do is talk, talk, talk. Not enough action. Nevi is bored of you!

Steven: [Giving Nevi a chocolate bar] Here, Nevi. Eat a snicker. You get a little cranky when you're hungry.

Nevi: [Gobbling up Snicker] MUCH BETTER!

Jody: How many of those do you have left?

Steven: We used most of them in that Astronomy challenge to get her to zoom through those planets, but I think I have enough left to take us to the merge and keep her cooperative.

-In the kitchen-

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Don't worry, I still have Calvin's Saved by the Bell Award.

Chef: And do they suspect anything…?

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Those idiots… They still think I'm doing community service hours.

-Confessionals-

Marie: I can't wait until I win the million. Just thinking of all those guns I'm going to be able to buy just makes my mouth water!

Steven: Mayhem's a great guy, but sometimes, he makes me kinda question his intelligence. He's super big on conspiracy theories and they can get pretty outlandish.

-End Confessionals-

-At Challenge-

Chris: Welcome students, to LITERATURE CLASS!

Jody: Chris… we're just outside the Total Drama School set.

Chris: Well, call me one of those cool teachers that likes to have class outside. That is because today your challenge will be to recreate some of the greatest scenes from the greatest storybook fairy tales known to man. You will do this by completing 3 challenging dares in the big city as a team. The first, you have to break into someone's home and get them to let you clean it all up, Snow White. The second dare that you have to complete is you must convince some little girl that someone on your team is their grandma, Little Red Riding Hood. Finally, you'll have to convince a stranger to kiss someone from your team on the lips, without talking, The Little Mermaid. First team to have all their challenges completed and race back here, wins.

-Confessionals-

Trinity: This has to be the dumbest challenge by far… No, no, I just thought about it. That Astronomy challenge was the dumbest one. But still, this one is pretty dumb.

-End Confessionals-

-Big City, Team In Crowd-

Rayna: [On Eli's back] Oooh that's a nice big house. We should break into that one.

Dre: We want to find a small house, ma. Small houses mean less to clean.

Rayna: Oooh what about that small little fortune teller shack. We can get our fortune read.

Oliver: Well it is tiny, it should be easy to clean.

-In Shack-

Madame Uro: WELCOME VIZEETARS! This is MADAME URO'S Fortune chamber! Please take thine seats, let your fortune be reVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELED!

Rayna: Ooooh do mine's first, do mine's first!

Trinity: Actually, we were just wondering if we could tidy up in here. We're a charity group going around and tidying up for people who are really busy like yourself.

Madame Uro: MY CRYSTAL BALL HAS REVEELED TO THINE! You art lying young girl! You are here from a reality show, no?

Dre: Dang, ma. She's good!

Madame Uro: Seet down! I shall let you complete your arbitrary task, if and only if, you let me read your fortune, stubborn girl. I shall make a believer of you!

Trinity: Fine, let's just hurry this up. [Sitting down at Madame Uro's Enchanted Table]

Madame Uro: Stare into my crystal baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllll!

Trinity: Give me a break!

Madame Uro: I seeeeez a lotts of pain in your past!

Trinity: [Murmuring to herself] How do I get myself into this stupidity?

Madame Uro: Pageant after pageant, after pageant, such a wicked mother who wanted a perfect daughter. She made you only eat once a week to keep the perfect figure… this is true, no?

Trinity: …You don't know anything. You're a sham.

Madame Uro: Oh am I, stubborn girl? Your mother still pushes your perfection, no? Do you eat, in secrecy, stubborn girl?

Trinity: If you were so psychic, you would know my name instead of calling me, 'Stubbor Girl.'

Madame Uro: Ohhh… my bad, Mo'Nique.

Josh: HA! And I thought you were legit for a second… Her name's Trinity.

Madame Uro: Oh is it? That's what you've been calling yourself? Or is that what your mother decided to change your name to after your father died? After your racist mother finally got custody of you? After your father had tried to keep her out of your life for so long? She changed your name, no? A name that was better fit for the pretty white girl she needed you to be… hmmm?

Trinity: Okay! You proved your point. You're a great fortune teller. Can we clean up now?

Madame Uro: Be my guest…

Rayna: You okay, Trinity? Wanna talk about it?

Trinity: Shut up… and clean.

Madame Uro: Don't be so angry, stubborn girl. You don't have nearly as many skeletons in your closet as some of the others around you…

-Confessionals-

Trinity: I KNEW IT! Rayna has got something to hide! And I'm definitely going to bring it to the light! Nobody's that fucking perfect!

-End Confessionals-

-The Big City (Team Outcast)-

Jody: NEVI STOP! You can't just kick down someone's door! [Trying to hold back Nevi but failing]

Nevi: [Kicking down door of a beautiful house] HEEEEEEEEEERE'S NEVI!

Mr. Burgens: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Nevi: WE CAME HERE TO ROB YOU!

Steven: We came here to clean your house.

Marie: [Stuffing antique pistol collection into a bag] Speak for yourself.

Mr. Borgens: I'm calling the cops! [Man's daughter comes down the stairs]

Sally: OH MY GOD, DAD! THIS IS SO COOL!

Mr. Borgens: Honey, go upstairs! These people are dangerous!

Sally: Dad, it's the people from that show I always watch. Total Drama: Class is in Session. AND IT'S STEVEN! HE'S SO DREAMY!

Jody: I know, right!?

Mayhem: When they said your fanbase was preteen girls, they weren't kidding.

Steven: Yea, we have to do a challenge. And part of that challenge is cleaning a stranger's house. So do you mind, sir?

Sally: OOOH CAN THEY CLEAN MY ROOM, DADDY PLEASE?!

Mr. Borgens: NO! Ummm... well, yea. Your room's a mess. But I'm coming up there too! No funny business!

Steven: That's alright with us, sir.

Marie: So is this guy gonna do something about this door or are we just gonna act like this didn't happen?

-The Big City (Team In Crowd)-

Trinity: [Walking pass a library] Ummm…. Guys, I'm gonna stop in here real quick.

Rayna: You ditching us?

Oliver: No, she probably just needs some quiet time to clear her head.

Rayna: Oh, well have fun, Trinity!

Trinity: Catch up with you guys in a bit. [Going into the large library]

Josh: Now how are we gonna convince some kid that we're their grandma? We just lost half of our girls.

Rayna: OOOH! I can be an awesome grandma!

Eli: Too pretty to be grandma.

Josh: Yea, we need someone pale and frail looking…

Oliver: ….Why is everyone looking at me?

-Confessionals-

Oliver: [In Granny Outfit and a wig] Something tells me that I'm never going to hear the end of this.

-End Confessionals-

-Big City, at the Park-

Oliver: [Walking up to kids on the swing and using his best granny voice] Excuse me sunny, I'm looking for my grandbabies and I have trouble seeing, are any of you my grandbabies…?

Jacob: Eww, get lost old hag!

Oliver: LITTLE WHIPPERSNAPPER! That was just rude. Ain't somebody taught you any manners?!

Jacob: You're gross! I'm getting my mom! MOOOOOOM! MOM! MOM! SOME GROSS OLD LADY IS HARASSING ME! [Mom rushes over]

Jabria: What?

Oliver: I'm glad you're here! Is this your son? He is so ruuuuuuude!

Jabria: [Furiously hitting Oliver with her large purse] YOU CREEP! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KIDNAP MY KIDS! DRESSED UP IN THIS GRANNY OUTFIT! YOU SICK PERVERT! [All of the other moms here and start joining in on Oliver's beating]

Oliver: [Dropping granny voice] Guys, I think there's been a misunderstanding. [Continues to get thrashed for about twelve more minutes before everyone leaves] [Some little girl walks up to Oliver's beaten body on the floor while holding a vanilla ice cream]

Petunia: Hahaha! You look like my Grandma after she fell down the stairs.

Oliver: [Speaking weakly and slowly] Darlin… I am your grandma.

Petunia: OH GRANDMA! I'M SORRY. Let's get you back to the hospital! You forgetting to take your meds again? [Girl helps up Oliver and they shuffle to the hospital]

Dre: So are we just gonna let that girl walk off with Olly?

Josh: I don't know. It might do him some good to get some actual medical attention.

Dre: Oh Olly…

Josh: Fine, you don't have to ask. You can go to the hospital with him to make sure he's okay. We'll finish the challenge without you guys.

Dre: Thanks bro, preciate it.

-A Nursing Home Bathroom (Team Outcast)-

Jody: What's taking you so long to get into your old lady costume?

Marie: This is degrading. I'm not wearing it!

Jody: Marie, you're the only person grouchy enough to pull it off. You have to.

Marie: Ugh… fine. But if this fails, you idiots better not even think about casting a vote for me! [Putting on granny outfit and walking out the bathroom to show the others]

Marie: Tada…

Mayhem: [Trying to hold back laughter] It's perfect…

Nevi: Perfectly hilarious.

Marie: SHUT UP, NEVI!

Steven: Look, I already found a patient here who will be getting a visit soon, so all you have to do-

Marie: I know, I know, I know. [Walking into patient room]

Agatha: Hello… are you my daughter?

Marie: [Pushing old lady off of the bed] No.

Agatha: OH MY BONES!

Marie: [Laying in the lady's bed comfortably] If you don't feel like shutting up, there's always a window. [Lady's daughter comes in with some little girl]

Renee: Hey mom. Meet your granddaughter. Do you remember her? Her name's Raven.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Yes, I remember her you imbecile! I'm old, not fucking stupid!

Renee: Oh my God mom! [Taking something out of her purse] Here, eat a snicker! You get a little cranky when you're hungry.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I don't have time for this bullshit. RAVEN! WHO AM I TO YOU?!

Raven: [Getting scared] …You're grandma.

Marie: Good! Challenge done! I'm out. [Getting up and leaving the family with confused looks on their face.

Agatha: [Weakly from the floor] …Can someone help me…?

-In the lobby-

Mayhem: Did you do it, Marie?

Marie: What do you think?

Jody: Now all we have to do is get someone to kiss one of us without talking. [Nurse runs up to Steven]

Nurse: OH MY GOD! YOU'RE THEE STEVEN! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU! [Takes out phone for selfie and sneaks a kiss on Steven's lips] GIRLS I GOT THE PICTURE! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE CALLS THE COPS!

Steven: …I feel assaulted.

Marie: Who cares? We got the kiss, let's go before the other team catches up!

-The Big City (Team In Crowd)-

Rayna: Guys… I don't really feel safe walking around with a sign that says free kisses.

Josh: Oh c'mon! We'll get that kiss in no time.

Eli: No.

Josh: UGH! Fine. You guys got any better ideas?

-Confessionals-

Josh: And that's when I knew… I fucked up.

-End Confessionals-

Josh: [Walking down the street in skimpy lingerie outfit and a Free Kisses sign] …..

Rayna: Amp up the sexiness, Josh. You'll never get a kiss like that.

Eli: Show off some more leg.

Josh: [Strutting awkwardly down the street, and winking at strangers]

Bruce: HEY, DID YOU JUST WINK AT ME!?

Josh: [Shaking his head furiously]

Bruce: NO, I THINK YOU DID! C'MON, GIVE ME SOME SUGAR! [The huge man leans over to kiss Josh]

Josh: [Panicking and running away before tripping over someone walking their dog and getting entangled in the leash]

Dog: BARK! BARK! [Slobbering and licking Josh in the face and lips]

Josh: EWWW! GROSS!

Rayna: Hey, Eli? Does that count?

Eli: A dog kiss is the best kiss.

-At the Total Drama School-

Chris: [Eli, Josh, and Rayna running towards Chris] Hey, look who decided to join us?

Josh: [Out of breath] Did we make it? DID WE WIN?

Chris: Nope, Team outcast made it quite some time ago. Enjoy your loss! And see you at the Expulsion Ceremony.

-Confessionals-

Trinity: So while I was at the library, I was trying to dig up some dirt on Rayna… but I couldn't find one measly stain on her record. However, I did find something, much, much, better!

-End Confessionals-

-Homeroom A (Team In Crowd)-

Trinity: [As Rayna, Josh, and Eli enter the room] YOU MIND EXPLAINING THIS, ELI! [Holding up flier]

Josh: What is this? [Reading paper] Oh my God dude….

Dre: Yea, we checked. You're a monster, Eli.

Oliver: Dre, don't say that! He might hurt you!

Eli: Huh?

Rayna: What are they talking about, Eli?

Trinity: [Shoving paper in Rayna's face] Read for yourself, Rayna! Your little boy toy here, isn't who he claims to be. He's a fucking monster! Look at what he did! Look at it!

Rayna: [Reading paper with sorrow] No… I don't believe it. It can't be true! Can it, Eli?

Eli: Rayna…

Trinity: You don't believe me? Check his back! He's got the scars to prove it. Eli doesn't belong here with us. He belongs in prison!

Rayna: [Crawling to the top of Eli's back] NO! I don't believe you!

Trinity: FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU! [Pulls Rayna off of Eli's back and rips off Eli's shirt, revealing horrible looking whip scars] SEE! SEE, RAYNA!

Eli: Leave her alone…

Trinity: Or what, big guy? You gonna do to me the same thing you did to your dad!? I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU, ELI!

Eli: [With far more anger and loudness than any of the contestants have ever heard] GET OUT OF MY FACE!

Trinity: [Spits on Eli's face] MAKE ME!

Eli: [Grabbing Trinity by the throat in anger] LEAVE ME ALONE!

Rayna: PUT HER DOWN, ELI! You're scaring me!

Eli: [Dropping Trinity to the floor with a large thud] MY PAST IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Trinity: [Struggling to catch her breath] WHATEVER YOU SAY! MURDERER!

Eli: [Running out and slamming the door behind him to the point where it breaks the entire door]

Trinity: Yea, you better run! Don't worry, you're safe now, Rayna.

Rayna: Safe… Safe! [Tears falling from her eyes] YOU HAD NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT, TRINITYT! Don't you have a heart…? Didn't anyone teach you how to love somebody!?

Trinity: …No. But I was taught how to win.

-Confessionals-

Trinity: I finally found Rayna's imperfection. She loves everyone and everything too much. That will be her downfall. She just stuck up for that monster, and now her game will suffer and she'll pay the consequences.

Rayna: This is all my fault. Trinity wouldn't have gone after Eli had I not been so close to him. …I'm voting myself off. It's only fair to Eli. He didn't deserve what happened in there.

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Welcome to the Expulsion Ceremony Team In Crowd. As you know, if you get a diploma, you stay in the game. If your diploma goes in the shredder, then that means you must walk the Hallway of Shame and board the Bus of Losers. The first diploma goes to…. Josh.

Josh: WOOT WOOT!

Chris: Oliver.

Oliver: [Diploma smacks him in the head] OW! I'm still a little sore.

Chris: Dre.

Dre: Preciate it!

Chris: Trinity.

Trinity: Of course.

Chris: And the final diploma goes to…Rayna.

Rayna: No!

Trinity: What are you saying 'no' for? You're still in the game.

Rayna: Because I voted out myself! [Crawling to the top of Eli's back] Eli, I don't want you to go. I'm sorry.

Eli: [Taking Rayna off of his back] …Remember what your dad said? He would be very proud of you.

Rayna: …But are you proud of me?

Eli: Are you proud of me?

Rayna: You're my friend, always. You're my multipurpose awesomesauce! [Eli and Rayna share one more tight hug before Eli makes his exit] I hope you're happy with yourself, Trinity.

Trinity: I'm doing great, thanks for asking.

Rayna: …Your mother would be proud of you.

Trinity: Watch yourself…bitch.

Chris: Oooh the drama is heating up! Who will get the worst burn? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Confessionals-

Rayna: I'm making myself a badge out of the letter Eli left behind. This is my Ely Badge, and I won it by showing unconditional love. I didn't really know what that was until today. But now I do. And I have the badge to show for it.

-End Confessional-

-Thank you all for reading! I am very grateful for all of you guys being so interested and into the show and its plot, even if you don't like the script writing style. I am also very thankful for those of you who have kept on reading even after your character was eliminated, and for that, you shall be rewarded with an opportunity pretty soon. Thanks for reading and continuing to review. Sorry this ep came a little later than others. Falcon56, please pm me if you would like to conduct Eli's interview on your own accord. Finally, don't forget to leave your questions for the eliminated contestants in the review. (Calvin, Elsa, Eli)-

 **The In-Crowd**

 **[14** **th** **Place] -** **Jenna "The Tenacious Titan" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows**

 **[12** **th** **Place] -** **Elsa "The Daring Vocalist" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart**

Trinity "The Badass Barbie" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Rayna "The Life of the Party" by TheDaffodilQueen

 **[11** **th** **Place] - Eli** **"The Gentle Giant" by Falcon56**

Dre "The Goody2Shoes" by Gayy4Animee

Oliver "The Shy Guy" by Pokerox27

Josh "The Tragic Comedian" by Meowth's Toon Dragon

 **The Outcasts**

Marie "The Bookworm" by Adro02

Jody "The Easy Target" by TechniqueFantasy

 **[15** **th** **Place] -** **Marina "The Makeshift Magician" by Totsalu**

Nevi "The Sugar Rush" by OppsieDasi

Steven "The Teen Heartthrob" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **AJ "The Detroit Daredevil" by Zorbo678**

 **[13** **th** **Place] -** **Calvin "The Manga Maniac" by Totsalu**

Mayhem "The Black Sheep" by Linkonpark100


	9. After Class: Love is in the Air

-Backstage-

Elsa: [Flaunting the beautiful diamond ring on her finger] Look Eli, isn't it gorgeous!?

Eli: [Shrugs]

Elsa: I can't wait to see him today. Oh my Dillon!

Calvin: [Whispering to Eli] Hey… who's Dillon?

Eli: [Shrugs]

Blaineley: [Entering jovially] IT'S THAT TIME!

Calvin: What are you so happy about? Don't tell me someone got engaged to you too!

Elsa: [Twirling] LOVE IS IN THE AIR!

Blaineley: No, you idiot. I just received news that this may be the last time I have to host this show. They might let me compete!

Calvin: Well I'm glad I got out when I did.

Blaineley: Whatever, just bring in the show like we practiced.

Calvin: Huh… previously, on Total Drama: Class is in Session, Marie played Calvin for a fool-

Eli: Calvin went home.

Elsa: Then there was an incredible mus-

Eli: Elsa went home.

Calvin: Finally, Trini-

Eli: I went home.

Blaineley: You're supposed to actually ex-

Eli: What will happen on today's episode of, Total Drama: AFTER CLASS!?

-In front of live audience-

Blaineley: Hello, everyone! I'm your incredibly beautiful and talented host Blaineley. Joining me onstage is the peanut gallery! Jenna, AJ, and Marina!

Marina: You guys wanna see a magic trick?!

Blaineley: …Let it go, darling. Let it go… Today we have a lot of drama to catch up on so let's not waste any time and bring out, CALVIN!

Calvin: [Entering] Hey everyone! I've never been in front of an audience this big before. This reminds me of that manga series, TokyoStarlet about that singer that would enchant the audience with her voice.

Blaineley: Awww, you're so cute. You still think we care.

Calvin: HEY, MARINA!

Blaineley: Oh no, Marina does not want to talk to you! Not after what you did to her.

Calvin: Wait… what did I do?

Blaineley: We can discuss that after we look at some clips from your time on the show!

* * *

 _Calvin: YAAAAAAY! I'm going to draw a Manga of this very moment._

 _Chris: That's entirely unlikely. Calvin here is "The Manga Maniac," an aspiring manga artist and writer, but his brain is so discombobulated that he can never finish a story once he starts creating a character._

 _Calvin: You don't know that. I'll be great, you hear me!?_

* * *

 _Calvin: [Getting shot by paintballs repeatedly] OW, OW, OW! STOOOOP! It's time to break out one of the superheroes I've been saving… CAPTAIN CANADA [Quickly changes into a white a red soldier like uniform with a maple leaf on his chest] Captain Canada is ehre to save the day in the new manga I'm writing, CAPTAIN CAPTURES THE PUZZLE! BEWARE EVIL DOERS, FOR CAPTAIN CANADA-_

 _Jenna: I already got the puzzle piece!_

* * *

 _Calvin: No, I don't feel like writing that manga anymore. This is a job for [Quickly changes outfit into an exaggerated Sherlock Holmes trench coat, complete with a Batman style utility belt surrounding it] DEMON DETECTIVE! It's a new manga I'm writing about a demon that investigates paranormal crimes committed in hell!_

 _Mayhem: I'd actually watch that._

 _Calvin: Follow me everyone, I think I have a clue._

* * *

 _Calvin: What's this? [Opening letter] Oh my WORD! Captain Canada just received the Saved by the Bell Award… well, this is a moral dilemma worse than the one RedGone had to face in the second installment of the RedWatcher manga._

* * *

Blaineley: Pay attention to that last clip. You know, the one where you receive the Saved by the Bell Award that you used to frame, Marina.

Calvin: WHAT?! I didn't frame Marina!

Marina: The clips don't lie!

AJ: **ON THE CONTRARY, DUE TO EDITING SOFTWARE SUCH AS PHOTOSHOP AND OTHERS, THE CLIPS CAN LIE VERY WELL.**

Blaineley: STAY OUT OF THIS YOU GLORIFIED ROBOT!

M: [Hopping out of her seat from the audience] DON'T YELL AT HIM!

Blaineley: Ugh… not this bitch again.

M: WHO YOU CALLIN A BITCH?!

Calvin: I'm so confused…

Jenna: Trust me, it gets worse.

Blaineley: You will not be hijacking my show this week!

M: I'm gone hijack WUTEVA I want, ya hear me! WUTEVA I WANT!

Calvin: I have to put a stop to this madness! This is a job for… [Quickly changes into a green Buddhist monk like attire with a shaved head while he seems to be sitting peacefully on a hovering cloud] ZEN CLOUDRIDER! It's a new manga I'm writing about a peaceful man that rides through dangerous cities and war territories, bringing them peace and tranquility.

M: I got some peace for dat ass! Some REST IN PEACE! Bring it on, Blaineley! Come get some a dis!

Calvin: No… young grasshopper.

M: Did this fool just call me a muthafucking grasshopper?

Calvin: Ahh, we must not worry ourselves with the trivialities of conflict. Instead of pondering about how we can outdo one another, let us concentrate on how we can help one another. Peace, love, and tranquility… Zen Cloudrider, has spoken.

M: You know what?! Since you was real poetic and all that good stuff, I'mma sit down. But Blaineley better watch herself.

Blaineley: And while I go get some make up done to cover these stress wrinkles, let's go live to Esteban for the inside scoop.

Esteban: [Live from the McLean School of Drama] So ummm, what you doing later?

Dre: I'm sorry dude. But my heart is aching for someone else.

Blaineley: What are you doing?! You're supposed to be interviewing, Marie!

Esteban: Marie was getting all trigger happy, so I decided to interview somebody cuter. Deal with it!

Dre: You hear that, ma? Deal with it!

Blaineley: UGH! That was a complete waste of time. Why did we replace, Porsha?

Marina: Something about Trinity and an Illuminati Conspiracy.

Blaineley: Anyways, what was supposed to happen was Calvin was going to convince Marina that Marie was in fact the one that sabotaged her and we were going to have this sappy moment that all of the viewers would have liked. But now that moment is ruined!

Marina: Oh, is it true, Zen Cloudrider?

Calvin: Yes, young grasshopper. I-

Blaineley: NOPE! The moment is already ruined. I don't even care anymore. Get off my couch and over to the peanut gallery with the rest of the losers.

Calvin: [Floating over to Marina] Such animosity, taints the soul.

Blaineley: Let's welcome our next guess, the rock superstar, a daring vocalist named Elsa that we all know as, KAYLA STORM!

Elsa: [Running in and scanning audience] DILLON ARE YOU OUT THERE?

AJ: **WHO IS DILLON?**

Jenna: Don't ask me. I have no clue.

Blaineley: Why don't you-

Elsa: Hold on Blaineley, I'm still looking for Dillon.

Blaineley: Ugh… let's just roll her clips.

* * *

 _Chris: Elsa, "The Daring Vocalist," you all may know her better as Kayla Storm, lead singer of the Storm Troopers!_

 _Porsha: OH MY GOD, IT'S THEEE KAYLA STORM!_

 _Trinity: She can't possibly be serious…_

 _Elsa: Yes, Kayla Storm is my stagename. But I'd like to just be Elsa during this competition_

* * *

 _Elsa: WAIT! I refuse to be on a team with that jerk!_

 _Steven: I'm not too interested in sharing a space with you either princess, but you don't see me complaining._

 _Marie: [Peeking up from book] Are you two in love or something?_

 _Elsa: I have a boyfriend! And he's amazing, much better than this jerk!_

* * *

 _Steven: Let's try to act civilized, Elsa._

 _Elsa: Rayna, remember those fake diamonds from the diamond pool?_

 _Rayna: Aww, they're fakes? I guess I don't need them anymore._

 _Elsa: No, pass them out to everyone. We're gonna pelt them, and we're gonna pelt them hard!_

* * *

 _You're just dumb_

 _Like everything you do!_

 _I'm so glad, I'm engaged to a boy not like you!_

 _Cause you suck, you suck, you suck!_

 _You suck really hard!_

 _Stupid little Steven is just a fucking FART!_

* * *

Blaineley: That's a lot of hostility towards Steven. The viewers want to know why.

Elsa: [Ignoring Blaineley completely] Dillon, I'm on stage now. Shout if you're in the audience?

Blaineley: This is going nowhere. We're gonna go to Esteban for the inside scoop.

Esteban: [Live from McLean School of Drama] I'm here live with Dillon who is attempting to propose to Elsa in person.

Dillon: What do you mean she was voted off?

Steven: Total Drama broadcasts in real time. Haven't you been watching?

Dillon: No, I drove all the way here. I haven't had time to watch the last few episodes.

Steven: Yea, sorry dude. She got voted off a few days ago.

Dillon: Ohh, that's so sad. Do you know why they kicked her off?

Steven: Hahaha! For being a huge bitch! That's why! [Slams door in Dillon's face]

Dillon: YOU MUST BE THAT STEVEN DUDE! YOU ASSHOLE! OPEN UP THE DOOR! You little coward! Face me like a man!

Esteban: Back to you, Blaineley.

Blaineley: Ahh, classic mistake.

Elsa: I'm going to kill STEVEN! Steven must die!

Calvin: You must resist the urge to let wrath invade your soul, young grasshopper.

Blaineley: Let's start to wrap this episode up, please welcome our next guess, a gentle soul, a silent thinker, ELI!

Eli: [Entering] Hey.

Blaineley: Now Eli, the Total Drama Community has been buzzing with controversy. Settle the debate for us, Eli. Good or bad? Man or monster? Friend or foe?

Eli: ...[Shrugs]

Blaineley: A shrug, that's it. You're going to have to do much better than a shrug.

Eli: [Shrugs]

Blaineley: Okay, we'll just play some of your clips while you begin to think about your answers.

* * *

 _Eli: [Looking out the window] The sun's setting right now. You ever take time to appreciate something like this._

 _Rayna: [Jumping over Eli's shoulder to look out window] Oooh pretty._

 _Blaineley: You're all hopeless!_

 _Chris: Well here's Eli, "The Gentle Giant," wait the gentle giant? Ummmm I thought you were a bad guy that did some dangerous stuff… I could've sworn I had a paper here that said something about him being a-_

 _Eli: Chris… sometimes we have to learn to let go._

* * *

 _Eli: They're both birds. But both very different. They're great at what they do differently, so it's not fair to compare them based on what the other one can do well. It's not fair._

* * *

 _Eli: [Clears throat] I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!_

 _Elsa: [Astounded by the deep and beautiful pitch of Eli's voice] Wow… Eli. Wow._

* * *

 _Trinity: FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU! [Pulls Rayna off of Eli's back and rips off Eli's shirt, revealing horrible looking whip scars] SEE! SEE, RAYNA!_

 _Eli: Leave her alone…_

 _Trinity: Or what, big guy? You gonna do to me the same thing you did to your dad!? I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU, ELI!_

 _Eli: [With far more anger and loudness than any of the contestants have ever heard] GET OUT OF MY FACE!_

 _Trinity: [Spits on Eli's face] MAKE ME!_

 _Eli: [Grabbing Trinity by the throat in anger] LEAVE ME ALONE!_

 _Rayna: PUT HER DOWN, ELI! You're scaring me!_

 _Eli: [Dropping Trinity to the floor with a large thud] MY PAST IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!_

* * *

Blaineley: Did those clips bring back any of those negative emotions for you, Eli?

Eli: [Shrugs]

M: YOU CALL THIS AN INTERVIEW! [Goes on stage and throws Blaineley off the couch]

Blaineley: [Getting up and dusting herself off] I'VE AHD ENOUGH OF THIS! I'm taking a much needed coffee break. You losers can do whatever you want. [Exits]

M: Now let's go to Estaban for the inside scoop.

Esteban: [Live from McLean's School for Drama] I'm here live with-

Rayna: [Shoving her face in the camera] HEY ELI! I MISS YOU, ELI!

Eli: Hey Rayna.

M: Rayna, we're gonna ask you some questions about Eli. You think you can answer them?

Rayna: SURE!

M: Is Eli a good or bad person?

Rayna: Yes, there is stuff in his past that he's not proud of but he would never hurt someone out of cold blood.

Eli: Thank you, Rayna.

M: Yes thank you, Rayna. That's all we needed to know.

Rayna: No problem. Love you, Eli. Have a nice day. Bye guys!

M: It seems like she certainly does know you well, Eli.

Eli: Rayna's a special kind of person. That's why I love her.

Graham: [Suddenly entering] I have this contract for the host to sign for admittance.

M: That would be me.

Graham: Just sign all the forms here and Chris said he'll be seeing you soon.

M: Okay whatever, let's just hurry this up. Blaineley really needs to start taking care of her personal matters before the show starts.

Elsa: Do you really think it's a good idea to be signing contract forms for Blaineley.

M: Don't worry about it. It's probably just a technical thing for like lights or something. I'm signing my name too, so even if it is bad, I'll get the consequence. Now in the meantime, Eli there was one audience question from Thedaffodilqueen saying, "are your nightmares because of your past?"

Eli: …Yes.

Blaineley: [Entering with her coffee] You guys haven't wrapped up the show yet. You would really suck at being a host.

M: That's because I had to do your paperwork you slouch!

Blaineley: All I hear is excuses. Allow me to do the job you couldn't. …Join us next time on Total Drama: After Class for more of the inside scoop on eliminated competitors! Tune in for more episodes of TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Thank you all for reading and sorry for the really late update. I've been really busy lately. Here is your opportunity, and I really need you guys to vote. Vote for two eliminated contestants that you want to see return more than anything. You may vote for a character you created. Anyone can vote through comments or pms. But you cannot vote for any character twice. And if you want to give a reason, that would be helpful to me show wise, but you don't have to. Get out there and vote everyone! The contestants you can vote for are: AJ-Marina-Jenna-Calvin-Elsa-Eli.-


	10. Don't Be Sorry, Be Useful

Chris: Previously on Total Drama: Class is in Session, our students were taken to literature class where they had to recreate scenes from famous fairy tales. Trinity had her grim future read to us while Oliver found true love in some random dog. In the end, Steven's cute face got him a quick kiss, securing the win for Team Outcast and Trinity revealed the darker parts of Eli's past, getting him sent home. Who will be eliminated next? Find out on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Team In Crowd (Breakfast Table)-

Dre: Ma, you okay? You haven't eaten anything.

Rayna: I'm fine. I just… I've always been on Eli's back at this point.

Dre: Well can I have your Snicker's bar? I get really hungry at night.

Rayna: [Handing candy to Dre] Here… chocolate isn't any fun without Eli.

Trinity: He's gone in a show where people get eliminated. Get over it! No one was crying over Jenna or Elsa.

Rayna: [Flicking a glob of oatmeal at Trinity] HAHAHAHA!

Trinity: AHHH! YOU LITTLE-

Rayna: Get over it!

Trinity: [Throws entire bowl at Rayna] EAT THIS!

Rayna: [Ducks quickly] MISSED ME!

Oliver: [Covered in oatmeal] But not me…

Dre: That's not okay, ma. He did nothing to you! [Throws bowl at Trinity]

Trinity: [Goes over to steal food from other team and flings it at her team] That's it, you're all going down!

Josh: FOOOOOOD FIIIIIIIIGHT!

-Confessionals-

Rayna: [Covered in food] I don't think I've had that much fun in a really long time! Hahaha! Oh my God!

Oliver: The tension was so thick this morning but after that food fight, we all just stopped and looked at each other and kinda laughed. I guess we all realized how silly we were being.

Trinity: Hahahaha! So then Josh tripped on this big gloop of oatmeal and when he got up, it was covering his entire back. I tried to help him up and I tripped too! It was so funny [Laughs so hard she snorts and gets embarrassed] ….Whatever, it was strategy, and stuff…

-End Confessionals-

-Team Outcast (Breakfast Table)-

Steven: Do you guys see this mess that Team In Crowd left? What got into them?

Mayhem: They looked like they were having fun.

Jody: Why can't we do fun stuff like that? They looked like they were bonding.

Steven: I don't know if that is what I would call bonding.

Nevi: That's because none of you understand the ancient art of eating copious amounts of candy. The more candy you eat, the more fun you become.

Jody: [Looking at her belly] …Or the more fat you become?

Mayhem: We can't ever do anything fun as a team because Marie is in the Illuminati and she's plotting against us to take over the world.

Steven and Jody: Not this again!

Mayhem: Heed my warnings! Marie is the devil!

Steven: WE GET IT! You've said it a thousand times.

Jody: Yea, give it a rest, Mayhem.

Mayhem: No one ever takes me seriously, but I know! I have a hunch.

Jody: You know what? Let's put this to rest once and for all. [Getting up to go into the kitchen]

-In the kitchen-

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Those fools won't know what hit them.

Chef: Good… good.

Jody: [Entering] How are your chores going, Marie?

Marie: [Dropping book and grabbing a broom quickly] Good, you imbecile. What are you doing back here?

Chef: GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN! You don't have authorization to be back here, maggot!

Jody: Okay, okay, yeesh… I just wanted to check up on Marie. [Exits]

Chef: What the hell was that?!

Marie: I don't know, I'm not even friends with her!

Chef: Did she hear anything?

Marie: Why are you asking me like I wasn't in here with you?! I DON'T KNOW!

-Confessionals-

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I need to see if Jody knows anything without revealing myself if it turns out that she doesn't.

Mayhem: I know I'm not crazy! Always trust your gut instinct!

Jody: I can't believe I've made it this far! There's only one more elimination left until we reach the merge! I can actually go to the merge! I never thought I could do it. Maybe, I can even win. I've done pretty good for a girl that everyone wanted to vote out in the first episode. I just got to remember what I've worked so hard for and keep pushing myself. I just keep telling myself, one more day, one more day, and you'll be in the top half of this game!

-End Confessionals-

-At Challenge-

Oliver: No, no, no, no, no! I've been dreading this challenge.

Dre: What's wrong, Olly?

Oliver: We're in a gymnasium. It's the sports challenge. I hate sports. I know this entire day is going to suck.

Dre: [Grabbing Oliver by the hand] Chill Olly, I'm nervous too. Sports aren't exactly my forte either. But we ain't gonna do it alone, right?

Chris: Right you are, you bunch of wimps. Students, welcome to gym class. The teams are finally tied up again so it's time for some Team Sports to settle the score. You will all play three famous gym sports and the first team to win two out of those three matches will advance to the second half of this game while another competitor will run the risk of being cut short. Our first sport is… WRESTLING! Everyone stand back as we put down the mats. The members of each team will face each other one by one until one team wins 3 matches.

-Confessionals-

Dre: I'm trying to keep it cool for Olly and stuff… but in reality, I ninety percent certain that I'll pee my pants.

Mayhem: Finally! A challenge I'll be good at! Bring it on!

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Let's get these first matches started with Rayna versus Jody!

Jody: Okay, Rayna, be very careful. I don't want to hurt you.

Rayna: [Crawling on Jody's back] It's okay… you won't. [Rayna suflexes Jody with her legs and pinning her from behind as everyone watches stunned]

Chris: OH MY GOD! POINT FOR TEAM IN CROWD!

Josh: [Lost for words] How… how… how…?

Rayna: I do a lot of yoga.

-Confessionals-

Jody: I'll never look at that little girl the same again.

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Next up we have, Josh versus Steven!

Josh: Bring it on, pretty boy!

Steven: Ummm… I'm really not sure how this whole wrestling thing works.

Josh: Well, now that you mention it, me either.

Trinity: Don't just stand there you idiot! ATTACK HIM!

Josh: Oh yea! [Rushes towards Steven]

Steven: NOT THE FACE! [Balls himself up as Josh trips over him and face plants out of the ring]

Josh: …Ow…

Steven: Is he okay?

Mayhem: Damn dude, that was a nasty wipeout.

Chris: And that's a point for Team Outcast! Up next let's have Trinity and Marie.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I have to wrestle the model? This shouldn't take long.

Trinity: Put the book down, bitch.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I'll entertain you after I finish this chapter.

Trinity: Don't say I didn't warn you. [Trinity brings Marie down extremely fast with one hand]

Chris: And Trinity gets a point for Team In Crowd! …Is she okay? Someone get her off the mat.

Steven: Chris, I think she needs help. She's not getting up…

Trinity: Don't worry, it's a simple defensive maneuver. She'll be back to her senses… eventually.

-Confessionals-

Trinity: I tried to warn her.

Marie: [Expressionless and unconscious] …

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Up next it's gonna be Oliver versus Nevi!

Oliver: Hey, please go easy on me, Nevi.

Nevi: Hahaha no. [Quickly flips Oliver and brutally pins him] Lol you lose!

Chris: Point for Team Outcast! Next we'll have Dre versus Mayhem!

Dre: [Gulps]

Oliver: Don't worry, Dre. You'll do fine. You can't do much worse than I did.

Dre: You'd think that.

Mayhem: C'MON! Stop wasting daylight! Step into the ring with Mayhem!

Dre: …Ummm

Trinity: C'mon Dre, stop dragging your feet!

Josh: Unless you're chicken! Bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk!

Dre: I'm sorry, I can't do it… I just can't.

Chris: Fine then, the point goes to Team Outcast! Team Outcast win the first round!

Mayhem: Dang it man! I didn't even get to show off my skills.

Trinity: Thanks for nothing, Dre.

-Confessionals-

Dre: …I'll start packing my bags now.

Oliver: I thought I had anxiety when it came to sports. Dre is so much worse than me. I'm really feeling for him. But I feel useless. What can I do about it?

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Welcome students to Round 2! This time it will be a 5 on 5 basketball game!

Dre: Someone shoot me…

Chris: Exactly my Harvard friend. The objective of the game is to be the first team to score five points. All close range shots will count as one and all long range shots will count as two points. And since I'm feeling generous today, if you make a half court shot, I'll give you the full five points. Let's start, Team Outcast gets the ball first.

Mayhem: Here Steven, pass me the ball!

Steven: [Passes ball to Mayhem] Here!

Trinity: [Quickly stealing the ball] Not so fast!

Nevi: [Steals ball and zooms past Trinity to dunk the ball] WAHOOO!

Chris: Point for Team Outcast!

Trinity: Guys we have to step it up! That means everyone! Especially, you Dre!

Dre: Ma, I'm trying out there.

Trinity: Well then try harder! Here Rayna, you get the ball, pass it to me when I tell you okay.

Rayna: Why do I have to pass it to you? I know how to play baskethoops just as good.

Trinity: [Takes ball back from Rayna] Here Josh, you pass it to me.

-Confessionals-

Rayna: Trinity thinks she is just so good at everything! But I'm good at bunches of stuff too!

-End Confessionals-

Trinity: Okay Josh, now! I'm open! I'm open!

Josh: Don't rush me, I'm waiting for-

Nevi: [Stealing ball and shooting it quickly] Too slow!

Trinity: UGH! THIS IS HOPELESS!

Dre: Calm down, ma. We'll be able to-

Trinity: I don't want to hear shit from you! You've barely even left the sidelines and you aren't guarding anyone! If Marie wasn't still knocked out cold, we'd really be in trouble.

Marie: …

Dre: …You right, ma. I'm sorry.

Trinity: Don't be sorry, be useful. Here's the ball. Try to pass it to me without Nevi stealing it.

-Confessionals-

Dre: Me and basketball are two things that just don't get along. Every time I have the ball in my hand, my legs start shaking, I get really sweaty and anxiety just gets the best of me.

-End Confessionals-

Oliver: Are you okay, Dre? You're not looking too hot.

Dre: Yea, Olly. I'm good.

Oliver: [Grabbing hold of Dre's hand] Relax Dre, you don't have to do anything alone.

Dre: [Blushing] I don't want to fuck it up, Olly.

Oliver: You can't think about it like that. You have to tackle basketball with the same confidence that you handle things like astronomy.

Dre: Yea, except astronomical geometry and graviton calibration doesn't apply here…. Wait, OH MY GOD YOU'RE A GENIUS, OLLY!

Oliver: Ummm

Dre: This game is nothing more than a foundational basis in gravitational geometrics.

Trinity: PASS ME THE BALL, DRE!

Dre: If you can calibrate and assess the gravitational force acting on myself and the ball, and then recalculate the correct force in which I exude on the ball mixed with air pressure and velocity, I can surmise the proper geometrics needed to ensure a perfect shot [Shoots ball from the half court line and it swooshes in perfectly] AND I DID IT! OH MY GOD, OLLY I DID IT! THANK YOU! [Hugs Olly tightly]

Mayhem: Dude, we get it. You hit a half court shot, big whoop. There's still a third part to the challenge. You haven't won yet.

Dre: Do you understand what this means? I just created a new mathematical theorem!

Oliver: Ummm… congrats?

Dre: I could win a Pulitzer!

-Confessionals-

Oliver: I have no idea what Dre is talking about but if he's happy, I'm happy.

Dre: I am on cloud 9 right now y'all. I'm gonna become a legend in the field of astronomy!

-End Confessionals-

Chris: The scores are tied. Whoever wins this last challenge wins the entire thing. It's a dodgeball match! If you get hit with a ball you're out. If someone catches a ball that you threw, you're out and the catcher gets to pick someone who was recently outed to get back on the court. Now let the final match begin!

Marie: [Coming to her senses] …What's going on? [Trinity hits her extremely hard with a dodgeball making her unconscious again]

Trinity: Oh this is gonna be too easy!

Mayhem: Screw you! [Throws ball very hard at Trinity and misses]

Trinity: You missed me!

Oliver: …But not me. I think I have a headache.

Dre: You okay, Olly?

Oliver: Yea, I'm fine. Just kick his ass for me.

Chris: Stop shuffling your feet, Oliver. YOU'RE OUT!

Mayhem: GET SOME, NERD! [Throws ball at Dre]

Dre: [Ducks quickly] Oh shit.

Josh: [Getting hit by ball] OW!

Chris: OUT!

Jody: FOR SPARTAAAA! [Throws ball at Rayna]

Rayna: [Catches ball] YAY!

Jody: Awww…

Josh: Yes, I'm back in the game!

Nevi: [Throws ball at Josh] NO! You get back in your corner!

Josh: [Getting hit] I hate this sport.

Steven: I've had about enough of this [Throws ball but it hardly goes anywhere]

Mayhem: Dude… you throw like a girl. [Getting hit hard by ball]

Rayna: And you bruise like a man!

Steven: [Leans to pick up ball] Don't worry Mayhem, I'll- [Getting hit with ball] Nevermind.

Rayna: And Rayna strikes again!

Mayhem: [Cheering from sideline] You can do this, Nevi!

Steven: GO NEVI!

Jody: YEAH GIRL!

Marie: ….

Trinity: She's out of here! [Throws ball and Nevi catches it]

Nevi: WAHOOOO!

Trinity: NO!

Mayhem: Yes, I'm back on! Let's kick some ass, Nevi! [Collects the balls and gives half to Nevi] Now on the count of three we're gonna hit both of them at one time. Now 1-

Nevi: 3! [Throws a clutter of balls that hit Rayna]

Trinity: Oh shit… Now only Dre's left. TRY TO CATCH IT DRE!

Dre: I can't catch, ma.

Rayna: Try to throw it then.

Mayhem: It's too late for him. [Mayhem throws all of the balls that he had at Dre]

Dre: [Running in terror] I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M SORRY, I TRIED TO WIN!

Oliver: Dre, what are you talking about? He missed you completely.

Josh: You must've been bullied in high school. Only kids who get picked on a lot know how to dodge that well.

Mayhem: He can't dodge forever! Toss one of those balls to this side chump so we can finish you off!

Nevi: WAHOO!

Dre: Wait, I got it. [Takes out Snicker's bar] You want this, Nevi?

Mayhem: No, don't fall for it.

Nevi: GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!

Dre: Well, go get it! [Throws Snicker's bar out of the gym]

Nevi: [Chasing after candy] WAHOOO!

Chris: Nevi is out of bounds so she is out!

Mayhem: Well played, but you're not gonna be able to get me out that easily. Now throw the ball, I dare you!

Dre: [Gulps] Don't worry, I'm saving up energy.

Trinity: Give me a break…

Oliver: COME ON, DRE! YOU CAN DO THIS!

Rayna: YEA! GO DRE!

Josh: KNOCK EM DEAD, DRE!

Trinity: Win, don't lose.

Josh: You're not much of a people person, are you?

Mayhem: Just throw the ball already!

Dre: Fine! [Throws ball and it hits the roof]

Mayhem: [Laughing obnoxiously] So much for your math theory thing, it's stuck wedged into the roof! How does that even happen?! HAHAHA!

Trinity: [Face palms] We're dead.

Mayhem: DUDE! You should really see the look on your face! HAHAHA-[Balls falls from ceiling and hits Mayhem in the head] …Shit.

Chris: And Mayhem is out which means, Team in Crowd gets the win!

Dre: YES!

Chris: As for Team Outcast, pick your favorite loser, and I'll see you soon.

-Confessionals-

Mayhem: Stupid dumb luck. If Dre didn't have so much dumb luck today, I would have totally owned that challenge!

Nevi: [Chewing on Snicker's bar obnoxiously] Nevi likes her Snicker. Nevi regrets nothing.

Jody: Yea, I'm going to vote off Marie. We've all bonded together without her really.

Marie: …

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Well, well, well… Welcome back Team Outcast. I haven't seen you all here in a very long time. But you know how it goes, if your diploma is shredded, you must walk the Hallway of Shame and board the Bus of Losers. You all have reason to be scared tonight. Mayhem, you had a chance to win the challenge and you wasted it laughing.

Mayhem: DUMB LUCK! IT WAS DUMB LUCK!

Chris: Nevi, you traded your team's win for a Snicker's bar.

Nevi: So.

Chris: Steven, my grandma can throw a ball better than you.

Steven: I'm above your petty gender roles.

Chris: Jody… well you didn't really screw up all that bad today. But you're still Jody and that always sucks.

Jody: I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Chris.

Chris: And finally, Marie… you're literally dead weight.

Jody: I hope she's not dead.

Marie: [Slowly regaining consciousness] Huh? What's going? Where am I?

Chris: THE EXPULSION CEREMONY!

Marie: Oh… [Pulls something out of her pocket] I don't remember anything really. I'm just gonna play this to be safe.

Mayhem: Is that the….

Chris: This is the Saved by the Bell Award! Any vote cast against Marie will not count, which means the first diploma goes to Marie. Which is funny because all of you voted Marie out!

Jody: Which means, whoever Marie voted out is getting the boot. This is a perfect example of why I try to stay on everyone's good side.

Chris: And the people on Marie's good side are, Steven, Nevi, and….

Mayhem: Shit.

Chris: MAYHEM! Jody, your diploma is being shredded tonight.

Jody: WHAT?!

Marie: You now have my undivided attention. Don't you find this a little poetic, Jody? I'm sure AJ is gonna enjoy hearing you tell this story.

Jody: But what's wrong, what did I do to you?!

Marie: Oh, well that solves that case. You are actually clueless. I guess I didn't need to vote you out after all. Oh well, it's too late now. Bye.

Chris: And that wraps another exciting episode. Tune in next time to see who else will meet such a poetic demise on TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Thank you all for reading another episode. Your reviews and comments really push me to write more episodes and stuff so I am always very appreciative. I don't know if I want to continue the Saved by the Bell Award or not, so I'll let you all give me your input on it. Also, the votes are very close. Last time I counted I think it was like a 5 way tie. So, keep on voting, if you already voted you may vote again, even if it's for the same two people again. But every vote you cast will count, I can already tell that whoever wins will win by one point. You cannot vote Jody back into the game, though. You may vote to bring back, AJ, Marina, Jenna, Calvin, Elsa, or Eli. TechniqueFantasy please pm me if you are wishing to personally conduct Jody's After Class interview.-

 **The In-Crowd**

 **[14** **th** **Place] -** **Jenna "The Tenacious Titan" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows**

 **[12** **th** **Place] -** **Elsa "The Daring Vocalist" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart**

Trinity "The Badass Barbie" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Rayna "The Life of the Party" by TheDaffodilQueen

 **[11** **th** **Place] - Eli** **"The Gentle Giant" by Falcon56**

Dre "The Goody2Shoes" by Gayy4Animee

Oliver "The Shy Guy" by Pokerox27

Josh "The Tragic Comedian" by Meowth's Toon Dragon

 **The Outcasts**

Marie "The Bookworm" by Adro02

 **[10** **th** **Place] -** **Jody "The Easy Target" by TechniqueFantasy**

 **[15** **th** **Place] -** **Marina "The Makeshift Magician" by Totsalu**

Nevi "The Sugar Rush" by OppsieDasi

Steven "The Teen Heartthrob" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **AJ "The Detroit Daredevil" by Zorbo678**

 **[13** **th** **Place] -** **Calvin "The Manga Maniac" by Totsalu**

Mayhem "The Black Sheep" by Linkonpark100


	11. Double Fuck

Chris: Previously on Total Drama: Class is in Session, our students confronted their worst nightmares in gym class. Nevi proved to be in a wrestling class all her own, Dre ruined basketball by adding science to it, and finally, Marie was the weakest link after getting knocked senseless by dodgeballs. In the end, Marie was gonna take a trip down the Hallway of Shame until she played her Saved by the Bell Award and axed Jody instead… will we find out that confusing reason on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!?

-Homeroom A (Team in Crowd)-

Oliver: It says here that all the girls have to pack up their bags and switch rooms. Homeroom A will officially be the designated room for the boys.

Josh: Aww man, it's gonna be a total sausage fest up in here. No one wants to be surrounded by a bunch of guys. No offense, Dre.

Dre: None taken.

Trinity: You think that's bad? I'll have to be surrounded by a bunch of catty bitches.

Rayna: The nerve…

Trinity: OH PLEASE! Don't tell me you're still upset about Eli being gone. You should be happy. It meant he was worth eliminating, which is more than I can say for you.

Rayna: My Daddy told me if you have nothing nice to say then you shouldn't say anything at all. So, I'm just gonna be quiet.

Trinity: And my prayers are answered.

-Confessionals-

Trinity: Rayna's not the little angel everyone thinks she is. She's been holding this Eli thing against me for way too long, like they were long lost relatives or something. I wish I could just vote off Eli all over again so I can see that pathetic little puppy dog face again.

Rayna: Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me!

Josh: You can say what you want about Trinity, but the girl is smokin' hot, and I'm gonna miss waking up to that everyday. …What? Don't judge me! I'm a man with carnal desires…

-End Confessionals-

-Homeroom B (Team Outcast)-

Mayhem: So what does it say, Steven?

Steven: Well Mayhem, we gotta pack up.

Mayhem: Huh?

Marie: [Peeking up from book] The boys are moving into the other Homeroom, Brainiac.

Mayhem: Oh.

Nevi: NOOOOOO!

Steven: Awww, are you going to miss us, Nevi?

Nevi: Hahaha! No. You just have all the candy.

Steven: -_- I forgot all about that. [Giving Nevi the rest of the candy he had] Here, help yourself.

Nevi: WAHOOO!

-Confessionals-

Nevi: [Covered in chocolate from head to toe] Nevi is happy. Nevi is complete.

Mayhem: Meh, I'm not too sappy about the move. I've got my buddy Steven with me still. The only bad thing is that I won't be able to keep an eye out for that shifty Marie. I know she's up to something.

Marie: [On phone] Yes, I would like to order the pro-mag deluxe 100… I already told you, I'm not a minor. My birthday was yesterday. …WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?!

-End Confessionals-

-At Challenge-

Chris: Students be prepared to endure the worst torture of your life in the most miserable classroom ever.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I don't mean to burst your bubble Chris, but this is the only normal classroom we've seen all season.

Chris: That's because this is CALCULOUS CLASS! The most grueling and toughest subject of them all.

-Confessionals-

Mayhem: NOOOOO! Calculous is the reason that I had to repeat my junior year! I HATE STUPID MATH!

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Now to make this challenge especially torturous and bring in the merge with style, I want you all to welcome the Queen of irritating contestants... BLAINELEY!

Josh: Oh no, not her.

Trinity: I'm so over that bitch.

Dre: I think she's kinda racist.

Chris: [Calling out] I said, BLAINELEY! Blaineley… you can come out now Blaineley. BLAINELEY!

M: [Behind the door] That is NOT my name!

Rayna: Ummm, that doesn't sound like Blaineley.

M: [Entering suddenly] That because it ain't, BABY! My name is M, the daughter of one of the most revered Mob Boss' on this side of the Northern Hemisphere, HOLLABACK! I'm hailing all the way from Jersey!

Chris: What is this? I asked for Blaineley to join the show. Not you!

M: Well, I accidentally signed her contract, [Grabs Chris by the collar] SO DEAL WIT IT!

Chris: It's cool brah, it's cool.

M: That's what I thought.

Trinity: I like her already.

Chris: Oh, but that's not all. The fans have voted and chosen their fan favorite to come back, and that person is…

Eli: [Walking out awkwardly] Hi.

Chris: You were supposed to wait for your cue!

Rayna: ELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! [Climbing on top of Eli's back] I missed you so much, Eli! Now you're back in the game! YEEEEEEEE!

-Confessionals-

Trinity: Fuck…

Rayna: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Eli: Hi.

M: Oh yes, M, is in the building! And as the self-proclaimed new boss bitch of the show, my first order of business is to get out that Trinity! I promised my girl Jenna I would if she didn't get back on the show. I GOT YOUR BACK, JENNA!

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Now that we've gotten pass all of the excitement-

Rayna: [Still on Eli's back] YEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Chris: It's time that I wipe those smiles off of your faces. Today is the CALCULOUS TORTURE EXTRAVAGANZA! Each student will be called one by one to draw a random math problem from this box. The student will then have to solve it. If the student answers wrong, they are automatically out of the challenge. If the student answers correctly they can force that torture on any student they choose. If he or she-

Nevi: Ummmm…

Chris: Or it…

Nevi: Thank you.

Chris: Chickens out, They are out of the challenge. Let's start things off with, Mayhem!

Mayhem: Ummm….

Chris: Solve the problem, dude.

Mayhem: I don't even know where to start.

Chris: Well that was an easy out. But dude seriously… weak.

-Confessionals-

Mayhem: Whatever… who needs stupid calculous anyways!? That doesn't mean I'm dumb cause I can't do some stupid math problems! I'll show them that I'm smarterer than everyone gives me credit. I'm like the only person that knows Marie is hiding something… And I'm gonna prove it! Who's gonna be dumb then?!

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Up next is… M!

M: OH YEA, HUNTY! Show me the munty!

Chris: Your problem is now ready to solve.

M: [Staring at board] ..Oh shit. Ummm… 21?

Chris: That's actually… correct! Pass on your torture!

M: Trinity, I'm gunning for you bitch!

Trinity: What? I don't even know you!

Chris: That means Trinity, you have to be covered in 21 leeches.

Trinity: Whatever, let's get this over with. [The 21 leeches are placed all over her body and Trinity acts calm until the bloodsucking becomes nearly unbearable] AHHHHHH!

M: HA! She quit! You's outta here!

Chris: Actually, she had them on for the proper amount of time. We just thought a little extra would boost ratings. Oh and did I mention, if the person you challenge manages to complete their task, then the challenger is out. Which means, you're done M.

M: That's so unfair, you trippin!

Trinity: Sucks to be you! And I choose, RAYNA!

Eli: [Shrugs] [Takes Rayna off of his back] Goodluck.

Rayna: I may need it…

Chris: Can you solve the problem, Rayna?

Rayna: Ummm 7?

Josh: You do realize that they forgot to erase the last one, don't you?

Rayna: Ohhhh.

Chris: Sorry Rayna, but you are out of this challenge.

Rayna: Oh Barnacles!

Chris: Next up, give me Dre!

Dre: Oh this problem is easy, it's four.

Chris: Correcto! Now who do you pick to receive the torture?

Dre: I'm sorry ma, but I got to pick you, Trinity.

Trinity: You're all a bunch of losers…

Josh: And she wonders why people are gunning for her…

Chris: Trinity, you have to survive carrying four cinderblocks with your teeth. [Stuffs Trinity's mouth with a rope with 4 cinderblocks hanging from it] Now just stand still and try not to let your face plant to the ground.

Trinity: …Grrr. [Waves the cinderblocks in her mouth for the allotted time and then drops them once she is done] IN YOUR FACES! Now I pick, Oliver!

Dre: Try not to blow it like I did buddy…

Oliver: How encouraging…

Chris: Oliver, do you have an answer for this new problem?

Oliver: Ummm, 2?

Chris: Nope! It was actually 2.1!

Oliver: Oh C'MON!

Chris: And you are out of the challenge! Next up, we've got, Eli.

Eli: …98.

Chris: Right you are… now pick your victim.

Eli: Trinity.

Trinity: FUCK!

Chris: Go outside for me, Trinity and I'll watch you complete 98 suicides.

Trinity: Double fuck…

Chris: [Watches Trinity do her endless amount of suicides until she collapses on the floor outside] OKAY, THAT WAS 98! YOU CAN COME BACK IN NOW!

Trinity: [Entering very tired] …Water…

Chris: Maybe later, but for now Eli is out and Marie is up next!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] …9.

Chris: Correct little miss Marie.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I doubt Trinity would be capable of completing another challenge.

Chris: That means Trinity gets to eat 9, live Cockroaches.

Chef: [Unveiling very beautiful plate of cockroaches crawling on top of each other] Enjoy…hehehe.

Trinity: WATER! [Smashes roaches together into a ball and slurping out their juices like a coconut] …That's much better.

Chris: Ewwww.

Marie: [Dropping book in pure awe] You've got my undivided attention.

-Confessionals-

Trinity: What? I was thirsty!

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Now that Marie's out, you've got to pick someone to play.

Trinity: Ummm, Nevi?

Nevi: MY TIME TO SHINE!

Chris; So what's the-

Nevi: ONE HUNDRED!

Chris: Wow, that's actually it. Well Nevi, pick-

Nevi: I PICK STEVEN!

Steven: WHAT?!

Nevi: You didn't think I would let you get away with withholding candy from me, did you?

Chris: Well Steven, it looks like you have to get 100 bee stings.

Trinity: I dodged a bullet on that one.

Steven: Nope. I'm out.

Chris: Ugh! You people are no fun. Your turn, Josh!

Josh: This is too easy, 19.

Chris: And pick your victim...

Josh: I pick…

Trinity: Let's just get this over with.

Josh: Nevi!

Trinity: WHAT?

-Confessionals-

Josh: I got a soft spot for the chick. What can I say?

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Nevi, you have to jump in this small pool with 19 piranhas!

Nevi: [Cannonballing into pool] SURF'S UP! [A piranha tries to bite her but she grows viciously and scares it away] This is so fun!

Chris: I guess that means you're out, Joshy boy.

Josh: Stop. Just no.

Chris: Trinity, you're up.

Trinity: Is it, 200?

Chris: Correct! Now Nevi has to get needles piercing her skin. If she succeeds she wins the challenge.

Trinity: Not even Nevi is crazy enough to do that.

Nevi: [Soaking wet and covered in needles] Look guys, I found these cool needles just laying around. I'm gonna adopt them all and start a needle farm!

Chris: And Nevi wins INVINCIBILITY! The rest of you losers, are still up for grabs. See ya, at the expulsion ceremony.

-Confessionals-

Trinity: I'm screwed…

M: That bitch Trinity got to go!

Rayna: Trinity, Trinity, Trinity, Trinity, Trinity…

Eli: Trinity.

Rayna: Trinity, Trinity, Trinity, Trinity!

Dre: Yea, Trinity. Sorry ma.

Oliver: Trinity…

Rayna: [Crumbling up a piece pink of paper] This is my 'I defeated the dragon' badge! I've earned this for being a brave warrior that slayed a fire breathing dragon!

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Welcome to the Expulsion Ceremony. This is the place where losers come to rest their-

Trinity: [Irritated and talking quickly] We get it! If your diploma is shredded you must walk the Hallway of Shame, and board the Bus of Losers! Hurry it up already!

Chris: Fine, have it your way. Diplomas for… Nevi, Eli, Rayna, Josh, M, Marie, Steven, Oliver, Dre, and ...Mayhem! Which leaves… Wait where's, Mayhem?

Mayhem: [Rushing in with a large projector] I'M SORRY I'M LATE! But this thing is heavy! Here, since you all think I'm so dumb-

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I don't think you're dumb.

Mayhem: Really!?

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I _know_ you're dumb.

Mayhem: UGH! Well, watch these clips! I broke into the production studio and I looked through all the tapes and snagged these one's that capture Marie, working with Chef! CHEATING! SHE'S A CHEATER! [Plays the tapes]

Steven: Oh my God, he was right!

Marie: Whatever… big whoop. I'll stop working with him, yeesh! He wasn't even that useful.

Chef: That hurts, dawg. That hurts a lot.

Chris: Oh no, no, no. It doesn't work like that. You're disqualified!

Marie: What?!

Chris: You heard me! DQ'D! Hallway of Shame!

Mayhem: HA! WHO'S THE DUMB ONE NOW!

Chris: YOU TOO!

Mayhem: Huh?

Chris: You broke into our studio! YOU WATCHED THE TAPES! THE CONFESSIONALS! You're DISQUALIFIED!

Mayhem: But… but…

Marie: You idiot… YOU GOT US BOTH KICKED OFF!

Chris: LEAVE! BOTH OF YOU!

Rayna: What about Trinity?

Chris: Oh.. I forgot all about that. She's gonna have to stay. We can't lose three students in one episode. There's a certain schedule we have to stay on.

-Confessionals-

Rayna: [Ripping badge from her shirt]

Trinity: Hahaha! Game on, bitches!

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Cheaters. Have they no morals? Tune in next time to see how the producers plan on punishing Chef-

Chef: HEY!

Chris: On TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Thank you all for reading another episode. I really do appreciate all of your reviews. They help a lot. Especially now that I'm in the merge and I'll have to focus more on the character driven storylines. Tell me what ya thought! I always enjoy writing these as you know. I'm still thinking of twists to add to the game that involves some audience involvement, so if you have any ideas, please pm me Also Linkonpark100 and Adro02, please pm me if you'd like to personally conduct your character's After Class interview -

 **The In-Crowd**

 **[14** **th** **Place] -** **Jenna "The Tenacious Titan" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows**

 **[12** **th** **Place] -** **Elsa "The Daring Vocalist" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart**

Trinity "The Badass Barbie" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Rayna "The Life of the Party" by TheDaffodilQueen

 **[11** **th** **Place] -** **Eli "The Gentle Giant" by Falcon56**

*Eli "The Not So Gentle Giant" by Falcon56

Dre "The Goody2Shoes" by Gayy4Animee

Oliver "The Shy Guy" by Pokerox27

Josh "The Tragic Comedian" by Meowth's Toon Dragon

*M "The Mob Boss' Daughter" by GwendolynD

 **[DISQUALIFIED] -** **Marie "The Bookworm" by Adro02**

 **[10** **th** **Place] -** **Jody "The Easy Target" by TechniqueFantasy**

 **[15** **th** **Place] -** **Marina "The Makeshift Magician" by Totsalu**

Nevi "The Sugar Rush" by OppsieDasi

Steven "The Teen Heartthrob" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **AJ "The Detroit Daredevil" by Zorbo678**

 **[13** **th** **Place] -** **Calvin "The Manga Maniac" by Totsalu**

 **[DISQUALIFIED] -** **Mayhem "The Black Sheep" by Linkonpark100**


	12. Unnecessarily Evil Chick

Chef: [Reading note card] I would like to sincerely apologize on behalf of all the people I may have affected by negatively influencing the game and- [Throws notecard away] Whatever. Point is, this is my punishment for fucking up. Previously on this stupid show, they all merged. People were mad. People were unmad. Shit happens. Big Mute Fella, and Random Gangster Girl came to the show. Everyone did something related to math. Random Gangster Girl tried to torture Unnecessarily Evil Chick. But Unnecessarily Evil Chick beat everyone except Cocaine Sniffer. Then Cocaine Sniffer won immunity. Everyone voted out Unnecessarily Evil Chick but then Dumbass got himself and Worst Partner Ever eliminated. Will more of the same stupid shit happen today… probably, on TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Homeroom A (Boys)-

Steven: Morning boys, I think today marks a new day!

Josh: Oh no, don't think you're getting out of this initiation that easily. It took Eli a really long time to steal all this soda. And you're going to chug it all, NO BREAKS!

Steven: Don't you think that seems a bit unreasonable? I've been here just as long as you guys.

Oliver: He raises a good point guys. I'm not completely on board with this, Steven. But I've been a bit outvoted.

Dre: Sorry dude, you're new to Homeroom A which means you gotta drink the soda.

Steven: I try to watch my weight… it at least diet soda?

Josh: You've got to be kidding me…

Eli: It's okay. If you don't want to do it, we won't pressure you into it.

Steven: Really?

Eli: No. [Cracks open first liter of soda and puts it to Steven's mouth as he struggles to chug it]

-Confessionals-

Steven: [Still chugging soda for a while before he finishes it and lets out an extremely loud burp] …I feel so… tainted. But I have to do whatever it takes to stay in the game. I'm the only guy from Team Outcast left in the game while all the males from Team In Crowd are still in.

Josh: In my opinion, I think it makes way more sense for Team In Crowd to stick together and finish off everyone else instead of everyone getting so trigger happy about axing Trinity.

Oliver: I just want to take a minute to say how remarkable it is for me to be in the final nine. Me! Me of all people! Shoot, maybe I could even win this, haha!

-End Confessionals-

-Homeroom B (Girls)-

Rayna: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH, I'M NOT LISTENING!

Trinity: I'm telling you! The boys are going to realize the numbers they have-

M: Give it a rest. Nobody cares.

Trinity: Get out of your feelings for a second, and get your heads in the game. We have to play smart.

Rayna: My Eli wouldn't vote me off. He's humble and nice.

M: That's basically crockshit, for pack your bags, bitch.

Trinity: You know what, I never unpacked them! You would know that if you actually had been here instead of watching from the sidelines!

M: You trying me, cause this can get real ugly?

Trinity: Too late for that, tubby!

M: Oh hell naw! [Pouncing on Trinity]

Nevi: [Eating popcorn] Want some?

Rayna: Why not? [Sitting next to Nevi and enjoying the awesomely evenly matched fight] I feel like I should be trying to stop this… but, I don't feel bad just watching. Does that make me a bad person?

Nevi: [Eating popcorn] Would you be sad about making a family go bankrupt in Monopoly?

Rayna: Haha, of course not. That's the name of the game.

Nevi: Bingo sister! Nice wins in the real world. Not here. That's why I think you should let your grudge against Trinity go. We need to start trying to work together to get out some boys.

Rayna: Whoa… I didn't know you were so… ummm…

Nevi: Well, I didn't just come here to eat candy. I came to win, too. …And I'm kinda out of candy. The popcorn is the only thing holding me over.

Rayna: I'll try to get you some candy, Nevi.

Nevi: Ehh… my real name's, Genevieve.

-Confessionals-

Nevi: I'm not a big fan of being alone with my thoughts. I've always had this strict Mormon upbringing that I sorta abandoned once I got a little taste of fun. I miss the sugar high.

Trinity: Oh you think this black eye is bad? You should see the other bitch!

M: Oh y'all think this black eye is bad? Y'all should see the other bitch!

-End Confessionals-

-At Challenge-

Oliver: Ummm, where's Chris?

Chef: SHUT UP, SCRAWNY LEGS! Today I'm hosting, DOES ANYBODY GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!

M: Actually-

Chef: [In M's face screaming] I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE HAD A PROBLEM WITH THAT! Now welcome to Art Class. Chris wanted you worthless maggots to do something with paintballs and coloring, but I'm not too fond of pansies so I'M CHANGING IT!

Rayna: But I'm good at coloring…

Chef: DID I ASK YOU?!

Rayna: [Crawling atop of Eli's back] No sir…

Chef: I'm gone split you maggots up in groups of 3! You have to use this spraypainting supplies to make political statements and paint the walls of institution's with symbols of rebellion. I'll be judging. Team with most total points gets invincibility. Any questions?

Steven: By symbols do you-

Chef: [Getting in Steven's face] I DIDN'T THINK SO!

Josh: Hey, Trinity, wanna work with me?

Trinity: Good luck finding us a third.

Josh: Well, Oliver and Dre are gonna work with Nevi. Rayna and Eli are working with M, so I guess we get Steven by default.

Trinity: Oliver and Dre chose to work with Nevi over Steven?

Josh: More or less. She kinda made them work with her. I don't know why.

-Out in the City (Oliver, Dre, Nevi)-

Nevi: I think we should just let Oliver handle all the art stuff since he's the best and drawing.

Oliver: What? Huh?

Nevi: I try to read anything I can get my hands on. Your sketchbook happened to be one of them. You're a great artist.

Dre: Wait… how come you never told me about a sketch book? Why don't I know this?

Oliver: It's just embarrassing portraits of girls I drew. You wouldn't care… hehe.

-Confessionals-

Oliver: [Looking at one page in his sketch book with admiring eyes before looking up embarrassed and closing it quickly]

Dre: I want to know what's in Olly's sketchbook. Does he really thing I'm too gay to see his pictures of women? Like, that's so rude…

-End Confessionals-

-Out in the City (Eli, Dre, and M)-

Rayna: [On Eli's back] Are we there yet?

Eli: [Shrugs]

M: HERE IT IS!

Eli: This is just a police station.

M: This is the place where we're gonna put our first work of art! I'll call it, PIGS IN A BLANKET!

Rayna: You're gonna draw pigs…?

M: And rats!

Rayna: Pigs and rats? That doesn't seem like a very good idea…

M: You tryna say my ideas ain't good enough, princess?

Rayna: No, I think it'll look great!

-Confessionals-

Rayna: M just spray painted these… not so pretty, pigs and rats on the sidewalk. I didn't really have the heart to tell her that maybe… ummm… huh, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Nevermind.

-End Confessionals-

-Out in the City (Josh, Trinity, Steven)-

Steven: Are you guys really not going to help me spray paint this music hall?

Josh: Music's your thing, you got this.

Steven: Huh… Typical.

Trinity: So, what do you say? Do you want to start an alliance with me?

Josh: I WOULD LOVE TO START AN ALLIANCE WITH YOU!

Trinity: SHHH! Keep your voice down so Steven doesn't hear you!

-Confessionals-

Josh: She so wants me.

Trinity: What? Josh is the only one that is giving me any chance. I have to use what I can get. It's about insurance, just in case I can't cover my own ass.

-End Confessionals-

-Out in the City (Oliver, Dre, Nevi)-

Dre: Dang, Olly! It's beautiful!

Oliver: I call it the Piggy Bank. The shattered piggy bank is supposed to be the average person while the big hand is supposed to be richest people.

Nevi: Look at you, Picasso. Now let's get out of here before the bank people see that we vandalized their building.

-Out in the City (Eli, Rayna, M)-

Rayna: Do you really think that spray painting lollipops on a school is a good way to get across your message?

M: They's some suckaz! What don't you get?

Rayna: Maybe, I don't now… nevermind. I'm sure it will turn out great.

-Out in the City (Trinity, Josh, Steven)-

Josh: Really, dude? More music related graffiti?

Steven: I don't see you guys coming up with any better ideas.

Josh: Good point, continue.

Trinity: Josh, come here.

Josh: Wassup, ma?

Trinity: Stop. Please, never do that again.

Josh: it sounds cool when Dre does it. Thought I'd give it a try.

Trinity: Josh, focus! I know a way to secure our safety, today. Take all that black paint that Steven isn't using and pour it in everyone's stuff.

Josh: Damn, that's devious! But two problems. I'm not stupid. And why don't you just do it.

Trinity: Cause, they'll see me coming from a mile away.

Josh: How do I know I can trust you?

Trinity: [Hands Josh a camera] Here, use this and take a picture.

Josh: Take a picture of- [Josh's jaw drops as Trinity flashes her boobs at him] ….boobies… [Josh snaps the picture]

Trinity: There's your insurance. Now, do you trust me?

Josh: Like never before…

Trinity: NOW GO!

-Confessionals-

Josh: Boobies….

-End Confessionals-

-Out in the City, (Oliver, Dre, Nevi)-

Dre: What you gonna make this time, Olly?

Oliver: Well, I'm gonna paint, "heal the wounds we can't see," on this hospital to raise awareness for mental health issues.

Nevi: Great idea! But let's hurry it along, clock's a ticking!

-Confessionals-

Nevi: I'm trying this new thing where I'm more responsible. I want to push myself into more leadership roles.

-End Confessionals-

-Out in the City (M, Rayna, Eli)-

M: Why do we only have black paint left?

Eli: The shadows of our hearts are solemnly diverged into rainbows cascading into nothingness.

Rayna: What?

Eli: [Shrugs]

M: Yea, I'm just gone dump it on this mailbox. That's artsy, right? It's a metaphor for something…

Rayna: Whatever it is… I'm sure it will be great…

M: Fine then, it's settled, we're pouring the paint over the mailbox and calling it a day.

-Confessionals-

Rayna: I just keep telling myself that if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. So, my lips are sealed!

-End Confessionals-

-Out in the City (Trinity, Josh, Steven)-

Trinity: Did you take care of it, Josh?

Josh: No, I'm out of breath because I had too many carbs this morning.

Trinity: I'll take that as a yes.

Steven: Guys, I'M FINISHED WITH THE LAST MUSIC NOTE!

Trinity: Looks great…

Josh: Wow, you're pretty mellow today.

Trinity: I heard Chef referring to me as 'The Unnecessarily Evil Chick,' so I'm trying to tone down the bitch a little today.

Josh: How's that working for you?

Trinity: I have stomach cramps and scars on my tongue.

Josh: No pain no gain.

Trinity: We'll see.

-Confessionals-

Josh: Yea, we were doing some major flirting. She totally digs me.

-End Confessionals-

-Out in the City (Dre,, Nevi, Oliver)-

Oliver: Guys, we have a slight problem…

Nevi: What?

Oliver: The only thing left is black paint. What good graffiti can you make with just black paint?

Dre: Ooh, Olly, I may just have an idea. [Grabs paint and starts spray painting on a church]

Oliver: What are you doing, Dre?

Dre: They're just simple stick figures holding hands.

Nevi: What is it supposed to mean?

Dre: I'm also writing, 'does it matter if you know their gender or not?' You like it, Olly?

Oliver: Yea sure…

-Confessionals-

Oliver: I don't know how I feel about Dre and his… you know. It's just, I've never had a gay friend, really. Well, I've never had very many friends at all to be honest.

-Back at the School-

Chef: ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! LINE UP!

Josh: SIR, YES SIR!

Chef: Don't you be smartmouthing me, boy! Now I've taken some time to look at your graffiti. M, Rayna, and Eli, everything you did sucked. The pigs, the lollipops, and the complete waste of black paint, UTTER GARBAGE! Three points. Next time, maybe you shouldn't listen to Rayna's stupid ideas.

Rayna: MY STUPID IDEAS! They weren't my ideas! They were M'S STUPID IDEAS!

M: Oh HELLLLLLL NO! You wasn't calling them stupid during the challenge! I asked you what you thought every single time and you agreed with me! WE HAVE TO SHARE DA BLAME!

Rayna: That's only because I didn't want to hurt your feelings!

M: Hurt my feelings? Do you think I's made of marshmellas! Why, didn't you just say it sucked! I wouldn't have done it! Don't try to use being nice as an excuse for not having a backbone! If you had a problem, you shoulda said something! But you didn't, so forever hold yo peace!

Rayna: But… but… but…

Eli: You have to learn to make your voice heard, Rayna. I don't want to see you get taken advantage of.

M: Yass girl! I be watchin you, and Eli and I agreed, we needed to toughen you up a bit. Especially if that snake bitch Trinity start coming after you again.

Trinity: Hey! I'm standing right here.

Chef: SHUT UP, UNNECESSARILY EVIL CHICK! Let them finish this sentimental moment.

Rayna: You guys are right… but I don't wanna be mean.

M: Girl it ain't about being mean! It's about being assertive! But we'll work on it.

-Confessionals-

Eli: [Playing a somber and beautifully depressing song on a large violin] …I like violins

-End Confessionals-

Chef: Now as for Josh, Steven, and Trinity, you all just drew musical notes everywhere. 4 points.

Steven: I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THOSE!

Chef: Can it, Not Justin Bieber!

Josh: Haha, you suck.

Chef: Now Oliver, Dre, and Nevi… I've never seen so much beautiful graffiti in my life. And the simplicity of that one you put on the church… it really touched my heart! Bravo, no brava! You all get invincibility today!

Nevi: YES! WE DID IT!

-Confessionals-

Nevi: I'm going to chalk it up to us winning thanks to my leadership skills.

-End Confessionals-

-Homeroom A (Boys)-

Josh: I'm just saying, I think it makes more sense to vote off Steven

Steven: I'M RIGHT HERE!

Dre: I don't know. I' still leaning towards axing Trinity.

Eli: Trinity.

Oliver: Yea… Trinity.

Josh: Your loss dudes, but when Nevi and Steven rise against us, y'all gone be sorry!

Steven: AGAIN! I'm right here!

-Homeroom B (Girls)-

Trinity: WE NEED TO START A GIRL'S ALLIANCE!

M: Girl, give it a break! Ain't nobody tryna hear none of that shit!

Rayna: You've burned too many bridges, Trinity.

Trinity: Nevi, back me up here!

Nevi: I think Trinity raises a very good concern.

Trinity: See, that's why I like you, Nevi. [Throws a snicker at Nevi] That's why I snagged this for you.

Nevi: [Catching candy and devouring it whole] WAHOOOOO! [Starts running around the room before collapsing into sleep and snoring loudly]

M: Just forget about it, Trinity!

Trinity: Look, I thought you all would still be a bit on edge. I didn't want for it to have to come to this because… well, I was snooping and being a nosey bitch-

Rayna: Well, at least you're not lying.

Trinity: [Taking out small device] And I recorded one of the guys saying this, here, listen…

-Expulsion Ceremony-

Chef: Welcome maggots to the EXPULSION CEREMONY! If I rip apart your diploma with my bare hands, you WILL walk the Hallway of Shame and board the Bus of Losers. The first diploma goes to, Scawny Legs!

Oliver: Yes!

Chef: Cocaine Sniffer!

Nevi: WAHOOO!

Chef: The Gay One.

Dre: Hey… that's offensive!

Chef: Random Gangster Girl!

M: IN DA BUILDING!

Chef: Big Mute Fella

Eli: [Shrugs]

Chef: Happy Go Lucky

Rayna: [Climbing on top of Eli's back and catching her diploma] THANKS!

Chef: Not Justin Bieber.

Steven: YES!

Chef: Only one diploma left… who will get the boot? Smartass or Unnecessarily Evil Chick?

Josh: Sorry, Trinity. I couldn't do anything to save you. I tried.

Trinity: It's okay, trust me.

Chef: And the final diploma goes to…. Unnecessarily Evil Chick!

Trinity: Thanks.

Josh: Huh?

M: Yea, homeboy! You thought you was slick, Trinity played the recording for us. You's caught up! Maybe next time you try to start an all-boys alliance, you should be a little quieter!

Josh: What recording?

Trinity: [Taking out device and playing recording] _"Josh: I WOULD LOVE TO START AN ALLIANCE WITH YOU!"_

Josh: WHAT? I didn't say that to the guys… I said that, to YOU, TRINITY!

Trinity: Oh did you? There must've been some kind of miscommunication. My bad.

Josh: And you don't even care…

Trinity: Not really.

Josh: You know… the 'insurance' you gave me… I tossed it out. I didn't even think it was necessary.

Trinity: Cool. Now can you hurry up and leave, please. That uncomfortable cot is calling my name.

Josh: YOU BI-

Chef: [Chef grabs Josh by the face and throws him down the hall] Tune in next time for more exciting drama on TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Thank you all for reading again. It's really getting down to the wire and I know many of your characters are no longer in the game, so I do appreciate your consistent viewing. I love and appreciate all reviews, it really helps me to know how I'm doing where the story is going. Thanks again and have a great day. P.S Meowth's Toon Dragon, please pm me if you would like to conduct Josh's After Class interview on your own.-

 **[14** **th** **Place] -** **Jenna "The Tenacious Titan" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows**

 **[12** **th** **Place] -** **Elsa "The Daring Vocalist" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart**

Trinity "The Badass Barbie" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Rayna "The Life of the Party" by TheDaffodilQueen

 **[11** **th** **Place] -** **Eli "The Gentle Giant" by Falcon56**

*Eli "The Not So Gentle Giant" by Falcon56

Dre "The Goody2Shoes" by Gayy4Animee

Oliver "The Shy Guy" by Pokerox27

 **[9** **th** **Place] -** **Josh "The Tragic Comedian" by Meowth's Toon Dragon**

*M "The Mob Boss' Daughter" by GwendolynD

 **[DISQUALIFIED] -** **Marie "The Bookworm" by Adro02**

 **[10** **th** **Place] -** **Jody "The Easy Target" by TechniqueFantasy**

 **[15** **th** **Place] -** **Marina "The Makeshift Magician" by Totsalu**

Nevi "The Sugar Rush" by OppsieDasi

Steven "The Teen Heartthrob" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **AJ "The Detroit Daredevil" by Zorbo678**

 **[13** **th** **Place] -** **Calvin "The Manga Maniac" by Totsalu**

 **[DISQUALIFIED] -** **Mayhem "The Black Sheep" by Linkonpark100**


	13. After Class: JOSHY

Josh: [Grabbing hold of the camera] Go to my website, , and order your very own FUCK YOU TRINITY T-Shirt! And if you guys want them half-off, enter the special promo code: JOSHY! Shipping and handling not included.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] You done yet…?

Josh: Aww, someone a little sore cause they disqualified?

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Someone a little sore because they won the Biggest Jackass at the Reality TV Awards, yesterday?

Josh: THAT SHOW WAS RIGGED!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Of course…

Jody: Maybe we should just all be grateful that we all were able to get as far as we did.

Mayhem: Easy for you to say. You're used to being a loser. It hurts a lot for the rest of us.

Jody: Ummm, I'll take that as a compliment.

Blaineley: [Entering] Josh, I must say, I'm loving the shirt.

Josh: A, thank you, thank you.

Blaineley: Now before I lose my job…again, like we practiced, please recap for us.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Previously, on Total Drama: Class is in Session-

Mayhem: Marie had a blast at the gym!

Marie: I was pretty unconscious.

Mayhem: And she should have went home-

Marie: But thanks to Calvin's Saved by the Bell Award…

Jody: I got the boot instead…

Josh: But karma swung around and bit Marie on the butt.

Mayhem: in the toughest challenge ever…

Jody: It was a calculous challenge-

Josh: None of that matters because dumb Mayhem exposed dumb Marie-

Marie: [Peeking up from book] And got us both disqualified… idiot.

Mayhem: I WAS STILL RIGHT ABOUT YOU!

Jody: Then in an Art themed challenge-

Josh: I was sent home because that BITCH Trinity cheated.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Trinity showed some boobs and like a puppy dog, Josh followed her off of a cliff, plummeting into loserdom.

Josh: At least I didn't get disqualified!

Mayhem: DON'T RUB IT IN!

Jody: Find out what we've been up to since on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA: AFTER CLASS!

-After Class Stage-

Blaineley: Welcome everyone to another exciting episode of Total Drama: After Class!

Jenna: You're kinda chipper for someone who lost their spot on the show to their mortal nemesis.

Blaineley: Yes, of course. I could have been upset by the incident, but instead I focused on the positives. I NO LONGER HAVE TO DEAL WITH M WHILE I'M HERE!

Calvin: Were we supposed to clap…?

Marina: I've learned to clap at everything. It makes everything go faster.

Blaineley: With all of that being said, let's bring out our first lovable loser…JODY!

Jody: [Entering] I wouldn't consider myself a lo-

Blaineley: So how does it feel to be the biggest loser the show has ever seen?

Jody: Ummm, well-

Blaineley: Instead, let's take a look at your embarrassing journey on the show.

-Flashback Clip: Student Roll Call!-

 _ **Blaineley: No. Porsha gets in, Jody's out.**_

 _ **Jody: I knew it…**_

 _ **Chris: Wait, Blaineley, stop that freak! Look at that pathetic little face, and those chubby ankles, and oh my god, that chin, I can't tell if she has a neck or not!**_

 _ **Jody: Okay… I get it!**_

 _ **Chris: We have to let her in. Every show needs its own "Easy Target." Blaineley we got our girl.**_

-Flashback Clip: Eat Paintball, Bitch!-

 _ **Jody: [Reading letter] Congratulations, fans have selected you to be the winner of the 'Saved by the Bell' award. Wrap this tiny bell around your neck and ding it before the votes are read at an Expulsion Ceremony and every vote cast against you will not count. You may choose to tell others about your advantage or keep it secret. [Putting away letter] Wow… this is remarkable! I've never won anything before! I can't believe it, I have to tell- [Tries to jump up for joy but realizes her but is stuck in the toilet] No… It's like freshman year all over again!**_

-Flashback Clip: There's a Dirty Joke in There Somewhere-

 _ **Jody: Here, give it to me. I'll put it where no one can get it.**_

 _ **Steven: What did you have in mind? [Hands Jody the key]**_

 _ **Jody: [Puts it in her bra] Boom baby!**_

-Flashback Clip: Stupid Steven!-

 _ **Jody: Guys let's read our letters to each other! Mine says [Reading her letter] Dear Jody, your family misses you. We are constantly proud of you and we are hoping you do very well. If things ever get too rough, know that we have your back here at home and think about us to help yourself endure. I'll keep you in my prayers, Love Dad.**_

-Flashback Clip: Don't Be Sorry, Be Useful-

 _ **Jody: I can't believe I've made it this far! There's only one more elimination left until we reach the merge! I can actually go to the merge! I never thought I could do it. Maybe, I can even win. I've done pretty good for a girl that everyone wanted to vote out in the first episode. I just got to remember what I've worked so hard for and keep pushing myself. I just keep telling myself, one more day, one more day, and you'll be in the top half of this game!**_

 _ **-**_ After Class Stage-

Blaineley: What crude memories did that bring up for you, Jody?

Jody: To be honest, it just made me very proud of myself. I fought hard and earned my spot on the show, episode by episode, and I'm happy with what I was able to accomplish.

Blaineley: BORING! I want the real dirt. Tell me how you feel about Marie, using that Saved by the Bell Award to give you the boot.

Jody: Well, I was kinda confused, but since I did the same to AJ, I couldn't really complain.

AJ: **MY SENTIMENTS EXACTLY.**

Blaineley: I'm getting absolutely no where with you. So, let's go live to Porsha to get the inside scoop.

-Live at Drama School-

Elsa: [Chasing Steven around the dinner tables with a frying pan] Come here, STEVEN! YOU'RE GOING TO GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU!

Steven: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MANIAC!

Nevi: [Jumping on Elsa's back and tugging at her hair like a rider would do a horse] WEEE! GETTY UP! YEEHA!

Elsa: What are you doing?!

Nevi: I think my pony is broken… I want another pony!

-After Class Stage-

Blaineley: We're just going to ignore that entire incident.

Jody: Wasn't she just sitting right there with the other previous contestants?

Jenna: Probably not. We all ignore her.

Blaineley: And that brings us to our next segment. In order to see how you truly feel, I'm going to ask you to give your honest thoughts about certain contestants in just three words. Ready?

Jody: Sure, I guess…

Blaineley: Marie.

Jody: Ummm… Distant…. Pragmatic and… resourceful!

Blaineley: Mayhem.

Jody: Well-intentioned, funny, and…. Smart.

Blaineley: Nevi.

Jody: Whole lotta crazy.

Blaineley: Steven?

Jody: Hot Hotty McHottypants!

Blaineley: Why am I even bothering with this… nothing you say gives me any ammo! I'm ready for the next guest, please remove yourself and welcome… MARIE!

Marie: [Entering] Evening.

Blaineley: Now you have to tell us, how did it make you feel to get DISQUALIFIED!?

Marie: [Peeking up from book] How did it make you feel to get your spot on the show stolen by, M?

Blaineley: Oh, I see. You want to play tough…

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Sure, let's go with that.

Blaineley: In order to cushion the blow, how about we play some clips from your time on the show.

-Flashback Clip: Student Roll Call!-

 _ **Blaineley: Nope. Moving on to our 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **admitted contestant, it's….MARIE!**_

 _ **Marie: How wonderful….**_

 _ **Chris: Sorry the little nerd Marie is "The Bookworm," and poor little geek hates to have her reading disturbed.**_

 _ **Marie: I'm reading a book called, How to Turn Everyday items into a Semi-Automatic. Chris… you think this book might come in handy?**_

 _ **Chris: [Gulps]**_

 _ **Chef: Hahaha! I like this one.**_

-Flashback Clip: Eat Paintball, Bitch!-

 _ **Marie: [On the phone] ..Hello, is this the Guns R' Us Emporium…. Yes, I would like to order the gun from the Prime Minister Package listed in your manual…. What do you mean I need to be eighteen! I'm sorry, have the liberals stolen your brain you communist scum! ..Hello…hellooo**_

-Flashback Clip: Don't Underestimate Me!-

 _ **Marie: [Peeking up from book] …Sometimes, I just put a book in my face so people don't talk to me. A lot of times I'm not actually reading it. Just eavesdropping.**_

 _ **Steven: ARE YOU SERIOUS?**_

 _ **Marie: No, you idiots. Now leave me alone so I can read.**_

-Flashback Clip: Flamingo or Pelican?-

 _ **Marie: [Holding a new gun she just bought] … Yes my little precious baby, you're not like people. People are stupid and idiotic and destroy everything they touch. You only do as I command you. You're my perfect little Gunny! [Hugs it tight and accidentally shoots it. The bullet speeds past her hair startling her and shoots a hole through the roof] …That's okay… everyone makes mistakes. [Hugs gun even tighter]**_

-Flashback Clip: Don't Be Sorry, Be Useful-

 _ **Marie: [Coming to her senses] …What's going on? [Trinity hits her extremely hard with a dodgeball making her unconscious again]**_

-After Class Stage-

Blaineley: Looking back, do you feel like you may have cheated Calvin out of a million dollars.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] No.

Blaineley: Marina?

Marie: [Peeking up from book] No.

Blaineley: JODY?!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] No.

Blaineley: Well, I have asked all of them to prepare some words for you, anyways.

Jody: I really just want to know why you targeted-

Marie: [Putting book down] I'm sure AJ has the same question.

AJ: **YOU DAMN RIGHT.**

Jenna: Let it go, dude.

Marina: Well, I just wanted to know why I was targeted.

Marie: Do you want to know the honest truth…

Marina: Yes!

Marie: …You were so irrelevant, I completely forgot. There you go.

Marina: Oh what an abracatastrophe!

Marie: The most annoying catchphrase ever award goes to…

Calvin: YOU KNOW WHAT? I'm not gonna sit here and let you be so mean to my friends! You need to own up to what you did and how you manipulated us AND CHEATED!

Marie: And who's gonna make me?

Calvin: THIS IS A JOB FOR- [Quickly changes into a stealthy grim reaper-esque costume, equipped with a long scythe attached to his back] KARMA DE KARTA! It's a new manga I'm writing about a rebellious vigilante that seeks retribution in a town where the justice system has been corrupted beyond compare.

Marie: I care about this because… [Suddenly being engulfed by static like chains] WHAT THE HELL?

Calvin: Karma De Karta has a certain way of bringing truth to the forefront! These chains will deliver a certain shock to you if you dare to lie.

Marie: You're a fucking idiot [Zapped by chains]

Blaineley: Oh this should be interesting. I'll show you a picture of some of your classmates, and I want you to give me the first three words that come to your mind. And try to be honest… for your own sake.

Marie: Whatever.

Blaineley: Mayhem?

Marie: Really, fricken dumb!

Blaineley: Marina?

Marie: Total magician bitch.

Blaineley: Calvin?

Marie: Awkward, annoying weirdo.

Blaineley: Jody?

Marie: Useless ugly nothing.

Blaineley: Steven?

Marie: Hot talentless hack.

Blaineley: And how do you really feel about your disqualification? Any regrets?

Marie: It was extremely annoying. Though I do now sort of regret working with Chef since he caused it. There, are we done with my inquisition now?

Blaineley: Sure. Now we'll bring out our next guest…. MAYHEM!

Mayhem: [Entering sheepishly] Hey, Blaineley.

Blaineley: Aww, what's the matter?

Mayhem: I was just working so hard to get further in the competition. And I could have even won big time! But… I got disqualified because of Marie.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] You got disqualified because you're stupid.

Mayhem: YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!

Marie: I have nothing to be jealous of [Gets zapped by chains]

Calvin: YES!

Blaineley: Well Mayhem, let's take a look at your journey on the show.

-Flashback Clip: Student Roll Call!-

 _ **Blaineley: It's time to reveal the final contestant. It is between our fabulous prince Esteban, and the maniacal Mayhem? Our final contestant is …..MAYHEM!**_

 _ **Mayhem: YESSSSSSS! WOOT! WOOT! IN YOUR FACE QUEER!**_

 _ **Dre: What?**_

 _ **Mayhem: Oh shit… bro, I didn't mean it like that.**_

 _ **Josh: Way to ruin a moment, dufus.**_

-Flashback Clip: There's a Dirty Joke in There Somewhere-

 _ **Mayhem: [Climbing to the top of Steven's shoulders and stretching out his arms] I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!**_

-Flashback Clip: Flamingo or Pelican?-

 _ **Mayhem: Just look at it. Uranus is so huge! Why is Uranus so big?! I bet you could fit a lot in Uranus!**_

 _ **Marie: [Peeking up from book] It stopped being funny twelve jokes ago.**_

-Flashback Clip: Stupid Steven!-

 _ **Mayhem: I guess I'll read mine's. [Reading letter] Dallas, we have taken up the liberty of cleaning your room. We have removed all of that distracting DJ-ing equipment nonsense so now you can focus on more important matters like our family business and your schooling. When you get home, we are expecting some real change. –Dad [Crumbling paper in hand and growing infuriated] THEY DUMPED MY GEAR!**_

 _ **Marie: [Peeking up from book] Your real name's, Dallas?**_

 _ **Mayhem: I can't believe they would do that to me! I saved up my own money to get that! This is so frustrating!**_

 _ **Steven: Is there anything we can do to help?**_

 _ **Mayhem: No... I'll be fine, I guess. I'm just not going to be looking forward to going home anytime soon.**_

-Flashback Clip: Don't Be Sorry, Be Useful-

 _ **Mayhem: [Laughing obnoxiously] So much for your math theory thing, it's stuck wedged into the roof! How does that even happen?! HAHAHA!**_

 _ **Trinity: [Face palms] We're dead.**_

 _ **Mayhem: DUDE! You should really see the look on your face! HAHAHA-[Balls falls from ceiling and hits Mayhem in the head] …Shit.**_

-Flashback Clip: Double Fuck-

 _ **Mayhem: Whatever… who needs stupid calculous anyways!? That doesn't mean I'm dumb cause I can't do some stupid math problems! I'll show them that I'm smarterer than everyone gives me credit. I'm like the only person that knows Marie is hiding something… And I'm gonna prove it! Who's gonna be dumb then?!**_

-After Class Stage-

Mayhem: I WAS SUCH AN IDIOT!

Blaineley: I had a feeling that that would make you all sad and miserable-like so we had Steven prepare a few words of encouragement. Let's go to Porsha for the inside scoop-

-Drama School Set-

Elsa: [Doing jumping jacks on Steven's spine] NEVER EVER IN YOUR LIFE! YOU HEAR ME? Never slam the door on my FIANCE!

Steven: _I can't feel my spine when I'm with you._

Nevi: [Grabbing the camera] HEY MAYHEM! Look what I found in my belly button-

-After Class Stage-

Blaineley: Nope. Let's just leave that where it is.

Mayhem: That should be me, still in the competition getting my ass beat by Kayla Storm…

Calvin: Perhaps I could revolutioni-

Marina: We're just gonna stay out of this one, okay Karma De Karta?

Blaineley: Well we've got one more segment, Mayhem. Can you keep it together long e-

Mayhem: [Crying out hysterically] IT'S NOT FAIR, I WANNA BE BACK ON THE SHOW!

Blaineley: This is hopeless. Take a seat, Mayhem, and everyone put your hands together for… JOSH!

Josh: [Entering and throwing custom made t-shirts to the audience] You get T-SHIRT! And you get a T-SHIRT! You all get a T-Shirt!

Blaineley: Yes! I'm loving the custom made Fuck You Trinity Shirts!

Jenna: I want one.

Elsa: [Entering] I want one of those shirts too!

Jenna: Well, look what the cat dragged in.

Elsa: Why is Calvin dressed like the grim reaper?

Calvin: [Pouncing on Elsa] YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!

Blaineley: Okaaaay… while those two rough it up backstage, Josh can you answer a question for me?

Josh: Probably not, BUT, I did write down a few quick jokes for everyone here. [Taking out rumpled piece of paper] Blaineley, knock knock?

Blaineley: I'm not doing this.

Josh: Jenna, knock, knock.

Jenna: Who's there?

Josh: Blaineley.

Jenna: Blaineley, who?

Josh: And that's why Blaineley had to crawl back to Total Drama to find a job in show business.

Blaineley: YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Josh: As I run in terror from this deranged fame hungry hag, let's take a look at some of my clips from the show.

-Flashback Clip: Student Roll Call!-

 _ **Chris: Josh here is our, "Tragic Comedian-"**_

 _ **Josh: Not as tragic as those wrinkles, you might as well sleep in a casket at this point, clock's ticking Chris!**_

 _ **Chris: You little twerp! Can we pick somebody else?!**_

-Flashback Clip: There's a Dirty Joke in There Somewhere-

 _ **Elsa: No, pass them out to everyone. We're gonna pelt them, and we're gonna pelt them hard!**_

 _ **Josh: There's a dirty joke in there somewhere.**_

-Flashback Clip: Stupid Steven!-

 _ **Josh: I got a letter from my little brother. [Reading letter] I miss you so much big brother. It's so funny to watch you on the T.V. I don't even have to watch cartoons no more. You're my hero Joshy. Love you. [Tears up while putting down letter] I miss my brother…**_

 _ **Trinity: Wow, I've never seen you display an emotion other than smartass.**_

 _ **Josh: [Feeling irritated] And I've never seen you display an emotion other than being a bitch.**_

 _ **Trinity: Good. And don't expect that to change anytime soon.**_

-Flashback Clip: Don't Be Sorry, Be Useful-

 _ **Josh: Yes, I'm back in the game!**_

 _ **Nevi: [Throws ball at Josh] NO! You get back in your corner!**_

 _ **Josh: [Getting hit] I hate this sport.**_

-Flashback Clip: Unnecessarily Evil Chick-

 _ **Josh: How do I know I can trust you?**_

 _ **Trinity: [Hands Josh a camera] Here, use this and take a picture.**_

 _ **Josh: Take a picture of- [Josh's jaw drops as Trinity flashes her boobs at him] ….boobies… [Josh snaps the picture]**_

 _ **Trinity: There's your insurance. Now, do you trust me?**_

 _ **Josh: Like never before…**_

-After Class Stage-

Blaineley: [Out of breath and laying her entire body down on the couch] Look, I don't have time for this.

Josh: [Jogging in place] Oh c'mon, I was just getting warmed up!

Blaineley: I've got just one more segment you have to do so we can get out of here-

Josh: Don't worry about it, I got it covered.

Blaineley: Are those my notes you have in your hand?!

Josh: Three words to describe Eli… hmmm, odd, protective, and powerful. Elsa, you are talented, hopeful, and brave.

Elsa: Oh why thank you. But be careful because my fian-

Josh: Dre is a bit clueless, optimistic and courageous. Steven is well… attractive, worried, and slick. And the last one… Trinity…

AJ: **THIS SHOULD BE GOOD.**

Josh: Matter of fact, we're going to go to Porsha live, at the Total Drama School.

-At the Drama School-

Porsha: Thanks, Josh, I'm here with Trinity who-

Trinity: Fifteen more seconds bitch, these episodes are the only breaks we get.

Porsha: Josh, hurry up and say what you have to say before she leaves!

Josh: Well you know what three words I have to describe you?!

Trinity: What?

Josh: I can't say them because ladies watch this show.

Trinity: -_- It's like you purposely wanted to waste my time.

Josh: Pretty much.

Trinity: BYE!

Blaineley: Bye is right! I'm exhausted. So, I'll ask one of the fan questions before we go. Now Joshy, any regrets while on the show?

Josh: One, don't _YOU_ call me Joshy…. EVER! Two, my only regret is mentioning the word ALLIANCE to Trinity, that little… UGH!

Blaineley: Well that's all we've got for you today. This Blaineley signing off from another exciting episode of TOTAL DRAMA: AFTER CLASS!

Josh: And don't forget to go onto and get your special shirt half off with promo code: JOSHY.

-Thanks for reading everyone. I know this is really late for me, but I've been uber busy. I'll try to put out the next episode much sooner. Thanks again for reading, and please review and give any feedback you'd like!-


	14. Scared

Chris: Previously on Total Drama: Class is in Session, Chef had to host as punishment and the students were split into teams of three to complete an art themed challenge. The students placed political graffiti on buildings all around the city which gave Oliver a chance to flex his painting skills, and gave Trinity a chance to flex her bitchiness when she manipulated Josh and got him booted. Really mad that I missed that one. YES! Can things go even better for me? Find out on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Homeroom A (Boys)-

Oliver: Has anyone seen Dre?

Eli: [Playing ping-pong with Steven] Bathroom.

Oliver: For this long?

Eli: Yup.

Oliver: And when did we get a ping pong table?

Steven: They came in with it this morning while you were sleeping. It's a little gift for me, so I don't sue for Elsa interfering yesterday.

Eli: You mean, beating you up?

Steven: More or less.

Oliver: Well, that's good. I need a break from Dre, ya know? I hope that doesn't sound too mean.

Steven: I thought that Dre was like your best friend.

Oliver: He is, he is. But we do everything together. We brush our teeth in the same sink. We lay in the same cot and talk for hours until I eventually fall asleep. We do all of the challenges together. I'm just not used to being around people. I'm thankful that he's helped me to come out of my shell a bit, but I'm still getting used to the idea of being around people. Let alone having friends.

Steven: I know what you mean.

Oliver: Really?

Steven: Yea. Girls are constantly throwing themselves at me, asking for autographs, trying to kiss my face, and sometimes I just want some me time. Some time to-

Eli: [Hitting ping pong ball really ahrd to the point where it gets lodged in Steven's throat, shutting him up] I win.

-Confessionals-

Dre: [Flipping through a book] I still can't believe Olly didn't want to show me any of his pictures from his art book. Like these are seriously good. [Shows a picture to the camera] Like every page is a new masterpiece. Just look at em. And this one. And this one, and- [Stops and stares at a picture for a moment] ….So this is why Olly didn't want me to see his art book. …Wow. I don't know whether or not I should be excited or scared. Let me put this book back before he finds out I took it.

Steven: [Making choking garbling noises before coughing the ping pong ball up] …What a great way to start the day.

-End Confessionals

-Homeroom B (Girls)-

Trinity: Are you seriously duct taping a line across the floor?

M: You better believe it! You can keep all that evil on that side of the room.

Trinity: Isn't your dad like a mob boss? I'm pretty sure he's done way worst things than 'toy with people's feelings.'

M: YOU DON'T KNOW JACKSHIT! Filthy rat.

Trinity: Whatever. I'm not complaining. Make however many lines you want.

Rayna: While I understand your point here M, I don't think this is really necessary. It seems a bit… ummm, what's the word?

Nevi: DIVISIVE!

Rayna: Yea, that. And we should focus on coming together as one unit. Or at least act more civilized towards each other.

M: Ain't no civility in war, baby girl.

Nevi: Yea, you're all going down! I'm on fire! And soon enough, I'm gone be the last one standing.

Trinity: Sure… whatever you have to tell yourself.

Nevi: You will all see the mighty power of NEVI! I was biggest asset on my team and I've already won every challenge since the merge. This is gonna be the easiest million I ever make!

Trinity: Is that so?

-Confessionals-

Trinity: You know, I haven't realized it before, but Nevi is right. She is the biggest threat. A much bigger threat than Rayna or that little nuisance, M. Operation take out Nevi is now in full effect. All I have to do is point out the things Nevi said to everyone. Piece of cake.

-End Confessionals-

-At Challenge-

Chris: Welcome students to CHEMISTRY CLASS!

Trinity: Just when we thought it wasn't going to get any more dangerous…

Chris: Oh poor Trinity, you don't know the half of it. I have a lot of challenges in store for you today, and in the theme of chemically bonding atoms you will all be partnered up for these challenges. Last place teams in every round of challenges will be evicted from the challenge until there is only one duo left standing.

Steven: So what's the teams?

Chris: I think you're all capable of choosing the teams for yourself. Makes no difference to me.

Trinity: Well who wants to be on my team? [Long pause] Anyone?

Dre: Let's kick some butt, Olly!

Oliver: Yea… sure…

Rayna: [Crawling to the top of Eli's back] _Reunited-_

Eli: _AND IT FEELS SO GOOD!_

Steven: Want to work together for old time's sake, Nevi?

Nevi: Sure. Just don't hold me back. I have a winning streak to uphold.

M: Wait that means-

Trinity: Say it isn't so-

Chris: Yes, looks like Trinity and M will be working together today. Have fun!

M: YOU BETTER NOT SCREW THIS UP!

Trinity: Just watch who you're pointing your fingers at!

M: [Waving her finger in Trinity's face] I'll point my fingers WHEREVA I WANT!

Trinity: You lousy little- [Trinity pounces on M and the two begin to fight]

-Confessionals-

M: [Beaten up pretty bad] You think this bad? You should see the other guy.

Trinity: [Beaten up pretty bad] You think this is bad? You should see the other guy.

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Now for your first challenge, you're going to take the dangerous chemicals in front of you and mix them together to create a delicious soda. However, there's only three combinations that work. And once one team uses a combination, it cannot be duplicated.

Rayna: So what does the fourth combination do?

Chris: Other than kicking you out of this challenge early, I have no idea. But something tells me we are about to find out. BEGIN!

Dre: Well, this is a simple logarithmic formula, derived from basis of hydroprismic variables that factor onto the outer abdominal cortex.

Oliver: In English, Dre.

Dre: [Mixes a bunch of chemicals and passes them to Oliver] Drink this, Olly.

Oliver: You sure it'll work?

Dre: Don't you trust me?

Oliver: Of course. Bottoms up. [Drinks the chemicals then burps]

Dre: Eureka!

Chris: Looks like we have our first winning combination. Only two more compatible combinations that will work.

-Confessionals-

Dre: You ever notice the little twinkle that gets in Olly's eye when he's scared… He's so adorable.

Oliver: I was so scared! I was sure that that was how I was gonna die. My life flashed before my eyes. They even started to tear up a bit.

-End Confessionals-

Rayna: Do you know how any of this stuff works, Eli?

Eli: [Shrugs]

Trinity: DRINK IT, BITCH!

M: I AIN'T DRINKING NOTHING YOU PUT TOGETHER!

Trinity: I keep telling you not to worry! I TOOK AP CHEMISTRY!

M: And I took, DON'T TRUST NO SHADY BITCH 101. I ain't drinking it!

Nevi: [Mixing chemicals furiously] Yessss, this is the one! Yess, mwahaha!

Steven: You're scaring me, Nevi.

Nevi: Well duh, Steven. If you're going to mix potions, you have to act like a mad scientist. Don't you watch movies?

Steven: Well yea, but-

Nevi: SILENCE! [Shoving chemicals in Steven's mouth]

Steven: Oh no… [Belches really loudly]

Nevi: YES! VICTORY IS MINES!

Chris: And there goes the next winning combination. Only one more left.

Rayna: Maybe if we mix the pink and the blue one?

Eli: No.

Rayna: The purple and the red one?

Eli: No.

Rayna: The green and the white one?

Eli: No.

Rayna: The pink and the blue one?

Eli: …Maybe.

Trinity: We're running out of options!

M: I wouldn't give a damn. You not finna poison me! And if we lose, that means you're gonna get the boot tonight. No skin off my bones, bitch.

Trinity: [Shoves chemicals down M's throat] NOW BURP!

M: I'M GONE KILL YOU, TRINITY!

Trinity: Do it after you burp.

M: I don't have to burp… [Stomach grumbles loudly] I have to upchuck! [Runs off to puke and you can hear her in the distance vomiting her guts out]

-Confessionals-

Trinity: Chemistry was never my best subject. Sue me.

M: [Puking in toilet before turning around and angrily facing the camera] What is you lookin at?!

-End Confessionals-

Rayna: Oooh Eli, that was the wrong combination which means, this one has to be it! [Hands Eli a potion]

Eli: [Gulps it down then gives the loudest belch anyone has ever heard]

-After Class Stage-

Blaineley: Did any of you hear something?

Josh: It sounded like you snoring…

-Drama School-

Chris: It looks like we have us a winning combination. Eli and Rayna move on to the next round with Steven and Nevi, and Oliver and Dre. Sorry Trinity, you and your puke buddy are out of the challenge.

Trinity: For the record, I blame you for this, M.

M: [Glares at Trinity before puking a bit on her shirt] …Bitch.

-Confessionals-

Nevi: You can pretty much say that I've got this challenge in the bag. You're welcome, Steven.

Steven: I'm pretty sure Nevi is gonna kill me. And now I have to weigh my options… living to see my 30's… or a million bucks… tough call.

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Now for the next part of the challenge, you will all be placed in different parts of this abandoned hospital while ZOMBIES, your former student competitors, try to attack you.

Dre: I'm surprised you could get them to agree to act like zombies.

Chris: Hahaha! We couldn't! They were injected with a zombifying toxin. So it's up to you to create an elixir to cure them if you want to move on to the final round.

Oliver: That's sick…

Nevi: WAHOOO! This is my kinda challenge!

Chris: I appreciate the excitement. Since Dre and Oliver finished the last challenge first, they will be placed in the lab, where they have the biggest access to chemicals. Nevi and Steven will be placed in the nursing training facility. Rayna and Eli, will be placed in the parking lot… goodluck. Haha!

-Lab-

Dre: Ya scared, Olly?

Oliver: Nope. Not one bit.

Dre: Olly, it's okay to be scared. That's what I'm here for, comfort.

Oliver: I don't need your comfort, but thanks.

Dre: What's been up with you lately, Olly?

Oliver: What do you mean?

Dre: You've been acting so distant from me. Did I do something wrong?

Oliver: No, no. Not at all. It's just I thing I'm starting to need a little more space and-

Chef: [Zombified and gruesome looking] BRAINS!

Oliver: [Jumping into Dre's arms wailing] HOLY SHIT!

Dre: Wow… you're light.

Marina: BRAINS!

Dre: AHHHHH! [Runs under into a chamber while still holding Oliver and locks the door behind them]

-Training Center-

Steven: OH MY GOD, WHAT'S THAT?!

Nevi: Calm down. It's just a cadaver, the thing the nurses practice on. [Picking up cadaver] Look at me, I'm a big scary plastic person, boo!

Steven: AHHHHH! [Runs and hides in a closet]

Nevi: Wow, what a wuss, I wasn't even being that scary. [Someone taps her on the shoulders] What do you want?!

Calvin: BRAINS! ….Because of the new manga I'm writing called-

Nevi: [Nevi begins to beat Calvin senselessly with the cadaver] AHHH!

Marie: BRAINS!

Mayhem: BRAINS!

Nevi: You'll never catch me alive, suckers! [Sprinting off into the distance]

AJ: **BRAINS!** [Catching Nevi quickly]

Nevi: I had to get stuck with AJ… [AJ begins gnawing at her flesh] Lol, that tickles.

-Parking Lot-

Rayna: [Crawling up on Eli's back] So what's the plan Eli?

Eli: [Shrugs]

Rayna: Well, I don't see any chemicals to work with, unless you count the oranges on that orange truck. Ya wanna orange, Eli? I'll get you an orange. [Hops off Eli's back to get orange]

-Confessionals-

Eli: I really like oranges.

Elsa: [Busting into the Confessional Booth] BRAINS!

Eli: No.

Elsa: BRAINS!

Eli: I said no.

Elsa: Brains…? Just a little?

Eli: …Maybe.

-End Confessionals-

Rayna: [Juggling oranges] Look Eli, I still remember how to juggle….. Eli? Where are you Eli?

Trinity: BRAINS!

Rayna: AHHHH! [Still juggling oranges]

Jenna: BRAINS!

Rayna: AHHHH!

M: BRAINS!

Rayna: Ew. This one's all puky.

M: SHUT UP! And BRAINS!

Rayna: [Fleeing helplessly] No, they're Eli's oranges!

-Lab-

Oliver: That door isn't gonna hold them for much longer, Dre.

Dre: I'm mixing chemicals as fast as I can. Seems like you don't need your space anymore, now that I'm useful.

Oliver: Are we really gonna do this now?

Dre: I'm sorry, but at least I'm not the one sending mixed signals.

Oliver: What are you even talking about, Dre?

Josh: BRAINS!

Oliver: I heard you the first time, but you're still not getting in!

Dre: I'm talking about you! You and your confusing, UGH!

Oliver: Dre, you're making less sense than when you get all sciency! If you're not going to explain to me what you're so frustrated about, then maybe we should save this conversation for a time when we're not being attacked by zombies!

Dre: Your art book! You drew that picture in your art book, but now you don't even want to be near me!

Oliver: You looked in my art book!

Dre: Well ummm…

Jody: BRAINS!

Oliver: Not now! I can't believe you looked in my art book!

Dre: Well, it was an accident.

Oliver: How did you accidentally look in my art book?

Dre: Look, I'm sorry, Olly. But I'm fine with it. I thought the picture was cool and to be honest-

Oliver: You had no business invading my personal space! I don't care what you saw, it was a mistake, and I shouldn't have drawn it!

Dre: So what?! You drew a picture of us kissing, I don't think that's such a bad thing! Why are you so ashamed of it?

Oliver: YOU HAD NO RIGHT, DRE!

Chef: BRAINS!

Dre: Oh put a cork in it! [Opens the door and sprays the elixir all over the zombies]

Chef: Uhhh, what's going on?

Josh: Wassup, duuuuudes! Why do you guys look so peeved.

Dre: Now can we have a real conversation about this?

Oliver: No… Don't speak to me.

-Confessionals-

Dre: I don't get it. I just don't get it. He's jumping in my arms one minute, and berating me the next. I just don't see why it's such a big deal.

-End Confessionals-

-Training Center-

Steven: Oh my God, oh my God, Oh my God! They're all out there. What am I going to do?!

Nevi: [Clawing through the closet door] Heeeere's Nevi!

Steven: [Running out of the closet screaming] AHHHHHHHHH!

AJ: **BRAINS!** [Chasing after Steven]

Steven: Stay away from me, FREAK! [Throws a cadaver at AJ]

AJ: **MY LEGS!**

Calvin: BRAINS!

Marie: BRAINS!

Mayhem: BRAINS!

Steven: [Whips out his cologne] Get away from me, or I'll…. I'll pepper spray you all!

Nevi: BRAINS! [Pouncing on Steven]

Steven: I KNEW I WAS GONNA DIE! [Spraying Nevi with the cologne]

Nevi: Oh, calm down. You're so overdramatical.

Steven: What? You're not after my brains anymore?

Nevi: No, why would I be?

Steven: That means my cologne works as an elixir! YES! Let's do this!

-Parking Lot-

Trinity: BRAINS!

M: BRAINS!

Jenna: BRAINS!

Rayna: Stay away from me and my oranges!

Eli: [Pulling up on a motorcycle] Hop on.

Rayna: [Jumping on Eli's back] ELIII!

Eli: [Zooming off] Eat dust!

Rayna: Eli, they're running faster!

Eli: Throw the oranges at them.

Rayna: Oh yea! Take this you meanies! [Hits Trinity in the face hard with an orange and Trinity collapses to the floor]

-Confessionals-

Rayna: Okay, I got to admit. That felt really good!

-End Confessionals-

Eli: Hold on tight. [Revs up motorcycle and zooms out of the parking lot garage and lands at the Drama School]

Chris: How nice of you guys to join us.

Rayna: Did we win!?

Chris: Umm you never really unzombified your zombies, so no. And by the way-

Chef: I'll go fix em.

Chris: Now, on to business. Rayna and Eli are out. Now the final round for immunity is between Dre and Oliver versus Nevi and Steven.

Nevi: They don't stand a chance!

Chris: Here, we have two hotseats. These hotseats will test the CHEMISTRY between the teammates.

Steven: Haha, very funny. So what do we have to do?

Chris: Just sit in the chair, and kiss. One big smooch. The team that gets the highest score from the CHEMO-METER, moves on!

Oliver: Wait no, this isn't fair!

Chris: Blah blah blah! Make it happen.

Oliver: I'm not kissing you, Dre.

Dre: Oh so you rather lose the challenge.

Oliver: Pretty much.

Steven: Okay, I guess this is your lucky day, Nevi. You may kiss me now.

Nevi: Hahaha! No. In your dreams, Justin Bieber wannabe.

Steven: What? Are you really not going to kiss me?

Nevi: No amount of money would make it worth it. I'm sorry. You just don't meet my standards.

-Confessionals-

Steven: What does she mean, I don't meet her standards!? I'M STEVEN ORLAND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

-End Confessionals-

Dre: Look, Olly, I know you're still mad. And I'm very sorry for that. I never wanted to make you feel like you couldn't trust me.

Oliver: Well, it's a little too late for that.

Dre: Olly… I love you.

Oliver: You're just saying that.

Dre: No I'm not. I really do. I've had a crush on you since day one.

Oliver: …I don't believe you. Why would you even?

Dre: Olly, I love you.

Oliver: You're just saying that, Dre.

Dre: …Why do you do that?

Oliver: Do what?

Dre: Reject compliments. Every time someone compliments you, you try to make it-

Oliver: Seem like it wasn't deserved… I know.

Dre: I love you, Olly.

Oliver: I love you too, Dre.

Dre: Then kiss me.

Oliver: What? Not like that, Dre.

Dre: It doesn't have to be like that. We don't have to be sure. We don't even have to be comfortable. Let's just take a risk. Kiss me.

Oliver: Dre…

Dre: I understand. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Due to the chemical hormones and the triangulation of the Nordic properties in the upper left enzyme, the CHEMOMETER may not even recog-

Oliver: Shut up. [Pulls Dre in and kisses him]

Chris: WHOA! It looks like this duo broke the CHEMOMETER!

Dre: Yes we win!

Chris: Tut tut tut… not so fast. Only one of you can win, so now it's time for-

Dre: No need Chris. Give the win to Olly, he deserves it. My new boyf-

Oliver: Whoa… slow down there, Dre.

Dre: I gotcha, I gotcha.

Chris: Well, Oliver wins immunity! Now everyone go back and pick your favorite losers!

-Confessionals-

Dre: I'm so on Cloud Nine right now! Yes!

Oliver: I'm just so unsure of how I feel right now. I really need time to wrap my head around this. I can't be gay… I've never had a girlfriend, but I can't be gay. It's not possible. …I think I'm gonna be sick.

Rayna: I think I'm making the right decision with my vote. People should not have to put up with feeling so uncomfortable.

Trinity: I've talked to everyone about how much of a challenge beast, Nevi is. Hopefully they all listen and Nevi gets the boot today.

Steven: NEVI, NEVI,NEVI, NEVI, NEVI!

-End Confessionals-

-Expulsion Ceremony-

Chris: Welcome to the Expulsion Ceremony! As you all know, if you don't get a diploma, and watch yours get shredded tonight, you must walk the Hallway of Shame and board the Bus of Losers. The first diploma of the night goes to our winner, Oliver.

Oliver: Whew.

Dre: Good job, Olly!

Oliver: Thanks….

Chris: Next, Steven.

Steven: Yes!

Chris: Eli.

Eli: [Shrugs]

Chris: Rayna.

Rayna: AWESOME!

Chris: M.

M: Bout time!

Chris: …Trinity, for some reason.

Trinity: Kiss my ass.

Chris: Two competitors left… one diploma. Will it be Dre… or will it be Nevi? The final diploma goes to….. NEVI!

Nevi: I knew it. I wasn't worried at all.

Dre: What…? You guys voted me off over, Trinity?

Trinity: This is an outrage! Nevi should be going home!

Dre: Save it, Ma. I know you pulled some stunt to get me out. Well, all is fair in love and war. Bye, Olly. I'll miss you.

Oliver: By Dre… wait, before you go, I have to-

Dre: What is it?

Oliver: Ummm, nevermind.

Dre: Keep your head up, Olly. Win this thing for me. [Dre walks off down the Hallway of Losers]

Chris: Ahh, what a refreshing day. Stay tuned for more on the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Confessionals-

Oliver: I really needed to clear my head without Dre being here. To make sense of it all. So I asked everyone if they could vote him out. I was confused. I was scared. I was a coward. And I don't feel any better now that he's gone. What did I do…? This is why I don't have any friends back home. I don't deserve them. [He begins to weep into his palms]

-Thank you all for reading! I really appreciate all of your support and your reviews! They really help me to produce episodes faster. I want to give a special shoutout to GwendolynD and Adro02 for giving me these awesome challenges. It was very much appreciated! Gayy4Animee, if you want to conduct Dre's interview on your own, please pm me for the After Class special stuff-

 **[14** **th** **Place] -** **Jenna "The Tenacious Titan" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows**

 **[12** **th** **Place] -** **Elsa "The Daring Vocalist" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart**

Trinity "The Badass Barbie" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Rayna "The Life of the Party" by TheDaffodilQueen

 **[11** **th** **Place] -** **Eli "The Gentle Giant" by Falcon56**

*Eli "The Not So Gentle Giant" by Falcon56

 **[8** **th** **Place] -** **Dre "The Goody2Shoes" by Gayy4Animee**

Oliver "The Shy Guy" by Pokerox27

 **[9** **th** **Place] -** **Josh "The Tragic Comedian" by Meowth's Toon Dragon**

*M "The Mob Boss' Daughter" by GwendolynD

 **[DISQUALIFIED] -** **Marie "The Bookworm" by Adro02**

 **[10** **th** **Place] -** **Jody "The Easy Target" by TechniqueFantasy**

 **[15** **th** **Place] -** **Marina "The Makeshift Magician" by Totsalu**

Nevi "The Sugar Rush" by OppsieDasi

Steven "The Teen Heartthrob" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **AJ "The Detroit Daredevil" by Zorbo678**

 **[13** **th** **Place] -** **Calvin "The Manga Maniac" by Totsalu**

 **[DISQUALIFIED] -** **Mayhem "The Black Sheep" by Linkonpark100**


	15. Biological Buddy

Chris: Previously on Total Drama: Class is in Session, the students were bonded together in Chemistry Class. Trinity poisoned M, Dre poisoned his relationship withOliver, and I poisoned all of the previous contestants with a Zombie Showdown straight out of the Walking Dead. In the end, Oliver and Dre rose above the madness and shared a first kiss that scored high on our Chemo-Meter. A kiss so good, Dre conceded the win to Oliver and was sent packing shortly after. Who will feel the sting of rejection today? Find out on this episode of, TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Breakfast Table (All Contestants)-

Rayna: Don't you think you should slow down on your eating, M?

M: [Stuffing her face with food] I can't stop. I've gotten so hungry from puking so much, so I just have to eat as much as I can before, oh no, here it comes- [Runs off to go upchuck]

Rayna: What was in that chemical cocktail?

Trinity: I don't know. Beats me.

Rayna: You don't even care, do you?

Trinity: You're such a fast learner.

Nevi: Oh don't worry. I'll be eliminating Trinity soon enough.

Trinity: Big words from such a frail little girl.

Nevi: I'm not frail, for your information.

Eli: [Pinching Nevi's frail little arm] You're frail.

M: [Coming back to the table] Trinity… this is your fault.

Trinity: Oh whatever. You all blame me for everything. First Dre blames me for his elimination and now this!

Steven: Wait, you didn't like scheme and plot to get out Dre?

Trinity: No. I didn't see him as a threat. And everyone loved him. If I could pull those kind of strings, I'd just aim for Eli again.

Eli: [Shrugs]

Steven: So I'm confused… Why did everyone vote out, Dre?

Oliver: [Nervously laughs] Hehehe… I'm just gonna go use the confessional [Tries to bail out quickly]

Eli: [Grabs Oliver and sits him back down] His fault.

Trinity: Whoa Oliver, that's cold. You were using Dre to get you further in the game and cut him off when he became a liability. I didn't know you had it in you. I'm impressed.

Oliver: No it's not like that at all! I was just ummm….

Trinity: So underhanded…

Steven: Yea, even I'm a bit taken aback.

Oliver: No, no, no, no! Guys, you gotta believe me, it's not like that!

M: Oh give it a rest, uber bitch. He had cold feet at the reception. The only person here who is showing their ass for votes is you.

Trinity: Breasts. I showed my breasts.

M: Oh and that's so-

Chef: WHO WANTS SECONDS….?

M: I'll insult you later, bitch. [Runs and gets seconds]

-Confessionals-

M: [Devouring four plates of food] What…? I ran out of time during breakfast. Mind ya business, ya rats!

Trinity: Of course I knew what was going on with Oliver and Dre. Someone of my caliber doesn't get this far in the game without having her ear to the wall. I just wanted to put the pressure on Oliver. He's been flying under the radar so far, which I usually wouldn't care about but his ability to get everyone to switch their votes last minute for his personal interest alone… that is an influence I can't ignore. I've got my eyes on that little runt.

Nevi: [Playing her banjo] _I'm the greatest, I'm the greatest, I'm the greatest. Nevi, Nevi, Nevi. Candy, candy, candy. Gum drop… POPSCICLE!_

-End Confessionals-

-At Challenge-

Steven: Why are we on the old Total Drama Island set?

Chris: I think it seemed fitting seeing how this is BIOLOGY CLASS! Today you will all be assigned your own personal lifeform-

Nevi: THAT WE GET TO DISSECT!

Chris: Well, that was the plan originally. However, animal rights groups threatened to sue us, so no.

Nevi: Darnit…

Chris: Instead, you will all have to befriend these creatures and compete with them in a variety of challenges until only one student and their biological buddy is left standing. The first round of competition will be a talent show for your pets so let's hurry up and assign the lifeforms that will be your lifelines.

-Confessionals-

Eli: I love animals….

Oliver: My animal should be a snake… because I'm nothing more than a snake in the grass. [Begins sobbing]

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Now it's time to assign the animals. Steven you're up first, and you get… a pig.

Steven: Eww pigs are disgusting!

Nevi: Pigs are actually highly intelligent animals.

Steven: Disgusting highly intelligent animals.

Pig: Oink... -_- [Purposely farts on Steven and waddles away fabulously]

-Confessionals-

Steven: Every episode, I get more and more engulfed in filth. What's next, a scuba diving in the sewer challenge?

Chris: [Outside the stall door] GREAT IDEA, STEVEN!

Steven: NO! NO! NOOOOOO!

-End Confessionals-

Chris: M… you get a pet rat.

M: I don't do rats…

Rat: Squeak, squeak, muthafucka.

M: WHO IS THIS RAT TALKING TO!? I'll show you how we handle rats back in JERSEY! [M pounces on the rat and they start wrestling]

Chris: Now, Rayna, your animal is this fluffy little…KITTEN!

Kitten: Meow.

Rayna: Oh my God, it's so adorable! I just wanna-

Kitten: [Viciously attacks Rayna by jumping on her face and clawing her] MEOW!

-Confessionals-

Rayna: [Pulling fur out of her hair] Today is gonna be a long day.

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Eli… you get a butterfly!

Eli: …Majestic.

Chris: Oliver, you get your very own… VENUS FLY TRAP!

Oliver: A plant…?

Plant: FEED ME!

Oliver: WHAT IN THE?!

Plant: I said, FEED ME SEYMOUR!

Oliver: [Faints]

Chris: Trinity, your turn. You get… this virus.

Virus: Bloop, bloop.

Eli: Fitting.

Trinity: What? A virus… a fucking virus!

Chris: And Nevi… you get this reanimated… TYRANNOSAURUS REX!

Trex: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRR!

Nevi: [Jumping and hugging the dinosaur] IT'S BEAUTIFUL!

Chris: Be sure to treat it with care. It's the only living one in existence..

Trinity: Wait… she gets a dinosaur and all I get is a FUCKING GERM!

Virus: Bloop, bloop.

Trinity: I CAN'T EVEN SEE IT!

Chris: You do a lot of complaining… Anyways, the first part of the competition is the talent portion. Top 4 scorers move on to the next round.

-Confessionals-

Trinity: THIS IS SO UNFAIR! How am I supposed to ensure Nevi loses when she has a DINOSAUR at her side?! And all I get is a stupid virus!

Virus: Bloop, bloop.

Trinity: GET OUT OF HERE! Don't think that I won't hurt you just because you're microscopic.

-End Confessionals-

-Rayna Training Area-

Kitten: Prrr….

Rayna: Hey, kitty, kitty, kitty…. Don't you think we should maybe get to work-

Kitten: ROWWR! [Viciously scratches Rayna's face]

Rayna: Okay, maybe not. Maybe not.

-Nevi Training Area-

Trex: ROOOOOOOOOOOOA-

Nevi: [Bops T-Rex on the nose with newspaper] No. Sit!

Trex: ROAAA-

Nevi: I said SIT!

TRex: Rhm… rhm… [Sits obligingly]

Nevi: Good Rexi Pooh. [Throws the carcass of a deer at Rexi Pooh and the dinosaur catches it like a dog would a bone or a ball] Now we've got a lot of training to do my little Rexi Pooh, are you up for it?

Trex: RAWR RAWR! [Wagging tail like a dog]

Nevi: Good booooyyy! [Begins to rub Rexi Pooh's belly soothingly]

-Trinity Training Area-

Trinity: So what can you do?

Virus: Bloop, bloop.

Trinity: Figured. I'm done with this challenge.

Virus: Bloop, bloop….

-M Training Area-

M: Everything about you disgusts me! Yo filthy rat tail! Yo filthy rat face! Those filthy rat whiskaz! Yo filthy rat nose! Yo filthy rat fur! And yo filthy rat MOMMA!

Rat: Oh squeak, you didn't! [Pounces on M and the two begin an all-out brawl]

-Confessionals-

M: [Beaten and bruised pretty badly] You think this looks bad? You should see the other guy.

Rat: [Beaten and bruised pretty badly] You squeak this looks squeak? Squeak should see the other squeak.

-End Confessionals-

-Steven Training Area-

Pig: _Oiiiiiink! Oink oink OOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!_

Steven: No, no, no. You're too pitchy. It should be more inflection in that second, Oink. Again from the top.

Pig: Oink…

Steven: What do you mean you need a break? We're on a time crunch here. You'll get a break when you get it right!

Pig: [Farts in Steven's face and waddles off gracefully] Oink.

Steven: Okay, you get five minutes, but if you're not back after that, I'M EATING BACON TONIGHT!

-Confessionals-

Steven: Working with this pig is like working with Elsa. But at least the pig actually has talent.

-End Confessionals-

-After Class Backstage-

Elsa: Hmm… that's weird. I just got this overwhelming urge to slap Steven.

Dre: Don't sweat it, ma. It's probably just the chipotle from earlier looking for a way out.

-Oliver Training Area-

Oliver: [Being slowly devoured by the plant] Help… anyone… somebody… I'll even take Trinity at this point… guys? Hellloooo…

-Confessionals-

Plant: FEED ME, SEYMOUR!

-End Confessionals-

-Eli Training Area-

Eli: [Eli watches as the butterfly dances gracefully about his nose] So beautiful. So delicate. So precious. I shall name you… Little Rayna.

-Performance Stage-

Chris: WELCOME TO THE BIOLOGICAL BUDDY, TALENT SHOW! I'm your honorable host, CHRIS! I have two cohosts here, CHEF...

Chef: I hate my life…

Chris: AND DJ!

DJ: Wassup guys! How's it going?

Chris: Now let the talent competition begin with…. Eli.

Eli: [Entering stage with radio] Watch my beautiful butterfly dance like never before. [Butterfly begins to flap its wings gracefully]

Chris: This is boooooooori-

Eli: HIT IT! [Eli quickly turns on the hip hop music and he and his butterfly begin to crump vigorously in unison] WORD!

Chef: What the hell….?

DJ: BRAVO! BRAVA! STUNNING! AMAZING! Just like Mama would have liked…

Chris: Well then, that was definitely interesting. Mad props. Next up let's see…Steven.

Steven: [Entering Stage] Just do your best, okay.

Pig: Oink.

Steven: She's ready, Chris.

Pig: _OIIIINK, OINK, OINK! OIIIIIIIIIIIIINK! OINK!_

Chris: Ummm… okay?

Chef: Sounded a little pitchy if you ask me.

Steven: SEE, I TOLD YOU!

Pig: [Farts on everyone there] Oink.

Chris: Ewww grosssss! Seriously not, cool! Next!

Nevi: [Entering stage in magician's costume] Today we're going to do a magic trick.

Chris: Where's your dinosaur? How did you lose a dinosaur?

Nevi: I'm going to pull him out of my magical hat!

Chef: Oh brother…

Nevi: WATCH AND BE AMAZED AS THE AMAZING, NO, IMMACULATE! Watch as the IMMACULATE Nevi, pulls a dinosaur out of her hat….. [Takes hat and struggles as she pulls the T-Rex out of her hat as she promised] TADA!

DJ: [Jaw dropped]

Chef: [Jaw dropped]

Chris: [Awestruck] Wow…. Great job… Nevi. How, how did you-

Nevi: A magician never reveals her secrets! [Skips off the stage with her dinosaur merrily]

Rayna: [Entering stage] Chris…. I'm scared. The cat doesn't want to come out here.

Chris: WHAT?!

Rayna: Keep your voice down, Chris. It hates to be awoken from its sleep.

Chris: WHAT?!

Rayna: I said, KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN. IT HATES TO-

Kitten: ROWR! [Viciously pouncing on Rayna's face]

Chef: I liked this one.

DJ: Some people just aren't in tune with nature, ya know.

Chris: Next!

M: Me and this rat are going to have a rap battle, enjoy. Drop a beat ELI!

Eli: Rumpumpachump, rumpumpachump-

M: I'm bout to serve this filthy rat on a silver platter! I'm bout to stomp this rat until you see its filthy splatter! I'm gone bring it back to Jersey on this buck tooth bastard! I know you rats carry diseases, BUT I'M THE REAL HAZARD! [Drops mic]

Chris: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! You got served! How will the rat recover?

Rat: Squeak, squeak, you can't handle me, your stomach's weak. You puke like you cut the cheese then ate the cheek. Squeak, squeak, you will never be better with the pen than me! Oh and by the way, HER REAL NAME IS PENELOPE!

M: I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE! [Pounces on the rat and they begin fighting]

Chris: Yaawwwn. Didn't we just see a performance like this?

-Confessionals-

M: I shoulda listened to my gut. Never trust a filthy rat! All they do is go around squeaking your business to everybody!

Rat: Squeak, squeak, bitch!

-End Confessionals-

Trinity: [Entering Stage] I don't know what you want me to do. It's just a germ.

Chris: You didn't teach your pet how to do anything?

Trinity: It can't do anything. It's just a dumb- [Virus jumps into Trinity's mouth] EWWW!

Chris: OH MY GOD, THAT'S INCREDIBLE TRINITY!

DJ: So preeeetty!

Trinity: What are you idiots talking about?!

Chris: The virus is making you change colors.

Chef: It looks so majestic!

Trinity: HACHOO! [Virus pops out on the sneeze]

Virus: BLOOP, BLOOP!

Chris: Simply amazing, guys! Now last but not least, Oliver!

Oliver: [Entering stage] This plant tried to eat me multiple times.

Chris: Is complaining the only thing you guys know how to do?

Plant: Feed me, Seymour!

Oliver: FOR THE LAST TIME! MY NAME ISN'T SEYMOUR!

Plant: _Feed me, Seymour  
Feed me all night long_

 _That's right, boy!  
You can do it_

 _Feed me, Seymour  
Feed me all night long [laugh]  
'Cause if you feed me Seymour  
I can grow up big and strong!_

Chef: That was actually pretty good.

DJ: What?

Chris: We all agree. Weird song choice but nice singing. Now the judges and I will deliberate and tell you which four will be moving on to the next round.

-Confessionals-

Trinity: Don't think that you doing that solid means I'm going to be nice to you. You still disgust me.

Virus: Bloop, bloop.

-End Confessional-

Chris: The judges and I have deliberated, the four contestants moving on to the next round are…. Nevi.

Nevi: [Jumping into Rexi Pooh's little arms] WE DID TI!

Chris: Trinity…. Oliver, and…. Eli! The rest of you are out of the challenge.

M: At least I don't have to work with this filthy rat, anymore! Where'd you get that bacon, Steven?

Steven: I was pretty sure I wouldn't make it to the next round.

Chris: Now as for those of you still left… the next round will be a BOXING TOURNAMENT! Each animal will glove up and put itself to the test in the ring, while you guys get to serve as their coaches from the sidelines!

Trinity: I don't know if you know this or not Chris, but my virus doesn't have any arms!

Chris: Sounds like a you problem. And look at that, you're first up, against Eli and his butterfly.

-Confessionals-

Virus: Bloop, bloop.

Trinity: It's a butterfly. Stop being so overdramatic.

-End Confessionals-

Chris: IN THIS CORNER, WEIGHING .0000000001 nanograms, the vicious bruiser, the heavy armed amoeba, VIRUS!

Trinity: DON'T LOSE!

Chris: And in this corner, weighing 1 nanogram, the beautiful bug, the mistress of majestic, LITTLE RAYNA!

Eli: No.

Chris: Huh?

Eli: No. No fighting for Little Rayna. She's much too fragile. We quit.

Chris: Oh c'mon!

Trinity: YES, WE WIN! You can't take it back! It's over! WOOHOO!

Chris: Whatever, fine. Can someone get the other rounds contestants in the ring please?

Oliver: Ummmm Chris, we might have a problem.

Trex: [Chewing salad obnoxiously] Rawr.

Nevi: I ran out of deer carcasses so we decided to go vegan.

Oliver: I couldn't be happier.

Chris: CAN YOU PEOPLE DO NOTHING RIGHT?! Let's just go to the final round then. Nevi's REXI POOH versus Trinity's spirit animal!

Trinity: Hey!

Chris: LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUUUUMBLE!

Nevi: That microscopic punk is going doooown!

Trinity: Listen here, Virus.

Virus: Bloop, bloop.

Trinity: That's right. Go out there, and don't embarrass me, and try not to die.

Virus: Bloop, bloop!

Trinity: Proud of ya kid. You fought hard to get this far.

Nevi: Enough of this yibber yabber, DEVOUR IT!

Trex: [Devours Virus] ROOOOOOAAAAR!

Nevi: And that's how we do it! I'll take my immunity now.

Chris: Not so fast…

Nevi: What?

Trex: [Starts changing colors and sneezing until it collapses on the floor, too ill to lift its head] Rawww….

Nevi: REXI POOH!

Virus: [Sliding out of Rexi Pooh] Bloop, bloop.

Trinity: YES! YOU DID IT! You're alright with me, Virus!

Virus: BLOOP!

Chris: And that settles it. Trinity wins immunity. You all get to pick your favorite losers, and all of the animals get to head home.

-Confessionals-

Trinity: Bye Nevi… you crazy bitch.

Nevi: I'll miss you… Rexi Pooh… I don't want you to leave. I WON'T LET YOU!

Steven: I think it's only fair that Oliver goes to see Dre.

Eli: [Shrugs]

M: [Puking] God.. I'm hungry… I wonder if Steven has some of that bacon left.

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Welcome to another dramatic Expulsion Ceremony. As you know, if you do not get a diploma, yours will be shredded and you must walk the Hallway of Shame and board the Bus of Losers. The first diploma goes to, Trinity.

Trinity: How you like me now, bitches!?

Chris: Eli.

Eli: Good.

Chris: Rayna.

Rayna: [Crawling on top of Eli's back] YAY!

Chris: M.

M: [Running out of room quickly] Just send it to the bathroom!

Chris: Steven.

Steven: That was a scary wait.

Chris: Only two students remain. Who will get the last diploma….. Nevi or Oliver? Oliver or Nevi? The final diploma goes to… Oliver!

Oliver: Thanks guys…

Chris: Nevi it's time-

Trex: [Breaking through the ceiling] ROOOOOOAR!

Nevi: Right on time, Rexi Pooh! Let's blow this popsicle stand! [Rexi Pooh carries her off into the distance]

Chris: Well, I think this show has just maxed out its weirdness.

Trinity: Good!

Chris: What will we do to keep you entertained now? Tune in next time to find out on TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Thank you so much for readings guys! I really do appreciate any and all reviews and commentary. Only six left! We're getting down to the wire! I'm curious to know, who do you guys think will win? Oppsiedasi please pm me if you would like to conduct Nevi's After Class interview-

 **[14** **th** **Place] -** **Jenna "The Tenacious Titan" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows**

 **[12** **th** **Place] -** **Elsa "The Daring Vocalist" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart**

Trinity "The Badass Barbie" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Rayna "The Life of the Party" by TheDaffodilQueen

 **[11** **th** **Place] -** **Eli "The Gentle Giant" by Falcon56**

*Eli "The Not So Gentle Giant" by Falcon56

 **[8** **th** **Place] -** **Dre "The Goody2Shoes" by Gayy4Animee**

Oliver "The Shy Guy" by Pokerox27

 **[9** **th** **Place] -** **Josh "The Tragic Comedian" by Meowth's Toon Dragon**

*M "The Mob Boss' Daughter" by GwendolynD

 **[DISQUALIFIED] -** **Marie "The Bookworm" by Adro02**

 **[10** **th** **Place] -** **Jody "The Easy Target" by TechniqueFantasy**

 **[15** **th** **Place] -** **Marina "The Makeshift Magician" by Totsalu**

 **[7** **th** **Place] -** **Nevi "The Sugar Rush" by OppsieDasi**

Steven "The Teen Heartthrob" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **AJ "The Detroit Daredevil" by Zorbo678**

 **[13** **th** **Place] -** **Calvin "The Manga Maniac" by Totsalu**

 **[DISQUALIFIED] -** **Mayhem "The Black Sheep" by Linkonpark100**


	16. Abnormally Large German Sausages

Chris: Previously on, Total Drama: Class is in Session, M started to feel the hunger pains and the rest of the cast began to feel even worse pains when the students had to compete in a biology themed challenge. The students received Biological Buddies that they had to train for competition. Trinity and her pet virus were perfectly in sync while Nevi and her Rexi Pooh proved to be too primal for the other students to handle. Who's gonna fly off the handle next? Find out on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Confessionals-

Trinity: I'm in the final six, BITCHES!

Rayna: I'm making myself a badge for beating the odds. I never thought I would make it this far. I don't think anyone did. But I've proven that being kind can take you very far!

M: [Scratching profusely] Of course I'm in the final six. I didn't drop myself on this show to lose… GOD I'M SO ITCHY!

Oliver: In your face Olivia! You thought I'd be eliminated first, but guess who's in the final six!

Eli: I only missed one episode.

Steven: Ahhh, the final six. I'm pretty much a shoe in to win this thing. I've got the looks, the charm-

Eli: It was that episode where Jody got voted off.

Steven: The intelligence, the wisdom, the leadership-

Eli: The gym episode. That's the one I missed.

Steven: The poise, the cheekbones, the fame-

Eli: I came back the episode right after that. I basically never left.

Steven: The grandeur, the allusiveness, the patience-

Eli: I would have been really good at the gym challenge though. I'm sad I missed that.

Steven: The passion, the artistry, the talent-

M: Guys I'm seriously itchy here! What's going on?!

Steven: The vision, the optimism, the drive-

Rayna: And I can honestly say that I've made friends with everyone here. Except Trinity. But other than that, I've made no enemies.

Steven: The brilliance, the charisma, the pragmatism-

Oliver: And to think, I would have quit on the first day if given the choice. It's amazing what can happen when you stay on the course. I've enjoyed having this new experience.

Steven: The exuberance, the tenacity, the modesty-

Trinity: What do you mean, you're giving me less screen time today!? Who is taking up all the camera time?

Steven: The- [Trinity barges in] WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Trinity: SHUT IT, LOVER BOY! [Stuffing Steven's but in the toilet until he's stuck] Much better. [Makes her exit]

Steven: Help…. Please help…. Guys…. Guys…?

-End Confessionals-

-At Challenge-

Chris: Welcome, final six, to Language Class! We were going to do an English Class, and a Spanish Class, and a French, but instead how about we just combine all of the languages in one brutal set of challenges. Each challenge today will be based upon a different language, the last place loser in each challenge will be ejected until there is only one guy or girl left standing with immunity.

Rayna: Oooh how creative! I love learning about new languages.

Chris: Haha. You hear that Chef? She thinks she is gonna be learning.

Chef: Hahaha. [Picks up box of sausages]

Oliver: Ummm… what's up with the wieners?

-After Class Backstage-

Josh: There's a dirty joke in there somewhere.

-At Challenge-

Chris: The first challenge of the day will be based on GERMAN! Germany is known for their beautiful composers like Bach and Beethoven, so today you will race across this large mock keyboard as Chef throws abnormally large German sausages at you.

Trinity: What's the catch?

Chris: Well the keys are locked into a certain pattern to maintain a beautiful symphony. If you step on the wrong key, you'll get a strong electro shock.

Trinity: Knew it.

Chris: The last person to finish three laps, is out… GO!

-Confessionals-

Oliver: I know I'm the underdog right now so I am making my best effort to start showing up as a serious contender. I want to show people that I didn't just get here on dumb luck.

-End Confessionals-

Oliver: [Hopping over keys] I can't believe I'm actually not in last place right now.

Trinity: Lol [Pushes Oliver onto a set of keys]

Oliver: [Getting electrocuted] AHHH!

Trinity: [Hopping ahead] Thanks dork.

-Confessionals-

Oliver: I hate her. How did we even let her get this far!?

-End Confessionals-

Rayna: [On Eli's back] I can see the finish line, Eli!

Chef: Not on my watch! [Throws a large wiener at Eli]

Eli: [Eli catches it with his mouth and swallows it] Delicious. [Crosses finish line]

Rayna: Yes we did it, Eli!

Trinity: [Crossing finish line] You mean he did it… you just sat on top of his back.

Rayna: You're just jealous because no one likes you.

Eli: Agreed.

Steven: [Crossing finish line] FINALLY!

Eli: What happened to you?

Steven: Oh the smoke and cinders… yea, turns out, I don't know how to play the piano as well as I thought.

Oliver: [Crossing finish line] Me either.

Trinity: You actually beat someone?

Oliver: …Shocker, right? In all seriousness, someone needs to give M some medical attention.

M: [Being electrocuted while scratching profusely] I'M SO FUCKING ITCHY!

-Confessionals-

M: I'm really starting to hate this show…

-End Confessionals-

Chris: It's time for the next challenge, based on France. As you can see here, we have five sculptures-

Trinity: You mean these piles of garbage?

Chris: Oh yes, you have to piece together these piles of garbage like puzzle pieces to build one of the most famous sculptures in the world.

Oliver: How do we know if we're doing it right at all?

Chris: You won't be eliminated from this challenge. Now GO!

-Confessionals-

Rayna: As much as I love the fabulous France, puzzle challenges aren't really my cup of tea…

-End Confessionals-

Rayna: How did you finish yours so fast, Eli?

Eli: Art inspires me.

Rayna: Can you help me with mine?

Eli: Sure.

Trinity: Look at those two cheaters. They make me sick.

Steven: I think you're just jealous because no one likes you.

Trinity: [Kicks down Steven's sculpture and then finishes hers] Done!

Steven: Hey! I was almost done!

Trinity: Whoops… my leg slipped.

Oliver: Done!

Steven: OH THAT'S JUST GREAT!

Trinity: If you hurry, you may be able to beat the dynamic duo-

Rayna: Yay, we did it, Eli!

Trinity: Nevermind.

-Confessionals-

Steven: Trinity is the absolute worst. I'm super tempted to vote her out. However, my strategy is to drag Trinity to the final two with me. And if the eliminated people vote for someone to win, I'll win piece of cake. Even Elsa may vote for me. See… I'm thinking smart.

Trinity: If I don't win today, I'm pretty sure that I can convince everyone to boot Steven. I'll just remind them that it's too dangerous to have the last remaining player of Team Outcast make it any further in the game.

-End Confessionals-

Chris: The next challenge of the day will be based upon Mandarin Chinese. So suit up for a rigorous KUNG FU TOURNAMENT! The objective… pin your opponent to move on to the next round. The losers will keep battling it out until we have one loser left and he or she is tossed from the challenge. Let's start our first round with… Eli and Rayna. This should make things fun!

Trinity: YES! How are you going to help each other out this time?

M: Bitch you just mad cause don't nobody like you.

Trinity: Shouldn't you be somewhere scratching yourself or something? Loser.

M: I'M GONE WATCH WHATEVER CHALLENGE I WANTSTA WATCH, BITCH!

Trinity: Say it to my face!

M: Them FIGHTING WORDS! [Pouncing on Trinity]

-Confessionals-

Trinity: [Badly beaten up] You think this looks bad? You should see the other guy.

M: [Badly beaten up] You think this looks bad? You should see that other bitch.

-End Confessionals-

Eli: I'm sorry Rayna. If you want me to throw the-

Rayna: [Jumping into a spinning kick] HIYAAAAAH!

Chef: 1…. 2… 3….HE'S OUT!

Rayna: Eli, that was so cool. Did you see that kick!? Wasn't it awesome?! I had to put a lot of power in it but I wanted you to be impressed. How did I do? Eli? Eli…..? Oh dear. I think I knocked out Eli!

Trinity: No shit Sherlock.

Oliver: Instead of being mean, how about you step into the ring with a champion…

Trinity: Boo…

Oliver: AHHH! Please don't hurt me! I forfeit this challenge!

Chris: Dude, seriously weak. Like seriously…

-Confessionals-

Oliver: So what… I'm not that good with confrontation.

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Only three contestants left in the challenge. It's time to heat things up with some LATIN FLARE! This is the Spanish challenge! And in the Spanish spirit, you will all have to hold on to a raging bull as it knucks and bucks. The first contestant to lose their grip on one of our animatronic bulls will be out of this challenge.

Trinity: Piece of cake. Bring it on.

Rayna: I love riding the bull. Me and my family visited Mexico once and they let me ride a real bull. I was having so much fun, THEY COULDN'T GET ME OFF OF IT! [Jumps on bull as it starts raging] WEEEEEEE!

Eli: [Jumps on bull and it breaks under Eli and just jiggles a bit instead of bucking] Wee.

Trinity: [Jumps on bull and tries to hold on for dear life] See you losers at the AHHHHHHH! Like I was saying, see you los- AHHHHHHHH! I'M SCARED!

Rayna: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Eli: Wee.

Trinity: AHHHHHH! [Bulls bucks her off] SHIIIIIIT!

Chris: Looks like you're out of the challenge. Now the fight for immunity will be between Eli and Rayna!

Rayna: Chris can I stay and ride the bull a little bit longer?

-Confessionals-

Rayna: Bullriding is soo much fun! I wanna do it again! One more time!

Eli: Wee.

-End Confessionals-

Chris: It is time for the final challenge. This challenge will be based on the English language. It's a SPELLING BEE!

Rayna: Oh I love spelling bees! Buzz, buzz, buzz!

Eli: [Whispering in Rayna's ear]

Rayna: Ohhhh! Silly me. The bullride must've shook my brain up.

Chris: The first student to misspell a word will be ejected from the challenge while their competitor gets immunity. Let's get this started with, ELI! Eli your word is… PLATITUDINOUS! As in… Eli's word choice is usually platitudinous in nature.

Rayna: Oooh, that's a hard one. Goodluck, Eli.

Eli: Platitudinous. P-L-A-T-I-T-U-D-I-N-O-U-S. Platitudinous.

Chris: That's correct. Rayna, your word is MISANTHROPIC. As in… Rayna is the exact opposite of being misanthropic.

Rayna: Ummm… Ummm…

Eli: It's spelled exactly how it sounds.

Rayna: OH! M-I-S-A-N-T-H-R-O-P-I-C! Misanthropic?

Chris: That's correct, surprisingly.

Rayna: My brain was telling me to end it with a K. But my heart was telling me to just end it using the C. That just goes to show that sometimes we need to follow our hear-

Chris: Since you clearly don't have anything important to say, we'll just move on. Eli your word is…TEMERARIOUS. As in… Trinity called out Eli for the temerarious actions of his past.

Eli: Definition, please.

Chris: Adjective... reckless or rash.

Eli: Hmmm… T-E-M-E-R-A-R-I-O-U-S.

Chris: That is CORRECT!

Eli: Wee.

Rayna: Great job, Eli. That word would have been the end of me.

Chris: Don't speak so soon, Miss Rayna. Your word is effervescence. As in… Rayna handles everything with effervescence.

Rayna: Ummm…. Oh wait, my dad used this word in a letter he wrote to me once. I'm trying to remember how he spelled it… ummmm… E-F-F-E-R….V-E-S-C-E-N-C-E. Effervescence?

Chris: Wow… That's correct. I was really expecting it to end there. Time to turn up the heat. Eli, your word is… supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

Eli: What?

Chris: Your word is… supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Eli: No… just no.

Chris: That's what I thought. Now Rayna, if you can spell it, you win!

Rayna: OF COURSE I CAN SPELL IT! I watch the sing along version to Mary Poppins all the time! That's my favorite song! S-U-P-E-R-C-A-L-I-F-R-A-G-I-L-I-S-T-I-C-E-X-P-I-A-L-I-D-O-C-I-O-U-S! SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIEALIDOCIOUS!

Chris: Wow… you win… you actually won. Rayna wins immunity!

Rayna: Yay! [Crawling to the top of Eli's back] I did, Eli! I did it!

Eli: That's my girl.

-Confessionals-

Rayna: _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_

-End Confessionals-

-At Dinner Table-

Chef: Come get your food maggots!

Oliver: Eww aren't these the abnormally large German sausages that you threw at us during the challenge?!

Chef: Maybe. Maybe not. IS THERE A PROBLEM!?

Oliver: No sir. No sir…

Rayna: I won an individual immunity challenge! [Stands on table and starts dancing] CABBAGE PATCH! CABBAGE PATCH!

Trinity: Oh sit down…

M: You're just jealous because no one likes you.

Trinity: No… I'm mad because you're all going to make an unreasonable decision tonight.

M: Getting rid of you will be the most reasonable decision I've ever made. And I'm reasonable as fuck! [Begins scratching herself with a sausage]

Trinity: Listen to me. You see, it's a lot like these abnormally large German sausages. You can squeeze one into a bun and I'll be tempted to eat it. But if you force two of these monstrosities onto one bun, the only thing I want to do is get rid of one of them before I'm tempted to give either one of them a chance. Do you get what I'm saying?

M: [Still scratching herself with sausage] No, no one understands what you're saying. Now stopping wasting food on your dumbass metaphors and put on your best heels so you can strut down that Hallway of Shame tonight.

-Expulsion Ceremony-

Chris: Welcome to the Expulsion Ceremony, where our final six is soon to become final five. The votes are in and you have all chosen who you want to walk the Hallway of Shame and board the Bus of Losers. The first diploma goes to… Rayna!

Rayna: YEEEE!

Chris: Oliver.

Oliver: Yes!

Chris: M.

M: [Still scratching herself with sausage] You got any more of these bad boys.

Chris: Trinity.

Steven: HOW?!

Eli: Don't look at me. I voted off, Trinity.

Steven: No I meant, how did she get her diploma before me.

Eli: Huh?

Chris: And finally, Steven! Eli, looks like your ship has sailed… again.

Rayna: WHAT?! WHY?!

M: I love ya, baby. But duos don't work. You guys are way too close.

Steven: We didn't really notice until we saw how well you guys worked together today.

Oliver: Sorry, Trinity has a way with words… and sausages.

Trinity: HA! BYE BYE! AGAIN! Adios! See you never! How does it feel to get the boot because of me… TWICE!

Eli: I love you, Rayna.

Rayna: I love you too, Eli.

Trinity: Hey love birds, stop yapping to each other, and listen to me taunt you!

Everyone besides Trinity: [Throwing sausages at her] You're just jealous because no one likes you.

Chris: And with that, we say goodbye to Eli yet again. Who else will be making a surprise exit? Find out on the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Thanks for reading again guys! FINAL 5 NOW! This story has really been moving along. I appreciate any and all reviews. I get so excited to see them! I want to ask the same question as last time, who are you guys rooting for to win? And if that person isn't the same then who do you think will ACTUALLY win? Stay tuned for more. Falcon56, I'm not so sure if I'll be doing another After Class interview for Eli, but pm if you have any suggestions or thoughts.-

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **AJ "The Detroit Daredevil" by Zorbo678** _Targeted by Jody_

 **[15** **th** **Place] -** **Marina "The Makeshift Magician" by Totsalu** _Framed by Marie_

 **[14** **th** **Place] -** **Jenna "The Tenacious Titan" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows** _Targeted by Trinity_

 **[13** **th** **Place] -** **Calvin "The Manga Maniac" by Totsalu** _Failed as a leader_

 **[12** **th** **Place] -** **Elsa "The Daring Vocalist" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart** _Failed as a leader_

 **[11** **th** **Place] -** **Eli "The Gentle Giant" by Falcon56** _Targeted by Trinity_

 **[10** **th** **Place] -** **Jody "The Easy Target" by TechniqueFantasy** _Targeted by Marie_

 **[DISQUALIFIED] -** **Marie "The Bookworm" by Adro02** _Caught Cheating_

 **[DISQUALIFIED] -** **Mayhem "The Black Sheep" by Linkonpark100** _Caught Cheating_

 **[9** **th** **Place] -** **Josh "The Tragic Comedian" by Meowth's Toon Dragon** _Targeted by Trinity_

 **[8** **th** **Place] -** **Dre "The Goody2Shoes" by Gayy4Animee** _Targeted by Oliver_

 **[7** **th** **Place] -** **Nevi "The Sugar Rush" by OppsieDasi** _Seen as too big a threat_

 **[6** **th** **Place] -** ***Eli "The Not So Gentle Giant" by Falcon56** _Seen as too big a threat_

Trinity "The Badass Barbie" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Rayna "The Life of the Party" by TheDaffodilQueen

Oliver "The Shy Guy" by Pokerox27

*M "The Mob Boss' Daughter" by GwendolynD

Steven "The Teen Heartthrob" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart


	17. After Class: Show Us Your Dark Side

-Backstage-

Nevi: WELCOME TO THE NEVI SHOW! Hosted by Nevi! Written by Nevi! Produced by Nevi! Starring Nevi!

Blaineley: [Spitting duct tape off of her mouth while tied up still with Dre and Eli] SEND HELP! She got into the stash of candy all of her fans sent her and her craziness went into overdrive! HELP! HELP! HEL-

Nevi: [Putting fresh duct tape over Blaineley's mouth] MUCH BETTER! [Ripping duct tape off of Dre and Eli's mouth] Now like we practiced… you wouldn't want my Rexi Pooh to get angry would you…?

Rexi Pooh: RAAAAAAWR!

Dre: Dang ma…

Eli: [Gulps] Previously, on Total Drama Cass is in Session-

Nevi: The chemistry between Dre and Oliver heated up but it was too much for poor Dre to handle-

Dre: I'm scared, ma…

Nevi: And he was sent packing.

Eli: Then, in a biology themed challenge-

Nevi: Rexi Pooh and I rose to the occasion until-

Eli: They were stopped by Trinity's pesky virus friend.

Dre: And Nevi got the boot…

Nevi: The remaining contestants participated in a Triathlon of Linguistics-

Dre: Putting their language skills to the test.

Eli: Rayna soar above the competition in the spelling bee-

Nevi: Leaving poor Eli grounded with no protection. Who will reach rock bottom today? Find out on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-After Class Stage-

Nevi: Hello everyone, welcome to another exciting-

Marina: Where's Blaineley?

Nevi: Interruptions will not be tolerated. Rexi Pooh, please escort her out of here.

Rexi Pooh: RAWWR! [Picks up Marina and runs backstage with her]

Calvin: NO MARINA! [Runs after Marina]

Jenna: [Gets up to leave] Nope. Too much weird shit today. I'm not doing this episode. Nope. Nope. Nope.

Nevi: Now today, we have a medley of awesome things for our viewers. Also, there's a new segment called… 'Show Us Your Dark Side' where our guests will be strapped to this electric chair and shocked repeatedly until they say something to incriminate themselves! ZAP, ZAP! With that, let's welcome our first guest of the day…. DRE!

Dre: [Walking in frightened] Hey, ma….

Nevi: Dre! So good to see you! Now I have some juicy questions I need you to answer for me.

Dre: About Oliver?

Nevi: Who's that?

Dre: The guy on the show… we won the spray paint challenge together. He was supposed to be on your team in the beginning…

Nevi: Never heard of him.

Dre: He won the chemistry challenge. He told all of you to vote me off.

Nevi: Doesn't ring a bell.

Dre: He's still in the game, he's in the final five!

Nevi: Yea… you're a little too old for imaginary friends. And they say I'm loco!

Dre: You are loco, ma!

Nevi: Oh you think you're anymore sane than me! Let's take a look at your journey on the show and find out!

-Flashback Clip: Student Roll Call! -

 _ **Blaineley: Now for our tenth admitted contestant….. DRE!**_

 _ **Dre: AYYYE WASSUP Y'ALL!**_

 _ **Blaineley: This hunk of a man is the bad boy this show needs. Tall, dark, handsome, and edgy.**_

 _ **Dre: Thank ya, thank ya. I appreciate that ma! But I don't really consider myself a bad boy**_

 _ **Chris: Correct, Dre is our "Goody2Shoes." He has a full ride to a great school for his amazing talents.**_

-Flashback Clip: Eat Paintball, Bitch! -

 _ **Dre: Hey so, Oliver-**_

 _ **Oliver: Don't worry, I already know the drill. I'll drag my cot to the corner and get it out of your way.**_

 _ **Dre: What? Stop trippin yo. I was gone ask you if you could grab the cot next to mine. Between you and me, girls give me the creeps, Eli looks like a snorer, and Josh already told me he sleepwalks sometimes.**_

 _ **Oliver: You want me to sleep next to you?**_

 _ **Dre: Whoa, whoa, calm down there, Olly. You're gonna have to marry me before you start talking like that. Haha, you don't hang around much, do ya?**_

-Flashback Clip: Flamingo or Pelican?-

 _ **Dre: WELL EVERYONE AIN'T LIKE YOU, MA! Some of us don't want to play basketball seven days a week! Or got to basketball camp! Some of us just like space camp! Is that too nerdy for you!? I'm sorry, I didn't grow up to be KOBE FUCKING BRYANT!**_

 _ **Trinity: Turn around and steer the damn ship, DRE!**_

 _ **Dre: KISS MY ASS! [Pushes the gas and speeds towards earth, crashing the ship near virtual Chris]**_

-Flashback Clip: Don't Be Sorry, Be Useful-

 _ **Dre: If you can calibrate and assess the gravitational force acting on myself and the ball, and then recalculate the correct force in which I exude on the ball mixed with air pressure and velocity, I can surmise the proper geometrics needed to ensure a perfect shot [Shoots ball from the half court line and it swooshes in perfectly] AND I DID IT! OH MY GOD, OLLY I DID IT! THANK YOU! [Hugs Olly tightly]**_

 _ **Mayhem: Dude, we get it. You hit a half court shot, big whoop. There's still a third part to the challenge. You haven't won yet.**_

 _ **Dre: Do you understand what this means? I just created a new mathematical theorem!**_

-Flashback Clip: Scared-

 _ **Dre: [Flipping through a book] I still can't believe Olly didn't want to show me any of his pictures from his art book. Like these are seriously good. [Shows a picture to the camera] Like every page is a new masterpiece. Just look at em. And this one. And this one, and- [Stops and stares at a picture for a moment] ….So this is why Olly didn't want me to see his art book. …Wow. I don't know whether or not I should be excited or scared. Let me put this book back before he finds out I took it.**_

-Flashback Clip: Scared-

 _ **Dre: It doesn't have to be like that. We don't have to be sure. We don't even have to be comfortable. Let's just take a risk. Kiss me.**_

 _ **Oliver: Dre…**_

 _ **Dre: I understand. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Due to the chemical hormones and the triangulation of the Nordic properties in the upper left enzyme, the CHEMOMETER may not even recog-**_

 _ **Oliver: Shut up. [Pulls Dre in and kisses him]**_

-After Class Stage-

Nevi: You see? You ooze the crazy.

Dre: One thing is for sure… I was crazy over Olly.

Elsa: Awwww…. That reminds me of all the love I have for my DILLON!

Dre: Ummmm ma, who is Dillon?

Elsa: -_-

Nevi: Yea, yea, yea, love and all that mushy stuff. But I wanna know the bad things you have to say about Oliver. What don't you like about him?

Dre: Didn't you just tell me that you had never heard of Oliver?

Nevi: HE'S RESISTING…OOOOH REXI POOH!

Rexi Pooh: Raaaawr! [Cuffing Dre to the electric chair]

Nevi: Now give us something juicy or SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!

Dre: Ma, that candy really messes up your brain. You ain't thinkin right!

Nevi: INCORRECT!

Dre: [Getting shocked drastically] Look, ma. I ain't got nothing bad to say about Olly! Lemme outta this thing!

Nevi: INCORRECT!

Dre: [Getting shocked drastically] WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY, NEVI?!

Nevi: THE TRUTH! I WANT THE TRUUUUUTH!

Dre: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!

Nevi: And you can't handle another jolt to your heart.

Dre: Good point.

Nevi: Yesssss… show us your dark side.

AJ: **ARE YOU REALLY EATING POPCORN WHILE YOUR FRIEND IS GOING THROUGH THIS TORTURE?**

Josh: [Stuffing popcorn in his face] Who you kidding? This is the best After Class yet. SHOW US YOUR DARK SIDE, DRE!

Dre: Fine. I think Olly is a coward. A selfish coward! I liked Olly because we were alike in a lot of ways. I had no business being on the In Crowd team and neither did he. We were outcasts, but I knew we would be able to survive this game together. But the difference between Olly and me is that he didn't want to survive! He wanted to lay low, and stay hidden. Matter of fact, he wanted to quit the first day. Anytime I was struggling with something, I told everyone and put my best foot forward. Olly was always ready to give up the first time something went wrong. He wanted to give up on the game. He wanted to give up on the challenges, and worst of all HE GAVE UP ON ME! He gave up on me… No conversation… no working things out. Just a simple… I can't deal with this so I'll get rid of him until I can. That's what I don't like about Olly! Happy now!

Marie: [Putting book down] You have my undivided attention.

Nevi: Wow that was intense. [Unbuckling Dre from chair] You're free to sit with the others. Thanks for being honest. Now let's-

Calvin: [Reappearing with Marina slumped over his shoulder] NOT SO FAST!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Wait… do they give Calvin speaking lines in every After Class show?

AJ: **PRETTY MUCH. WHY DO YOU ASK?**

Marie: Nope… he irritates the living hell out of me. I'm leaving. [Exits while reading her book]

Calvin: Nevi, I'M BRINGING YOU TO JUSTICE!

Nevi: What is this? And why is it interrupting my show?

Marina: Hey ummm… Calvin? Can you put me down?

Calvin: This looks like a job fooooooooooor- [Quickly changes his costume to look much like a mad scientist costume equipped with large glasses and weird gun ray thingy] INVENTUS MOMENTUS! It's a new manga I'm writing about a quirky mad scientists that invents awesome gadgets that keep getting stolen by evil doers.

Mayhem: Meh… I'd watch it if it was on Netflix.

Calvin: What I have invented here is a craziness extractor. This should bleed all of the excess crazy out of Nevi.

Nevi: It'll never work!

Calvin: [Shoots Nevi with ray] How ya feeling?

Nevi: WAHOOOOO!

Josh: Meh… a little bit more.

Calvin: [Shoots Nevi with ray] How about now?

Nevi: Rexi Pooh?

Josh: Just a bit more….

Calvin: [Shoots Nevi with ray] And….

Nevi: [Speaking very monotone] Hello. Is this not a fine evening?

Josh: Perfect.

Blaineley: [Coming onto stage] Did it work? Is it safe to do my job now?

Calvin: The stage is yours…

Blaineley: Well then! Since our guest is already on stage with us, let's roll some clips from her time on the show.

-Flashback Clip: Student Roll Call!-

 _ **Blaineley: That's right Chris. I'm quite far from the set, broadcasting to you all live! Around me are the thirty-two hopefuls for this season of Total Drama but only half of them will make it in. Let's see who the first lucky contestant will be… and it's…..NEVI!**_

 _ **Nevi: WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

 _ **Blaineley: Now Nev-**_

 _ **Nevi: WAHOOOOOOOOO!**_

 _ **Blaineley: I have to interv-**_

 _ **Nevi: WAHOOOOOOO!**_

 _ **Blaineley: Well we can tell that she's excited to be on the show.**_

 _ **Graham: No, she's been doing that all day.**_

 _ **Chris: Yes, Blaineley, that's Nevi, "The Sugar Rush." That girl has a special relationship with candy. It makes her bounce off the walls!**_

-Flashback Clip: There's a Dirty Joke in There Somewhere-

 _ **Nevi: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

 _ **Jody, Steven, Calvin, and Marie**_

 _ **Rushed to a beautiful diamond sea**_

 _ **Marie's team was losing, making her bitter**_

 _ **So she angrily wrestled the shark covered in glitter**_

 _ **Threw Jody the puzzle piece**_

 _ **As glitter shark had his feeeeeeast!**_

 _ **Meanwhile on the other side**_

 _ **Oliver learned that he could glide**_

 _ **Rayna, Josh, and Kayla Storm**_

 _ **Sent Olly flying out of the norm**_

 _ **Threw him harshly into the air**_

 _ **He got stuck, on the pole there**_

 _ **But he dropped the piece, so they didn't caaaare!**_

 _ **Demon Detective tried to pluck the piece**_

 _ **But circle sent him flying to the East**_

 _ **Fortunately Steven could catch**_

 _ **The very last piece of the batch**_

 _ **Rayna then enjoyed the slide**_

 _ **Sent the piece back up the angle ride**_

 _ **Jody and Steven tried to solve real fast**_

 _ **The five piece puzzle to win at last**_

 _ **Poor Elsa, confused as well**_

 _ **Neither she, Jody, or Steven could ever tell**_

 _ **But Josh oh Josh, the comedic prick**_

 _ **Solved the puzzle, fast and quick**_

 _ **Elsa rubbed it in even though she hardly helped**_

 _ **My team still lost and then Chris yelped…**_

 _ **Chris: GEEEEET OUUUUUUTTT!**_

-Flashback Clip: Stupid Steven!-

 _ **Nevi: Shhh. Not yet. [Pauses with a really blank and stern face for an entire six minutes before beginning to read letter] Yip. Yipp yipp yipp yipp yipp yipp. Yippity. Yipp yipp. Yipp yipp yipp. YIPP!**_

-Flashback Clip: Nobody's That Fucking Perfect!-

 _ **Nevi: [Kicking down door of a beautiful house] HEEEEEEEEEERE'S NEVI!**_

 _ **Mr. Burgens: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!**_

 _ **Nevi: WE CAME HERE TO ROB YOU!**_

-Flashback Clip: Biological Buddy-

 _ **Nevi: WATCH AND BE AMAZED AS THE AMAZING, NO, IMMACULATE! Watch as the IMMACULATE Nevi, pulls a dinosaur out of her hat….. [Takes hat and struggles as she pulls the T-Rex out of her hat as she promised] TADA!**_

-After Class Stage-

Blaineley: So Nevi, why is it that you feel you were voted off.

Nevi: [Sluggish monotone voice] Perhaps it was because I was too amazing for my fellow competitors to keep up.

Jody: Wow. Even without the weirdness, she's still pretty arrogant.

Blaineley: Anyone you really hate on the show?

Nevi: Only Trinity. But everyone hates her.

Blaineley: And anyone you're rooting for to win?

Nevi: Rayna… she's bomb.

Blaineley: And if you had to do the show all over again, would you do anything differently?

Nevi: Yes….

Blaineley: Ummm… what would you do differently?

Nevi: Eat more chocolate.

Blaineley: Well, I guess that's all the questions I have for-

Josh: [Throwing popcorn at Blaineley] BOOOO! NO WAY! That was so boring! PUT HER IN THE CHAIR! SHOW US YOUR DARK SIDE, NEVI!

Nevi: I guess… [Straps herself into the chair] So what would you like to know?

Josh: Is the crazy Nevi the real you… or is it all an act!

Nevi: Of course it's the real me. [Gets shocked]

Jody: OH MY GOD!

Josh: HAHA, I KNEW IT! Show us the real you, NEVI!

Nevi: Well ummm….

Blaineley: Rememer… the chair has a lot of voltage.

Nevi: Fine… I have a dangerously high IQ with a genius level intellect. I grew up a very good girl in the Mormon faith, but I find myself to have far too much anxiety. I'm constantly worrying about my esteem, my reputation, and how people will perceive, so I eat a lot of candy. It rattles my brain a bit. It helps me to lose focus. It helps me to feel like normal kids my age. There… you happy now.

Calvin: Ya know what guys? Who are we to judge Nevi as being too crazy? I say, if bouncing off the walls is what Nevi wants to do the most, let's let her. And we're all a little crazy here. Here Nevi. Eat Snicker's, you get a little sane when you're hungry. [Tosses snicker to Nevi and she eats it]

Nevi: WAHOOOOO!

Blaineley: And with that, let's bring out our final guest of the day… ELI! ….Umm where's Eli?

Eli: [Standing up next to Elsa] Hi.

Elsa: You've been behind me this entire time?!

Eli: I got bored back there by myself.

Blaineley: Well let's take a look at your journey on the show... again.

-Flashback Clip: Double Fuck…-

 _ **Chris: Oh, but that's not all. The fans have voted and chosen their fan favorite to come back, and that person is…**_

 _ **Eli: [Walking out awkwardly] Hi.**_

 _ **Chris: You were supposed to wait for your cue!**_

-Flashback Clip: Unnecessarily Evil Chick-

 _ **M: Why do we only have black paint left?**_

 _ **Eli: The shadows of our hearts are solemnly diverged into rainbows cascading into nothingness.**_

 _ **Rayna: What?**_

 _ **Eli: [Shrugs]**_

-Flashback Clip: Scared-

 _ **Rayna: [Crawling to the top of Eli's back] Reunited-**_

 _ **Eli: AND IT FEELS SO GOOD!**_

-Flashback Clip: Biological Buddy-

 _ **Eli: [Eli watches as the butterfly dances gracefully about his nose] So beautiful. So delicate. So precious. I shall name you… Little Rayna.**_

-Flashback Clip: Abnormally Large German Sausages-

 _ **Eli: I love you, Rayna.**_

 _ **Rayna: I love you too, Eli.**_

-After Class Stage-

Jody: AWWWW, they're just so cute together.

Elsa: They remind me of Dillon and myself. We-

Eli: No.

Elsa: I was just gonna-

Eli: No.

Blaineley: Yes they are a cute bunch. Let's go live to Porsha, with the Inside Scoop.

-Live at Drama School-

Porsha: Yes, Blaineley. I'm here live with Rayna-

Rayna: HEY ELI!

Blaineley: What's all that noise in the background?

Rayna: I don't know. Trinity and M are fighting over something. I miss you Eli!

Eli: Miss you too, Rayna!

Rayna: Okay, I got to go listen to M complain, see you guys soon.

Eli: No… you don't want to see us soon….

Blaineley: And… she's gone. But that means we still have time to put you in our electric chair so you can SHOW US YOUR DARK SIDE!

Eli: I rather not.

Josh: Oh, c'mon, be a good sport.

Eli: I said no.

Blaineley: Are you scared that we'll learn some big juicy secret...?

Eli: [Walks up to electric chair and thrashes it until it's nuts and bolts] I said no.

Blaineley: Okay…. We get it. No means no. We'll just leave it there. Tune in next time to catch our final After Class, on TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Thank you for reading another episode! We're getting down to the end of the season. Only 6 more episodes until SEASON 2! But only eight of these current competitors will be returning to compete, so start thinking about the favs you want to see in the next season-


	18. Argue About My Ethics Later

Chris: Previously on Total Drama: Class is in Session, language class put our students' skills to the test. M fell flat on her itchy face, while Rayna soared to new heights with the help of boy toy Eli. In the end, while Rayna enjoyed her safety, her classmates conspired to break-up the strongest duo in the game, and Eli was sent packing. What underhanded deeds await our students today? Find out on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Homeroom A (Boys)-

Steven: So ummmm…. Good morning?

Oliver: You don't have to start talking to me now, Steven.

Steven: Oliver, my man. It's nothing like that. I genuinely want to get to know you.

Oliver: I'm shy, not naïve. You've never felt the need to have a conversation with me before.

Steven: Okay fine. I may or may not need an ally. I'm just saying, once we axe Trinity, I'm hoping that you and I can work together to get to the final two. M and Rayna are clearly going to be aligned so it only makes sense.

Oliver: I guess it does make sense, but how do I know I can trust you.

Steven: Because, I have no other option. Also, my hands are clean. I haven't let anyone down all season.

Oliver: I guess you're right. I'll think about it.

Steven: That's all I ask, Oliver. That's all I ask.

-Confessionals-

Steven: Step one of my master plan is done. I feel as though I've locked in Oliver's vote. Now I have to work on locking in Trinity's which should be easy because she's so desperate for a partner. That should ensure me final three. At that point I could either take Trinity to the final two and win because no one likes her or take Oliver to the final two because he hasn't really done much all season. Except backstab his greatest ally. It's a full-proof plan.

Oliver: There's something I've always found to be a little off-putting about Steven. He's too slick for my taste. He's always been such a people pleaser. Plus, none of us really knows why Elsa hates him so much. I mean Elsa had her faults, but she wasn't completely irrational. She had to have her reasons.

-End Confessionals-

-Homeroom B (Girls)-

Rayna: Oh my God!

Trinity: WHAT THE FUCK?!

M: What are y'all gawking at?!

Rayna: Ummmm M… I don't how to tell you this but-

Trinity: BITCH, YOU'RE GREEN!

M: WHAT?! [Runs towards mirror] AHHHHHH! [Tackles Trinity] What the hell did you do to me?!

Trinity: [Pushing M off] Get off of me you radioactive freak! I didn't do anything to you!

Rayna: Trinity, maybe you were having dreams about doing mean things to people and acted them out unconsciously. Maybe you were sleep bullying. Isn't that what mean people dream about? Bullying?

Trinity: If you must know little bitch, I was dreaming about kicking you down several flights of stairs last night. I've got nothing to do with M turning into the UN-Incredible Hulk.

M: You think this is funny?!

Trinity: I'm laughing, ain't I?

M: YOU LITTLE- [M pounces on Trinity]

-Confessionals-

M: [Beaten up and badly bruised] You think this is bad? You should see the other guy.

Trinity: [Beaten up and badly bruised] At least I'm not green.

-End Confessionals-

-At Challenge-

Chris: Welcome students to- Wait hold on, why is M green?

Rayna: The most accepted theory is that Trinity was sleep bullying.

Chris: Noooooo way, Jose. We just now got enough money put back in the budget to get me a personal stylist and I'm not going to be catching any of what she's got. I'm out.

Oliver: Where are we going?

Chris: WEEEE aren't going anywhere. I'm quarantining the school. You all are on lock down until I think it's safe for me to come back around miss greenie here.

Steven: So what are we supposed to do? Sit here until you can fly in a doctor.

Chris: How about this, the first person to find out what's wrong with M, and come up with a solution, wins immunity. We'll call it health class. Until then, enjoy being on lockdown. [Exits with Chef as the entire school goes on lockdown mode]

Trinity: Do you see what you got us into, M?

M: Don't start with me Trinity.

Rayna: Guys let's look on the bright side. We have the entire school to ourselves to roam freely and explore. Don't you guys think it would be fun to try and do some of the cool stuff set up in the classrooms?

Trinity: Not really.

Steven: Well, I don't know about you but I'm hitting the library. One of us have to win this challenge.

Rayna: So do you want to go exploring with me, M?

M: Oh why not? But let me go use the bathroom first.

Rayna: Yay! Meet me at the bucking bulls.

Oliver: Hey, can I tag along?

Rayna: Of course, Oliver! The more the merrier! You can come too if you want, Trinity.

Trinity: As if. I've got much better things to do.

Rayna: Like what?

Trinity: Watching paint dry. Good day.

-Confessionals-

Trinity: While I should take advantage of the extra break from the competition, I have to stay focused on the game at hand. Time to plant all the little seeds I need to ensure that I stay in this game.

M: ….ARE YOU FILMING ME WHILE I'M ON THE TOILET?! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!

-End Confessionals-

-Library-

Steven: So many books. I don't know where to start. I wonder where the health books are….

Trinity: Over here.

Steven: Trinity… So I guess there's two of us taking this challenge seriously.

Trinity: You could say that.

Steven: I know that look. You're plotting something. What do you have in mind?

Trinity: Well you've got me. I think we should start an alliance-

Steven: Say no more. I was thinking the same thing. And don't think you can use me like you used Josh, I'll tell you now, I plan on cutting you as soon as you're no use to me anymore.

Trinity: Wow… I like that in you.

Steven: I knew you would.

Trinity: Fine then, let's shake on it. Make it official.

Steven: My new partner in crime [Shakes Trinity's hand] Ow! Something poked me.

Trinity: [Waving tiny needle in Steven's face] You mean this?

Steven: What did you just poke me with?

Trinity: Visited the chemistry classroom. Picked up that stuff Chris used to zombify us in that challenge. Your perfume should be there too, you better get a move on before you start craving brains.

Steven: But- but… why?

Trinity: Why would I want to work with you, when you're the only thing standing between me and winning this challenge? Oh… and never try to outsmart me again. You're not that good at it. [Skips off merrily]

Steven: THAT GOOD FOR NOTH….BLEHGLAMDD….BRAINS!

-Confessionals-

Steven: BRAAAAAINS!

-End Confessionals-

Rayna: [Riding mechanical bull like a pro] WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! How you holding up, Oliver!

Oliver: [Holding onto the bull for dear life] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rayna: THAT'S THE SPIRIT! WEEEEEE! [Getting down] Ahh… That was so much fun.

Oliver: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Rayna: Ummmm, Oliver? You know the bull stopped, right?

Oliver: Oh yea, I knew that.

Rayna: You're so funny! I love seeing you try new things!

Oliver: Do you know where M is?

Rayna: She must still be in the bathroom. Oooooh! I know what we can do, let's go play hide and seek in the maze in the geometry class! It'll be a blast!

Oliver: But what about, M?

Rayna: Oh she'll be fine. She's probably just puking.

-Confessionals-

M: [Napping on the toilet until there's a loud banging noise] HUH?! WHO'S THERE?! [Tries to get out] What!? Hey! Who locked me in hear!?

Trinity: [Outside the door] Enjoy your stay in the putrid suites you lean, green, losing machine!

M: Is that you, Trinity? I'll kill ya! Lemme outta here!

-Confessionals-

Trinity: Okay, so perhaps locking M in the confessional was a bit unethical. But a girl's got to what she's got to do. I can't risk M solving her health issues before I do. And besides, the boy's confessional isn't so bad… eww is that pee on the floor?

-End Confessional-

Rayna: READY OR NOT, HERE I COME! Oh Oliver, I hope you didn't think hiding behind those huge triangles was gonna keep you safe. Oliver… Oliver… I said I can see you.

Steven: [Stepping from behind the triangles] BRAAAAINS!

Rayna: AHHHHH! [Runs off in a panic]

Oliver: [Hiding] What was that noise…? Probably just Rayna trying to get me to come out of my hiding spot. Why does everyone on this show think I'm so gullible?

-Confessionals-

M: Then I'm gone buy a safe haven for all the little rat snitches to live in. And when they all get to congregating and shit, I'm gone-

Rayna: [From outside the stall] M, LET ME IN!

M: RAYNA is that you! Girl, let me outta here!

Rayna: [Busting down the door] M YOU CAN'T GO OUT THERE! There's a real life zombie!

M: Girl ain't nobody got time for that. I've been cramped up in here all day cause of Trinity ass! …Why are you looking at me like that?

Rayna: I had forgotten that you were green for a second. We really should get you to a hospital.

M: We'll worry about that later, but first it's time to get some good ole' fashioned REVENGE!

Rayna: We're not gonna hurt any-

M: It's Trinity.

Rayna: Nevermind.

-End Confessionals-

-Library-

Trinity: [Reading thick book] The blobbity blobbity blah… none of this tells me about green people. And it's all sooo boring… [Yawns lightly] A little nap shouldn't hurt.

Rayna: [Creeping into library] Aww, look M. She's sleeping. I know she's probably dreaming about kicking me down a few flights of stairs, but she still looks so at peace. Funny how evil people experience the world just like the rest of us.

M: Rayna, sometimes you say some really weird shit. And this is perfect. Go get some green paint from the art room. Let's teach this bitch a lesson.

-Confessionals-

Oliver: Rayna is the absolute worst at hide and seek. I think I was waiting for well over an hour with her just screaming brains the entire time.

-End Confessionals-

-Geometry Class-

Oliver: Rayna, I just quit. This is getting ridicu- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Steven: BRAAAAAAAINS!

Oliver: [Running screaming as Steven chases after him] HEEEEELP! HEEELP!

Steven: HEEELP! BRAAAAAAINS!

M: Do you hear screaming, Rayna?

Rayna: OH MY GOODNESS! I FORGOT OLIVER! [Rayna takes off towards Geometry Class]

M: SO YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE ME TO CARRY ALL THE GREEN PAINT ON MY OWN?!

-Library-

Trinity: [Waking up] Okay… it's time get back to work…. [Noticing hands] Oh shit… I caught what M caught! NOOOOOOO!

-Confessionals-

M: Oh do you hear that? It's the sweet sound of Trinity screaming in agony.

-End Confessionals-

Oliver: SOMEONE PLEASE! ANYONE! HELP!

Steven: BRAAAAINS!

Rayna: [Running towards Oliver] OLIVER! [Trips] Ow!

Steven: [Pouncing on Rayna] Brains!

Oliver: RAYNA, NO!

Rayna: Save yourself, Oliver!

Oliver: [Running off] Okay!

Rayna: Wait, I was just kidding!

Oliver: It's too late!

Steven: BRAINS!

Rayna: AAAAAAAAH! BGVXALRHLE…BRAAAAAAINS!

-In the Gym-

M: [Shooting basketball] Oh yea… I still got it.

Trinity: [Barging in] LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I CAUGHT YOUR FACE FUNGUS!

M: Sucks to be you.

Trinity: You lousy good for nothing-

M: Say it to my face, BITCH!

Oliver: [Running in] GUYS! We have a serious problem!

Trinity and M: WHAT?!

Steven and Rayna: BRAAAAAINS!

M: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Oliver: RUN GUYS, RUUUUUN!

Trinity: Oh I forgot I did that. We just have to head to the chemistry lab and get Steven's perfume.

M: WAIT! You're responsible for this.

Trinity: We can argue about my ethics later. Let's solve the problem at hand first!

M: You get what you deserve little bitch. [Pushes Trinity in front of Rayna and Steven and they begin to pounce on her]

Trinity: BRAAAAAINS!

Oliver: A little harsh, don't you think?

M: We can argue about my ethics later. Let's solve the problem at hand first!

-Chemistry Lab-

Oliver: [Running in] So what was it that Trinity said we were supposed to be getting...?

M: OH SHIT! I forgot…

Oliver: If you were going to forget, why did you shove the one person that could help us!

M: Hey you little twerp, I WAS UNDER PRESSURE!

Trinity: Brains!

M: Oh shit! They're catching up!

Oliver: Quick the vault, we can lock ourselves on the inside.

M: Then what?

Oliver: I don't know. Maybe I can try and put the chemicals together that Dre used to cure the zombies the last time.

Steven: BRAAAAINS!

M: Sure, whatever. Let's go! [Running inside vault with Oliver and locking door behind her] So quick, start making the little potion thingy.

Oliver: I don't really remember what Dre did to make the potion.

M: How do you not remember?!

Rayna: BRAAAAINS!

Oliver: Me and Dre were arguing at the time, it was all happening to fast.

M: Well you need to figure something out fast!

Oliver: Well, there's some chemistry books in here, start-

M: GREAT IDEA! [Takes book and throws it through the glass to hit a zombie]

Steven: [Getting hit with large chemistry book] Ow!

M: Look, I got one!

Oliver: That's not exactly what I meant when I said use the chemistry book.

M: Well, what else is there to throw? Oooh maybe this perfume bottle, glass hurts right? [Throws perfume bottle and it misses hitting the ceiling, spreading over the zombies and curing them] YES! M SAVES THE DAY!

Steven: Thanks, but did you have to hit me with a chemistry book to do it. [Picks up book and notices something on the page] Guys, I think I found an answer to your problem. This book is talking about chemicals that mix to cause a rare condition.

Trinity: WHAT DOES IT SAY?! HOW DO I CURE MYSELF?!

Steven: Well, first things first… it's not contagious.

Trinity: What? Then how did I get it?

M: Haha, dumb bitch.

Steven: ….OMG. The chemicals we had to mix in the chemistry challenge… if you drank the wrong combination it gave you Convenientplotdevice Disease.

Oliver: What?

Steven: Symptoms include… [Reading book carefully] exaggerated puking during stage one. Severe itching during stage two. A greenish tint in the skin during stage three. And… there is no known information on the risks posed after stage three. If diagnosed with this condition, patients should have their stomachs pumped immediately.

M: SO YOU DID POISON ME YOU LITTLE RAT!

Trinity: Oh give me a break. If I would've known that the stuff would possibly kill you, I would have served it to everyone here!

M: THAT'S IT! [Pouncing on Trinity]

-Confessionals-

M: [Untouched and unharmed]…I beat that bitch ass.

Trinity: [Badly beaten up and bruised] Everything hurts…

-End Confessionals-

-At Challenge-

Chris: It's nice to know you all cracked the case. I mean, that was a serious liability issue.

Rayna: Wow… I didn't know you cared so much, Chris.

Chris: Oh about you? I don't. My job was on the line! But as luck would have it, Steven cracked the case so he gets immunity tonight. The rest of you, time to bite it out at the Expulsion Ceremony.

Rayna: Wait… aren't you're gonna take M to get her stomach pumped first.

Chris: There's only five of you left, we don't have time for that. She's free to go if she wants.

M: Oh no! I'm not leaving until I see that bitch Trinity go. Well worth the risk.

Trinity: You're an idiot.

M: Save it for when you're in the jury, loser.

-Expulsion Ceremony-

Chris: Welcome back to another exciting Expulsion Ceremony. Today our final five, will become, final four! If you're handed a diploma tonight, consider yourself a part of that final four. However, if your diploma gets shredded, you must walk the Hallway of Shame and board the Bus of Losers. The first diploma goes to, Steven.

Steven: So close to the million, I can taste it!

Chris: Rayna!

Rayna: Yay!

Chris: Oliver!

Oliver: That was a close one… No hard feelings for pushing you in front of Steven, right Rayna?

Chris: And the final diploma goes to….Trinity.

Trinity: What?

M: WHAT?!

Rayna: M… go home, get your stomach pumped. This game isn't worth risking your life.

M: ….Huh, fine. But you better take out Trinity, or I'm taking this vote off personally.

Rayna: Don't worry, her time's coming soon.

M: ...Well, M's out! Bye bitches!

Chris: Ummmm…. Are you gonna start leaving anytime soon?

M: Why would I walk when you're just gonna make Chef carry me out. Today's been a rough day. I deserve to be picked up.

Chef: [Picking up M and walking her to the Bus of Losers] I hate my job…

Chris: And with that, another one bites the dust! Whose life will I endanger next? Tune in to find out next time on, TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Thanks for reading my story again guys! I love my fanbase so much! You all make these so fun to write and I love hearing your opinions about the characters and stuff. Only five more episodes left! What do you think will happen in the upcoming episodes? GwendolynD please pm me if you would like to conduct your own After Class interview.-

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **AJ "The Detroit Daredevil" by Zorbo678** _Targeted by Jody_

 **[15** **th** **Place] -** **Marina "The Makeshift Magician" by Totsalu** _Targeted by Marie_

 **[14** **th** **Place] -** **Jenna "The Tenacious Titan" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows** _Targeted by Trinity_

 **[13** **th** **Place] -** **Calvin "The Manga Maniac" by Totsalu** _Failed as a leader_

 **[12** **th** **Place] -** **Elsa "The Daring Vocalist" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart** _Failed as a leader_

 **[11** **th** **Place] -** **Eli "The Gentle Giant" by Falcon56** _Targeted by Trinity_

 **[10** **th** **Place] -** **Jody "The Easy Target" by TechniqueFantasy** _Targeted by Marie_

 **[DISQUALIFIED] -** **Marie "The Bookworm" by Adro02** _Caught Cheating_

 **[DISQUALIFIED] -** **Mayhem "The Black Sheep" by Linkonpark100** _Caught Cheating_

 **[9** **th** **Place] -** **Josh "The Tragic Comedian" by Meowth's Toon Dragon** _Targeted by Trinity_

 **[8** **th** **Place] -** **Dre "The Goody2Shoes" by Gayy4Animee** _Targeted by Oliver_

 **[7** **th** **Place] -** **Nevi "The Sugar Rush" by OppsieDasi** _Seen as too big a threat_

 **[6** **th** **Place] -** ***Eli "The Not So Gentle Giant" by Falcon56** _Seen as too big a threat_

 **[5** **th** **Place] -** ***M "The Mob Boss' Daughter" by GwendolynD** _Health conflicts_

Trinity "The Badass Barbie" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Rayna "The Life of the Party" by TheDaffodilQueen

Oliver "The Shy Guy" by Pokerox27

Steven "The Teen Heartthrob" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart


	19. Face Your Own Damn Demons!

Chris: Previously on Total Drama: Class is in Session, M turned into a mean green, competing machine and got the entire cast quarantined until someone could find a solution to her ailment. Some students, like Rayna, used the day for their leisure, while Trinity got busy plotting her win. In the end, Trinity's schemes came back to bite her when the recently zombified Steven got hit in the head with a chem book that gave him all the answers. One of those answers being… M might die, which caused the cast to sympathetically send her packing. Who'll get the cold axe of injustice next? Find out on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Breakfast Table-

Chef: Step right up! Get your flapjacks! Everybody get your flapjacks!

Steven: Finally… a meal fit for a king.

Rayna: I so love pancakes! My dad makes the best soy pancakes in the world!

Oliver: I've heard about soy pancakes. Are they good?

Rayna: Yea, a lot of people are afraid to give em a chance, but it's all about how you cook them.

Steven: My stepmom is really into exotic shish kebabs and puts different grilled fruits like mangos, and jalapenos together in between bakes ribs… it's to die for.

Oliver: Oh, so, my parents are like really anti-fast food, so my sister and I saved up our allowances to get our own personal deep fryer this one time. Ever since then we've perfected the art of making chicken nuggets.

Rayna: What about you, Trinity? Your family ever cook anything together?

Trinity: Huh… oh no.

Steven: Oh c'mon, don't be such a stick in the mud. You don't have to be in game mode all the time. There has to be something your parents cook.

Trinity: I eat out a lot.

Rayna: But no one's ever made you a home cook meal… not even your mom.

Trinity: I guess not. Never knew that was a thing.

Rayna: Awww, I just wanna give you a hug.

Trinity: Touch me, you die.

Oliver: I just don't get it… Why are you always so mean, Trinity?

Trinity: I didn't come here to make friends, I came here to play this game.

Oliver: Yea, I get that. But it just seems like, even if you were genuinely just a mean spirited person, it would still make more sense for you to at least _act_ nice. I mean, you've done nothing but place a huge target on your back, and you've been on the chopping block to go home every day. In fact, had Mayhem not gotten Marie and himself disqualified… you would have been gone a long time ago. So, why be so mean? It seems to be hurting you more than helping you.

Trinity: You wanna know what I don't like? I hate how all of you like to sit on your high horses and pretend I'm the most awful human being you've ever met, when I'm doing nothing but keeping it real. Of course, I don't like any of you. You're all trying to stop me from making a million dollars, I don't consider anyone who is standing in the way of me making a million dollars someone I could call a real friend. But if I could call one of you losers a 'friend' I definitely wouldn't have gotten everyone to vote him off and then pretended like I was still that guy's biggest buddy. How about we talk about that, Oliver? How you led that poor boy on, kissed him, let him give you the immunity win, then sent him packing…. Just remember, I didn't scheme to get out the smartest person in the game. You did. Then you turned around and still said that he was your best friend. When I schemed to get out Josh, the moment those votes were read, I let Josh know that I didn't care about his feelings. But you're still pretending like you're some righteous good guy that was somehow a victim in this. However, in reality, you're just a pathetic closet-case loser whose too scared of his own shadow to even think about confronting his sexuality.

Steven: Damn… Trinity. That's a little harsh, even for you.

Trinity: Oh and let's talk about you, Steven. You try to masquerade like you're this big confident guy and this all around great person when in reality, you're just a 2-bit narcissist. Elsa told me that the reason you guys hate each other is because she turned you down publicly at your concert and you still haven't been able to live down the shame so everything you do, is just your way of trying to one up her. That is why you joined the show, right? To one-up Elsa. You're not some smooth talking knight in shining armor, you're just a misogynistic little pretty boy with an ego so fragile that one tiny rejection turned into an all out obsession.

Steven: …Who hurt you?

Trinity: Oh and Rayna…

Rayna: Please, Trinity… don't do this.

Trinity: Oh, can't take criticism can you? I'm just one big bully, am I? Well, look around you. If I was that damn bad, why am I still here? Have you ever asked yourself that? I only recall winning immunity once! So how did the most hated person in the game, escape elimination all those other times?

Steven: You got lucky…

Trinity: Did I? Or is it because everyone here is playing the same selfish game I am. No one wants to sit in that final two, with Eli, or Nevi, or Dre, or M, or YOU RAYNA! They want to sit there with me, because I'm the easy win. And that's why I'm still in this competition. No matter how much they like you, they still want to beat you. You can call them your friends all you want, but the truth of the matter is… had Eli won that spelling challenge, you would be gone and he would be here. When I showed them that sausage metaphor, it didn't matter which one of you went home. It just mattered that you guys were separated, and none of your smiles, none of your fun times, and none of the joy you brought got factored into the decision when the two guys sitting next to you thought that maybe they might not win money.

Rayna: Okay… I get it.

Trinity: No, I don't think you do. Because truth is… you're just as selfish as anyone here. I gave you proof that you were in love with a possible murderer. Not only did you ignore the fact that a man had put his hands on me, a woman, for the simple fact that you liked him and you didn't like me, you even opted to eliminate your chance at winning a million dollars for a boy you just met. A boy, who I repeat, violently put his hands on a woman. That's not bravery. That's not beautiful. That's a little girl, being stupid, and having her judgment being clouded because she's guy crazy. And had that guy been, Josh, Dre, or you Oliver… I guarantee you, she would not have shed one tear for you. Just like she didn't shed a tear when I convinced her to vote off Jenna! Even though Jenna clearly did not deserve to go home, but since it was your head on the line, and by the way it wasn't you dumbass, your morals went out the door, and you voted off Jenna with ease. But then blubbered all fucking day when Eli left because… "he didn't deserve to go out like that." Fuck you, Rayna. I see pass your bullshit. I see pass all of y'all bullshit! So maybe you should all stop judging me like I'm the biggest bitch, when you guys are the only one's too chicken shit to admit how fucking horrible you are and face your own damn demons!

Rayna: ….I'm sorry….

Steven: Don't apologize to her, Rayna. You don't owe her anything.

Oliver: Trinity… I don't know who hurt you in the past, or what's continuing to hurt you. And I see that you're human just like everyone else, and you may be baring a load that we don't have to deal with. So I respect you for being unapologetically who you are. I admire that about you. You're strong.

Trinity: Whatever.

Oliver: …Why do you do that?

Trinity: Do what?

Oliver: Reject compliments. Every time someone compliments you, you try to make it seem like it wasn't deserved.

Trinity: I don't always reject compliments-

Oliver: You're stronger than you realize, Trinity.

Trinity: Oh cut the crap-

Oliver: See, what I mean? You're not the only person capable of being genuine. I mean it. Just take the compliment.

-Confessionals-

Trinity: [Wiping tears from her eyes] Fuck are you looking at?

Rayna: …Is it true… do I really not deserve any of these badges… am I fraud?

Steven: My Trinity gravy train, IS DONE! OVER! FINISHED! It's time for her to go! Point. Blank. Period.

Oliver: If you're watching Dre, I just wanna tell you from the bottom of my heart… I am very sorry. I would be lying if I said I was comfortable with everything and how I may be feeling right now, but I would also be lying if I said I wasn't determined to still give whatever this is, a try.

-End Confessionals-

-At Challenge-

Chris: Welcome everyone to CIVICS CLASS! Today you'll get a crash course in politics as you campaign to be saved by some people you may know.

Trinity: Please don't tell me-

Chris: Please welcome, AJ, MARINA, JENNA, CALVIN, ELSA, JODY, MARIE, MAYHEM, JOSH, DRE, NEVI, ELI, and….. M!

Rayna: HEY ELI!

Oliver: Hey Dre…

Chris: You all will have a political debate where our dropouts here will get to ask you some questions, and in the end, they'll all vote to make a really big decision. So let's get you all on those podiums and let the fun begin. And I warn you, the questions these losers came with, are nothing easy. AJ take us away!

AJ: **MY QUESTION IS SIMPLE. WHAT SKILL CAN YOU DO BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE THAT HAS GOTTEN YOU THIS FAR?**

Steven: Well, I like to think my strong leadership skills are what put me at the top of my game.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Strong leadership skills? We lost damn near every challenge. You're the worst leader this show has ever seen.

Steven: But, I still think-

Nevi: If you were such a strong leader, why are you the only one from our team in the final four? It seems to me that if you were a great leader, you could have lead us to success, but instead we're all here, and you're standing there.

Trinity: Hahaha.

Elsa: I don't know what you find so funny. You're no great leader either.

Trinity: Well my answer is simple. I'm here because there is no one in this game that can out-bitch me. Period. I'm the most ruthless, and the most cutthroat, so people have subconsciously made the decision to drag me as far as possible since they know as long as I'm here, I'm the biggest target and not them.

Rayna: Well… I think my best talent is-

Josh: Please dear God don't say being the nicest.

Rayna: No, I don't think I'm the nicest. Not really. But I do think I'm the friendliest, and no matter how… selfish, some of my decisions may have been, despite this game, I truly did try to forge friendships with everyone here. And that's including you, Trinity. And it's still including you.

M: Fuck that bitch, but I get it. Good answer.

AJ: **AND OLIVER? WHAT ABOUT YOU?**

Oliver: ….I don't know. I really don't know.

Josh: That makes seventeen of us.

Dre: Olly… how can you say that about yourself? You've got great skills!

Oliver: Like what?

Dre: Well, the one thing you can say that no one else can say is that you're the only person in that final four that hasn't made any enemies. Rayna and Trinity are enemies. Steven and Elsa are enemies. Trinity hates everyone, yet she has never targeted you specifically.

Jenna: I'm not sure, not ever making an enemy is a good thing.

Jody: And he totally screwed you over, Dre.

Dre: And that's between me and Olly. No one else has the right to be mad at him for that. I've forgiven him and I still support him one hundred percent, which means, Olly still has yet to make a true enemy.

Trinity: Well if that's all the punk has to his name, I can start targeting him now.

Josh: You're such a biiiiiitch.

Marina: My turn. How do you think you would have done, if you were on the opposite team?

Steven: With Elsa? No way, Jose. I loved my team and I thought we meshed well together. Regardless of where they stand in the elimination order.

Marina: That's not really an answer to the question, Steven. I asked, how would you have fared on the other team?

Trinity: I'll tell you. I would have made sure that useless pretty boy was gone long before I targeted Jenna.

Jenna: You're so full of shit, it's leaking out of you.

Rayna: I thought I got along with everyone. I think I would have had fun on Team Outcast as well.

Marie: [Peeking head up from book] I can't recall you ever having a conversation with me.

Mayhem: Me either.

Steven: Me either for that matter.

Nevi: Well, I've had plenty of conversations with Rayna! And she's a beautiful soul. You guys were just too wrapped up in your shenanigans to give her a chance.

Trinity: Well, if I was on the other team, I would have been the same manipulative bitch I was on my team. Except we would have won more challenges.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] How do you figure?

Trinity: I would have made sure you went home first, because you were useless. And to be honest, I think you're the central reason for your team losing most of the time.

Mayhem: Buuuuuuurn.

Steven: Hahaha. It's funny cause it's true.

Oliver: Well, I genuinely was supposed to be on the opposite team. And I think… honestly… I would not have lasted long. I owe a large part of my success on this show to Dre, and without Dre, I may not have made it pass day one.

Trinity: Wow… and that still didn't stop you from getting him out.

Jenna: Okay… let's see, what do I want to ask…hmmm… What are you gonna do with the money if you win?

Trinity: Move out of my mother's house. Start my own modelling agency and include more models of color, something the industry has a very low number of.

Steven: I'd start a charity for ummm people with illnesses.

Josh: [Coughing] BULLSHIT!

Rayna: Oooh, I want to travel the world. I'll take Eli with me to all the continents and it will be a blast! Travelling the world is my life's goal.

Oliver: I'd buy some really legit painting supplies, and start an art business. I haven't given this much thought before, but I really think I want to design large portraits and murals as a career.

Calvin: Hey guys! I just want to ask, which of the manga stories I started were your favorite?

Trinity: I'm not going to even pretend like I remember any of them.

Rayna: To be honest, neither do I.

Oliver: Guilty here too.

Steven: Definitely Sumo Bruno! We got our first win because of Sumo Bruno and all of his SUMO POWAAAH! That guy was great.

Marina: Wow… that was really thoughtful of you Steven.

M: His first genuine response all day.

Elsa: Okay, okay, okay. My turn. Who is Dillon?

Trinity: Fuck.

Rayna: Ummmm?

Oliver: Isn't that like a kind of pickle?

Steven: It's her stupid, fiancé.

Elsa: HE'S NOT STUPID!

Steven: Hey, at least I knew who the guy was.

Elsa: Good point.

Jody: Alright, my turn. If you had to switch bodies with anyone here, who would it be and why?

Trinity: Jenna's the only acceptable option, none of the other girls here are athletic or smart enough.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Wow, you're really good at this getting people to like you thing, keep it up.

Steven: I would switch bodies with you Jody.

Jody: REALLY?!

Josh: Get the fuck outta here.

Jody: That just melts my heart.

Oliver: I'd switch bodies with….Calvin. I always thought Calvin had some pretty neat talents and a creative head.

Calvin: Oh yea! Score one for Calvin!

Rayna: I would switch bodies with Trinity!

M: WHAT?!

Trinity: I second that, WHAT?!

Rayna: Trinity's really pretty, and she's a model. And maybe if she had a fresh perspective, she would be a little nicer.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] If you had the power, in what order would you eliminate the remaining contestants?

Josh: Damn. She basically just made everyone put all their cards on the table.

Trinity: I would first eliminate Rayna. She's my biggest threat as far as her athleticism and likeability. Then I'd get out Steven, and I would go to the finals with never-did-shit Oliver.

Steven: Well, I would axe Trinity, obviously. Then Rayna, and I'd go to the finals with Oliver because guys stick together. Right, Oliver?

Oliver: Ummm… I'd eliminate Trinity… then Steven.

Steven: WHAT?!

Oliver: I'm sorry, but… I just don't trust you.

Josh: HA!

Rayna: I would totally go to the finals with you too, Oliver. Trinity and Steven go, then me and Oliver in the finals!

Steven: THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!

Trinity: Still plan on getting rid of me, Steven?

Mayhem: Okay so my question is…. What is one question you've always wanted to ask someone you're competing with currently?

Steven: Here's one! Oliver, why would you rather go to the finals with Rayna instead of me!? Don't you know she'll mop the floor with you?

Oliver: Yea, but I'd rather lose to her than place all of my eggs in you. I'm sorry.

Trinity: That makes no sense. If you're so content with losing, why don't stop hogging up a seat and leave now? If you feel like you can't win and you don't plan on winning, just go. What's the point of you even fighting for this at this point?

Oliver: I have a question for you, Trinity. Do you eat at home?

Trinity: What type of question is that? Of course I eat!

Oliver: Do you eat… at home?

Trinity: ….My mother doesn't keep food in the house. She wants to make sure I stay thin, so I eat elsewhere. Does that answer your fucking question?

Rayna: I've got a question for Trinity too.

Trinity: Here we go…

Rayna: What's your favorite animal?

Trinity: What?

Rayna: I don't know that much about you. I just want to know your favorite animal.

Trinity: …A tiger.

Rayna: That's so cool. Tigers are awesome.

Trinity: Well, I guess my question is for Rayna… what's your favorite animal?

Rayna: DOLPHINS! I love dolphins!

Josh: My question for everyone is, what's the worst thing you've done to someone in this game?

Trinity: Where do I start?

Josh: I have an idea.

Trinity: Oh you thought I would have started with you… of course not. The worst thing I did in this game, was plot against Eli… only because he came back which made all of the enemies I made in that situation pointless.

Oliver: Wanting Dre out…

Dre: Oh Olly…

Rayna: Not getting to know people more. I think I focused so much of my attention on Eli, I lost out on having unique experiences with everyone else.

Steven: Ummmm….ever trusting Trinity… that bitch.

Dre: Hey guys. My question is… Who in the cast do you love the most and why?

Rayna: ELI! He's so humble, and gentle, and soft spoken. He sees the world so poetically and has a beautiful soul to match his beautiful heart.

Jody: Awwww

Elsa: Reminds me of my Dillon.

Rayna: Who is Dillon?

Elsa: You can't be serious.

Steven: Well, I've gotten very close to Mayhem. He's a true friend, and I can't wait to go on tour with him.

Mayhem: ROCK ON!

Trinity: I love myself. Does that count?

Dre: Sorry ma, it don't.

Trinity: Well, the person I have the most respect for here is Jenna. She was the only real competitor here, besides myself.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Again, you're doing so well at getting us to like you.

Oliver: Well… I love Dre the most. He's clumsy, he's nerdy, he sucks at sports, and he's just the most adamant little guy out there. He's got a lot of dreams, and he's got a lot of ambition, and he makes the impossible possible. He does the things I would never dare to do… And I wanna be more like him someday, and just have half the courage that he has. I love you, Dre. Sincerely.

Dre: I love you too, Olly.

Nevi: OUT OF THE WAY, LOVERBOY! NEVI TIME! My question is: Yipp, yipp, yipp, yipp, yipp, yippity, yipp yipp-yipp, yip yippero yipp yippppp!?

Trinity: The fuck?

Steven: Ummm… Yes, no, I don't quite know how to respond.

Oliver: Insert answer here.

Rayna: I LOVE PANDAS TOO!

Nevi: All very good answers. You've made this a very tough decision for me.

Eli: Hi.

Rayna: HEY ELI!

Eli: My question is… What made you come to the show?

Trinity: I'm a model, the publicity will do wonders for my career.

Steven: Same. It makes the fanbase skyrocket.

Rayna: I just love looking for new adventures! I thought it would be so fun!

Oliver: My sister signed me up for the show without me knowing…

Josh: Weak….

M: Now that I've gotten my stomach pumped after being cheated out the game… I've got one question and one question only…. BITCH! [Pounces on Trinity]

-Confessionals-

M: [Beaten up and badly bruised] You think this is bad? You should see the other guy.

Trinity: [Beaten up and badly bruised] You think this is bad? You should see the other guy.

AJ: **I FEEL LIKE I HAVEN'T BEEN IN HERE IN SO LONG.**

Eli: [Wipes and then flushes]

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Now that you've all gotten to ask your questions… it's time for you all to vote. But not for who gets immunity. Today we are bypassing the expulsion ceremony and going straight into elimination, which means, the eliminated contestants will all get to cast a vote to see who they want to be sent home.

Trinity: Fuck.

Steven: Hahaha!

Oliver: Plot twist…

Rayna: Yipp yipp yipp.

Nevi: YIP!

Chris: Why don't you start us off, AJ?

AJ: **I VOTE OUT TRINITY.**

Marina: Trinity.

Jenna: Hmmm… Trinity.

Calvin: Trinity.

Elsa: I vote-

Trinity: Wait, can't I get one chance to defend myself.

Steven: Stop postponing the inevitable.

Trinity: Steven, what do you think of Dillon?

Steven: What I think of Dillon has nothing to do with this. And if anything, I feel sorry for the guy. He has to put up with ELSA for the rest of his life.

Elsa: OH REALLY?! I vote off STEVEN!

Steven: So what…. You're one irrelevant vote. Trinity's still getting the boot.

Elsa: I'll give everyone who votes off Steven, one hundred bucks.

Marie: [Putting book down] You've got my undivided attention.

AJ: **CAN I CHANGE MY VOTE?**

Jody: Steven… at least we'll get to spend more time together.

Marie: Steven.

Mayhem: I'm still voting for-

Elsa: Make it 300.

Mayhem: Steven.

Josh: Money talks. Steven.

Dre: Steven.

Nevi: That Steve guy.

Eli: Trinity.

M: Trinity… I can't be bought.

Trinity: Doesn't matter. Seven to six vote, Steven still goes home.

Steven: This can't be happening… I was doing so good…I could've won this.

Trinity: But you didn't, so toodles!

Chris: And with that, Steven gets his resignation. How will we have our final three duke it out for a spot in the finals? Tune in next time to find out on TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

Steven: IT'S SO UNFAIR!

Chef: Man… let it go.

-Thanks for reading everyone. Only four more episodes left in the season. Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart, please pm me if you would like to conduct Steven's After Class interview. You guys are such a great fanbase, and I always love seeing you guys' reviews and stuff. Have a great day -

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **AJ "The Detroit Daredevil" by Zorbo678** _Targeted by Jody_

 **[15** **th** **Place] -** **Marina "The Makeshift Magician" by Totsalu** _Targeted by Marie_

 **[14** **th** **Place] -** **Jenna "The Tenacious Titan" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows** _Targeted by Trinity_

 **[13** **th** **Place] -** **Calvin "The Manga Maniac" by Totsalu** _Failed as a leader_

 **[12** **th** **Place] -** **Elsa "The Daring Vocalist" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart** _Failed as a leader_

 **[11** **th** **Place] -** **Eli "The Gentle Giant" by Falcon56** _Targeted by Trinity_

 **[10** **th** **Place] -** **Jody "The Easy Target" by TechniqueFantasy** _Targeted by Marie_

 **[DISQUALIFIED] -** **Marie "The Bookworm" by Adro02** _Caught Cheating_

 **[DISQUALIFIED] -** **Mayhem "The Black Sheep" by Linkonpark100** _Caught Cheating_

 **[9** **th** **Place] -** **Josh "The Tragic Comedian" by Meowth's Toon Dragon** _Targeted by Trinity_

 **[8** **th** **Place] -** **Dre "The Goody2Shoes" by Gayy4Animee** _Targeted by Oliver_

 **[7** **th** **Place] -** **Nevi "The Sugar Rush" by OppsieDasi** _Seen as too big a threat_

 **[6** **th** **Place] -** ***Eli "The Not So Gentle Giant" by Falcon56** _Seen as too big a threat_

 **[5** **th** **Place] -** ***M "The Mob Boss' Daughter" by GwendolynD** _Health conflicts_

 **[4** **th** **Place] -** **Steven "The Teen Heartthrob" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart**

Trinity "The Badass Barbie" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Rayna "The Life of the Party" by TheDaffodilQueen

Oliver "The Shy Guy" by Pokerox27


	20. Later, Bitch

Chris: Previously on Total Drama: Class is in Session, Trinity dished some major damage on the other three students but soon there came a time for them to face the ire of their former competitors. In a quick lesson on civics, eliminated students got to grill our final four on whatever they wanted. Heartfelt apologies were dished out, along with some brutal beatings courtesy of M, but it turned out that Elsa held the deepest grudge when she paid the other students to vote off Steven… man, I'd hate to be that girl's enemies. Who will have their dreams cut short next? Find out on this episode of, TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Confessionals-

Oliver: It's really the final three…

Rayna: YAAAAY! I'M IN THE FINAL THREE!

Trinity: I can just smell the victory! Yes, come to mama!

Rayna: I have to remember to stay focused though. Today, TRINITY GOES DOWN! NO EXCEPTIONS!

Trinity: No more funny business, today. I have to get Rayna out today or I can just kiss that million dollars goodbye.

Rayna: I have to keep my promises to everyone. I have to stop her. I have to beat her at her own game.

Oliver: Who woulda thought I'd make it this far?

Trinity: My sabotaging, and plotting have to be more merciless than ever before. I can't hold back. NO MERCY!

Rayna: And I know Trinity will stop at nothing to take me out. I have to be two steps ahead of her at all times. I have to expect the unexpected and look out for every small instance she may take to get me out of the game.

Trinity: I'd really hate to be Rayna, today.

Rayna: No more nice Rayna! Today, Rayna gets down and dirty!

Oliver: I'm just happy to still be here. Hopefully, Rayna can win today and take me to the finals with her. I'll rub it in everyone's face at school who thought I would go home on the first day.

-End Confessionals-

-At Challenge-

Chris: Congratulations to this illustrious final three. You three did the most backstabbing, the hardest competing, and made the most solid alliances to outlast everyone else. So today, we will be taking another trip down memory lane. This is GEOGRAPHY CLASS! In an homage to all of our challenges, you will have to travel through each classroom competing in mini versions of the challenges you did before in order to earn puzzle pieces which will be in the shape of countries and continents. Once you've finished the last challenge you'll have to piece the large puzzle pieces together to form Pangea. First person to successfully do this wins immunity. So be ready for the fight of a lifetime. The race starts in history class…. GO!

-Confessionals-

Trinity: Let the fun begin…

Oliver: I don't think that there's one challenge here that I ever liked doing… except maybe the art challenge.

Rayna: Stay focused, stay focused, stay focused!

-End Confessionals-

-History Class-

Chef: Welcome to history class. I'll be here to guide you to start you off. For the remainder of the challenge, you will just pull out a small note that will help you learn how to complete your challenge and earn your puzzle piece. Here, in order to get your puzzle piece, you have to use a paintball gun to hit the bullseye. GO!

Trinity: [Picking up paintball gun] Piece of cake.

Rayna: [Picking up paintball gun] Here goes nothing- [Gets shot in head with paintball gun] OW!

Trinity: Whoops… finger slipped.

Rayna: That's not fai- [Gets shot in head again]

Trinity: Whoops… finger slipped again.

Rayna: TWO CAN PALY THIS GAME! [Turns her gun and begins shooting at Trinity]

Trinity: BRING IT, BITCH! [The two girls start shooting at each other frantically]

-Confessionals-

Trinity: [Covered in paint] …Worth it.

Rayna: [Covered in paint] M would be proud of me.

-End Confessionals-

-History Class-

Chef: So are any of you going to hit the target?

Trinity and Rayna: OH YEA! [Shoots the bullseye, grabs their puzzle piece and leaves]

-Geometry Class-

Rayna: [Picks up challenge note before she is knocked out of the way by Trinity] Trinity!

Trinity: Later, bitch. [Balls up note and throws it on the floor before running off]

Rayna: [Picking up crumbled paper and reading note] Get through the small maze to get your puzzle piece and advance to the next round. Alright, I have to pick up the pace and catch up to Trinity.

-Culinary Class-

Trinity: [Picking up note] In order to get your- [Getting knocked to the side by Rayna]

Rayna: What goes around comes around.

Trinity: How'd you catch up!?

Rayna: I followed the sound of you laughing maniacally.

Trinity: Dammit!

Rayna: [Reading note] Finish this bowl of cockroach, spider, expired chili, and hair soup. LET'S DO THIS! [Starts drinking bowl] EWWWW THIS IS GROSS!

Trinity: [Starts drinking bowl] BLEH! Chris if you can hear me, YOU'RE SICK! [Knocks Rayna's bowl on the floor then finishes up hers] Later, bitch.

Rayna: HEY! Wait… does this mean I have to eat this off the floor… Chris…?

Chris: [Over speaker] Yea… it does.

Rayna: EWWWWWW!

-Confessionals-

Rayna: [Brushing teeth vigorously] If I win, the first thing I'm buying is a new mouth. That was the grossiest thing ever! EWWWWW!

-End Confessionals-

-Astronomy Class-

Trinity: Yes, I'm still in the lead! [Reads note] Put on the head set and find an emerald on the planet Mercury. Piece of cake, but for good measure… [Breaks the other headset] HAHAHAHA!

-Confessionals-

Trinity: Oh what… don't look surprised. Would you let a little thing like 'morals' stand between you and a million dollars? I didn't think so.

-End Confessionals-

-Astronomy Class-

Rayna: [Reads note] Wait… mine's is broken….

Trinity: [Taking off her headset] Oh that sucks. Later, bitch. [Runs off with her puzzle piece]

Rayna: [Picks up Trinity's headset] YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!

-Music Class-

Trinity: [Reading Note] Sing a song by Steven Orland or the Stormtroopers. What the fuck? I don't listen to either of those asshats.

Rayna: [Entering] BUT I DO! This is my favorite Steven Orland song

 _Girl I wanna love you like I never loved before_

 _Girl I wanna love you, wanna love you, love you more_

 _Gimme your space, gimme your time_

 _Give me your heart, and I'll give you mine!_

 _Cause I'm gonna love you_

 _Lov you, love you, love you, love youuuuuu!_

Later, bitch. [Exiting with puzzle piece]

Trinity: Wow… Elsa was right. Steven is a talentless hack.

-Literature Class-

Rayna: [Reading note] Put on this old lady costume and convince someone to walk you across the street. [Putting on costume] Now I just have to make sure I can keep my lead. [Talking like a Grandma] Now would any of you sunny boys like to walk an old woman across the street, here?

Random Guy: Sure, ma'am.

Trinity: WAIT!

Random Guy: Huh? [Trinity kisses him quickly] Wow… you're hot.

Trinity: [Putting on grandma costume] Walk me across the street and you'll get even more than that.

Random Guy: Okay…

Rayna: [Still talking like a grandma] What about me, sunny boy?

Random Guy: What about you?

-Confessionals-

Rayna: GAAAAAAAH! [Pulling hair out]

-End Confessionals-

-Gym Class-

Trinity: [Reading note] Make a shot from half-court to move on to the next round. How the hell am I supposed to do that? [Shoots ball and begins missing repeatedly] FUCK!

Rayna: [Reading note] Aww couldn't get a shot in. [Shoots ball and misses] This might be harder than I thought. [Gets hit in the head with a basketball] OW!

Trinity: Whoops… my aims a little off today.

Rayna: That's okay, because I'm much better at dodgeball than I am at basketball. [Flings ball at Trinity's face]

Trinity: YOU LITTLE-

-Confessionals-

Rayna: [Badly bruised] Worth it…

Trinity: [Badly bruised] This little bitch is worse than M.

-End Confessionals-

-Calculous Class-

Rayna: [Reading note] You have to complete 98 suicides… Fuck.

Trinity: [Entering] Double fuck…

-Confessionals-

Trinity: I'm going to literally die on this show… literally die.

Rayna: Everything hurts…

-End Confessionals-

-Art Class-

Rayna: [Dripping sweat and crawling] I'm so tired, my tired is tired.

Trinity: [Dripping sweat and crawling] I'm so tired my bones feel like jelly... and my jelly feels like bones.

Rayna: [Reading note] You have to paint a picture of Bob Ross, painting a picture of Bob Ross, painting a picture…what?

Trinity: Double what…

-Confessionals-

Trinity: Is it just me, or are these challenges getting dumber and dumber…

-End Confessionals-

-Chemistry Class-

Graham: BRAAAINS [Getting punched by Trinity] Ow!

Trinity: I'm too tired for this shit.

Porsha: BRAAAINS! [Getting punched by Rayna] Ow!

Rayna: No argument there. [Reading note] Cure the zombies with Steven's perfume at the other end of the room and avoid being the captured by the zombies guarding it. Haha…

-Biology-

Rayna: [Reading note] Steal a tooth from Rexi Pooh without waking it….you can't be serious.

Trinity: What the fuck?! What the absolute fuck?! [Tiptoing near Rexi Pooh] Okay there buddy… I'm just gonna try and-

Rexi Pooh: RAAAAAAWR!

Trinity: AHHHHH! [Getting chased by Rexi Pooh]

Virus: BLOOP BLOOP!

Trinity: Virus!

Virus: BLOOP! [Running into Rexi Pooh's mouth and making it cough up a tooth]

Trinity: YES! Thanks Virus! Ya, know… you were my best friend on the show.

Rayna: Makes sense.

Virus: Bloop!

Trinity: Don't worry my little biological buddy… I will. But before I leave- [Steps on Rexi Pooh's tail enraging it even more] Later, bitch.

Rexi Pooh: RAAAAAAAAAWR!

Rayna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Confessionals-

Rayna: [Badly bruised with scratch and bite marks everywhere] You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get this tooth! I'm not having a very good day, today.

-End Confessionals-

-Language Class-

Trinity: [Reading note] Stay on the raging bull for a whole ten minutes. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! [Mounting bull] AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [Thrown off] This is going to be a long challenge. [Mounts mechanical bull again] Today I make you my bitch… AHAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! [Thrown off again] FUCK! Why is this so hard?!

Rayna: [Entering] Aww, someone having a little trouble?

Trinity: Screw you.

Rayna: [Mounting bull] YAAAH! Getty up, pony! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Trinity: AAAAAAH! [Getting thrown off again]

Rayna: [Finishing bull ride] And that's how you close a lead. [Exiting] [Re-entering]

Trinity: [Mounting bull again] AAAAAH! [Getting thrown off]

Rayna: [Entering] I forgot to tell you something!

Trinity: What?!

Rayna: Later, bitch.

Trinity: I hate you with every fiber of my being.

-Confessionals-

Rayna: I know that was wrong of me but… it felt so good. So good.

-End Confessionals-

-Health Class-

Rayna: OMG, HEY M! What are you doing here?

M: Read the note.

Rayna: [Reading note] Take a beating from-

M: [Pouncing on Rayna] DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY FOCUSED!?

-Confessionals-

Rayna: [Badly bruised and beaten up] You think this is bad? You should see the other guy?

M: [Unscarred and unscathed] What…?

Rayna: [Badly bruised and beaten up] Okay, I might've lied…

-End Confessionals-

Trinity: Shit! Rayna's already gone.

M: Don't worry, this challenge will be done for you real soon.

Trinity: Wha- [M pounces on Trinity]

-Civics Class-

Rayna: OMG HEY EVERYONE!

Eli: Hey Rayna…

Dre: Sup ma!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Salutations…

Steven: [Crying] I SHOULD'VE BEEN IN THE FINAL THREE!

Rayna: [Reading note] Pick someone from crowd in front of you- OOOH I PICK, ELI!

Trinity: [Entering, and reading note] Pick someone from the crowd to carry to the finish line where you will complete the Pangea puzzle. You fucking idiot… you picked ELI! HAHAHAHA! I pick that twiggy bitch, Marina.

Marina: I'm not that skinny.

Trinity: Shut up and hop on my back. [Exiting with Marina] Later, bitch.

Eli: [Getting on Rayna's back] I'm sorry, Rayna…

Rayna: Don't worry Eli, we haven't lost yet…[Collapsing under Eli's weight] Well… I tried my best.

Dre: Ummmm, ma…

Josh: Shhhhh, you're not supposed to tell her.

Dre: But it don't make sense for us to sit and watch her struggle like this.

Rayna: It's okay guys… I'm fine… really.

Jenna: I'm sorry, but I refuse to sit back and watch Trinity beat you. [Starts helping Rayna to carry Eli] Let's do this.

Calvin: [Helping to carry Eli] This is a job for-

Dre: All of us, ma [Helping to carry Eli]

Steven: [Helping to carry Eli] The enemy of my enemy-

Elsa: [Helping to carry Eli] Is my friend.

Rayna: Oh my God guys… thank all of you so much… How will I ever repay you?

Marie: [Helping to carry Eli] Beat Trinity. Now let's go!

-Confessionals-

Eli: [Shrugs]

-End Confessionals-

-Finish Line-

Trinity: [Tossing Marina off her back] Scram loser!

Marina: Hey! You don't have to be so mean.

Trinity: They always tell me that, yet here I am winning. [Starting puzzle] And that dumbass Rayna is nowhere in sight.

Marina: On the contrary-

Rayna: [Running and carry Eli with everyone else] WE'RE DOING IT GUYS!

Nevi: WAHOOOOO!

Josh: Hey Trinity, look out bitch!

Trinity: WHAT?!

Josh: [Suddenly halts causing everyone else to halt behind him and send Eli flying towards Trinity] Hahaha! Payback!

Trinity: [With Eli on her back] OW! GET THIS OAF OFF OF ME!

Eli: I take offense to that.

Marie: I just helped carry that guy for like half a mile. You're on your own.

Rayna: Thanks so much guys, now I just have to do this puzzle…. Oh.. I suck at puzzles.

Dre: I don't. Just get started I'll tell you where to put each piece.

Trinity: [With Eli still on top of her] DO YOU SEE THIS CHRIS?! ARE YOU GOING TO JUST LET THIS HAPPEN?!

Chris: It doesn't really matter…

Rayna: AND I'M DONE! PANGEA! Thanks, Dre!

Dre: No problem, ma.

Rayna: I win! I win, I win, I win!

Marina: On the contrary-

Oliver: Hey guys!

Rayna: Oliver? When did you get here?

Oliver: Few hours ago. You guys spent a lot of time shooting each other with paintballs.

Chris: Today's challenge winner is Oliver, and he will be deciding who goes home tonight!

Rayna: That's just as awesome! Go Oliver!

Trinity: So everything I just did was for nothing?!

Eli: Pretty much.

Trinity: AAAAAAAH! I hate all of you!

AJ: **IS IT ME, OR IS SHE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE NO ONE LIKES HER?**

 **-** Expulsion Ceremony-

Chris: So Oliver, now that you've had time to think…. Who would you like to see walk the Hallway of Shame tonight?

Oliver: Well, I've given it a lot of thought. And I know everyone thinks I've done nothing to get here, and I don't want to sit around and wait for someone else to win. I want to be able to say I made big moves… so I'm making the most strategic move possible, and I'm finally playing to win. So I hope you understand, I'm eliminating you, Rayna.

Trinity: WHAT?! I didn't even see that coming. Look who finally grew some balls. Welp… later, bitch.

Rayna: [Starts crying] Awwww

Oliver: …I'm really sorry, please don't cry.

Rayna: Oh no, these are tears of joy. This game was tearing me apart, and it's finally over. And I'm so proud of you, Oliver. Way to show the world what you're made of.

Oliver: You're really not mad at me…?

Rayna: What you gonna do? It's a game? A friend once told me… you don't get mad at someone for bankrupting you in Monopoly. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes.

Oliver: Really?

Rayna: No. But good luck though… Take Trinity down. Bye guys! Have fun!

Chris: And with that, we have our FINAL TWO! The tenacious, vicious, and underhanded TRINITY! Versus, the docile, meek, and stealthy, OLIVER! WHO WILL WIN?! FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Confessionals-

Rayna: And this is my staying true to yourself badge. I'm giving myself this, because despite the game, and how sad I am about how everything went down, I remembered the positives. I made great friends and enjoyed great experiences. What more can anyone ask for?!

-Thanks for reading everyone. Only three episodes left until season 2! This season has been so fun to right, and today… we say goodbye to my second favorite character, I wonder if you all can guess the first. Hint, they are not in the final two. I hope you all enjoyed the episode. And Thedaffodilqueen please pm me if you would like to conduct Rayna's After Class interview yourself.-

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **AJ "The Detroit Daredevil" by Zorbo678** _Targeted by Jody_

 **[15** **th** **Place] -** **Marina "The Makeshift Magician" by Totsalu** _Targeted by Marie_

 **[14** **th** **Place] -** **Jenna "The Tenacious Titan" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows** _Targeted by Trinity_

 **[13** **th** **Place] -** **Calvin "The Manga Maniac" by Totsalu** _Failed as a leader_

 **[12** **th** **Place] -** **Elsa "The Daring Vocalist" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart** _Failed as a leader_

 **[11** **th** **Place] -** **Eli "The Gentle Giant" by Falcon56** _Targeted by Trinity_

 **[10** **th** **Place] -** **Jody "The Easy Target" by TechniqueFantasy** _Targeted by Marie_

 **[DISQUALIFIED] -** **Marie "The Bookworm" by Adro02** _Caught Cheating_

 **[DISQUALIFIED] -** **Mayhem "The Black Sheep" by Linkonpark100** _Caught Cheating_

 **[9** **th** **Place] -** **Josh "The Tragic Comedian" by Meowth's Toon Dragon** _Targeted by Trinity_

 **[8** **th** **Place] -** **Dre "The Goody2Shoes" by Gayy4Animee** _Targeted by Oliver_

 **[7** **th** **Place] -** **Nevi "The Sugar Rush" by OppsieDasi** _Seen as too big a threat_

 **[6** **th** **Place] -** ***Eli "The Not So Gentle Giant" by Falcon56** _Seen as too big a threat_

 **[5** **th** **Place] -** ***M "The Mob Boss' Daughter" by GwendolynD** _Health conflicts_

 **[4** **th** **Place] -** **Steven "The Teen Heartthrob" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart** _Targeted by Elsa_

 **[3** **rd** **Place] -** **Rayna "The Life of the Party" by TheDaffodilQueen** _Seen as too big a threat_

Trinity "The Badass Barbie" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Oliver "The Shy Guy" by Pokerox27


	21. After Class: Why Isn't Anyone Clapping?

-Backstage-

Rayna: _If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands! [Clap, clap] If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands! [Clap, clap] If you're happy and you know it and you really wanna show it, if you're happy and you know it, clap your hands…_ Why isn't anyone clapping?

M: Because it's all Trinity's fault that I couldn't go on in the game!

Steven: And it's all Elsa's fault that I couldn't go on in the game!

Rayna: Guys you can't beat yourselves up-

M: It wasn't myself that I planned on beating up.

Rayna: Guys, let's look on the brightside.

Steven: What bright side?

Rayna: We left this incredibly tiring show with our integrity still intact and a bunch more new friends!

Blaineley: [Entering] When Chris told me how annoying your optimism was, I thought he was kidding until now.

M: Oh, I see the brightside. I get to take over the show again!

Blaineley: Wait… hold on-

M: [Putting Blaineley in a headlock] Previously, on Total Drama: Class is in Session-

Rayna: M suffered a serious health crisis-

Steven: Which I discovered by the way-

Rayna: And we had to vote her off for her own safety.

M: [Still maintaining the headlock on Blaineley] Then, the remaining students had to face their demons in a civics challenge.

Steven: While Trinity drew out the anger of the past contestants-

Rayna: None of that could trump the rivalry between Steven and Elsa-

M: [Letting Blaineley collapse to the floor] And shortly after, Steven was sent packing.

Rayna: In the final three-

M: The rivalry between Trinity and Rayna met its climax.

Steven: But none of that mattered as Oliver garnered the easiest immunity win ever.

Rayna: Which he used to send me home…

M: Tune in today to get the inside scoop on some of the fiercest competitors in the game on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA: AFTER CLASS!

-After Cass Stage-

M: Hello, I'm your After Class host, M! And I wanna welcome you all to the final episode of After Class! We have endured a lot this season as a cast and today we will take a closer look at our fellow competitors who came so very close to winning but had to bite that bullet far too soon.

Marina: Where's Blaineley?

M: Shut your fucking face!

Marina: Okay… forget I asked.

Blaineley: I'M RIGHT-

M: How did you escape!?

Blaineley: No one is taking over this show anymore!

M: Excuse while I beat this bitch ass real quick. Enjoy taking a peek at my time on the show in the meantime. [Pounces on Blaineley]

-Flashback Clip: Double Fuck-

 _ **Chris: [Calling out] I said, BLAINELEY! Blaineley… you can come out now Blaineley. BLAINELEY!**_

 _ **M: [Behind the door] That is NOT my name!**_

 _ **Rayna: Ummm, that doesn't sound like Blaineley.**_

 _ **M: [Entering suddenly] That because it ain't, BABY! My name is M, the daughter of one of the most revered Mob Boss' on this side of the Northern Hemisphere, HOLLABACK! I'm hailing all the way from Jersey!**_

 _ **Chris: What is this? I asked for Blaineley to join the show. Not you!**_

 _ **M: Well, I accidentally signed her contract, [Grabs Chris by the collar] SO DEAL WIT IT!**_

 _ **Chris: It's cool brah, it's cool.**_

 _ **M: That's what I thought.**_

-Flashback Clip: Scared-

 _ **Trinity: We're running out of options!**_

 _ **M: I wouldn't give a damn. You not finna poison me! And if we lose, that means you're gonna get the boot tonight. No skin off my bones, bitch.**_

 _ **Trinity: [Shoves chemicals down M's throat] NOW BURP!**_

 _ **M: I'M GONE KILL YOU, TRINITY!**_

 _ **Trinity: Do it after you burp.**_

 _ **M: I don't have to burp… [Stomach grumbles loudly] I have to upchuck! [Runs off to puke and you can hear her in the distance vomiting her guts out]**_

-Flashback Clip: Biological Buddy-

 _ **M: I'm bout to serve this filthy rat on a silver platter! I'm bout to stomp this rat until you see its filthy splatter! I'm gone bring it back to Jersey on this buck tooth bastard! I know you rats carry diseases, BUT I'M THE REAL HAZARD! [Drops mic]**_

-Flashback Clip: Abnormally Large German Sausages-

 _ **Trinity: No… I'm mad because you're all going to make an unreasonable decision tonight.**_

 _ **M: Getting rid of you will be the most reasonable decision I've ever made. And I'm reasonable as fuck! [Begins scratching herself with a sausage]**_

-Flashback Clip: Argue About My Ethics Later-

 _ **M: [Untouched and unharmed]…I beat that bitch ass.**_

 _ **Trinity: [Badly beaten up and bruised] Everything hurts…**_

-After Class Stage-

M: Sorry for that little hiccup everyone. Luckily I was able to remedy the problem at hand. But that's enough about me, I want to welcome our first guest of the night… STEVEN!

Steven: [Entering] Hey all of you lovey people! Except Elsa… Bitch.

Elsa: Someone's still mad…?

Mayhem: In Steen's defense… wouldn't you be.

Steven: Yea. And I also know who my real friends are… THE TOUR IS OFF, MAYHEM!

Mayhem: Wait, WHAT?!

Steven: Yea, you heard me right. I don't want to have anything to do with you. Backstabber…

Marie: [Peeking up from book] How soothing to the ears…

M: Are you really going to be that big of a sore loser?

Steven: Yes.

M: You sure…?

Steven: Positive.

Nevi: I SAY BATTLE!

Steven: What?

Nevi: [Hopping into the spotlight while Rexi Pooh rearranges the furniture] I think Steven should get a chance to have a rap battle against his enemies. That way they can get all of their pent up emotions off of their chest… with flare!

Steven: I'm not rap battling anyone.

Elsa: Is it because you're chicken… BAWK, BAWK, BAWK, BAWK, BAWK, BAWK!

Steven: Pass me the mic!

M: [Passing Steven the mic] Well you're all seeing it here today, live. Steven versus Elsa, RAP BATTLE!

Steven: Now this is a story all about how, my game got flipped turned upside down. And I'd like to take minute just sit right there, I'll tell you everything that I am feeling-

Nevi: WITH FLARE!

Steven: In front of the spotlight, born and raised. On youtube! Is where I spent most of my days, chillin out, maxin, relaxin all cool. Shooting a reality show at this Drama School… when one little bitch who was up to no good, started making trouble for my game she would, get one little vote, so I wun't scared, until-

Elsa: I bought off all the votes when the show got aired!

Steven: I whistled for a friend and when he came near, his mouth said friend but his vote didn't hear. If anything I could say that this friend was lame. But I thought, nah forget it, WE'RE BOTH OUTTA THE GAME!

Mayhem: DUDE, I SAID I'M SORRY!

Steven: Sorry doesn't cut it!

Nevi: Don't you feel better expressing yourself through song?!

Steven: You know what… I kinda do.

M: Well Elsa, it looks like you're up.

Elsa: You know what… I'll cut the guy a break. After all, I did destroy his game. I'm satisfied with that.

Steven: UGH!

M: Now, while Steven has a meltdown, let's take a look at his time on the show.

-Flashback Clip: Student Roll Call!-

 _ **Blaineley: Okay, that's enough of you. It's to announce our second contestant that has been admitted which is… STEVEN!**_

 _ **Jody, Porsha, and Rayna: Huh… he's so dreamy!**_

 _ **Elsa and Trinity: Ew. [Glances at each other in approval] I like you.**_

 _ **Steven: I am truly honored.**_

-Flashback Clip: Eat Paintball, Bitch!

 _ **Steven: I think the important thing for us to embrace each other's flaws and quirks as Team Outcast. We shouldn't be pushing Mayhem away because he's a little brash of the tongue sometimes, instead we should embrace our comrade. Now I know, I didn't have to put up with the same crap as you guys in high school but I wouldn't trade this team for the world. Let's show those In-Crowd jerks and especially ELSA what the OUTCASTS are made out of!**_

-Flashback Clip: Don't Underestimate Me!

 _ **Steven: [In a low mumbling whisper] …I may or may not have a crush on Kayla Storm.**_

 _ **Mayhem: Wait, say that again?**_

 _ **Steven: …I have a crush on Kayla Storm. Always have.**_

-Flashback Clip: Stupid Steven!-

 _ **Maybe you're right**_

 _ **Maybe I've seen the light**_

 _ **Maybe the moon is turning tables and I can see the sun at night**_

 _ **Maybe you're right**_

 _ **Maybe I ain't so bright**_

 _ **Maybe I'm so confused because I can't keep you out my sight**_

-Flashback Clip: Scared-

 _ **Steven: I'm pretty sure Nevi is gonna kill me. And now I have to weigh my options… living to see my 30's… or a million bucks… tough call.**_

-Flashback Clip: Biological Buddy-

 _ **M: At least I don't have to work with this filthy rat, anymore! Where'd you get that bacon, Steven?**_

 _ **Steven: I was pretty sure I wouldn't make it to the next round.**_

-Flashback Clip: Face Your Own Damn Demons!-

 _ **Steven: What I think of Dillon has nothing to do with this. And if anything, I feel sorry for the guy. He has to put up with ELSA for the rest of his life.**_

 _ **Elsa: OH REALLY?! I vote off STEVEN!**_

 _ **Steven: So what…. You're one irrelevant vote. Trinity's still getting the boot.**_

-After Class Stage-

M: We're back and Steven has had his meltdown just in time to be able to sit among the others. With that let's bring out our final guest of the ni-

Rayna: [Entering holding Blaineley] Guys you wouldn't believe who I found tied up back there.

M: She was supposed to stay tied up!

Blaineley: Get me away from that animal!

Rayna: M… no. We have to be kind to each other.

M: Well then let me give her a little smooch… with my fists.

Rayna: Deep breaths, M. Deep breaths.

Blaineley: Yea bitch, deep breaths.

Rayna: There's a much easier way for you two to reconcile your differences.

M: What did you have in mind?

Rayna: Song!

Nevi: Nailed it!

Rayna: _If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands! [Clap, clap] If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands! [Clap, clap] If you're happy and you know it and you really wanna show it, if you're happy and you know it, clap your hands…_ Why isn't anyone clapping?

M: Look around, Rayna. We all lost out on a million bucks. No one's happy.

Eli: I clapped several times…

Rayna: But guys… doesn't anyone ever look on the brightside!?

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Not really…

Rayna: Hmmmm… Ooh I have an idea!

Josh: I hope it doesn't involve rapping again.

Rayna: IT TOTALLY DOES! Eli, drop me a beat!

Eli: Rumpumpachump, rumpumpachump-

Rayna: KICK IT! You wake up late for school and you don't wanna go! You ask your mom please but she still says NO! You miss two classes and no homework! But then Chris breaches class cause he's some kinda jerk! YOU GOTTA FIGHT! FOR YOUR RIGHT! TO PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTAY!

Nevi: You gotta fight!

Calvin: FOR YOUR RIGHT!

Rayna: TO PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTAY!

Rayna: C'mon everyone dance with me!

M: DANCE BREAK! While we get down with our bad selves, enjoy these clips from Rayna's time on the show.

-Flashback Clip: Student Roll Call!-

 _ **Rayna: That's what I'm talking about! OH YEA! HIGH FIVE GUYS!**_

 _ **Nevi: [High fiving Rayna] Woohoo!**_

 _ **Porsha: [High fiving Rayna] You go girl!**_

 _ **Estaban: [High fiving Rayna] Get it' Honey!**_

 _ **Marie: [Focusing closely on her book while Rayna awkwardly sticks her hand in Marie's face] ..I rather not.**_

 _ **Rayna: [Unfazed by Marie's stern scolding] Thanks Blaineley!**_

 _ **Chris: That's Rayna, "The Life of the Party." She's a great, fun-loving, people-loving, wonderful girl… and I can't wait to see her break after this season, MWAHAHAHA!**_

-Flashback Clip: Eat Paintball, Bitch!-

 _ **Trinity: FIRE EVERYONE AT ONCE!**_

 _ **Rayna: WEEEE! Shooting is fun when you do it with friends!**_

-Flashback Clip: There's a Dirty Joke in There Somewhere-

 _ **Rayna: So I'm using this diamond to make myself a badge. My parents never let me join Girl Scouts so I like to make myself my own badges when I accomplish something. This is my 'Facing My Fears Badge,' pretty neat, huh?**_

-Flashback Clip: Flamingo or Pelican?-

 _ **Rayna: Ooooh I wanna do one. Ummmm… flamingo… or …pelican?**_

 _ **Josh: That's not how… nope, nevermind. I'm just letting this one go.**_

 _ **Rayna: [Crawling to the top of Eli's back] It was a good one, right?**_

 _ **Eli: [Thinking profoundly for a moment] …Pelican.**_

-Flashback Clip: Nobody's That Fucking Perfect!-

 _ **Rayna: I'm making myself a badge out of the letter Eli left behind. This is my Ely Badge, and I won it by showing unconditional love. I didn't really know what that was until today. But now I do. And I have the badge to show for it.**_

-Flashback Clip: Abnormally Large German Sausages-

 _ **Rayna: OF COURSE I CAN SPELL IT! I watch the sing along version to Mary Poppins all the time! That's my favorite song! S-U-P-E-R-C-A-L-I-F-R-A-G-I-L-I-S-T-I-C-E-X-P-I-A-L-I-D-O-C-I-O-U-S! SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIEALIDOCIOUS!**_

-Flashback Clip: Later, Bitch-

 _ **Rayna: It's okay guys… I'm fine… really.**_

 _ **Jenna: I'm sorry, but I refuse to sit back and watch Trinity beat you. [Starts helping Rayna to carry Eli] Let's do this.**_

 _ **Calvin: [Helping to carry Eli] This is a job for-**_

 _ **Dre: All of us, ma [Helping to carry Eli]**_

 _ **Steven: [Helping to carry Eli] The enemy of my enemy-**_

 _ **Elsa: [Helping to carry Eli] Is my friend.**_

 _ **Rayna: Oh my God guys… thank all of you so much… How will I ever repay you?**_

-After Class Stage-

Blaineley: What is all this?! Why is everyone singing kumbaya! WHERE'S THE DRAMA?! [Slams radio on the floor, stopping the music]

Rayna: Awww, what you do that for?

Blaineley: [Getting in Rayna's face] CUT THIS STUPID LITTLE OPTIMISM ACT! I'm tired of it! You lost a million bucks! Show me some tears! Show me some anger! GET MAD! GET BOLD! GET-

Rayna: [Punching Blaineley in the face] Now someone turn the radio back on!

M: Oh my God… she's out of it, what did you do?

Rayna: I just gave her a little smooch… with my fist.

Josh: Hey guys, I found her contract, let's burn it so she can't come back next season.

Rayna: No… let's burn it together on TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Thanks for reading guys! Only two more episodes until season two. Be on the lookout for the season finale! Also, voting for the Drama Awards is closed but you may still vote for your top 8 favorite cast members if you have not already done so. Remember to rank the players from One through Eight. 8 Being the greatest, and 1 being the least great. You have to fill up all 8 slots with a different character or I can't count it, and you may vote for characters you created. Here's a list of the characters and the amount of votes each character has so far:

 **[39] -** **Rayna "The Life of the Party" by TheDaffodilQueen** _Seen as too big a threat_

[25] Oliver "The Shy Guy" by Pokerox27

 **[24] -** **Steven "The Teen Heartthrob" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart** _Targeted by Elsa_

 **[23] -** **AJ "The Detroit Daredevil" by Zorbo678** _Targeted by Jody_

 **[22] -** **Marie "The Bookworm" by Adro02** _Caught Cheating_

 **[21] -** ***Eli "The Not So Gentle Giant" by Falcon56** _Seen as too big a threat_

 **[20] -** **Dre "The Goody2Shoes" by Gayy4Animee** _Targeted by Oliver_

 **[18] -** **Marina "The Makeshift Magician" by Totsalu** _Targeted by Marie_

 **[17] -** **Jenna "The Tenacious Titan" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows** _Targeted by Trinity_

 **[16] -** **Elsa "The Daring Vocalist" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart** _Failed as a leader_

 **[13] -** **Mayhem "The Black Sheep" by Linkonpark100** _Caught Cheating_

 **[12] -** **Nevi "The Sugar Rush" by OppsieDasi** _Seen as too big a threat_

[10] Trinity "The Badass Barbie" by LiquidJollyRancherz

 **[10] -** ***M "The Mob Boss' Daughter" by GwendolynD** _Health conflicts_

 **[7] -** **Calvin "The Manga Maniac" by Totsalu** _Failed as a leader_

 **[6] -** **Jody "The Easy Target" by TechniqueFantasy** _Targeted by Marie_

 **[5] -** **Josh "The Tragic Comedian" by Meowth's Toon Dragon** _Targeted by Trinity_


	22. The Final Diploma Goes To

Chris: Previously on Total Drama: Class is in Session-

-Flashback Clip: Eat Paintball, Bitch!-

 _ **Chris: Now it's down to Mayhem and AJ. The homophobe or the cripple...**_

 _ **AJ: I'M NOT A CRIPPLE.**_

 _ **Mayhem: You kinda are crippled now, dude.**_

 _ **Chris: The diploma that is being put in this shredder is… AJ. [SHREDS DIPLOMA]**_

 _ **Mayhem: WOOOOHOOOO! I mean sorry man, that really sucks.**_

 _ **Jody: The least I can do is help you down the hallway.**_

 _ **AJ: DON'T TOUCH ME! I'LL DO IT MYSELF.**_

 _ **Jody: But you're handicapped…**_

 _ **AJ: I'M NOT- [Chris pushes his wheelchair down the hallway with one forceful shove]**_

-Flashback Clip: There's a Dirty Joke in There Somewhere-

 _ **Chris: Whose diploma will get the shred… Marina or Marie? Marina… or Marie… Marina… or Marie… The last diploma goes to… Marie!**_

 _ **Marina: WAIT, WHAT?!**_

 _ **Calvin: This is a job not even the Demon Detective can make sense out of.**_

 _ **Steven: You can stop the act now, Marina. We saw the Saved by the Bell Award under your cot. You're busted.**_

 _ **Marina: But I didn't even-**_

 _ **Chris: CHEF! Can you get sorceress supreme out of here!? She's ruining the show's running time!**_

 _ **Chef: [Grabbing a stunned Marina and tossing her on the Bus of Losers] Goodbye and good riddens!**_

-Flashback Clip: Don't Underestimate Me!-

 _ **Chris: You guys have never been here so allow me to explain. In order to win, you have to be the last student left to graduate McLean's School for Drama with a diploma. But if you're voted off, I shred your diploma and you walk down the Hallway of Shame and board the Bus of Losers. Since, I have a spa appointment tonight, I'll try to make this as quick as possible. I've got diplomas for Eli, Dre, Trinity, Oliver, Josh, Rayna, and Elsa!**_

 _ **Jenna: Wait… where's mine?**_

 _ **Chris: In the shredder… getting shredded.**_

 _ **Jenna: No, no, no, no! There has to be a mistake! I cut off my hair! I went to the emergency room! THIS TEAM WOULD BE STUPID TO GET RID OF ME!**_

 _ **Chris: Ummm... SPA APPOINTMENT! Does anyone care that I have a spa appointment I'm running late for?! Why can't anyone make a timelier exit?!**_

 _ **Jenna: I refuse to leave until you re-tabulate the votes!**_

 _ **Chef: [Dragging Jenna away as she puts up a huge fight to escape his grasp all the way down the hallway] Okay... Someone has a hard time letting go…**_

-Flashback Clip: Flamingo or Pelican?-

 _ **Chris: And the final diploma goes to…..**_

 _ **Calvin: [Crossing fingers] Please, please, please, please-**_

 _ **Chris: MARIE!**_

 _ **Marie: You have my undivided attention.**_

 _ **Calvin: NO!**_

 _ **Chris: Well, Aviator X, it looks like your ship has sailed.**_

 _ **Chef: C'mon on kid. Let's go.**_

 _ **Calvin: No! Aviator X shall leave with dignity. I bid farewell to my fellow competitors. This has been a worthy battlefield. Ado!**_

-Flashback Clip: Stupid Steven!-

 _ **Chris: The final diploma goes to…..**_

 _ **Trinity: Just give me my diploma already!**_

 _ **Chris: Actually, your diploma is going in the shredder!**_

 _ **Elsa: HA, BYE TRINITY! I wish I could say it was nice knowing you, but it wasn't.**_

 _ **Chris: Lol JK. Here, Trinity.**_

 _ **Trinity: it's about time.**_

 _ **Elsa: Wait what? But… but… but….**_

 _ **Josh: Ugh… can you please leave already! I hate people who try to act like they're all nice and sweet when in reality, they're just boogie little divas. At least Trinity is up front with her bitchiness.**_

 _ **Trinity: Respect. [Trinity and Josh dap each other]**_

 _ **Elsa: Well….. TIME TO GO GET MARRIED TO MY DILLON! BYEEEE! [Elsa runs off excitedly]**_

-Flashback Clip: Nobody's That Fucking Perfect!-

 _ **Chris: And the final diploma goes to…Rayna.**_

 _ **Rayna: No!**_

 _ **Trinity: What are you saying 'no' for? You're still in the game.**_

 _ **Rayna: Because I voted out myself! [Crawling to the top of Eli's back] Eli, I don't want you to go. I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Eli: [Taking Rayna off of his back] …Remember what your dad said? He would be very proud of you.**_

 _ **Rayna: …But are you proud of me?**_

 _ **Eli: Are you proud of me?**_

 _ **Rayna: You're my friend, always. You're my multipurpose awesomesauce! [Eli and Rayna share one more tight hug before Eli makes his exit] I hope you're happy with yourself, Trinity.**_

-Flashback Clip: Don't Be Sorry, Be Useful-

 _ **Chris: And the people on Marie's good side are, Steven, Nevi, and….**_

 _ **Mayhem: Shit.**_

 _ **Chris: MAYHEM! Jody, your diploma is being shredded tonight.**_

 _ **Jody: WHAT?!**_

 _ **Marie: You now have my undivided attention. Don't you find this a little poetic, Jody? I'm sure AJ is gonna enjoy hearing you tell this story.**_

 _ **Jody: But what's wrong, what did I do to you?!**_

 _ **Marie: Oh, well that solves that case. You are actually clueless. I guess I didn't need to vote you out after all. Oh well, it's too late now. Bye.**_

-Flashback Clip: Double Fuck-

 _ **Chris: Oh no, no, no. It doesn't work like that. You're disqualified!**_

 _ **Marie: What?!**_

 _ **Chris: You heard me! DQ'D! Hallway of Shame!**_

 _ **Mayhem: HA! WHO'S THE DUMB ONE NOW!**_

 _ **Chris: YOU TOO!**_

 _ **Mayhem: Huh?**_

 _ **Chris: You broke into our studio! YOU WATCHED THE TAPES! THE CONFESSIONALS! You're DISQUALIFIED!**_

 _ **Mayhem: But… but…**_

 _ **Marie: You idiot… YOU GOT US BOTH KICKED OFF!**_

 _ **Chris: LEAVE! BOTH OF YOU!**_

 _ **Rayna: What about Trinity?**_

 _ **Chris: Oh.. I forgot all about that. She's gonna have to stay. We can't lose three students in one episode. There's a certain schedule we have to stay on.**_

-Flashback Clip: Unnecessarily Evil Chick-

 _ **Chef: Only one diploma left… who will get the boot? Smartass or Unnecessarily Evil Chick?**_

 _ **Josh: Sorry, Trinity. I couldn't do anything to save you. I tried.**_

 _ **Trinity: It's okay, trust me.**_

 _ **Chef: And the final diploma goes to…. Unnecessarily Evil Chick!**_

 _ **Trinity: Thanks.**_

 _ **Josh: Huh?**_

 _ **M: Yea, homeboy! You thought you was slick, Trinity played the recording for us. You's caught up! Maybe next time you try to start an all-boys alliance, you should be a little quieter!**_

 _ **Josh: What recording?**_

 _ **Trinity: [Taking out device and playing recording] "Josh: I WOULD LOVE TO START AN ALLIANCE WITH YOU!"**_

 _ **Josh: WHAT? I didn't say that to the guys… I said that, to YOU, TRINITY!**_

 _ **Trinity: Oh did you? There must've been some kind of miscommunication. My bad.**_

 _ **Josh: And you don't even care…**_

 _ **Trinity: Not really.**_

 _ **Josh: You know… the 'insurance' you gave me… I tossed it out. I didn't even think it was necessary.**_

 _ **Trinity: Cool. Now can you hurry up and leave, please. That uncomfortable cot is calling my name.**_

-Flashback Clip: Scared-

 _ **Chris: Two competitors left… one diploma. Will it be Dre… or will it be Nevi? The final diploma goes to….. NEVI!**_

 _ **Nevi: I knew it. I wasn't worried at all.**_

 _ **Dre: What…? You guys voted me off over, Trinity?**_

 _ **Trinity: This is an outrage! Nevi should be going home!**_

 _ **Dre: Save it, Ma. I know you pulled some stunt to get me out. Well, all is fair in love and war. Bye, Olly. I'll miss you.**_

 _ **Oliver: By Dre… wait, before you go, I have to-**_

 _ **Dre: What is it?**_

 _ **Oliver: Ummm, nevermind.**_

 _ **Dre: Keep your head up, Olly. Win this thing for me. [Dre walks off down the Hallway of Losers]**_

-Flashback Clip: Biological Buddy-

 _ **Chris: Only two students remain. Who will get the last diploma….. Nevi or Oliver? Oliver or Nevi? The final diploma goes to… Oliver!**_

 _ **Oliver: Thanks guys…**_

 _ **Chris: Nevi it's time-**_

 _ **Trex: [Breaking through the ceiling] ROOOOOOAR!**_

 _ **Nevi: Right on time, Rexi Pooh! Let's blow this popsicle stand! [Rexi Pooh carries her off into the distance]**_

-Flashback Clip: Abnormally Large German Sausages-

 _ **Chris: And finally, Steven! Eli, looks like your ship has sailed… again.**_

 _ **Rayna: WHAT?! WHY?!**_

 _ **M: I love ya, baby. But duos don't work. You guys are way too close.**_

 _ **Steven: We didn't really notice until we saw how well you guys worked together today.**_

 _ **Oliver: Sorry, Trinity has a way with words… and sausages.**_

 _ **Trinity: HA! BYE BYE! AGAIN! Adios! See you never! How does it feel to get the boot because of me… TWICE!**_

 _ **Eli: I love you, Rayna.**_

 _ **Rayna: I love you too, Eli.**_

 _ **Trinity: Hey love birds, stop yapping to each other, and listen to me taunt you!**_

 _ **Everyone besides Trinity: [Throwing sausages at her] You're just jealous because no one likes you.**_

-Flashback Clip: Argue About My Ethics Later-

 _ **Chris: And the final diploma goes to….Trinity.**_

 _ **Trinity: What?**_

 _ **M: WHAT?!**_

 _ **Rayna: M… go home, get your stomach pumped. This game isn't worth risking your life.**_

 _ **M: ….Huh, fine. But you better take out Trinity, or I'm taking this vote off personally.**_

 _ **Rayna: Don't worry, her time's coming soon.**_

 _ **M: ...Well, M's out! Bye bitches!**_

 _ **Chris: Ummmm…. Are you gonna start leaving anytime soon?**_

 _ **M: Why would I walk when you're just gonna make Chef carry me out. Today's been a rough day. I deserve to be picked up.**_

 _ **Chef: [Picking up M and walking her to the Bus of Losers] I hate my job…**_

-Flashback Clip: Face Your Own Damn Demons!-

 _ **Mayhem: I'm still voting for-**_

 _ **Elsa: Make it 300.**_

 _ **Mayhem: Steven.**_

 _ **Josh: Money talks. Steven.**_

 _ **Dre: Steven.**_

 _ **Nevi: That Steve guy.**_

 _ **Eli: Trinity.**_

 _ **M: Trinity… I can't be bought.**_

 _ **Trinity: Doesn't matter. Seven to six vote, Steven still goes home.**_

 _ **Steven: This can't be happening… I was doing so good…I could've won this.**_

 _ **Trinity: But you didn't, so toodles!**_

-Flashback Clip: Later, Bitch-

 _ **Oliver: Well, I've given it a lot of thought. And I know everyone thinks I've done nothing to get here, and I don't want to sit around and wait for someone else to win. I want to be able to say I made big moves… so I'm making the most strategic move possible, and I'm finally playing to win. So I hope you understand, I'm eliminating you, Rayna.**_

 _ **Trinity: WHAT?! I didn't even see that coming. Look who finally grew some balls. Welp… later, bitch.**_

 _ **Rayna: [Starts crying] Awwww**_

 _ **Oliver: …I'm really sorry, please don't cry.**_

 _ **Rayna: Oh no, these are tears of joy. This game was tearing me apart, and it's finally over. And I'm so proud of you, Oliver. Way to show the world what you're made of.**_

 _ **Oliver: You're really not mad at me…?**_

 _ **Rayna: What you gonna do? It's a game? A friend once told me… you don't get mad at someone for bankrupting you in Monopoly. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes.**_

 _ **Oliver: Really?**_

 _ **Rayna: No. But good luck though… Take Trinity down. Bye guys! Have fun!**_

-Total Drama Class Set-

Chris: Find out who will win between Trinity, the fearsome foe who never backed down and Oliver, the guy who flew under the radar and caught the entire competition off guard on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Confessionals-

Oliver: Wow… the final two. The final day. It feels all too bittersweet.

Trinity: [Filing nails] All I have to do is convince a jury that I'm more worthy than pathetic shit, Oliver? Piece of cake.

Oliver: Ummm what do I think about Trinity? Well… I think she's kinda mean. She plays hard. Too hard, I think. I really do think there is a deeper problem going on with Trinity. She isn't just mean for the sake of the competition. I think she genuinely just hates other human beings.

Trinity: What do I think about Oliver? He's got potential, I won't lie. I won't tell him that though. But when you think about it, everyone should be more surprised to see me here than him. He flew under the radar. He never made any enemies, and whenever he did, they instantly forgave him. Of course I'll have to get that to work against him, but it's still admirable. He out lasted everyone here without getting blood on his hands.

Oliver: If I can win today, of course I'll be ecstatic! I mean, I've worked hard. I have even won a few challenges. I'll be popular at my school and-…. Oh wait…. The gay thing… how am I supposed to explain my relationship with Dre to my parents?

Trinity: If, no, _when_ I win… I'll do so gracefully. I won't ever have to see these losers again so there would be no point in rubbing it in their faces any further.

Oliver: Who I'll miss the most? Dre… But I have a feeling that I'll see him again. We'll definitely keep up with each other… well, I hope.

Trinity: I won't miss anyone here. They're all a bunch of spineless cowards that try to act like they're the good guys.

Oliver: I definitely won't miss Trinity. So much bad blood, she really brings down the vibe.

Trinity: I especially won't miss, Eli. That guy is a bag of skeletons and then some. I don't trust him one bit.

Oliver: Welp… it's time to go. Wish me luck today, guys.

Trinity: Okay, it's about time I get this shit over with. Toodles.

-End Confessionals-

-At Challenge-

Chris: Welcome our glorious final two! With this being the final challenge at the McLean School for Drama, I thought it would only be fitting that your final challenge would be DRAMA CLASS! You bright young student actors will get to act out everyone's worst fears on this stage. The contestant that can score the most points out of the seventeen wins ONE MILLION DOLLAAAAAAAAAZ!

Trinity: Wait… there isn't a vote?

Chris: No sir.

Oliver: So we've all been just voting based on that for nothing….?

Chris: Pretty much. But if it's any consolation, we've brought all the people you guys love to hate to watch from the sidelines, please welcome, Marina, Elsa, AJ, Eli, Steven, Josh, Nevi, Calvin, M, Dre, Jody, Mayhem, Rayna, Jenna, and Marie! Now everyone, you may sit according to who you're rooting to win. Will it be the Oliver section or the Trinity section!?

Dre: TEAM OLLY!

Rayna: Go Oliver!

Eli: Oliver.

Jody: Go Oliver! Go Oliver!

Nevi: Oliver, WAHOOO!

Jenna: Yea, Oliver.

Mayhem: Oliver dude, you got this!

Elsa: Destroy her, Oliver!

Steven: I should've been in the final two with Oliver.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Hmmm… Trinity.

Marina: What?! Are you really gonna root for Trinity?

Marie: Yea, why not…?

AJ: **I DON'T KNOW HER AND EVEN I KNOW SHE SHOULDN'T WIN.**

Trinity: Whatever, all of you haters will soon face my wrath anyways.

Elsa: And that's who you're rooting for Marie.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] The more she pisses all of you off, the more of a fan I become.

Chris: Enough of the chitter chat, let's get started. The first fear you'll reenact is Steven's fear of Lions.

AJ: **DUDE, REALLY?**

Steven: Bad incident at the zoo, okay! Leave me alone…

Chris: So each contestant has to get in the cage with Truffles here, this adorable little Lion, and pin this fake tail to her real tail.

Oliver: Wow… this is a cute little Lio-

Lion: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Oliver: OH MY GOD!

Trinity: Is that it? [Pounces on Lion] SHUT UP AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! [Pins tail on Lion] You better have behaved little bitch…

Oliver: I don't know what scares me more, Trinity or the Lion.

Chris: Trinity gets the point for round one! Next up is Elesa's fear of SPIDERS!

Elsa: Ewwww!

Chris: Both of you will be acting out Elesa's fear by bobbing for tarantulas. In this tub of spiders we have set, you all have to bob, head first, for six tarantulas. Those are the big hairy ones, so you'll be able to spot the difference between them and all the smaller black ones.

Elesa: I think I'm gonna puke…

Chef: [Uncovering bath tub full of spiders] Your dinner awaits…

Trinity: You people are sick…

Oliver: Okay, Oliver. Just close your eyes and pretend everything is candy. [Starts bobbing for tarantulas]

Chris: It looks like Oliver has one!

Trinity: Oh no you don't! [Starts bobbing for tarantulas]

Chris: And Trinity gets one!

Dre: You got this Olly, you can beat her!

Chris: Trinity gets another one! And another one!

Josh: Don't sweat it, Oliver. You can still take her!

Chris: Oliver gets his second tarantula. Trinity gets her fourth! Oliver gets his third! Trinity gets her fifth! Just one more and she wins her second point.

Trinity: You might as well give up now, shrimp! [Spiders crawl in her mouth and she begins to choke on them] AGAHSGGSGAGAG!

Josh: You just gotta love karma.

Chris: Oliver gets his fourth! Trinity is still choking on spider! Oliver gets his fifth! Trinity is still choking on spider! AND….

Oliver: DONE! I got my sixth one! Yes!

Chris: Oliver gets the point for this round. The score is now tied one to one. It's anyone's game. Chef can you help Trinity so we can move on to the next round, please.

-Confessionals-

Trinity: [Brushing her teeth furiously] It's for the money, Trinity. It's for the money….

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Now on to Marina's worst fear which is RABID ANIMALS!

Calvin: I didn't know that.

Marina: This one time, I pulled a bunny out of my hat… but it had rabies.

Chris: All you have to do is catch this rabid bunny rabbit that we've released into our garden just outside…. GO!

Trinity: Here, bunny, bunny, bunny…

Bunny: HIYAH! [Kicks Trinity in the face and hops off]

Trinity: I really hate animals…

Oliver: Ummm… bunny, please just let me catch you.

Bunny: HIYAH! [Kicks Oliver in the 'private area']

Oliver: Oh my… oh dear… oh sweet heavens… MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN! [Collapses onto the floor]

Trinity: Hahahahaha!

Bunny: Hahahahahahaha!

Oliver: This isn't funny!

Trinity: Then why are we laughing!? HAHAHAHA!

Bunny: HAHAHAHA!

Oliver: Grrrr [Pounces on bunny and ties it's ears to a pole so it can't escape] Who's laughing now…

Chris: And Oliver gets a point. He now leads two points to Trinity's one.

Trinity: Grrr!

Dre: WOO! THAT'S MY MAN!

Nevi: Calm down there, Romeo.

Chris: It's time to act out the next fear which is Calvin's fear of snakes.

Jody: I'm with you there, Calvin.

Chris: For this challenge, you have to reach into this python's mouth and pull out a blue ball.

Oliver: You've got to be kidding.

Trinity: Not a problem! [Reaching into python's mouth and pulling out a ball] Like this!

Chris: That ball's red. I said a blue one.

Oliver: [Pulling a ball out of the python's mouth] Like this.

Chris: Now that's a blue ball! Oliver gets the point.

Trinity: WHAT?! NO FAIR!

Chris: Thems the rules. Oliver leads three points to your one. The next person's fear you'll act out is Rayna's!

Trinity: Oh I remember what she's afraid of. It's sharks, isn't it?

Oliver: How'd you know that? You of all people.

Trinity: I try to be observant. Remember the glitter shark?

Chris: Well we certainly do! [Presses a button that opens up the stage's floor to a diamond pool where the glitter shark is swimming around] Swim to the bottom and collect a puzzle piece while avoiding the glitter shark in order to get a point.

Trinity: [Shoving Oliver] Out of my way, loser! I need this point!

Oliver: Hey, no fair!

Trinity: [Swimming to bottom of diamond pool] Yes! The puzzle piece!

Glitter Shark: CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP!

Trinity: I don't have time for this! [Grabs glitter shark by the tail and swims back up to the top to throw it out of the pool] Get the fuck outta here!

Rayna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Eli: [Picking up glitter shark and carrying it outside] I'll be back.

Rayna: Thanks, Eli!

Chris: Trinity scores a point. But Oliver still leads, three points to her two! Next you will have to act out AJ's fear of fire, by being the first contestant that can make fire from two sticks.

Oliver: Oooh, I had a camp counselor do this before. You just have to rub the sticks together long enough for-

Trinity: DONE!

Oliver: How did you do that so fast!?

Trinity: It's all the pent up rage. Makes things burn faster.

Chris: The scores are now tied, three to three! It's time to act out Nevi's fear of complete darkness [All the lights in the auditorium go out]

Nevi: AAAAAAH! AAAAH! AAAAAAH! AAAAAH!

Chris: CHEEEEEF! Can you get Nevi under control!?

Chef: I'm on it… I'm on it…

Chris: Like I was saying, for this challenge you have to find a gold amulet hidden here on the stage in this complete darkness.

Oliver: This is gonna be tough…

Trinity: [Running around like a mad men] WHERE THE HELL IS IT?! WHERE THE HELL IS IT?! [Bumping into a wall] Ow…

Dre: Olly… There's something shimmering on the far right… maybe it's the amulet.

Oliver: Good eyes, Dre!

Trinity: HAHAHA! [Running and shoving Oliver off the stage] It's mine! [Picking up the amulet as the lights are switched back on]

Chris: And Trinity scores a point. The score is now four to three in Trinity's favor. Now it's time to act out Mayhem's fear. The first person to make him cry wins!

Mayhem: I don't have a fear of crying, I have a fear of being ridiculed for my music.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] You're so fucking stupid…

Oliver: Well your music sucks, and you're a bad artist!

Mayhem: ….Was I supposed to be offended?

Oliver: Maybe just a little?

Mayhem: No.

Trinity: Step aside amateur hour, let the real queen of mean do this. Mayhem, you don't suck at music. That's not the point. You suck at being a person. You're a worthless friend that sold out for chump change. You're an embarrassing idiot and your mother is ashamed to call you her son. Your DJ-ing skills are sub par and you don't enough basic common sense to go anywhere in your career, because you are a worthless heap of dog shit. The sorriest excuse for a clump of flesh that I have ever seen. You pathetic moron. You're the only one here dumb enough to get yourself disqualified. And you dare get mad at your family for not loving you! Can you blame them? If you didn't have the terrible misfortune of being you, you probably wouldn't be able to stomach loving yourself either. Word of advice, don't put any mirrors in your room. Seeing your sorry face is a terrible way for anyone to start their day and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy.

Mayhem: …You're a monster [Tear slowly falls from one of his eyes]

Trinity: I know, thanks for the point.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Hey Mayhem-

Mayhem: How could you possibly make me feel worse?

Marie: I was trying to tell you don't let it bother you. It's just a game. She's saying that to win, she doesn't even know you.

Mayhem: Well, thanks Marie…

Marie: Whatever.

Chris: The score is now five to three in Trinity's favor! Now it's time to act out Jody's fear of insects. Here Chef is setting up a table with ten live cockroaches. The first to eat five gets the point.

Trinity: Why are all of you idiots afraid of insects!?

Jody: It's not like we knew our phobias would become challenges for you.

Josh: But if we did… they would get so much worse!

Trinity: You're so fucking bitter, Josh.

Josh: And you're losing.

Trinity: What?

Oliver: [Eating cockroach] And that's five... done. My tummy hurts.

Trinity: You little snake. The moment anyone takes their eyes off you, you just pounce.

Chris: The score is now five to four with Trinity still holding the lead! The next fear we're going to act out is Jenna's fear of dying.

Trinity: What, do we have to die? Is the challenge us dying? Are you gonna just kill us?

Chris: Thought about it. Talked it over with the legal department. Turns out, it's not allowed. However, we can put this zombification needle in the middle of the floor and give a point to the person that manages to zombify the other…

Oliver: Oh shit…

Trinity: Come here you little brat! [Running towards Oliver with zombification needle]

Oliver: Get this mad woman away from me!

Trinity: [Pounces on Oliver] Now just hold still…

Oliver: Nooo! Nooo! AAHGAVBEJA BRAAAAAAINS!

Chef: [Spraying Oliver with perfume] I'm really tired of you recycling this zombie shit.

Chris: Hey, it's funny… And with that, Trinity scores another point! The score is now six to four in Trinity's favor! Now it's time to act out M's fear of being in tight closed in spaces. So here, Chef is setting up two ironclad, escape-proof chambers. The first to escape from their tiny little box wins the next point.

Oliver: [Being locked into chamber] Goodbye cruel world…

Trinity: [Being locked into chamber] Hurry this shit up. And don't slam that door too hard. I already have a headache from bumping into-

Chef: [Slamming chamber door on Trinity's face] Shut up!

Chris: Now we just wait and see who-

Oliver: Hey guys.

Chris: WHAT? HOW? WHEN?

Oliver: I used to get shoved into lockers a lot. You pick up a few skills when you're getting bullied a lot.

Chris: Well, I guess Oliver gets a point. Score is now six to five with Trinity still maintaining the lead. Now the next-

Rayna: Aren't you gonna get Trinity out that chamber?

M: I say just leave her in there.

Josh: I second that notion.

Eli: Agreed.

Chris: Chef, what do you think?

Chef: I don't care. I'm going on break.

Chris: Then it's settled. We leave her in there until she escapes on her own. Now the next fear you'll have to act out is Marie's fear of deer.

Mayhem: DEER! YOU'RE AFRAID OF DEER!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Whatever, it's not like they have a live de-

Chris: And here is our very own live deer!

Marie: [Whipping out gun] NEVER AGAIN MUTHERFUCKER!

AJ: **WHOA… WHOA… LET'S BACK IT UP. DIAL IT DOWN.**

Nevi: WAHOO! Nevi was born for this kind of excitement!

Chris: Please don't shoot the deer. We'll never hear the end of this from PETA!

Elsa: So no one is going to address the fact that she's had a gun this entire time?

Marie: GET THAT DAMN THING OFF OF THE STAGE.

Calvin: HAVE NO FEAR! THIS IS A JOB FOR…. [Quickly changes into a quirky police uniform equipped with a badge the size of a large shield] THE PROTECTOR! It's a new manga I'm writing about a secret society of cops that are sent out to police the bad guys on the police force.

Mayhem: I'd totally watch it.

Calvin: Don't worry deer, I'LL PROTECT YOU! [Jumps in front of deer and shields it with the large badge]

Chef: [Entering] Nope… I'm going back on break.

Trinity: [Breaking free from chamber] What the hell is going on?

Marie: THE DEER'S GOTTA GO!

Calvin: NEVER!

Deer: [Poops gracefully]

Trinity: You know what…. [Goes into audience and takes Marie's gun and breaks it in half] Calvin the shield…

Calvin: But... but…

Trinity: THE SHIELD, CLAVIN!

Calvin: [Handing over shield] Here….

Trinity: [Breaks shield in half] I've had enough of this craziness!

Chris: And since so have I, I'll be giving that point to Trinity. Can someone take that deer out of here!?

Eli: I'll do it. I love animals…

Chris: The score is now seven to five with Trinity still in the lead. Next we'll act out Eli's fear of-

Trinity: I'm not a fan of acting out anything that goes on in that boy's head.

Rayna: Unnecessary….

Chris: Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to say, we're acting out Eli's fear of being betrayed. So to do this, you guys have to give impressions of the other and the one that sells it the most wins the point.

Trinity: WAAAAH. I'm Oliver! I'm a big baby! WAAAAH! Give me special treatment. I didn't even want to be here. But whoopty fucking doo, I'm in the final two!

Chris: And Oliver… your rebuttal?

Oliver: …I came here to play this game. What I say and do is not a reflection of the hurt I feel inside. I'm merely just misunderstood. I'm not a bad person because I can find a reason to call everyone a bad person. If it's honest then it can't be mean and it has to be necessary. My name is Mo'Nique yet I go around calling myself by my middle name so I don't sound ghetto…

Eli: Burn…

Trinity: Twerp.

Chris: I think it's clear that Oliver gets that point. The score is seven to six with Trinity still in the lead. The next fear we'll exploit is Josh's fear of beehives!

Trinity: Pathetic as usual…

Josh: Please sting that bitch… oh dear Lord I'll work for twelve charities if you sting that bitch…

Chris: Basically, in order to score a point you'll have to reach into this crate containing several beehives and pull out a small blue ping pong ball. First to do so gets the point.

Trinity: Piece of cake. [Reaches hand into beehive and all the bees fly out and swarm her] AAAAAAAH!

Josh: YES!

Oliver: Now's my chance! [Reaching into beehive and pulling out ping pong ball] Got it!

Chris: And Oliver gets a point. The score is now tied up again seven to seven!

Trinity: [Running from bees still] In case you haven't noticed, THESE BEES ARE STILL CHASING ME!

Chris: They'll stop eventually… probably. Now it's time to act out Dre's greatest fear which is CLOWNS!

Oliver: I totally get it. They're so creepy!

Dre: Yea, Olly. No kiddin'.

Trinity: So what stupid challenge do I have to do this time?

Chris: Just ride on this unicycle. The person who lasts the longest on the unicycle wins.

-Confessionals-

Oliver: So when Chris said that… my eyes lit up! I used to practice riding a unicycle tons when I was little after me and my sister Olivia visited the circus one time. That would put me ahead of Trinity with only two more challenges left. I COULD ACTUALLY WIN THIS GAME!

-End Confessionals-

Trinity: How is he doing that?

Chris: Okay Oliver… we get it. You can ride a unicycle very well. Get down now.

Oliver: TADA! [Bowing while on unicycle before getting down]

Chris: That gives Oliver the lead with his eight points to Trinity's seven. For the next challenge you'll have to act out Oliver's fear of heights.

Oliver: Oh no…

Chris: Just climb the ladder outside to the top of the water tower and ring the bell. The first person to do so, gets the point. Let's go everyone.

Dre: Don't worry, Olly. You can do this…

Oliver: I'm not sure if you're right about that one.

-Confessionals-

Oliver: I really, really, really, want to win in order to prove myself but…. Heights man…

-End Confessionals-

Dre: Olly, Trinity's already half way up… you gotta start.

Oliver: I can't Dre, I just can't… I'm too scared.

Trinity: [Pulling herself to the top of the water tower and ringing the bell] HA! Loser, on my way to the million dollaz!

Chris: Oliver, you need to climb the tower at some point. That's where the last challenge is. The score is tied.

Trinity: WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU FROM UP HERE!

Chris: [Taking out megaphone] THE SCORE IS TIED, EIGHT TO EIGHT! THIS LAST CHALLENGE WILL DETERMINE THE WINNER! YOU BOTH HAVE TO ACT OUT TRINITY'S FEAR OF HER MOM BY CONVINCING TRINITY'S MOM TO LET YOU CARRY HER BACK DOWN THE LADDER. THE FIRST ONE DOWN HERE WITH TRINITY'S MOM, WINS!

Dre: Olly… if you want to stand a chance, you've got to get up there.

Oliver: Okay... okay... I'm going up… wish me luck. [Starts climbing]

Trinity: What? My mother's up here?

Edna: [Walking out of the shadows] You stupid little bitch. Didn't I tell you to pay closer attention to your surroundings!

Trinity: Nice seeing you again too, Edna.

Edna: Shut the fuck up! I didn't tell you to speak.

Trinity: Yes ma'am…

Edna: Now get me down from here. I'm hungry.

Trinity: [Reaches out to pick up her mom] C'mon-

Edna: NOO! Don't touch me with your filthy black fingers!

Trinity: Then how am I supposed to get you down!?

Edna: Figure something out. I know you niggers aren't much for thinking but you can come up with something. AND HURRY UP!

Oliver: [Climbing ladder] Don't look down… don't look down… don't look down…

Dre: That's it, Olly. Slow and steady. You got this!

Oliver: [Looking down at Dre] Thanks- OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

Dre: Don't panic, Olly! Don't panic!

Oliver: [Crying] I can't do this! I can't do this! I wanna come down!

Dre: Olly, you have to be careful, stop shaking. You'll-

Oliver: [Slips off of ladder] AAAAAAH!

Dre: OLLY!

Josh: Oh shit!

Rayna: Somebody catch him!

Dre: ELI!

Eli: Huh…

Dre: THROW ME!

Eli: What?

Dre: Throw me to, Olly!

Eli: [Shrugs] [Throws Dre to Oliver]

Dre: [Catching Oliver mid-air] GOTCHA! [Landing in Eli's arms]

Oliver: Thanks everyone… I'm sorry for disappointi-

Dre: Don't worry about it, Olly. You did your best. That's all you can do.

-Confessionals-

Oliver: I can't deal with the shame of giving up so easily. I'm just so… pathetic. I think I'm gonna just stay in here until it's all over.

-End Confessionals-

Trinity: EDNA! WE NEED TO GET DOWN FROM HERE SO I CAN WIN!

Edna: You win? I don't know how you keep getting so lucky. I had to starve you so your little fat ass could even stand a chance at beating those beautiful white girls when you were little, and now you think, that little blonde haired white boy is gonna let himself lose to a worthless nigger like you? You make me laugh. You'll always be a loser just like your no good daddy.

Trinity: I'M ONLY ON THIS SHOW BECAUSE OF YOU!

Edna: AND YOU SUCKED! Embarrassing me. You were supposed to win every challenge but instead you just keep losing… ALL YOU DO IS LOSE! And now I'm supposed to be proud of my nigger daughter who can't keep up with all the white kids. You were supposed to have gotten rid of that little HARVARD MONKEY on the first day! But instead you let it stay the game and lose challenges, cause you wanted to act all nice. WELL NICE DOESN'T GET YOU ANYWHERE IN THIS WORLD YOU LITTLE BITCH!

Trinity: I WAS DOING MY BEST!

Edna: YOUR BEST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! You know what… this is my fault. It's my fault to think that I could make a winner out of a nigger.

Trinity: You know what… fine. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you. I'm tired of all these competitions and pageants, and recitals. Fuck it. Fuck it all. I quit!

Edna: What?! What did you just say to me?

Trinity: I quit. I quit, I quit, I quit! I don't have to prove anything to you or any of your racist white supremacist friends. If you didn't want a black daughter, you shouldn't have fucked a black man. I'm proud of who I am, and I don't need this bullshit from you. In fact, my modelling salary is more than anything you've ever made! So, get your own fucking self-gratification. But don't expect it to be through me. And get down by yourself, Edna. I quit! [Climbs down ladder]

Edna: WHO'S GONNA GET ME DOWN FROM HERE?!

Trinity: You can rot up there for all I care. [Climbs down last step back to the ground]

Chris: You were supposed to come down with your mom, Trinity.

Trinity: I quit.

Chris: You can't just quit.

Trinity: Well, I just did. Anyone got a problem!? Didn't think so. I'm done with all of this bullshit… Have a nice day. Goodbye. [Walks off]

Mayhem: Damn… she really must hate her mom.

Rayna: You don't know the half of it.

Eli: None of us do.

Dre: OLIVER!

Eli: Huh?

Dre: TRINITY QUIT! THAT MEANS OLIVER WINS!

Rayna: OH MY GOODNESS YOU'RE RIGHT!

Chris: Yea… you're right. But where is he?

-Confessionals-

Oliver: [Crying] I just wanted a chance to prove myself… to show the world what I was worth… but I'm just a coward like Trinity said. Nothing but a quitter and a coward. I don't deserve to even be in the final two. At least she worked hard to get here. I wanted to leave on the first day.

Dre: [Barging in] OLLY!

Oliver: Wha- [Dre gives Oliver a deep kiss] ….Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?

Dre: I've always wanted to make out with a millionaire!

Oliver: Huh?

Chris: And the final diploma goes to… OLIVER! The kid who flew under the radar, fought hard, fell in love, and ultimately won by default. THE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION IS OLIVER SMITH! CONGRATULATIONS!

Oliver: Wait… I'm so confused…

Chris: Tune in next time to see what we have in store for all of you and I hope you enjoyed watching TOTAL DRAMA: CLASS IS IN SESSION!

-Thanks to all the fans and participants for reading the story! The final episode should be coming soon and it will reveal the eight contestants that will be competing in next season. The voting for all things are now officially closed. Tune in next time, and don't forget to review. It's been an awesome season!-

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **AJ "The Detroit Daredevil" by Zorbo678** _Targeted by Jody_

 **[15** **th** **Place] -** **Marina "The Makeshift Magician" by Totsalu** _Targeted by Marie_

 **[14** **th** **Place] -** **Jenna "The Tenacious Titan" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows** _Targeted by Trinity_

 **[13** **th** **Place] -** **Calvin "The Manga Maniac" by Totsalu** _Failed as a leader_

 **[12** **th** **Place] -** **Elsa "The Daring Vocalist" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart** _Failed as a leader_

 **[11** **th** **Place] -** **Eli "The Gentle Giant" by Falcon56** _Targeted by Trinity_

 **[10** **th** **Place] -** **Jody "The Easy Target" by TechniqueFantasy** _Targeted by Marie_

 **[DISQUALIFIED] -** **Marie "The Bookworm" by Adro02** _Caught Cheating_

 **[DISQUALIFIED] -** **Mayhem "The Black Sheep" by Linkonpark100** _Caught Cheating_

 **[9** **th** **Place] -** **Josh "The Tragic Comedian" by Meowth's Toon Dragon** _Targeted by Trinity_

 **[8** **th** **Place] -** **Dre "The Goody2Shoes" by Gayy4Animee** _Targeted by Oliver_

 **[7** **th** **Place] -** **Nevi "The Sugar Rush" by OppsieDasi** _Seen as too big a threat_

 **[6** **th** **Place] -** ***Eli "The Not So Gentle Giant" by Falcon56** _Seen as too big a threat_

 **[5** **th** **Place] -** ***M "The Mob Boss' Daughter" by GwendolynD** _Health conflicts_

 **[4** **th** **Place] -** **Steven "The Teen Heartthrob" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart** _Targeted by Elsa_

 **[3** **rd** **Place] -** **Rayna "The Life of the Party" by TheDaffodilQueen** _Seen as too big a threat_

 **[2** **nd** **Place/QUIT] -** **Trinity "The Badass Barbie" by LiquidJollyRancherz** _Quit_

 _ ****WINNER!** Oliver "The Shy Guy" by Pokerox27 **WINNER!****_


	23. Reunion Special!

Chris: Welcome to the Total Drama: Class is in Session Reunion Special! We've got all of your favorite characters back three months after crowning our winner and we're going to check in with the cast. See what they've been up to and give them a little surprise they'll probably regret. We had our correspondent Porsha, track down each former student and update us on the ways in which fame has changed their life. Let's watch those clips now!

-At Magic Show-

Porsha: BOOOOO! YOUR MAGIC ACT STINKS!

Marina: Look guys! I'm trying my best! Wait… is that you, Porsha?

Porsha: Yes, I'm here to deliver this invite to the hottest reunion in reality show history.

Marina: Oh my stars and streamers! That would be wonderful!

Porsha: Good. Don't be late. [Exits]

Marina: Wait! At least finish the show! [Pulls rabbit out of hat] See tada!

Bunny: RAAAAAAAAAAAWR! [Attacks Marina]

Marina: NOOOOO! It's an ABRACATASTROPHE!

-In Paris-

Dre: Look, it's the Eiffel Tower Olly! Ain't it so romantic…

Oliver: It is. It truly is.

Dre: Happy three month anniversary Olly.

Oliver: Happy three months to you too, Dre. What country do you think we should go to next?

Dre: Wait, before we start picking our next country, we have to get a picture. [To stranger] Excuse me ma, can you take me and my boyfriend's picture?

Porsha: [Turning around] Certainly, Dre!

Dre: PORSHA!

Oliver: What a coincidence!

Porsha: It's not. I'm here to extend to both of you an invitation to the hottest reunion show in town.

Oliver: Nope. I'm not going back.

Porsha: I brought horse tranquilizers!

Oliver: Sounds like fun!

-Secret Board Room-

M: [Turning around in huge chair petting rat] So… you come to me on the day of my sister's wedding asking for justice? Have you ever asked me for your friendship? And you don't even have the respect to call me the Godmother…?

Rat: Squeak, squeak, muthafucka!

M: Should we trust her?

Rat: [Shaking head] Squeak…

M: Well, since I never trust a rat, I guess I have to trust you.

Porsha: So you'll come to the reunion!?

M: Sure. Whatever.

-Gym-

Jody: Okay ladies, let's start working out those summer bodies! And remember to be thick, beautiful, bodacious and confident. This is EXERCISE FOR THE PLUS SIZE!

Porsha: What if you're not fat?

Jody: Excuse me, but we don't use the term fat here. Wait… is that you Porsha?

Porsha: I can't believe you got your own workout studio. Impressive.

Jody: A little fame can do a lot for you. Not exactly my dream but I feel like I'm really making an impact and teaching girls how to have healthy plus size bodies that they are comfortable with.

Porsha: Sounds boring. But you know what isn't boring? The hottest reunion in town which you're invited to!

Jody: Ohhh… I'm sorry but I'm really busy and-

Porsha: I've got horse tranquilizers!

Jody: Where do I sign up?

-City Street-

Mayhem: Spare change ma'am? Spare change sir? Spare change ma'am?

Derrick: Hey, aren't you that dude from Total Drama: Class is in Session?!

Mayhem: Well yea, I can give you an autograph-

Derrick: Hey! Do you still have Steven's number? I'd love to get his autograph.

Mayhem: Well no but-

Derrick: Well nevermind. Have a nice day, dude. [Walks off]

Mayhem: Jerk.

Porsha: Damn, tough break.

Mayhem: Porsha?!

Porsha: Yep, in the flesh. What are you doing out here?

Mayhem: Well, I left home. My parents said it was their way or the highway so I chose the highway. It's been hard keeping a job so I decided to beatbox on the corner to make a little cash.

Porsha: Your cup is empty.

Mayhem: It's a working process.

Porsha: Okay… how about we ditch this and you show up to the hottest reunion in town!

Mayhem: REALLY?! I WOULD LOVE TO! I mean ummm…. Well sure. I guess I can't let my fans down.

Porsha: Right...

-The Voice (Canada)-

Elsa: So who are you gonna choose, me or that dumbass Steven?!

Steven: Trust me. I'm the perfect judge to hone your singing talents.

Shirley: C'mon now ya'll! We don't need to be a hootin and a hollerin!

Steven and Elsa: STAY OUT OF THIS SHIRLEY!

Steven: YOU SHOULD BE ON MY TEAM!

Elsa: CHOOSE ME!

Steven: FUCK ELSA! SHE'S AWFUL!

Elsa: HE'S GAY!

Steven: I'M NOT GAY!

Elsa: What's wrong with being gay?

Steven: Nothing's wrong with being gay!

Elsa: Then why do you sound so angry! HOMOPHOBE!

Steven: BITCH!

Shirley: I shoulda just hosted X-FACTOR like my agent done tole me…

Porsha: Guys!

Steven and Elsa: WHAT?!

Shirley: That girl in da audience… I reckon y'all might know her!

Porsha: I think you guys would have ample opportunity to reconcile your differences in the hottest reality show reunion ever!

Steven: I'm not going if she's going.

Elsa: Well good cause I'm going.

Steven: You're only going because I'm not going.

Elsa: Tough luck loser.

Steven: Well, I'm not going to let you hog the spotlight. I'm going too!

-Survivor Reunion-

Jeff Probst: So tell our audience, what was it like going from the Total Drama Class show to coming here and now winning Survivor?

Trinity: You know… Survivor was a much less stressful show. And I was playing with older contestants that could understand my methods and understand that I did what I had to do in order to win.

Jeff Probst: Would you ever come back to Survivor and play another season?

Trinity: Definitely. I enjoy these kinds of challenges. I do have a heavy winner attitude and if I can use that to my advantage in competitions, I say, why not!

Porsha: BOOOOOO! THIS REUNION SUCKS!

Jeff Probst: Excuse me?

Trinity: Is that Porsha?

Porsha: Trinity, blow this cheap knock off show-

Jeff Probst: Your show is actually the cheap knock off.

Porsha: And come to the hottest reunion in town!

Trinity: Why would I ever go back to Total Drama?

Porsha: There may be a chance for you to compete in another season…

Trinity: Let's do this…

-WWE Match-

Announcer: AND THE DETROIT DAREDEVIL JUMPS FROM THE TOP ROPES, PINNING HIS LAST OPPONENT WITH HIS SIGNATURE DAREDEVIL DIVE!

AJ: WHO WANTS SOME, YEAAAAAAA!

Porsha: Bring it on!

AJ: Porsha?!

Porsha: What happened to your voicebox?

AJ: Got an implant with the money I made from wrestling matches. You really wanna challenge me in the ring? I'm undefeated!

Porsha: Oh I'm much too pretty to be wrestling, but….. [Shoots AJ with horse tranquilizers] You gotta love it when they're compliant!

-TV Set-

Director: Okay, ACTION!

Marie: Are you looking for that special gift? Do you have trouble connecting to your daughter and you want to bridge the gap between you and her? Well the NRA has the right gift for you! Semi-automatic rifles are selling big this year and they make the perfect gift for your little girls! They come in all kinds of wonderful colors like pink, black, grey, the blood of your enemies red, and even magenta. These new guns are loaded with bullets that are appropriate for all ages. Please shoot responsibly.

Director: Okay, CUT! Perfect Marie!

Marie: Yadda, yadda, where's my money? And where's that assistant you were supposed to hire!?

Porsha: I'm right here boss!

Marie: Porsha?!

Porsha: So you're acting now, Marie?

Marie: I'm the face of the ArmTheChildrenMovement. Patent pending…

Porsha: So do-

Marie: No.

Porsha: But-

Marie: No.

Porsha: Well-

Marie: No.

Porsha: Horse-

Marie: No.

Porsha: Money!

Marie: …You have my undivided attention.

-Quiet Suburban Home-

Rayna: I think there's someone at the door, Eli.

Eli: I didn't hear anything.

Rayna: I could've sworn I heard someone knock. [Checks door] Porsha?!

Porsha: May I have a moment of your time to talk about our Lord and Savior?

Eli: No.

Porsha: So you guys are living together now?

Rayna: No, silly. We're just playing Super Smash Brothers together. Eli visits often. My dad's upstairs if you want to meet him.

Porsha: Not interested. What I am interested in is how fame has changed your life.

Rayna: Oh! Well me and Eli have tons of friends and when we do charity events we love to have fun with them. But other than that we pretty much stay out of the limelight.

Eli: I like my privacy.

Rayna: And I'm saving up to go travelling. I wanna study in Australia!

Eli: I've got a cousin in Australia.

Rayna: REALLY?!

Eli: Probably not.

Porsha: Wow, you're all so boring. I'm sure you have nothing better to do than attend the hottest reality show reunion in the biz!

Rayna: Sorry. We actually have a charity gala coming up and- [Is hit with horse tranquilizer and collapses]

Eli: RAYNA! [Is hit with horse tranquilizer] …Ow.

Porsha: Dammit! You're still standing. [Shoots another horse tranquilizer at Eli]

Eli: Ow…

Porsha: What the hell?! [Shoots another tranquilizer at Eli]

Eli: Ow…

Porsha: How many of these does it take to put you out?!

Eli: [Shrugs]

-At ComiCon-

Alex: I'm confused… Like, what are you supposed to be?

Butch: Yea, your costume doesn't make sense.

Alex: It's stupid.

Calvin: What do you mean? I'm Chris! From Total Drama Class is in Session!

Alex: Dude… that's a reality show.

Butch: This is ComiCon.

Alex: No one cares about some dumb reality show.

Calvin: I just thought it was fitting considering that I was-

Alex: OH LOOK! THEY'RE SHOWING JUSTICE LEAGUE VS. TEEN TITANS!

Butch: LET'S HURRY UP BEFORE THEY RUN OUT OF SEATS! [Taking off]

Calvin: Well this was a totally waste.

Chris: Loving the digs Calvin!

Calvin: PORSHA!? What are you doing at ComiCon?

Porsha: Inviting you to the hottest reunion in town! What have you been up to since the show?

Calvin: Well, I've been booking a lot of guest appearances on a bunch of stuff. But… the comic book world just doesn't care about me. My celebrity did nothing to help me towards the goals I really wanted.

Porsha: Blah blah blah, you coming to the reunion or not?

Calvin: Of course because THIS IS A JOB FOOOOR-

Porsha: Shut it. No one cares.

-On the Set of The Josh Show!-

Josh: Welcome back to the Josh Show! Today's guest will be one of my friends from Total Drama… PORSHA!

Porsha: [Entering] How did you get your own show?

Josh: I kissed a lot of ass. And the networks loved it! Also, everyone loves for me to dish out gossip about all the other celebs.

Porsha: Yea, I hear celebrities hate you.

Josh: Probably. But I always say, hate and love take the same amount of passion.

Porsha: So anyways, I'm only here to invite you to the hottest reality show reunion in town!

Josh: Hotter than this show?

Porsha: Yes.

Josh: Are you sure?

Porsha: Very.

Josh: I'm not going to go unless you admit that my show is hotter than TOTAL DRAMA!

Porsha: Let's be serious, you're getting cancelled in a few weeks ad you're only two episodes in.

Josh: Fine, I'll come.

Porsha: That's what I thought.

-At an NFL Team Practice-

Coach: GO EASY ON THE OTHER PLAYERS!

Jenna: They wouldn't break so easily if they worked a little harder in pre-practice!

Peyton: I'm getting too old for this…

Coach: Everyone hit the showers! Jenna stay here, you've got a fan or something looking for you.

Jenna: Yes! Hopefully it's another girl that has gotten interested in football.

Porsha: Do you really play for the NFL?

Jenna: PORSHA?!

Porsha: And you play with the boys!

Jenna: If you work hard enough, anything is possible. I'm the team's star running back.

Porsha: Well miss 'Star Running Back,' how about you take some time out of your busy schedule to attend the reunion of the reality show that gave you all this exposure.

Jenna: No. I've got post-practice practice coming up. I have to stay in shape if I wanna- [Gets stung by horse tranquilizer and falls out]

Porsha: Works every time… except on Eli.

-Reunion Stage-

Porsha: Yes, I'm Porsha and I'm here with all the people we love to hate. Give a warm welcome to Trinity, Mayhem, Steven, AJ, Marina, Rayna, Eli, M, Oliver, Dre, Jenna, Elsa, Calvin, Marie, Josh, and Jody!

Rayna: Wait… where's Nevi?

Porsha: [Pulling off mask] WAHOOOO!

Steven: NEVI!

Josh: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Trinity: Ewww…

Jody: Nevi's been Porsha this entire time?

Eli: I knew it.

Nevi: That's right, I've gathered all of you here today to-

Marie: This is my cue to leave-

Rexi Pooh: [Appearing out of nowhere] RAAAAAAAAWR!

Nevi: SIT DOWN!

Marie: This is a very comfortable chair actually.

Nevi: Okay Chris… I got em all together I'm done!

Chris: [Entering] Thank you, Nevi.

Trinity: You sugar crazed sellout fuck. Why would you help out that Jeff Probst wannabe, Chris?!

Chris: Thanks for your kind words of encouragement, Trinity. But Nevi had no choice because her actions-

Nevi: I buried Chris in his own poo after the show in order to exact my revenge!

Chris: And after we went to court one of the conditions of her parole was that she had to work as my assistant for three months.

Nevi: Worth it, poo face.

Chris: But that's not the point. The point is-

Jody: Wait, I'm still confused. Why did she even have to dress like-

Chris: SHUT IT! As I was saying, the point is that the fans have been voting for several different awards today and I just wanted to pass them out.

Trinity: That's it! Hurry up! I have to audition for Big Brother today.

Chris: The first nomination is for BEST CATCHPHRASE! The nominees are… Josh "There's a dirty joke in there somewhere…"

Josh: Comedic gold.

Chris: Marie, "You have my undivided attention."

Marie: You have my undivided attention.

Chris: Dre, "Ma…"

Dre: I don't eve say ma that much…

Rayna: You kinda do Dre.

Dre: Dang, ma. Who side are you on?

Chris: And finally Nevi with, "WAHOOO!"

Nevi: WAHOOO!

Chris: And the winner is….DRE!

Oliver: OH YOU WON, DRE!

Dre: DAMN! I DID WIN! What do I get?

Chris: Nothing. Sit down.

Dre: Well that sucks.

Chris: The next award is for Best Allies! The nominees are… Rayna and Eli!

Rayna: [Climbing on Eli's back] YAY!

Chris: Oliver and Dre!

Dre: Two for two, get some!

Chris: Steven and Mayhem!

Mayhem: That's so-

Steven: Fuck you!

Chris: And finally…Calvin and Marina!

Marina: There is something magical between us!

Chris: And the winner is…..ELI AND RAYNA!

Eli: I knew it…

Chris: The next category is…BEST ENEMIES! The nominees are Trinity vs. Rayna!

Rayna: I don't really wanna win this one…

Chris: Mayhem vs. Marie!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Let's be serious, Mayhem is his own worst enemy.

Chris: Elsa vs. Steven!

Elsa: Steven is a worthless piece of shit. He should be everyone's enemy.

Steven: Does anyone here know who Dillon is?

Elsa: Fuck you.

Chris: And finally… AJ vs. Jody!

AJ: I let that go a long time ago.

Jody: Wow! You can talk without your voicebox!

Mayhem: You're so late… don't you watch wrestling?

Chris: And the winner is…MAYHEM VS. MARIE!

Mayhem: Yes! I WON SOMETHING!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] That was so sad I almost don't want to make fun of you… almost.

Chris: The next award is for BEST MELTDOWN! The nominees are…. Eli for choking Trinity.

Eli: Shhhh.

Chris: Dre for crashing the spaceship.

Dre: VIRTUAL spaceship.

Chris: Mayhem for getting himself disqualified.

Mayhem: Yes! Two nominations back to back!

Chris: And….Trinity for that time when she was bashing everyone's character in the final four.

Trinity: They all deserved it.

Chris: And the winner is…..Trinity!

Trinity: Obviously…

Chris: The next award is for the FUNNIEST contestant. The nominees are… Eli!

Eli: [Shrugs]

Chris: Rayna!

Rayna: Awesome!

Chris: Josh!

Josh: You might as well just give me the award now.

Chris: And Marie!

Mayhem: WHAT?! HOW?!

Marie: You have my undivided attention.

Chris: And the winner is…..

Nevi: NEVI!

Chris: You weren't nominated.

Nevi: NEVI WINS! Isn't that right Rexi Pooh...? Rexi Pooh?

Rexi Pooh: [Snoring loudly in the corner while napping]

Nevi: Still… NEVI WINS!

Chris: Fine, whatever. Nevi wins. Moving on. The next award is for the best challenge win! Nominees are Oliver for leaving everyone in the dust in the final three. Dre making a half-court shot. Steven's smash hit, "Maybe You're Right" and Trinity's awesome partnership with a virus! The winner is…..OLIVER!

Oliver: Thank you, thank you.

Chris: The Biggest Loss Award nominees are… Josh getting tricked by Trinity.

Josh: Bitch.

Chris: AJ losing to Jody by one vote, Dre faces the ultimate rejection, and Mayhem gets himself disqualified! The biggest loser award goes to…. MAYHEM!

Mayhem: AND I WIN AGAIN! YEA!

Marie: I simply doesn't get better than this…

Chris: Now it's time for the big award! The one we've all been waiting for!

Jenna: The only thing I've been waiting to do is go back to practice.

Chris: The audience voted and we searched all of your contracts for loopholes, these are the eight cast mates, the four boys, and four girls with the highest popularity rate! The contestants that will participate in the show's next season, TOTAL DRAMA: FAME GAMES!

Cast: WHAT?!

Chris: Oh yea! Now let's make this a bit more interesting. I'll tell you all who got in one by one. Marina and Elsa… one of you were voted in as fourth place for the girls with 28 points. One of you missed the mark by coming in short with 27 points. The girl who will be admitted into season two is….. ELSA!

Elsa: YES!

Marina: Oh… what an abracatastrophe…

Chris: We've got our first contestant now who will be our second? AJ and Calvin…. One of you scored big with 41 points! The other one failed to impress anyone with 13 points. The fourth place boy is… AJ!

AJ: I GET ANOTHER CHANCE! I GET ANOTHER CHANCE!

Calvin: Wow… I really thought people liked me…

Chris: M and Marie… one of you got third place for the girls with 42 points… the other only got 19. The third place female is….. MARIE!

Marie: You have my undivided attention.

M: I guess I'm hosting the aftermath…

Chris: We've got another boy with 41 points. The other got 14. It's between Steven and Josh. The next boy to be admitted is…STEVEN!

Steven: Oh trust me, I'm definitely winning this time around!

Elsa: Over my dead body!

Josh: What?! I'm awesome!

Trinity: Apparently not awesome enough…

Chris: Trinity and Jenna… both pulled in good scores with 43 and 25. But the second place for the girls with 43 points is…..JENNA!

Jenna: Okay… second chance. Time to work harder than ever before!

Trinity: REALLY?! Someone must've cheated. I was the best villain this show has ever seen!

Josh: Apparently not good enough.

Trinity: Grrr!

Chris: Mayhem and Oliver… both of you did good. But one got 44 points and the other got 35 points. The person who pulled through getting second place for the boys is….OLIVER!

Mayhem: Aww man! I really wanted that second chance…

Oliver: It's okay, Mayhem. If it's any consolation, I would have voted you over me.

Chris: The final girl that will make it onto the show is either Rayna or Nevi! One got 49 and one got 24. The top pick goes to….. RAYNA!

Rayna: YAY!

Nevi: …[Cries]

Rayna: Oh… are you crying Nevi?

Nevi: No more sugary sweets… I have to go back to the Mormon world…

Rayna: Oh no. I don't think-

M: Rayna girl she playing you to get on the show.

Rayna: What?!

Nevi: It was worth a try.

Chris: And now the final admitted contestant….. Eli and Dre. One got the top spot with 44 points while the other just missed their chance with 40 points. The final admitted contestant is….

Rayna: C'mon Eli!

Oliver: C'mon Dre!

Chris: Is…DRE!

Dre: WHOAAAAA!

Eli: [Shrugs]

Chris: Now that one was a shocker! So here are the 8 contestants you voted into the second season!

 **The Veterans**

AJ "The New Underdog" by Zorbo678

Jenna "The Challenge Beast" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows

Elsa "The Huge Threat's Biggest Threat" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

Marie "The Potential Villain" by Adro02

Dre "The Loverboy" by Gayy4Animee

Steven "The Huge Threat" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

Rayna "The Most Likable" by TheDaffodilQueen

Oliver "The Floater" by Pokerox27

 **The Celebs**

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

-Congrats to everyone who got in. And if your character didn't of course they will still be featured. Of the 9 characters who didn't make it, please vote for who you think should host the Aftermath episodes. And tune into TOTAL DRAMA: FAME GAMES-


End file.
